Vampire Knight Innocence
by Saved by Dark Innocence
Summary: Zero Kiryuu had buried his childhood memories, choosing to forget them. But what happens when an old childhood friend returns to his side and reminds him of the Innocence inside him...and what happens when someone who made him want to forget everything returns? UPDATED AND BACK FROM THE DEAD! READ AND REVIEW! Full Summary inside! I suck at summaries. ZEROXOC! Kiryuu Family Love!
1. Night 1 Memories in Mist

**A/N: Okay..here I go again! I am a HUGE Vampire Knight fan! And when I say Vampire Knight, I mean Zero Kiryuu! And this Fanfic has been in my brain for a long time, so I finally decided to upload it on to this little site here! Yay!**

**Okay, for those who don't know me, I am... *spotlight* SAVED BY DARK INNOCENCE! *applause* and as Mentioned, I am a Huge VK fan! I am in love with Zero Kiryuu just because he is awesome and he had been in my head for a long time with this story! So he's finally coming out to share it with all of you! Yay!**

**Full Summary:**

******Zero Kiryuu had buried his childhood memories long ago, choosing to forget them. But what happens when an old childhood friend returns to his side and shows him the Innocence that still dwells inside him? Zero will slowly start to get the closure he so desperately needs. He'll look back to his childhood, the innocence he has forgotten and the life he could have lived...**

**(I am still bad at summaries...so that summary isn't very good either :P But a summary of this summary is that, as a Reader you will look more into Zero's Childhood and learn more about his family! Yay!)**

**Okay, what else, I don't own Vampire Knight... I wish I did, but I don't . *cries in a corner* But, nonetheless, Vampire Knight is just amazing! Its Rated T for now for language but I might change it (out of my own will or by request)**

**Well, that's all for now...OH! Read my A/N at the bottom...a little surprise awaits you at the end of this Chappie...**

**So, until then :) Enjoy! Please R+R! Flames are welcome, my marshmallows are ready! XD Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. Again, please R+R!**

**-Saved By Dark Innocence**

**^,..,^ - Admire my Vampire for it is cute! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampire Knight<strong>_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 1**_

_**Memories in Mist**_

The night was coming; fragments of a dark midnight blue was mixing in with the bright orange, blue and pink of the late afternoon sky. There was no sound to be heard, just the wind dancing through some crisp autumn leaves, breaking them off their branches and falling gracefully to the ground. Suddenly there was a sound, footsteps. A man wearing a black coat was walking along the empty pavement, his features lighting up every now and then as he passed by closing stores. His boots crunched on the crisp leaves as he crossed the street towards the park where the closer he got, he could hear the sounds of a swing squeaking and the sound of laughter from children. He stood behind a tree, fascinated by the view of two young boys playing in the park. Twins. Both had silver hair almost as shiny as the silver moon, beautiful violet eyes as they smiled at each other. One was on a swing, wearing a pale green coat. He was smiling at his twin who was playing on the jungle gym, dangling from the monkey-bars as he moved form one to the other. The more adventurous boy wore a pale yellow coat. The twin on the swing was laughing at his brother as he swung back and fourth, not too fast, not too slow. The man behind the tree licked his lips as he watched the children. Two boys unattended at a park so late in the day..perfect...

Suddenly the man froze as he felt a strong presence behind him. He turned around slowly to face a male with pale skin and silver hair, the ends of his fringe grown a little past his eyebrows, the back touching the collar of his dark grey coat. His cold brown eyes narrowed down at the man. The man turned around quickly to face the mysterious male, but the male stood still, his hands buried deep inside the pockets of his coat. The silver-haired male shot glares of hatred towards the man.

"Admiring my sons, _vampire_?" the male said in a deep voice. "They're a treasure, aren't they?"

The vampire hissed and bared his fangs, his wild eyes never left the silver-haired male's face. The vampire hissed and ran for the male. But the male seemed to pull out a slender sword form nowhere and cut the vampire in half. The male watched as the vampire exploded into dust, leaving nothing but his black coat, and jeans behind.

"Damn Level E," the male said as he sheathed his sword and put in back on his back. The male turned around to look at the brick wall that surrounded the park. He walked towards the wall and picked up the two cups of hot chocolate he left there. He entered the park and walked towards the children. When the twin on the swing saw him, he smiled and leapt off the swing.

"Dad!" he called as he ran towards him and threw his arms around his waist.

The man chuckle, "Whoa...easy Ichiru. I don't want to spill your hot chocolate," the man smiled down at his son and handed him one cup of the steaming liquid.

"I can't believe you got some!" Ichiru said as he took the cup in both his hands, "Thanks Dad."

"We're lucky the vendor was still open," the male chuckled and ruffled Ichiru's hair.

The man started walking towards the monkey-bars where his eldest hung upside down on the monkey bars. The man walked to stand in front of his son's gaze, "Hey Zero..," when he heard no reply, he knew his son was stuck. He turned his head a little to meet his son's violet gaze, "Hows it hangin'?"

Zero glared at his father, his cheeks starting to get a dark shade of red. He pouted, "I'm stuck."

Ichiru chuckled as their father rolled his eyes, "Every time you try hanging upside down, you get stuck," their father said as he lifted up Zero's back, closer to the bars as Zero tried to manoeuvre his feet out of the bars.

"Its not my fault. There's a trick to it," Zero said as he held onto one of the bars and managed to get one of his feet unhooked.

"The trick is to use the back of your knees as an anchor, not your feet," the male chuckled as Zero got both of his feet free and now dangled in front of his father. Zero let go of the bars and dropped to the ground.

Zero dusted his hands off on his jeans and smiled happily when his father handed him a cup of hot chocolate, "Thanks," he smiled at his twin.

Their father ruffled Zero's hair, "No problem. Okay, monkeys, time to go home..."

The twins whined in unison, "Really?" Ichiru whined, his voice a little higher then his twin's.

"It couldn't have been two minutes already," Zero whined as Ichiru took his father's hand.

"You're right. It was two hours," their father replied as Zero took his other hand, and sipped on his hot chocolate. "Your mother isn't going to be impressed with us."

"Master Yagari says Mom isn't impressed with anything," Ichiru said as the three boys started walking to the exit of the park.

"That's half-true," their father chuckled. "But don't let her hear you say that."

The twins chuckled, then Zero turned serious and looked up at his father, "Dad... that man behind the tree was a vampire, wasn't he?"

Their father looked down at Zero, "You sensed it, huh?" when Zero nodded, he smiled, "Yeah. It was a Level E."

"It had to be killed, right?" Ichiru asked as he licked the chocolate off his lips.

"Yup. It was a bad vampire," their father replied as he looked on both sides of the road before he and his sons crossed the street, "Level Es are bad vampires that have to be killed or else they'll hurt people."

"Did he wanna hurt us?" Ichiru asked.

"Yup. But he's gone now, so you don't have to worry about it," their father smiled. The boys walked up the street.

"Kiryuu-kun!"

The boys stopped and turned around to the person who called them. It was man standing outside the small town's butchery shop He was a little over weight and wore a white cap. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up his forearms, and he wore a red-and-white stripped apron around his waist. He smiled and waved at the boys as the came closer.

"Mr. Katchi," Mr. Kiryuu smiled as he shook the butcher's hand, "How are you?"

"I am fine. Thank you, and yourself?" the butcher smiled warmly at Mr. Kiryuu as he shook his hand, "Coming back from a nice day at the park, I see," he smiled down at the twins, "How was it boys? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," the twins said in unison as they smiled warmly at the butcher.

"Dad played with us all day today!" Ichiru sang.

"He even went down on the slide!" Zero said happily.

The butcher clapped his hands and chuckled, "Thats great!" he ruffled the twins' hair and looked at their father, "Its nice to see you get some days off from work."

Mr. Kiryuu blushed slightly, "Yeah well, my boys need some attention."

The twins chuckled and wrapped an arm around their father, when suddenly a woman stuck her head out the door, her dark brown hair tied in a messy bun, her blue shirt covered by a red-and-white stripped apron; her green eyes landed on the twins.

"Oh! There they are!" the woman smiled as she stepped outside, crouched down and kissed the twins' cheeks, "How are my little boys?"

"Fine," the twins chorused as they tried to hide their blush.

"Thats good," the woman smiled as she stood up straight and smiled at Mr. Kiryuu and grabbed his cheek, "And you Mr. Daddy?"

Mr. Kiryuu chuckled, "I'm well, thank you. And yourself, Mrs, Katchi."

"Now, now, Senji-kun," the woman scolded. "How many times have I told you to call me Auntie?" she let go of Senji Kiryuu's cheek.

"Sorry Mrs––," Senji cleared his throat when he earned a cold glare form the woman, "_Auntie_."

The twins chuckled as the woman smiled, "Good. Now tell me, are you still going away to visit your Grandfather?"

Senji Kiryuu nodded, "Yeah. The Old Man doesn't do this reunion thing often, and its a chance for me to catch up with my best friend and al the other morons I grew up with," Senji shrugged. "So, we're heading out."

"Have you decided if you're going to move there?" the butcher asked, a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah. All of us are moving closer to the Old Man by his request. We've got the house bought up and ready, but the Old Man insists that we stay inside his place for a while before we get settled," Senji pulled his kinds closer to him as the couple smiled sadly at him.

"Oh, such a shame you have to move so soon," the woman said. "We're going to miss you all so much."

"Sorry Auntie," all three Kiryuu boys said in unison making the woman blink fast to stop the tears from falling.

Senji saw this and wrapped an arm around the woman, hugging her as she cried into her shoulder. The twins stared up at their father, but their attention was drawn to the butcher as he crouched down onto his haunches and smiled at the boys.

"Now, you two are going to come and visit your old Uncle, aren't you?" the butcher asked as he ruffled Ichiru's hair.

"Yeah. Because you make the best burger in the whole entire world!" Ichiru said as he threw his arms around to emphasis his words.

The butcher chuckled, "You two, promise to take care of one another, alright? Mom and Dad too, for us, okay?"

"Yes Uncle," the boys said in unison.

"Because you two are like family," the butcher smiled as the twins blushed. He tapped his chin for a long time before he vanished into his shop and came back with two little boxes. He handed the little boxes to the boys and watched as they happily opened up the boxes.

"Whoa, a Game Boy!" the twins chorused. "Thank you, Uncle!"

Zero held a metallic blue Game Boy in his hand as Ichiru held a metallic red one. They smiled happily and held onto the games tightly. They smiled up at the Butcher as he ruffled their hair.

"Something to remember us by," the Butcher said as he stood up to smile at Senji Kiryuu.

"That wasn't necessary," Senji said as he rubbed the woman's shoulder.

"Nonsense Kiryuu-kun," the butcher said. "The twins were like grandsons to us. Its only fair that we give them a going away present."

"Now wait here, Senji-kun, we have something for you too," the woman said as she vanished inside the shop and came back shortly afterwards with a bunch of flowers in her arm and a photo frame in her other hand. "Here," the woman explained as she handed the flowers and frame over, "For that lovely wife of yours."

"And the picture is of all of us last Christmas," the butcher explained. "When you came over for supper."

Senji looked at the picture, there was a giant christmas tree in the far corner as Zero and Ichiru sat on Auntie and Uncle's lap, Uncle's arm was stretched over the couch and around his wife's shoulder, Senji and his wife standing behind the couch, arm around her waist. Smiles everywhere as the twins held teddy bears on their laps and hugged Uncle and Auntie.

"Thank you. Its wonderful," Senji said, finding it hard to talk around the lump in his throat.

"Just something small to remember us by," the woman explained as she stood beside her husband, "We still expect you to visit us."

"Oh, we will," Senji said. He felt something vibrate in his pocket. He dug in his coat pocket and pulled out his cellphone. One missed call from his wife, "We gotta go. The Wife is starting to worry."

"I see," the woman smiled down as the twins ran up to hug her. She crouched down, "Goodbye boys...we'll miss you around here."

"We'll miss you too," the twins sad sadly as the hugged her.

The woman smiled, "Take care you three," she reached out and kissed Senji's cheek, "Take care of your family."

Senji smiled, "I will. Thank you," he shook the butcher's hand. "For everything."

The butcher smiled, "Thank you for everything you've done for us son, you're a good man."

Senji smiled. He looked down at his sons, "Say bye, boys."

"Bye bye, Uncle, Auntie," the twins sang as the three of them started walking again, waving goodbye to the couple that stood outside the Butchery.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

"We're home."

The three silver haired boys walked into the foyer of the double-storey house and shrugged out of their coats. The crème coloured walls glowed white as the chandelier's light danced off the walls and lit up the room. Senji Kiryuu hung his coat up on the rack, the twins following his example as a woman came around the corner.

Her violet eyes were narrowed down on Senji, her slender arms crossed over her chest. Her light brown hair tied into a sideways ponytail that came over her shoulder. Her lightly tanned skin complimented by the long-sleeved white blouse she wore and black jeans.

"Hey honey," Senji said with an innocent smile.

"Don't you _honey_ me," she snapped as she walked towards the twins and crouched down, "You boys were supposed to be home hours ago. What kept you, do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Sorry Mom," Zero said as his eyes dropped down to the floor.

"Uncle and Auntie wee just saying goodbye to us," Ichiru said as he showed his mother his new toy, "Look at what they gave us!"

Their mother cocked her head to the side and took the toy gently from Ichiru's hand and examined the toy, "The couple form the butchery?"

"They gave you these," Senji said gently as he handed his wife the bouquet of flowers. The woman handed the toy back to her son and took the flowers, admiring the orchids, pale orange roses and daises. She inhaled their scent and sighed.

"They didn't have to do that," she said softly.

"They also gave us this picture frame," Senji said as he put his arm around her waist and showed her the picture.

"Last Year's christmas?" she looked at her husband who nodded, "Oh...how sweet of them. We'll have to visit them often."

"They asked us too," Zero said. "They said we're like family."

The woman touched her cheek, "How kind of them," she stared at the picture for a long while, shaking her head quickly, "Okay, boys, go get dressed for dinner. Senji, help me set the table. Zero, make sure Ichiru takes his medicine. Ichiru," their mother kissed his cheek. "Take all your medicine, okay?"

Ichiru nodded and followed his brother up the stairs to their bedroom as Senji followed his wife to the kitchen, where he watched her take a vase from one of the many boxes in the kitchen and fill it with water and put the flowers inside. Senji watched as his wife moved back to to stir whatever was cooking on the stove. He sighed and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against his chest.

"We don't have to move," Senji whispered to her. "We can stay here, Azumi."

"You and I both know that we can't do that," Azumi whispered. "All Level Es in this area have been exterminated. And besides, we have to follow our orders. All Hunter Families have been ordered to go to where Kazumi Minako lives due to the major increase of vampire attacks."

"There's no evidence of that. For all we know, that crazy Old Man is doing this just to piss us off," Senji said into his wife's hair.

"Even so...you'd go just to see your best friend, right?" Azumi shrugged out her husband's arms and turned around to face him, "It'll be a chance for the twins to see some of their old friends again."

"So in the end there are a lot of benefits," Senji shrugged a shoulder, "Yagari will be closer, there's a lot of good schools in the area, a lot of kids their age with parents that have the same occupation as them. In the end, this'll be good for them."

Azumi turned to the flowers, "And we can come back to visit Mr. and Mrs. Katchi. Invite them to our new house for christmas..."

"If we stay there long enough," Senji crossed his arms over his chest. "We really do move around a lot."

Azumi nodded, "But this time its on orders. So, we can't say no, even if we wanted too."

"I know," Senji said. He turned around when he heard his boys laughing as they came down the stairs, Game Boys in their hands.

Senji smiled and clapped his hands, "Okay kiddies. Toys away, time to eat! Mom made some good food."

The boys chorused an 'okay' and helped their father set the table. Four plates, four glasses, four knives and forks. The twins sat beside each other at the square table, Ichiru across from their father and Zero across from their mother. Azumi Kiryuu set the food down on the table and watched as her boys dished the food up into their plates. She dished up for herself and they began eating. Roasted Lemon and Herb Chicken, rice, pumpkin and Azumi Kiryuu's Special Gravy. The boys ate it with smiled as they told their mother about their time in the park, and how their Dad attempted to go down the slide. The Kiryuu Family was happy. Then Ichiru took a look around the kitchen and saw all the boxes piled up in the kitchen.

"Why are we moving again?" Ichiru asked.

Azumi swallowed her food, "Well, because the Association ordered all Hunter Families to live closer to Kazumi Minako."

"Kazumi Minako? Isn't he that crazy old Hunter that lives in the big mansion?" Zero asked, "He took me and Ichiru and whole bunch of other kids to the water park when we were six."

Senji nodded, "He might take you tot he amusement park this time. Maybe I can go with an sneak you onto the big roller coaster?" he winked at his sons and earned a punch from his wife.

"Over my dead body," Azumi snapped.

"Fine."

"Bu that does mean its going to be like last time too?" Zero asked, "Are we gonna live with Kazumi Minako again before we move into our new house?"

"Yup," Senji said. "He's probably gonna do the whole 'Hunter Banquet' thing again, then we're gonna move into our new house a month later."

"A month?" Azumi and the twins said in unison.

"I'm just following orders of a crazy old man who is probably lonely," Senji said, raising his hands in defence, "But on the upside. Yagari, Kaien Cross and a whole bunch of Hunters are going to be living under one roof."

"Master Yagari is coming?" Zero asked happily.

"Yup," Senji smiled.

"And he's bringing Kaito Takamiya with him," Azumi said before she put a fork full of food into her mouth.

"Really?" Ichiru asked, looking a little worried.

"Don't worry, Ichiru, Zero will protect you," Senji smiled. "Right Zero?"

Ichiru glanced at his twin, Zero nodded as he nibbled on a piece of chicken. Zero looked at his brother and smiled, Ichiru smiled back.

"That aside," Senji said as he stretched, staring at his empty plate, "Its gonna be a lot of fun. You'll get to play with other Hunter kids and learn a lot about the business."

"So it'll be good for all of us," Azumi said as she stood up ad collected the plates. "But its a long car ride. So, bed time."

The twins whined but did as they were told. They slid off their chairs and kissed their mother and hugged their father and went upstairs, as their parents cleaned the dishes and packed them away.

* * *

><p>As Zero got dressed into his pyjamas, he heard Ichiru climb into his bed. Strangely quiet, especially after such an exciting day. Ichiru would usually tell Zero how much fun he had today, and he would like to do it again... but not tonight...<p>

"Ichiru?" Zero saw his brother pull the covers over his head and stay still. Zero climbed onto the bed and sat beside Ichiru and he pulled the covers back, "Ichiru? What's wrong?"

"Everyone is going to make fun of me," Ichiru said sadly. He pulled the covers up to hide his face, only the top of his head sticking out, "They're all gonna be mean because I'm not as strong as them."

"That doesn't matter, Ichiru," Zero said smiling at his twin. Ichiru pulled the covers down a little bit so he could see his brother, "All that matters is that we have fun. We are only eight after all. Mom said its best to remember how to be kids... so thats what we'll do..."

Zero smiled and pulled the covers back and climbed in beside Ichiru. Ichiru turned onto his side to look at his twin, Zero did the same, a kind smile on his face, "Zero thinks i'll be fine?"

Zero nodded, "Definitely. Remember the last time we visited Old Man Hunter? He said that sometimes the weak ones now will be the strong ones in the future," Zero touched his twin's cheek, "And I know Ichiru will become really strong. Stronger then me. Stronger then Mom and Dad."

"Zero really thinks so?" Ichiru asked, covering Zero's hand with his own.

"I know so," Zero smiled. He turned around and faced his bedside table and turned off the lamp. The room plummeted into darkness and Zero turned back to face his twin, "Goodnight Ichiru."

"Goodnight...Zero."

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly down on the car as it drove along an empty road that was framed by trees that stretched up into the sky. Senji Kiryuu kept glancing in his rear view mirror, watching the twins sleep. Zero's head leaning against the seat and Ichiru's head resting in Zero's shoulder, both Game Boys still clutched in their hands. Beside him, hie beautiful wife was fast asleep, her elbow resting on the arm rest and the palm of hr hand nestled against her cheek, supporting her head as she slept. They had been driving for almost four hours. The new town that they lived in seemed to be a lot like their old one. Clean sidewalks and different stores lined up and people walking up and down, looking forward to getting to their destinations. There were little vendors near the parks that were filled with children playing on the swings and park rides. Senji followed the road that took him up the mountain. The road seemed to be framed by the forest and the stone road was smooth. The endless rows of scattered trees started to form shapes, neat little rows until the meadow started. It was autumn, so it was surprising to see too green grass stretch on for miles and miles until they reached the large iron gates with the letters KM on them. There was a guard standing inside his booth beside the gates. He stared at Senji for a long time before he flipped open a book and studied it for a long while, then he looked back up at Senji. Senji frowned and felt his wife stir and open her beautiful violet eyes. She looked at Senji.<p>

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"This guard is just examining me," Senji replied. "Wonder why?"

Azumi unbuckled her seat belt and leaned across her husband's lap to look out the window at the guard who was staring at the book. The guard's eyes lit up when he saw Azumi, turned a few pages in the book and stared at the book, then back at Azumi. The guard smiled at her and then waved at them. His hand vanished and then suddenly the large iron gates in front of them started opening slowly.

"Huh...," Azumi cocked her head to the side. "Guess I was the magic word."

"Honey," Senji called. Azumi turned to look at her husband, "As much as I love you in my lap...I need to drive."

Azumi smiled, "Sorry hun," she kissed her husband quickly before she scrambled off his lap.

Senji put the car in gear and drove up the brick layered road and followed it until he saw a few other cars parked in front of the entrance to the front door of the mansion. Senji frowned then his gaze went up to the mansion. Pearl white with floor-to-ceiling widows. The mansion was a three-storey building. The entrance looked like a little house all on its own, glass walls and white marble columns holding up the roof. A large chandelier hangin in the middle as large black doors gave anything but a warm welcome. The entrance was attacked to the mansion via a long glass-walled passage way. Every room had a large window in front of it, framed by red curtains.

Senji let out a low whistle, "Now I know why I never visit this guy."

Azumi rolled her eyes and turned in her seat, she gently shook Ichiru awake, "Zero, Ichiru, wake up...we're here..."

Ichiru stirred and opened his violet eyes. Azumi smiled at him. She loved her sons deeply, she was so incredibly happy when they started looking more like their father, the only thing that they had gotten from her was her violet eyes...and probably her temper...

Ichiru blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. When his gaze found the mansion, he snapped forward, "Whoa! That the biggest house I've ever seen!" Ichiru turned to his brother and shook him, "Zero! Zero, look!"

Zero stirred and mumbled something and turned away from Ichiru in an attempt to get more sleep. Senji rolled his eyes and turned the engine off, "C'mon Zero, wake up," he took the keys out the ignition and opened the car door and stepped out, bumping into a sullen man in a tuxedo. Senji jumped back, his back knocking against the car.

The sullen man stared at Senji with beady black eyes and his black hair parted down the middle and wrinkles all over his frowned face, "Kiryuu-sama, I presume," he said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah," Senji nodded and held out his hand, "Kiryuu Senji."

The man in the tux stared at his hand and lifted his nose to it and walked around the car and opened the car door for Azumi. Azumi stepped out and stared at the man with a confused gaze as he held out his hand.

"Lady Kiryuu?" the man asked as Azumi gave him her hand, he kissed her knuckles, "My Master will be very pleased due to your arrival."

Senji growled slightly and moved to open Zero's door. He didn't notice Zero still leaning against the window asleep as he opened the door. Zero fell out the door quickly and yelped when he saw the ground getting closer. But Zero felt an arm wrap around his chest. He looked up and saw his father crouched down, holding him. His father smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Zero," his father called.

"Dad!" Ichiru called. "That was fast," he said as he watched his father pull Zero out the car and followed close behind. Ichiru stood beside his twin as Zero dusted himself off, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Zero said to his twin.

"And awake. I should wake you up like that more often," Senji said as he leaned inside the car and grabbed the boys' backpacks and their Game Boys. He handed the stuff to the boys and helped them shrug into their backpacks as Azumi came around.

"Are you alright, Zero?" Azumi asked as she crouched down in front of Zero and examined him for any wounds.

"I'm fine Mom," Zero said. He looked up at the man in the tux, "Who are you?"

Ichiru stood behind his brother as they both stared up questionably at the man. The man didn't even look down at them, and Senji got irritated with that, "Yeah. Who are you? You work here?"

The man bowed slightly, "I am Kazu. I am Kazumi-sama's faithful assistant. I am here to guide you to your assigned chambers and to greet Kazumi-sama."

"Great," Azumi smiled. "Let's just grab our stuff and we can go."

"That is not needed, Lady Kiryuu," Kazu smiled. "I shall send for someone to collect your things. Please," he gestured towards the entrance. "If you will be as kind as to follow me."

Senji and Azumi exchanged a quick glance and shrugged. Senji draped his arm around his wife's shoulders as Zero and Ichiru walked beside him. They weaved through all the parked cars and climbed the stairs to the entrance. Kazu pushed open the giant black double doors and waited for the Kiryuu Family to pass him. The family entered the glass hallway and waited for Kazu to guide them. Kazu stood in front of them and guided them down the hallway to another pair of doors. Kazu opened the doors and then light spilled into the room. The foyer where the stood was large and grand with gold coloured tiles and smooth white walls. A large staircase in the middle of the room that lead up into the second floor and a large mural painted on the wall behind the staircase of a naked man with red drapes around his hips being praised by women that bowed at his feet. Zero frowned and looked at Ichiru who seemed to be disturbed by the painting on the wall.

"Kiryuu-kun! Azumi-chan!"

The twins looked at the top of the staircase and noticed a man with dark grey hair that just came to his shoulders and stern brown eyes. He was wearing a puffy white shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way, so the twins could see some of his hairy chest. His shirt was tucked into his black trousers and he carried a sword in his right hand, a glass of red liquid in the other. He strode down the stairs gracefully and Senji remembered why he didn't like the guy.

"Azumi-chan, you look beautiful as always!" he cheered.

Senji rolled his eyes and smirked, "Yo...Old Man Hunter Junior," he said cockily as he draped his arm around Azumi's shoulders, "That's a nice way to ignore me."

The man's eyebrow twitched when he heard the word 'old', he tried to smile, but it came out very wrong, "Kiryuu-kun...I could never ignore you."

"Yeah. Neither could I."

Senji felt his excitement rise. He was here. His best friend. The man he had know since he was three-years-old. The man who was his friend during Elementary School, Middle School, High School and College. The man who had helped him recognize his love for Azumi, the best man at his wedding. Sudikako Wana. Senji turned around and stared at the man with short pitch black hair and hazel eyes. He was a little taller then Senji and his smile was always kind. There was stubble on his chin and he was a little bit more muscular then Senji.

"Wana!" Senji sang as he smiled at his best friend, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Same to you," Wana smiled, "Are you shrinking?"

Senji chuckled as he stepped forward and shook his best friend's hand with a firm grip, "Not at all. You're just a skyscraper."

Azumi smiled when she saw how happy her husband was to see his best friend. She knew this man too. Since High School when she started dating Senji. But she only new him through one person, her best friend, Wana's wife. Just as that thought hit Azumi, a woman stepped out from behind Wana. Long blonde hair that came up to her hips, big blue eyes and a slender frame. She smiled. This was Azumi's friend, Sudikako Jenichi.

Azumi smiled and rushed from her husbands side as Jenichi did the same. They met in the middle and hugged each other tightly, "I've missed you so much, Jenichi."

When they pulled away the blonde woman smiled at her friend, "I have too. I cant believe its been so long. Two years..."

"Two years too long," Azumi said. "You came to visit the twins on their birthday."

Jenichi smiled, "Thats right," she looked around Azumi at the twins who were staring at the couples, "They've gotten so big!"

"Not really," Ichiru said with a smile. "We're only eight."

Jenichi chuckled, "They're so cute," she crouched down to get a better look at them. "You both look so much like your father," she ruffled Zero's hair. "Tell me, you two don't remember me, do you?"

Zero tapped his chin, "I don't know."

Azumi and Jenichi chuckled as Jenichi stood up straight. She smiled at Kazumi Katsuro, "Hello, Kazumi-sama."

The Old Man smiled and reached out to hug Jenichi but she turned around quickly, back to her husband, the twins and Azumi following. Wana's eyes landed on the twins, "Wow...you two are getting taller, huh?"

The adults smiled at each other as the twins nodded. Wana ruffled Zero and Ichiru's hair and smiled at his best friend and put an arm around his shoulders, "This is the perfect time to catch up. Wanna beer? I know I brought some!"

Azumi rolled her eyes, "Here we go already."

"It would be rude if you did not greet me."

Zero and Ichiru looked up at the staircase and smiled widely as an old man came down the staircase. His dark grey hair longer then his nephew and bear at his waist. This man was said to be the greatest Vampire Hunter in History, Kazumi Minako, Old Man Hunter. He rejected the position of being the Hunter Association's President even though he would be the best person suited for the job.

"Old Man Hunter!" Zero heard a high pitched voice shout.

He watched as Ichiru ran past him towards up to Old Man Hunter. She jumped up and the old man caught her easily and hugged her tightly, "Ichiru-kun. It's nice to see you all again."

Zero watched Old Man Hunter ruffle Ichiru's hair. Zero walked up to Old Man Hunter and hugged him. This man was the closest thing he had to a grandfather.

"Zero-kun, Ichiru-kun," the Old Man smiled. "It is hard to believe all of you have grown so much since I saw you last," Old Man Hunter looked up at the adults and was embraced by Azumi, then Jenichi, "As all of you. I cannot believe you are all adults."

"Old Man Hunter," Senji greeted, "Its good to see you. You're looking well."

And that did it. The Old Man started breaking out into a dance, causing the little kids to giggle. The Old Man smiled, "I can still move," he smiled. "Now come. All the other Hunters have gathered in the main lounge. Katsuro was supposed to tell you."

"They were reuniting. How could I interrupt that?" Katsuro asked sarcastically.

The Old Man rolled his eyes, "Katsuro will take you to the lounge. I will take the children to where the other children are. Kaito-kun is already here."

"Really? Yagari is here already?" Senji asked.

"Yes," the Old Man sang, "Kaien Cross is here as well. They came together. Katsuro, take them through," the Old Man smiled, "Come children."

"Boys," Azumi said, giving them an 'I'm counting on you' look.

"We'll be good," the twins said in unison.

"Stop worrying. I have Care Takers to watch over them," the Old Man smiled. "Come children."

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

The room that Old Man Hunter left them in was big and seemed to stretch on forever. The room had double doors that opened up into the back yard where there was a ring of Bouncy Houses and Inflatable Slides and inside was a eight-seater sofa in front of a large TV screen that was just like a theater screen, and a few boys playing a Racing Video Game. Bean bag chairs were scattered around the room where girl played with their toys and enjoyed tea parties or just talking amongst themselves. There were some boys outside kicking a ball around, playing soccer, trying to make goals. There were many kinds in the room playing with each other and whatever toys they could find. There were children that were younger then Zero and Ichiru, some were older, but they all knew each other form the Association.

All of their parents were Vampire Hunters, just like Zero and Ichiru's parents.

"This looks like fun, ne, Ichiru?" Zero looked around, distracted by all the toys in the corner, the racing game on TV and the bouncy houses outside. When Zero heard no response form his twin, he turned to glance at him, "Ichiru?"

Ichiru's sad gaze was focused on the floor, "We're the only twins."

Zero looked around the room, scanning the somewhat familiar faces, some you could see were siblings, but no one looked exactly alike, not like Zero and Ichiru. Zero turned back to his brother, "It doesn't matter Ichiru. They all have their brothers and sisters," Zero wrapped an arm around Ichiru's shoulders, "And I have mine."

Ichiru smiled at his twin. As he opened his mouth to say thanks to his twin, one of the Care Takers crouched down in front of them. She was pretty, long brown hair and green eyes. She smiled at them, "May I take your coats?"

Zero and Ichiru nodded in unison and in perfect unison shrugged out of their coats and handed them to the Care Taker who smiled and took them gently in her arms, "Why don't you two go play? I'm sure there is a lot you can do."

Zero took his brother's hand as Ichiru nodded at the Care Taker. Zero led his brother through the crowd of kids and toys. Zero turned to ask his bother what he wanted to do when a bright red ball hit him on his forehead and knocked him down to the ground.

"Zero!" Ichiru called, falling to his knees beside his brother and looking at him worriedly, "Is Zero okay?"

"Yeah," Zero said as he glared at the red ball in his lap and rubbed his forehead. He looked up at the person who threw the ball at him and came face-to-face with a blue-eyes girl who looked around the same age as them. She seemed so familiar.

She had long blonde hair that came down to her waist and big blue eyes. She had pale skin and wore a blood red sweater and a black overall dress with red stockings and black boots. Her hair was loose and fluttered around over her shoulders. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at the twins and held out her hands.

"Sorry Zero-kun. Can I have my ball back?" the girl asked in a low voice, but her smile was kind.

"Why did you hit Zero with the ball?" Ichiru demanded as he shot to his feet, "He could've gotten hurt!"

"Ichiru," Zero said as he took the ball and stood up slowly, "Its okay. It was an accident."

"Actually it wasn't," the girl said. Zero and Ichiru deadpanned and glared at the girl as she shrugged a shoulder, "Just wanted to say hi."

"What's wrong with walking up to us and saying hello?" Zero demanded angrily.

"There's no fun in that," the girl said as she stepped forward, "My ball, please?"

As the girl reached out for the ball, Zero snatched it away from her grasp, holding it away from her, he was pouting as he said, "No!"

"What?" the girl reached around Zero to grab the ball, but Zero dodged it again, "Gimme back my ball!"

"No," Zero snapped now holding it above his head, "Its mine now."

The girl rolled her eyes and hit the ball out of Zero's hands and caught it in her own palms, she stuck her tongue out at Zero and lifted her hand to her forehead, "I'm taller then you."

"Gimme the ball!" Zero demanded grabbing the ball, but the girl wouldn't let let go, "Give it to me!"

"No! Its mine!" the girl said, pulling the ball back.

Soon it turned into a tug-of-war, Ichiru standing in the middle, watching the ball going one way, then to the other. He glanced at his brother, who he knew was pulling with all his might. Ichiru glanced at the girl, her cheeks were a bright red as she tugged on the ball.

"You're stupid!" Zero snapped.

"I know you are but what am I?" the girl hissed back at Zero.

Ichiru shook his head, "Zero..."

Suddenly, Zero and the girl were standing forehead to forehead, glaring daggers at each other, arms locked on the bright red ball, Zero growling slightly as he tugged on it, "Let go."

"No! You let go," the girl replied sternly.

Then it was one more tug as the ball slipped from their hands and rolled off. Zero and the girl's eyes locked on the ball as they dove for it. They knocked the ball further and Zero got up to get the ball, but the girl's hand locked on his ankle, making him trip to the ground. The girl got up but Zero jumped up and locked his arms around her knees, making her tumble to the ground. Ichiru gasped when he saw that they were starting to fight, Zero pulling on the girl's hair and the girl pulling on Zero's as the rolled all over the floor, taking turns at who got to be pinned to the floor. Ichiru tried to get them to stop, but instead as his brother and the girl wrestled and fought, the ball was knocked into his arms. He watched as the called each other 'stupid' and 'dumb' as they rolled around the floor, the whole room now focused on the fight, some cheering for Zero, some cheering for the girl.

"Kira-chan!"

Ichiru watched one of the two of the Care Takers rushed towards Zero and the girl. The one that helped Zero and Ichiru earlier, grabbed the little girl around her waist and pried her off of Zero as the other Care Taker grabbed Zero and then separated the two kids.

"She bit me," zero said angrily, reaching out for the girl.

"You bit me first!" the girl snapped.

The Care Taker stared hard at the girl, "Kira-chan shouldn't bite people! Its very mean!"

Zero and Ichiru froze for a long time, completely focused on the girl, "Kira-chan?" they questioned in unison.

The girl – Kira – looked at Zero and Ichiru, "Yes, Kira! Me!"

Zero and Ichiru felt their mouths drop. Ever since they could remember, there was always a little girl beside them, one with short blonde hair and brown eyes, they were in kindergarden together and when Uncle Sudikako still lived in the area, she always slept over. They hadn't seen her in two years...it couldn't be the same Kira, could it?

"Kira-chan? Sudikako Kira-chan?" Ichiru questioned.

Kira nodded, "Yes...My Daddy is Sudikako Wana," she crossed her arms over her chest as the Care Taker still clung to her, "You forgot who I was, didn't you?"

"No," Ichiru sang, trying hard to hide his blush. But it did explain a lot on why Zero and Kira-chan fought. They had a strange relationship.

"Yes!" Zero snapped, "I can't believe you bit me!"

Kira rolled her eyes, "You bit me first!"

"Enough you two," one of the Care Takers snapped, "Haven't you both caused enough trouble? Now apologize to one another."

"Don't bother. They won't say anything to one another."

Ichiru turned to the voice that came from behind him. He looked up and met the cold light brown eyes of Takamiya Kaito. Ichiru swallowed hard, but all Kaito did was smile. His hand rested on top of Ichiru's head and ruffled his hair.

"Causing trouble again, Zero? Kira?" Kaito said in his calm voice.

"Kaito!" Kira exclaimed as she leapt from the Care Takers arms and into Kaito's. Kaito smiled as he hugged her. She smiled up at him.

Kaito hugged Kira close to him, "Thank you...I'll look after them from now on."

The Care Takers exchanged a long glance before they nodded and the one holding Zero set him down on the ground. Zero dusted off his jeans and stood beside his twin, who was still holding the bright red ball.

"What were you two fighting over now?" Kaito asked and he smiled down at the twins and Kira clasped onto his arm.

"Kira-chan hit me with a ball, then she took the ball and bit me," Zero mumbled, annoyed at Kaito's slight chuckle.

Kaito glanced down at Kira, "Really?"

Kira pointed accusingly at Zero, "He forgot who I was! That's mean!"

Kaito shook his head, "You two are always fighting," he ruffled Kera's hair. "Then at the end of the day you're like the best of friends," Kaito gently took the ball from Ichiru, "Why don't all of you play with this ball together?"

Kira smiled up at Kaito and he crouched down to pick her up, "How is my little Kira-chan?"

"I'm good and Kaito?" Kira smiled as Kaito ruffled her hair.

Kaito looked around, "Where is Kira's little brother?"

Kira looked down at the floor sadly, "Onii-chan is by Onee-san ."

Kaito nodded, "I see. That's fine. Kira-chan gets me all to herself then!"

Kira smiled widely and clapped her hands, shouting a loud 'Yay' for everyone to hear as she took Kaito's hand and hugged it.

"Let's go play outside, okay?" Kaito asked, he looked at the twins, "That okay with you two?"

The twins nodded as they followed Kaito and Kira outside. They walked quite a far way so that they were alone. Kira was walking beside Kaito, Zero beside her and Ichiru next to him. Zero glanced at Kira.

"Kira-chan is like a demon. She pretends to be cute and sweet when some adults are around but turns evil when she's alone with us," Zero whispered to his twin.

Ichiru looked around Zero at the blonde girl, "Her eyes are blue now. How is that possible, Zero? Her eyes were brown when we were little..."

Zero glared at Kera, "That's why I'm saying she's evil!"

Kaito stopped on a nice patch of green grass and sat down. He balanced the ball on his forefinger and smiled, "Okay kiddies. Your parents have asked me to watch over you three and keep you out of trouble," he started spinning the ball. "I am now your baby-sitter."

"How can Kaito be a baby-sitter when he is only twelve?" Kira asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm older then you and that's all that matters," Kaito smiled as he played with the ball. "And this is mine!"

The three eight-year-olds gasped and glared at Kaito. Zero glanced at Kira and held out his hand, "Truce? Until we get our ball back?"

Kira looked at Zero's hand and saw a smiling Ichiru behind him. She smiled and took Zero's hand in hers and shook his hand, "Truce!"

"Attack!" Ichiru announced as they all pounced on Kaito in an attempt to get the ball back from him. The four of them laughing loudly as they wrestled each other on the green grass. The more Zero and Ichiru thought about it, the more fun this move would be.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

Old Man Hunter stood on a little stage in the Ball Room, he stood tall in front of the crowd of Vampire Hunters, all with serious expressions as they stared at the oldest Vampire Hunter standing before them. To his right, stood one of the best Vampire Hunters in the whole Association, Sudikako Wana and his wife Jenichi, to his left, Kiryuu Senji stood beside the rest of Sudikako's team: Kiryuu Azumi, Yagari Touga and Cross Kaien. The Old Man stared at the crowd of Hunters, his face grave.

"I have three very important announcements," the Old Man smiled at Kaien Cross. "Kaien Cross-kun's retirement in the Hunter Association has finally been aproved and Kaien Cross-kun is now an extra Hunter for when things get dangerous. He is our Primary Source of Reinforcements."

The room irrupted into applause as Kaien Cross blushed a brilliant red as Senji elbowed him in the ribs and Yagari ruffled his hair. Wana gave him a thumbs up as the room began dying down and the Old Man's features turned serious. The Old Man's hands went behind his back and he began to pace the stage.

"My district is being invaded my a mass wave of Level E Vampires and some vampires that need to be exterminated," the Old Man began. "The Association has ordered me to do something about this serious situation or else they will lock this district off and let the vampires kill as many humans as they want," the Old Man stopped. "That is my second announcement... my third is addressed to those who are willing," the Old Man opened his eyes, scanned the crowd as he spoke slowly, "I need Hunters to move to this area. I have already gotten offers from the Kiryuu Clan and Yagari Touga, as well as the Sudikako Clan and the Takamiya Family. Any more offers, please go to my nephew in the lounge," the Old Man gestured towards the end end of the hall. "But for the time being, please enjoy your one month stay in my home..."

The Vampire Hunters nodded and clapped their hands as the Old Man left the stage, being followed by everyone that stood beside him. Senji watched at Wana vanished from his wife's side behind the curtain. Senji shook his head and walked past the curtain his friend hid behind. The suddenly Senji's arm was in a vice and he was pulled behind the curtain beside his best friend.

"Wana! What are you doing?" Senji demanded.

Senji watched as Wana peeked around the curtain and grabbed another person and pulled him behind the curtain. Senji felt Yagari hit his chest and his breath left him as Wana pulled Kaien behind the curtain with them.

"What the hell is going on?" Yagari demanded as he pulled his hat back to glare at Wana with his pale blue eyes.

"Wana-chan has lost mind," Kaien mumbled. The he smiled widely, "Welcome to my side of the world, Wana-chan!"

Wana stared at Kaien, "What? No," he shook his head and smiled at his friends, "Senji, you're moving closer? Into this town as well?"

Senji nodded, "Yeah! You're moving here too? Where?"

"A block down from the main park. On Kukuro street. Number thirteen."

Senji hit his friend, "Shut up! We're on Kukuro street too! Number twelve!"

Wana smiled as he put an arm around Senji and they jumped up and down, "We're gonna be neighbors again! Oh man, this great!" Wana smiled at Kaien and Yagari, "What about you two?"

"I'm two blocks down from you idiots," Yagari hissed just as Senji hit him and made him drop his cigarette.

"And Kaien?" Senji asked, brown eyes sparkling.

Kaien pouted, "I would love to move closer. But I don't think my Yuuki is ready for it. And besides, Yuuki is still young...I think it would be a shock for her to move so suddenly."

Wana snapped his fingers, "I forgot you adopted a daughter from them," he smiled at Kaien, "We'll come visit! How does that sound?"

Kaien smiled and laced his fingers together, "It sounds perfect! Your daughters and my daughter can have a play date!"

"Um," Wana smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"How are your other kids going to deal with the move? I'm sure that teenage daughter of yours isn't impressed," Yagari said as he crouched down and picked up the cigarette and put it between his lips.

"Kanah didn't appreciate the thought. And after weeks and weeks of arguing, she has gone to a boarding school and visits Jenichi's folks for weekends...that's where my son lives," Wana smiled.

"You must be heartbroken having to be separated form your kids," Senji said sadly, "I know how because it feels like my heart has been ripped out from my chest with a rusty knife when I'm away from my kids."

"My son calls me every twenty-minutes and I'm glad that they don't have to get to involved in the Vampire Hunting world and they get to be human," Wana shrugged.

"And Kira-chan?" Kaien asked.

Wana's head lolled on his shoulders, "I have given up with her. All she ever talks about are vampires and the supernatural. Although its sorta my fault for allowing her to watch those TV shows."

Senji sighed, "Man...so what, you're gonna fly back and fourth to see the kids?"

"Six months with them, six months with Kira," Wana said with a shrug. "Birthdays, Christmas and Easter are exceptions...we're all either flying there or their coming here," Wana smiled. "We've got it all sorted."

"Boys...anytime you would like to come out from under the curtain."

The curtain was suddenly was pulled back by Old Man Hunter as the rest of the room was focused on the four Hunters behind the curtain. The four men blinked, and blinked again. Their eyes landed on the two wives standing behind Old Man Hunter, Jenichi had her forehead in her palm, her head shaking back and forth, Azumi had her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping on the marble floors. Old Man Hunter gave them a quizzical look, one eyebrow raised.

"We were just admiring the curtain," Wana said as he stroked the curtain.

The room seemed to burst into laughter as Jenichi stepped forward and grabbed Wana's ear and stormed off, while saying horrible words to him. Senji smiled innocently at his wife as she rolled her eyes and stormed off alone, Senji following behind her.

Old Man Hunter stared at the other two, Kaien smiled a goofy smile but then was pushed by Yagari. And Yagari kept pushing him until the both of them had vanished as well. Old Man Hunter shook his head, and tucked his hands away inside the sleeves of his kimono. Knowing when those four got together, things happened. Old Man Hunter smiled after Wana and Senji, they had been partners for a long time, to reunite them lifted his spirits. But whenever those two were together, trouble followed.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? Not bad for my first VK Chappie, at least that's what I think. I really hoped you liked they way I set up Mr. and Mrs. Kiryuu, we don't know much about them, but I wanted to share my view on them. Hope you liked the way they came out.**

_**Also, some of the stuff might seem random (it did to me, but whatever) but I hope you liked it! :) Lemme know if something is outta whack and I shall change it!**_

_****_**And now for my surprise! I'm uploading the first three chapters of my fic, mostly because I want to get to Chapter Three because I am amazingly proud of it (SPOILER ALERT: The Day that Changed Zero's life...Shizuka...yeah...)**

**In the end, I hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! Thanks so much and stick around of the next to chapters! **

**-Saved By Dark Innocence**

**^,..,^**


	2. Night 2 Memories of Goodbyes

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 2**_

_**Memories of Goodbyes**_

_**Three Years Later**_

Zero Kiryuu opened his bedroom door quietly, his glanced kept going back to his twin brother who was still fast asleep in his bed. When Zero finally got the door open, he sneaked out on his tip toes and carefully closed the door behind him. Zero sighed and looked around, the door to his parents' bedroom was still open, which meant that they hadn't returned from their mission yet. Zero looked around, his violet gaze landing on the pictures of him and his family hanging up on the light gold coloured walls of the hallway. Zero looked at the closed pearl white doors of the Guest Room, the Guest Bathroom, the Storage Room, Ichiru's bedroom and the room where his parents' hunting equipment was stored. Zero walked to the end of the hallway, coming on to the balcony that looked into the foyer, the small room that had wooden tiles and a reddish, brown rug in front of the single front door with small windows on the sides and a coat rack in the corner. Behind Zero was a large window that opened onto the roof of the Dining Room and looked into the large backyard. Zero started going down the stairs, quiet squeaks following his footsteps. When he got to the bottom, there were two room. To his left, Zero could look into the lounge. Asleep in the large dark brown arm chair, one foot on the ground, the other leg stretched over the arm of the arm chair and resting on the arm of the sofa, arm dangling over the other arm of the arm chair the other arm stretched over the male's blue-black hair as he snored loudly, the TV blaring with no one to watch. Zero walked into the lounge and studied the face of his teacher, a weird gaze thing covering one of his eyes. Zero walked to the TV and turned it off, grabbed the blanket from the sofa where Ichiru had fallen asleep last night and threw the blanket over his teacher. Zero shook his head as the sleeping Yagari Touga who has been watching over them for the last two weeks that Zero's parents had been gone. Zero walked into the kitchen and stared at the black cabinets with glass windows and black nylon tiles and grey granite counters and silver sinks, refrigerator and dishwasher. The black round kitchen table had already been cleaned because Yagari had tried to be adventurous when making dinner and ended up having to order pizza in the end. In the far corner of the kitchen, beside a row of granite counters, was a glass door that led into the backyard. Zero grabbed the keys hanging up in the foyer and walked to the door and unlocked the glass door and ventured out into the backyard. He walked walked into the summer air, refreshed by the cool breeze as he strode to the thick dark grey brick wall that separated his house from the neighbors.

Zero took several deep breaths before he leapt up and latched onto the wall and pulled himself up and he sat on the wall and he stared at the house in front of him. It was a white double-storey house with a black tiled roof that tilted up to the second floor, in front of windows, the roof on top was flat. The house had large windows everywhere all giving peaks of what room was what. Zero looked up to the corner of the house, the window closest to his bedroom window, it was the only window open. Zero stood up on the wall and balanced himself before he was in between the two houses. Zero leapt onto the black tiled roof that was tilted, holding onto the tiles so that he didn't slip off the roof. When Zero was sure he had his balance, he carefully walked up the roof and stood in front of the open window. He pulled it open further and came face to face with a crimson red curtain. Zero pushed the curtain aside and peeked into the bright yellow room. There were teddy bears in the corner of the room, some even towered over Zero, the walls were graced of pictures of Zero and Ichiru in their school uniform and even some from when they spent that month at Old Man Hunter's house three years ago before they moved into the house where they lived now. Three years. It was a record. Zero noticed clothes all over the floor and a bookshelf next to a dresser that was scattered with books and loose papers. On the dressing table was a whole bunch of pens and pencils and art equipment and a hairbrush. On the wall next to the single bed were drawn pictures of angels, fairies, vampire, pretty much everything that the human mind could think of. Zero's violet gaze drifted to the bed where he saw a lump of blankets and pillows and one single strand of blonde hair. Zero rubbed his hands together and prepared to pounce on his friend's bed for a surprise wake-up call, but Zero noticed the person that was hidden by baby pink pillows and a white duvet wasn't breathing. Zero walked up to the bed and quickly pulled the duvet back only to find a Barbie Doll laying beside a large teddy bear with a big black bow tie and a top hat. Zero blinked and picked up the Doll.

"What the?" he whispered to himself.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and in a flash Zero was tackled to be bed, Kira Sudikako sitting on top of him, hitting him with a pillow, "Thought you could sneak up on me? Zero still has a lot to learn," Kira chuckled.

Zero grabbed the pillow from her hands and glared at her, "I just came to wake you up, Kira."

Kira crossed her arms over her chest, "It looked like you were trying to scare me."

Zero shook his head, "Get off of me."

Kira smiled, "Fine," she climbed off of Zero and sat beside him as he moved to sit up straight. Kira rolled here eyes, "Zero takes the fun out of everything."

Zero stood up and fixed his shirt an grabbed the pillow and threw it at his friend, who took a pillow to the face, "Didn't your Mom and Dad come back form their mission last night?"

"They already went to work. Mommy made pancakes so thats why I'm up so early," Kira said with a shrug.

"Never mind that we have school," Zero mumbled.

Kira blinked, "Oh yeah," her shoulder slumped. "Fine...," she shot up from her bed and glanced at Zero, "Will meet at your place?"

"Yup," Zero walked to the window, "Five minutes Kira."

Kira waved Zero off and vanished into her joined bathroom. Zero smirked as he climbed out the window, he waved when he saw Ichiru standing in front of the window. Ichiru rubbed his eyes and waved back at his brother as he opened the window.

"Did Zero wake Kira up?" Ichiru asked in a sleepy tone.

Zero nodded and fixed his tie, "Yup. We'll be over in five minutes––"

Suddenly Zero was hanging out the window, half sliding down the roof as Kira burst through the window and she waved at Ichiru, "Good morning Ichiru! How are you feeling today?"

"Kira!" Zero hissed as he pulled himself back up, "You almost killed me!"

Ichiru smiled, "Kira! I'm feeling much better! Your tea absolutely did the best!"

"Glad to hear it!" Kira said as she climbed out the window in her school uniform, a grey pleated skirt with black knee-high socks, a white long sleeved shirt and a black tie. Zero just wore long grey pants and a white short sleeved shirt. In Kira's hand was her school bag and tied around her waist was the school's grey jersey.

Zero rolled his eyes as Kira climbed out her bedroom window and slid down the roof and jumped easily onto the brick wall separating their two houses. She twirled around, her long blonde hair flowing behind her, floating back to her waist, her smile wide, "Hurry up Z! You said we can't be late!"

Zero shook his head and frowned, how had become so close an idiot like her. Zero skidded down the roof and leapt from the roof, beside Kira on the brick wall. He stood up straight and shoved his hands into his pants pockets and watched Kira jump down fro the wall, avoiding the plants growing next to the wall and landing closer to the kitchen door as Zero walked around and jumped from the wall. The two friends walked through the kitchen, Kira put her bag on the kitchen table and went to a cabinet as Zero opened the fridge and pulled out the juice as Kira reached up and opened the cabinet and grabbed three glasses and set them down and as Zero poured them juice, Kira grabbed three bowls and three spoons.

Ichiru came into the kitchen, trying to recreate his tie, "Master Yagari is fast asleep still, even after all that screaming..."

"Master Yagari should be used to it by now," Zero replied as he put the juice away and pulled out the milk, watching Kira pull out a box of Count Chocula cereal. Zero shook his head, vampire obsessed girl.

Kira threw them bowls of cereal as Zero poured the milk into the bowls. Ichiru grabbed his bowl, choosing to ignore his tie for now as he ate his cereal, Ichiru reached back to the counter taking Zero's bowl to the kitchen table as well. Kira took the spoons and reached back for the juice as Zero brought her bowl. The three started eating quickly, hoping not to be late this time. Zero, Ichiru and Kira were in the same class, and as always were late because they overslept. Usually Kira's mother would wake her up, that's if Kira's mother was awake herself or already at work...if not, Zero would wake her up. Zero set an alarm for himself to wake up, then he would wake Kira up and due to their screaming, Ichiru would wake up as well.

Zero was used to it, even before they had moved next to Kira. Zero always woke himself up, then got dressed, made breakfast for him and Ichiru, wake up his twin and star their day with breakfast and walked to school. This was no different. This is how it was for the past three years, their parents going off to work and leaving Yagari or their Care Taker to look after them. As they finished their cereal, Zero put all the dishes in the dishwasher as Kira helped Ichiru with his tie. When they were done, Zero and Ichiru grabbed their bags, wrote a note to Yagari telling him that they left for school and left the house quietly, Zero taking his own set of house keys just in case Yagari locked them out by accident. The three of them left the Kiryuu household, following the stone path out of the extravagant front yard and down the side walk towards their school. Zero and Ichiru walking beside one another, Kira beside Ichiru.

"I haven't seen Kaito around lately," Zero said as they walked to school. "Even for his birthday... he's fifteen now, right?"

"Kaito is lucky. He's almost sixteen," Ichiru pouted. Ichiru glanced at Kira, "Have you seen him around?"

Kira shook her head, "I hope he's okay. I'm sure his Master is just giving him trouble," Kira smiled. "But still, it is strange that we haven't seen him for awhile."

"Why don't we just go see the guy?" Ichiru demanded, "I mean, its not like we're learning anything at school anyway."

"Ichiru didn't do his homework, did he?" Zero asked his brother in his usual tone.

Ichiru used his thumb to point at Kira, "She probably didn't do it. I did mine."

Kira glared at Ichiru and pulled his hair, "Traitor!"

Suddenly, Kira and Zero stopped, Ichiru stopped and looked back at his twin and their best friend, "What's the matter?"

Kira pointed at the corner. Ichiru's violet eyes scanned the area before his eyes locked on the little kid that stood at the corner, staring up at the sky as if it was the first time he had ever seen it. Zero started pushing his twin to carry on walking, Zero latched out and grabbed Kira's wrist and they all started walking again. Kira shivered.

"What a disturbing aura," she whispered. "It was a vampire, wasn't it?"

Zero nodded, "A Level E."

"Like the School Nurse was, Zero?" Ichiru asked his eyes glanced back at the corner, his twin nodded. "A thing like that hurt Master Yagari?"

"Master Yagari said that Level Es have different faces and can be anyone. They are bad vampires that hurt a lot of innocent people," Zero said, his face suddenly serious, "As Vampire Hunters we have to kill them."

Kira glanced back at the corner, "How scary..."

Ichiru shook his head and grabbed his twin's hand and Kira's hand and started running, "Let's go! We don't want to be late for school, do we?"

"Ichiru! Don't run! You still have a fever!" Zero commanded, not noticing Kira's gaze had drifted back to the corner where the Level E was.

But when Kira looked back, the Level E was gone. He wasn't at the corner anymore. Kira blinked and suddenly the Level E was a few feet behind them. Kira gasped and grabbed onto the twins' hands, frozen.

"Kira? What's the matter?" Zero asked. The he noticed Ichiru pointing at something. He followed his twin's finger and saw the Level E coming closer to them. Zero felt himself freeze, but he still managed to push Ichiru and Kira behind him.

The Level E stared at them for a long while before it chuckled and turned around and walked away. The three kids blinked and slowly started to relax. Kira sighed and rested her forehead on Zero's shoulder as Ichiru grabbed onto his brother's arm.

"Looks like it went away," Zero said, slowly starting to relax.

"Thank goodness," Kira whispered. "I'm glad," she listed her head and glanced at Zero. "Whatever you did, it worked."

"Yeah," Ichiru nodded. "It worked well."

"Yeah," Zero sighed. "Now I wish I knew what I did."

Ichiru hugged his brother's arm, "Let's just go, Zero. I wanna go to school. At least we'll be safe there."

"Yeah," Zero nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The three friends went to school, pretending nothing happened, as if the saw nothing. Ichiru found it more difficult to forget. The Level E looked about the same age as them. To think that someone as young as that could fall to a Level E. Ichiru shook and and closed his eyes, thinking back to the school nurse that had attacked Master Yagari. Ichiru felt someone staring at him, he glanced to his side and saw Zero staring hard at him. Ichiru smiled innocently and waved slightly, making Zero roll his eyes and focus back on his schoolwork. Ichiru sighed, he was probably going to be interrogated during Break Time. Ichiru sighed and looked up, a few desks in front of him, Kira sat staring in front of her. Her eyes seeming to be far away. Ichiru cocked his head to the side, she seemed so sad. Suddenly, the bell rang loudly, taking Ichiru away from his thoughts. He looked up, Break Time. Interrogation. Yippee. Ichiru grabbed his lunch from his bag but watched as Kira stood up. Zero noticed the same thing and the twins followed their friend. Kira stopped and turned to look at them.<p>

"You two are seriously following me?" she asked.

Zero moved and stood in front of Ichiru, "Where are you going?"

"No where," she replied with a shrug.

"Liar!" Ichiru announced, "That's the look you always have on your face when you're going to do something that'll get you into trouble! That's the same look you had on your face when you wanted to climb the statue of Kazumi Katsuro! And then we ended up breaking the arm off!"

Kira shook her head, "It was an ugly statue anyway."

"Kira, whatever you're doing. Stop before you get in trouble," Zero said in his don't-do-anything-stupid tone.

"Relax," Kira said, "I'm just going to the little girl's room."

The twins blushed and glanced down at the floor, embarrassed, "Okay. Hurry back so we can eat lunch," Ichiru said, scratching the back of his head.

"I will," Kira smiled before she ran off to go to the bathroom.

Zero watched his friend vanish around a corner. He tapped his chin and thought hard about this situation. Kira never used the school's bathrooms. Zero grabbed his twin's hand and started running after Kira. Zero and Ichiru ducked behind a corner and watched Kira stand outside the Girl's Bathroom.

"Zero?" Ichiru whispered.

"Shh," Zero put his index fingers to his lips and then pointed at their friend.

Ichiru stared at his brother before his glance moved over to Kira. Kira glanced left to right, and the twins knew she was up to something. They watched as she moved away from the Girl's Bathroom and moved to go outside onto the school's field. They followed behind her, watching as their friend moved to the wall that surrounded the school. Kira looked around again, before she took a running start and jumped, grabbing the wall and pulling herself up and jumping over it. Zero and Ichiru gaped as they watched her. They ran up to the wall.

"She ditched!" Ichiru said to his twin.

"She's up to something," Zero hissed.

He lanced his fingers together, making a make-shift step. Ichiru knew what his twin wanted to do, so he stepped into Zero's hand and grabbed the top of the wall as Zero lifted him up. Ichiru stood at the top of the wall, watching Kira run off as Zero jumped up and grabbed the top of the wall, pulling himself up. The twins nodded at each other before they jumped down from the wall, landing easily, but Ichiru taking some strain on his weak legs. As Zero helped his brother up, Ichiru get track of their female friend. The twins ran after their friend, watching her disappear into an alley. The twins followed but stopped dead when they saw Kira standing, frozen, in front of her was the Level E that stood at the corner earlier that morning. His pitch black hair all messed up, long, hiding his eyes and he wore a red winter coat and black shorts with red boots. Zero felt himself freeze, his blood running cold, as he watched his friend Kira stare down the fallen vampire. Then suddenly behind the Level E came another vampire, with short brown hair that looked windblown, and a long grey trench coat and black pants and brown leather shoes. The twins could see this man's eyes, blood red, hungry...focused on their friend...he opened his mouth and the twins felt their hearts stop when they saw fangs protruding form the vampire's top lip.

"Little girl...aren't you supposed to be at school?" the man asked, his voice sounding eerie, sending shivers down Kira's spine.

Kira stepped back, "I-I wanted to see my friend."

"Don't lie to me, little Hunter Girl," the vampire hissed. He crouched down behind the little Level E boy, resting his big hands on the boy's shoulders, "You wanted to see us."

When Kira said nothing, the little Level E boy's shoulders started to quiver, then a weird sound sound came from him. It was long before both of the Level Es started laughing like they had heard the best joke of their lives. Then out of the blue he little Level E lashed out at Kira, but before he could touch her, Zero grabbed Kira's collar and yanked her back behind the corner, standing in front of her.

"Zero! Stop you are going to get hurt!" Kira shouted.

Zero watched as the two Level Es came around the corner, the older one running for the three kids. Zero made sure that his beloved twin and his friend were behind him and he prepared himself for a painful blow. Zero closed his eyes and waited...

….

…...

"Eh?" Zero opened one eye and watched as crimson red blood danced down a shiny silver blade and dripped onto the pale grey pavement.

Zero opened both his eyes and stared at his father who stood in front of him, sword ready and acting like a shield, placed horizontally in between him and the vampire's hand. The blade cut into the vampire's skin, and as Senji Kiryuu readjusted his hand, it went deeper into the Level Es sickly looking skin, drawing more blood. The Level E hissed and rushed his other hand to attack Senji, but like magic, Wana Sudikako appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the Level Es hand, his thumb in the Level Es palm, his other fingers curling around the Level Es wrist. As the Level E screeched, Ichiru looked around for the other Level E. But he gaped in amazement as he found a pile of dust and clothes beside Wana Sudikako's feet. The wind slowly blowing some of the remains away. Ichiru's eyes went back to the two Hunters in front of him. Wana Sudikako glared at the vampire, moving his hand quickly and snapping the vampire's wrist like a twig. He moved away as Senji Kiryuu pushed with all his might, so his blade cut through the vampire, cutting his entire body in half and watching it as it crumbled to dust and vanished leaving a mess of dust and clothes behind. Senji stood up straight as he tucked his sword away, sliding it against the opening of the sheath before sliding it inside and putting it over his shoulder and turning to smile at his friend, then turning to glare at the children. Wana crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his daughter, a very serious look on his face.

"Aren't you three supposed to be in school?" Senji demanded angrily.

"Kira?" Wana raised an eyebrow, "Why did you come into an alley. I told you it was dangerous."

Kira looked down at the floor, "I-I know...but-but, I just...," Kira glared up at her father, "I thought you were supposed to be at work!"

Wana deadpanned, "I was called to kill a Level E...I was on my home when I saw Uncle Kiryuu come home. I asked if he wanted to join me," he shook his head. "That's not the point! The point is you snuck out of school!"

"Dad!" the twins called as they rushed to his father and hugged him. "We're so glad your back!" they said in unison, knowing that they would get point for it because it made them cute.

Senji glanced down at his sons, tapping his sword against his shoulders, "Glad to see you two too. Oh! I brought back presents for you," he crouched down and smiled at his sons.

"Yeah?" the twins asked excitedly.

Senji held up two fingers, "Two weeks of being grounded for sneaking out of school and facing a Level E without Yagari or weapons."

"Two weeks?" zero demanded, "Why two weeks?"

"Because theirs two of you," Senji said as he stood up and ruffled Zero's hair.

Kira could hide the giggle that escaped her lips, but then her attention was called to her father as he held up four fingers and nodded his head with a smile on his face. Kira gaped, "Four weeks? Why?"

"Because this was probably your fault," Wana explained.

"Its always Kira's fault! She always gets us into trouble!" Zero said, pointing accusingly at Kira, "The falling Christmas tree, her fault! The burning of the park's Jungle Gym, her fault! The missing Easter Eggs, her fault! She just drags me and Ichiru in!"

Ichiru chuckled as Zero glared at Kira, who shrugged an uncaring shoulder. "Its fun, though," Ichiru smiled.

Kira wrapped her arms around the twins' shoulders and smiled, "I love you guys and you know it!"

Zero crossed his arms over his chest and pouted as Ichiru chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kira's waist, hugging her back as their fathers just shook their head. Kira always got them into trouble, but Zero would admit...everyday was fun.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

It was midnight. The night was cold, Zero and Ichiru were curled up close together in an attempt to keep warm. When they had gotten home, they got a lecture of note from their mother, shouting at them for irresponsible and coming close to danger where they could've been killed. Then Zero was scolded because Ichiru had gotten sick from all the running that they had done and had gotten a high fever. Even now, Zero could seen Ichiru's red cheeks and his heavy breathing and shivers. Zero hated it when his brother was sick. Zero froze when he heard someone open his bedroom window. Zero turned to look at his window, watching Kira come through the window. Her blue eyes met his and Zero sighed and moved closer to Ichiru, making space for Kira on his bed. Zero pulled back the covers and watched as Kira slipped in between them and laid down beside Zero. This wasn't unusual. Often while Kira's parents were away and she slept alone, she had nightmares, horrible nightmares. So often she would come over and share a bed with Zero and Ichiru, or they would go to her house and sleep there.

Zero watched Kira, her eyes seemed far away. She looked sad. He brushed some of her hair away, "What's wrong? Did you get in trouble for today?"

Kira shook her head, making the pillow ruffle. She met Zero's violet gaze with her blue one. Zero noted that the usual happy/hyper sparkle was gone. He blinked as Kira sighed and looked at him.

"Daddy says we're moving away," she said, her voice thick.

Zero stared at her for a long time, waiting for tears to fall. Zero had known Kira for a long time, but he had never seen her cry before. And girls were supposed to cry all the time. Zero realized what she said..._we're moving away_...no tears came, only a stab in his chest. Zero blinked and stared at her.

"You're moving?" Zero said after he swallowed hard, his heart hurting.

Kira nodded, "I don't want to go. I like living next to you and Ichi...," she bit her bottom lip, "I don't wanna go..."

Zero reached out for her, touching her cheek, "It'll be okay. You're probably not going for a long time..."

Kira chuckled and closed her eyes, "Zero... we're leaving tomorrow..."

Zero froze. He couldn't get himself to talk. Or move. He couldn't understand what his friend was saying. He didn't understand, why did they want to move? Why did they want to go away from him?

"Zero?" Ichiru said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "What's wrong?"

Zero sat up, Kira following. She stared at Zero, waiting for him to say something. But nothing came. Zero just stared at Kira, studying her, taking in her long blonde hair, blue eyes and kind smile. Taking in all of her. How could someone take this away form him?

"Kira? What's going on?" Ichiru asked as he took in Zero's worried expression. Kira reached out and pulled Ichiru into her arms. She buried her face in his chest. Ichiru froze for a while before he wrapped an arm around Kira, "Kira... you're going to get sick..."

"I don't care," Kira said, her voice thick with the tears she wouldn't let fall, "Ichiru...I'm going to miss you so much."

"Are you going somewhere, Kira?" Ichiru asked, feeling himself relax as Kira hugged him tightly, his eyes drooping.

"You're moving away?" Zero said, speaking slowly as if to try and help himself understand. He ran his fingers through his silver hair, his violet eyes showing all the emotion he wouldn't allow his face to give away.

Kira nodded and felt Ichiru pull away quickly to look at Kira, his hands still on her shoulders , "You're..._moving_?" Ichiru's eyes looked pained, his face frightened, "Kira can't go! I'll be lonely."

"You'll have Zero," Kira replied covering his hands with hers, "Ichi will always have Zero."

"But...Kira likes me," Ichiru said. Then he started coughing. Kira reached out and put her small hand on Ichiru's cheek. Ichiru looked up at her, "Kira can't go."

Kira smiled a sad smile, "I don't want to...but...I have to..."

Zero grabbed Kira's hand from Ichiru's cheek, his violet eyes suddenly angry, 'Kira cant go! Promise your Mom and Dad that you'll be good. You'll be good in school. You'll be good when you have Vampire Hunter Training."

Kira took her hand from Zero and laced her fingers with his, then she grabbed Ichiru's hand with her free hand and laced her fingers with his. She smiled sadly at their hands that were linked, "Zero and Ichiru...don't understand...," she smiled up at them. "I am sick. Mommy and Daddy are taking me away to fix me..."

Ichiru blinked, "Kira is sick? Like me?"

Kira shrugged, "Mommy and Daddy just keep telling me that I'm sick," she giggled when Ichiru put his palm on her forehead, "Mommy and Daddy aren't telling me anything else except that their taking me away so I can get better..."

"You still can't go! We'll miss you," Ichiru whispered.

"Kira cant be sick! She's never been sick! I've only seen you with the flu," Zero hissed. "Kira isn't sick..."

Kira tapped her temple, "Its in here... that's al I know...but, I'll get better so I can come back to play with my favorite guys in the whole wide world!" Kira smiled, "I'll come back. I'll never forget you two. During school holidays, I'll visit you! It'll be fun! I'll be able to sleep over everyday!"

"But that's not the point!" Ichiru said. "Kira wouldn't be here..."

Kira smiled and leaned towards Ichiru, gently pressing her lips to his red cheeks. Ichiru looked at Kira as she moved away and smiled at him, "You will not be forgotten. I'll always remember Ichiru and Zero."

Ichiru touched his cheek and smiled, "Kira...is important to me."

"And you are to me," Kira smiled as she moved to sit in between Zero and Ichiru. She laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The twins stared at her, then slowly laid down beside her, lacing their fingers with hers, "Can I sleep here tonight? Just for a while?"

The twins nodded, but didn't say anything. The three kids stared up the ceiling, not saying anything. Absorbing the knowledge...slowly... Zero couldn't believe it. His friend was moving away. This was the longest that they had ever stayed in a town. This was the only town where they had friends the same age as them... Zero closed his eyes...this was a dream! A bad dream! Kira wasn't going anywhere! Ichiru wouldn't be lonely! Nothing was going to tear apart this happiness...

_**We're moving away...**_

_** ...I'm sick...**_

_** ...Zero! Ichiru! You guys are the best!**_

…_**I love you guys! So much!**_

_** ...Goodbye...**_

Zero's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. He looked beside him, only Ichiru laid beside him. His cheeks no longer red, his breath coming easily to him as he slept. Zero looked around the bed, where was Kira? Zero jumped out of bed and threw open his bedroom door and ran downstairs. He ran into the kitchen, noticing his mother was standing at the stove, his father sitting at the kitchen table. He noticed that the glass door that opened into the backyard.

"Zero?" his mother questioned.

Zero tore out of the kitchen into the backyard, ignoring the plants as jumped the brick wall separating the two houses. Zero leapt onto the roof of the neighbors house and threw open Kira's bedroom window. He froze. There was nothing in the room. Just walls with colour on it. No pictures. No bookshelf. No photos on the walls. No clothes on the floor. No Kira. Zero staggered backwards, he ran through the house, looking for anyone. He found nothing. There was nothing in the house. No furniture. No photos hanging up in the hallway. No food being cooked. Nothing. Not one Sudikako. Zero shook his head and ran back up the stairs, back to Kira's bedroom. But still there was no one here. Zero jumped out of Kira's bedroom window, slid down the roof and jumped off onto the brick wall, into his own garden and he ran back into the house. He skidded to a stop, noticing his parents looking frantic and worried. His mother stared at him.

"Zero! What's wrong with you?" she demanded, crouching down onto her knees in front of him.

"Where's Kira? Where did they all go?"Zero demanded,

"Zero?"

Zero looked past his parents, seeing Ichiru standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Zero brushed his mother's hands off his shoulders and stood beside his brother, glaring accusingly at his parents.

"Where did Kira go? Where did they go?" Zero demanded angrily. Ichiru moved a little away from his brother, a little frightened of his temper.

Senji sighed and patted the kitchen table,offering his sons a seat. The twins moved to the table and sat down, Zero angry and irritated, Ichiru more gingerly. They stared at their father. Senji sighed and stared at his sons. Ichiru noticed that their father also looked a little sad. For a minute the twins had forgotten that their father's best friend had gone as well...as well as their mother's...

"Kira-chan is sick. Very sick. And the Association wants to make sure she is better. So they are sending Kira-chan away to some Specialists," Senji explained softly. Hoping the young boys would understand.

"What's wrong with Kira? Is she crazy?" Ichiru asked, "Or is she sick like me?"

"No. Kira-chan isn't sick like you," Senji explained as Azumi came to stand behind him, "But there is something wrong with her and no one knows what it is specifically. So they are hoping to find out..."

The twins sighed. They didn't know that their friend was sick. But Ichiru quickly brightened up, "But Kira said she was coming to visit us during the holidays!"

Azumi shook her head, Ichiru's smile was slowing fading. His eyes started shimmering. Their mother walked to where her sons were sitting, "We don't know...if you'll be able to see Kira-chan again..."

"But why?" Ichiru asked, glaring up at his parents. "Kira was our best friend, she's important to us!"

"I know, honey," their mother cooed. "And I know its hard for you to understand now...but, this is for Kira-chan's own good. And besides, the district isn't in danger anymore...they had to go home eventually..."

Ichiru refused to listen to his mother. He couldn't make the pain in his heart go away. He would be so lonely now. Zero would become a great Hunter and he would be left alone, like he was when Kira or Zero wasn't around. Ichiru felt something sting his eyes and wiped the tears away. He didn't want to cry in front of his parents...in front of his father! But, loneliness hurt him so much...

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's Chapter two! Hope you guys like my little characters...I add my own characters all the time just to put some essence of me in there! But this was Chappie two...I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID, I DO NOT...**

**Please Read and Review, I'd love you hear what you think of my chappie! **

**Chapter 3 coming up next!**

**-Saved By Dark Innocence**


	3. Night 3 Memories of Blood

**A/N: Here it is! Finally! I am so amazingly proud of this Chapter and I hope you Readers like it! It was kinda hard to type because my stupid throat kept getting a lump in it...and tears just threatened to fall... stupid tears...**

**ANYWAY! Hope you like it! Please Read and Review! Sorry for any spelling errors...**

**-Saved by Dark Innocence**

**^,..,^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampire Knight<strong>_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 3**_

_**Memories in Blood**_

_**Two Years Later**_

Drip...drip...drip...

_**It hurts...it hurts so much...**_

Drip...drip..drip...

_**Make the pain stop Mom...Dad...**_

Zero open his eyes and stared at the two bodies in front of him. His mother face down in her own pool of crimson red, his father sprawled out, staring at the ceiling. That woman had left them only a short time ago. Why? Why did she come? Zero spat out some blood that had gotten into his mouth. His neck was burning, his insides feeling like they had been crushed. Zero coughed up some blood and moved slowly, each move hurting him.

"M...M...Mo...Mom," Zero said in a broken voice, tears starting to fall from his eyes, mixing with his blood. He couldn't get his legs to work, so Zero dragged himself to his mother's body. His fingers being coloured in her crimson blood. Zero forced himself onto his knees beside his mother's body.

Her eyes were closed, her face had no expression. Her hand was extended towards her husband. Zero felt tears pour down his cheek, falling on her own cheeks and dripping into her blood. Zero screamed as he cried, laying himself over his mother and crying into her back as she laid in her blood. Zero heard a rasp. He thought it had come from his mother, but there was no movement. Zero looked to his father. Zero found the strength to stand up and walk to his Dad, his feet walking his blood, mixed with his mother's and his father's. Zero fell beside his father, watching his chest carefully, waiting for his father to start breathing again. But there was nothing. Zero cried again and screamed, he grabbed his father's hand and wrapped it around his shoulders and laid down beside his father, crying into his chest, clinging to his father.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I couldn't protect you," Zero sobbed, for a minute, he forgot about the pain in his neck and inside his body. He just hugged his father, "D-Dad...please! Come back! Don't leave me alone! Dad!"

Zero heard no response. Zero bit his bottom lip and cried into his father's chest. His sobs echoing around the empty house that was filled with the scent of blood. The happy pictures hanging the hallway walls didn't look so happy anymore. Zero had nothing...he wanted to die. He wanted to die in his father's arms. He wanted to stay with his parents.

_**Do you hate me, Zero?**_

_** Do you want to kill me?**_

_** Grow up quickly, Zero... then you can kill me...**_

* * *

><p>"Smell that? All I smell is blood."<p>

"Smells like death to me," said a tall man, with dark brown hair, cut in a military brush-cut. His green eyes scanned the house and he held up a note pad to study the information, "Neighbors said that they heard screaming coming from here."

"The Kiryuu family," a man with shoulder-length red hair said, studying a file in his hands. "Home to Kiryuu Senji, Kiryuu Azumi and their twins Zero and Ichiru," the redhead glanced at his partner, "Kasuga?"

The redhead watched his friend stand at the entrance of the lounge, hands tucked deep into his brown trench coat. Not a good sign. Takkashi Kasuga wore a grim expression in face, his eyes wide with horror. The redheaded man peeked around his partner's shoulder, gasping at the tragic sight in front of him. Blood on the floor and all over the walls. A woman face down, and a man staring up at the ceiling.

"Fuukamaru," Kasuga said gravely. "Call for backup. We have a homicide on our hands."

Reinko Fuukamaru nodded, "Yes sir," and he turned to run back out the door.

Kasuga sighed. How sad. Such a kind family to be killed. Kasuga entered the scene, careful not to touch anything that could contaminate evidence. His eyes went to a beautiful woman, light brown hair lying in her own blood. Kasuga sighed. He had seen Mrs. Kiryuu around town, shopping with her twins. She had a kind smile. Why would anyone want to kill her? Kasuga's eyes drifted to the male, silver hair, quite tall. Also a kind man who applied to work on the Police Force...from what Kasuga had already read in his file, he would've been accepted in a heart beat. Kasuga stopped and stared. A little boy was tucked under his father's arm, curled up close to his father. Kasuga didn't know which one of the twins it was. But the boy was moving, crying hard into his father's chest, mumbling apologies.

"Kiryuu-kun?" Kasuga said gently.

Suddenly the boy looked up, his beautiful violet eyes bloodshot from crying. Blood spread out on his cheek down to his jaw, only on half of his face down to his neck. Kasuga reached out his hand.

"Kiryuu-kun, come here," he ordered gently.

"No! I don't wanna leave! Go away! I wanna stay with my Mom and Dad!" the boy cried, "I don't wanna go!"

Kasuga gently grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him to his chest. He hugged the crying boy and stroked his hair, "Do you know who did this?" The boy shook his head and cried into his shoulder. Kasuga sighed. "Are you hurt?" The boy stopped for a long while before he shook his head slowly.

Kasuga sighed again and pushed the boy away so he could look him in the eyes, "Do you have any family in the area? You moved here only a year ago...but, if you're not injured I would like to take you there..."

The Boy stopped crying and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He turned to look at his father laying behind him, "Dad?"

"I'll take good care of your parents, son," Kasuga whispered. "Now tell me...do you have family in the area?"

The boy rubbed his eyes again, "Dad and Master Yagari have a friend in another town..."

"What's his name, son?" Kasuga asked.

The boy looked down at the ground, his eyes filled with sadness and hatred, "Kaien Cross...I know his address."

"Okay," Kasuga nodded. "I'll take you there," he noted that the boy was trying hard to pull himself together. But the boy looked like he would break if Kasuga touched him to hard. Kasuga slipped out of his brown trench coat and wrapped it around the boys, "My name is Kasuga... what's yours?"

The boy's eyes shimmered. His gaze met the floor again and he pulled the coat around him tightly, "Kiryuu...Zero..."

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

It had only been a week since Detective Takkashi Kasuga brought Zero to Kaien Cross's house. And Zero was now standing in front of the mirror, trying to fix his black tie. He made sure his collar was somewhat neat and his black suit was clean. Zero had a neutral look on his face as he got dressed. His frown seemed to be plastered to his face and his eyes had lost their shine. As far as Zero was concerned, he had nothing to live for.

A knock came on the door, "Kiryuu-kun? Are you ready?"

Kaien Cross. The man that was now responsible for him. This man was nothing like his father. His father knew when to be serious and be fun. His father only acted like a fool when his friends were around, not all the time like this Kaien Cross. Kaien Cross was a joke. Zero threw open the door, only to find Kaien Cross standing there in his own black suit and tie. Zero walked past him, going to where the cab was probably parked, ready to take them away. Kaien Cross walked behind Zero, keeping an eye on the boy. Zero noticed Yuuki Cross peeking around the corner as her Care Taker stood behind her. Yuuki nodded at Zero.

"Good luck, Zero-kun," she whispered.

Zero ignored her and carried on walking. Kaien Cross smiled at his adopted daughter as he opened the front door and allowed Zero to walk through first. Zero strode through the front door into the winter air. The cold wind biting his skin, the snow crunching beneath his black shoes. Kaien Cross led Zero to the cab, opening the door and allowing Zero to slide in first. Zero leaned against the window as the cab pulled away.

The car ride was nothing special. In fact Zero wished it would go on forever. But when he opened his eyes, he saw a crowd of people. All of them Vampire Hunters, all of them here for his parents' funeral. Kaien climbed out of the cab and waited patiently for Zero to slide out the cab. When Zero finally got out of the car, his eyes landed on the Church where all the Vampire Hunters gathered. The Hunter's Association had put this together, funding for everything. Zero was grateful. He didn't know how to repay the Association for doing this.

"Kiryuu-kun?" Kaien muttered, looking down at the boy.

"I don't want to go inside," Zero said angrily. "All they are going to say is 'I'm sorry' and I don't want any pity..."

Kaien nodded, "Then go upstairs. I'm sure everyone will understand."

Zero looked at Kaien who was wearing a kind smile. He nodded once and followed the former Hunter to the front of the Church where Zero then vanished from the Chairman's sight. He knew no one would be inside the Church yet. Zero opened the door and snuck inside. He was grateful for the solitude then he froze when he noticed a lectern decorated with millions of lit candles and a podium where the priest would lecture and in front of the lectern, smooth mahogany wood with gold handles, two coffins. Zero swallowed hard and silently walked towards the coffins, knowing they wouldn't be open because the Viewing would only be after the funeral. As Zero approached the coffins, his fingers grazed the smooth wood. Both had gold emblems showing their names, _Kiryuu Senji and Kiryuu Azumi_. Zero bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't cry. Zero froze when he felt a powerful presence behind him. He whirled around and came face to face with a man with a grave expression on his face. His hazel eyes lighting up slightly when he saw Zero. This man was his father's best friend... Wana Sudikako. Like Zero, he was all dressed up in black. Wana stood forward and pulled two red roses from his jacket pocket and set it down on the two coffins. He smiled slightly.

"You father never likes roses...although, he always presented them to someone," Wana said sadly. Zero watched him tap his father's coffin and move to sit down in the first row of the smooth wooden benches.

Zero stared at the man for a long while before he moved to stand in front of him. Zero swallowed hard before he spoke, "A...a Pure Blood killed them. She...she had long silver hair, like mine and red eyes...," Zero swallowed hard. "Is someone going to hunt her down?"

When the man said nothing. Zero felt his heart stop. Was no one going to do anything? This woman, a monster that had killed his parents was going to get away. Zero clenched his fists, preparing himself to demand for an answer, when he saw Wana lean forward and rub his eyes.

"Shizuka Hiou," was what he said. Zero cocked his head to the side as Wana looked up and stared at him, "Shizuka Hiou was the Pure Blood that killed your parents. And I was ready to hunt her down for killing my friends...but the Hunters that were tracking her said she vanished. No one has seen her since..."

Zero blinked, "Vanished?"

Wana nodded. He reached out and gently put his hand on Zero's head and ruffled his hair, "You have a choice now, Zero...forget all about this. About the Hunting world and remain normal...or become a Vampire Hunter. Train hard, work hard, and become a Vampire Hunter..."

Zero stared at the man for a long time. His parents were Vampire Hunters. He was string enough, Master Yagari said he was a good student. That Zero could become one of the greatest Vampire Hunters ever. Greater then Yagari...greater then Wana Sudikako, greater then Kaien Cross...greater then his father.

"But understand," Wana said grimly. Pulling Zero away from his thoughts, "Us Vampire Hunters have tainted destines that are stained with nothing but blood. Our lives are not in our own hands to control...you've already experienced that...so think hard before you make your choice Zero."

Zero met Wana's gaze, he squared his shoulders and stared hard at the older Hunter, "Dad says that for generations the Kiryuu Family had been hunting vampires. I will become a Vampire Hunter and continue on the path my parents have walked."

Wana stared at Zero, dropping his hand, "Are you sure?"

Zero nodded, "I'll kill every vampire that walks the Earth. I'll hunt that woman down and get my revenge. She'll pay for what she did to my parents. For what she did to my family."

Wana sighed and nodded, "You're a strong kid."

Zero looked up at Wana and heard the church's doors open. Zero looked at the mass of people rushing in. He waved at Wana before he vanished up the staircase and up to the second floor. The second floor was small, with little boxes where the people sat, like an Opera house. Zero sat in the box in the middle, in the front row. He looked over the balcony to the crowd below him. He knew a lot of these people. He found Kaien Cross sitting beside Wana Sudikako. And someone that looked a lot like Kaito sitting behind them beside someone that looked a lot like his Master. Master Yagari was no where to be seen. In the middle, Old Man Hunter sat beside his nephew, Kazumi Katsuro. But still no Master Yagari. Zero crossed his arms on the smooth dark wood balustrade of the balcony. He rested his chin on his arms and watched the service with sad eyes and the priest went on about what kind people the Kiryuu's were...even though this priest had never met his parents.

Zero had never felt so lonely. His whole world had collapsed beneath his feet and it felt like no one could help him. He cursed the person who said '_Time heals all wounds_' and he hated the fact that that damned vampire left him alive...and he cursed Ichiru for standing there and _smiling_... Zero bit his bottom lip and banged on the balustrade with his fist. Damn them all! DAMN THEM ALL!

Then he froze. The smell of strawberries and the sea filled his nose. Zero opened his eyes and glanced at his side. Beside him stood a girl wearing a black dress with a white jacket and white stockings and black knee-high boots. Her blonde hair was loose and fell around her shoulders, framing her fragile form. She glanced at Zero, her fringe much like his, the ends just coming over her eyebrows, her blue eyes so sad that Zero would hug her just to take the hurt away.

"Ki...ra? Kira?" Zero whispered standing up straight.

"Z," she whispered. Her voice was deeper from what Zero remembered. She brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Mr. Cross said you didn't want sympathy...but...I'm sorry for your loss," she shook her head. "I wish I could help in some way––"

Kira was cut off as Zero grabbed her wrist and pulled her close and hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder, using all his strength not to cry in front of his friend. Kira stayed still for a long time before she hugged Zero back, brushing her fingers through his hair and telling him everything was going to be alright. Zero absorbed her kindness as her hug chased away the feeling of complete loneliness. Zero took in her scent, breathing in deeply, taking the strength she offered to him. Zero grabbed onto her, holding her close. For a second believing that everything would be alright...

_**You'll be okay, Zero...**_

_** ...Zero is very strong...**_

_** ...Zero will become stronger...**_

Zero and Kira stood in front of the hole in the ground, watching as they lowered his parents into the Earth. Zero laced his fingers with hers, gripping them tightly. No one had said anything to Zero, which is what he wanted...Zero ignored the people that were crying, only focussing on his parents' coffins. Zero held two roses in his other hand and once his parents were safely in their graves, he lifted the roses to his lips and kissed them and dropped them into the graves. He watched as other hunters dropped in their flowers and then he watched as Kaien Cross and Wana Sudikako both grabbed shovels and started burying his parents as someone led them away from the grave site back to the church's reception hall where someone had prepared food for them. But Zero slapped their hand away and ran back to the church. Up to his little box where he sat in the corner and hid his face as he cried.

_**Zero will become a strong Hunter...**_

_** ...Zero is just like his father... **_

_** ...Zero will fight beside Mom, right?**_

_** ...One day, Zero will be proud to be a Kiryuu!**_

"Zero?"

Zero looked up at Kira who stood in the doorway, holding a tray close to her. Kira walked to stand in front of Zero, dropping down to her knees and putting the tray in front of him. Two sandwiches, two cup cakes, soup and two steaming cups of tea. Zero blinked at the food, he knew one of the sandwiches were for Kira because she didn't like soup. When Zero made no move for the food, Kira moved to sit beside him. She picked up the soup bowl and stirred it and filled up the spoon and offered it to Zero. When Zero said nothing, just glared at the food she rolled her eyes. Carefully she lifted the spoon to his lips and waited for him to open his mouth. Zero glared at the spoon then at her.

She smiled, "Say ah! C'mon... its good! Mr. Cross says you haven't been eating. You can't become a strong Vampire Hunter if you don't eat!"

Zero stared at the spoon. Then he opened his mouth slightly, Kira smiled and gently put the spoon inside his mouth. She watched Zero taste the soup for a while, then he opened his mouth again. Kira smiled and fed him another spoon, not blowing on it because she knew Zero liked his soup hot. She didn't mind feeding Zero. Zero always took care of her when she had the flu, so she saw it as her turn. She smiled when Zero finished the soup. She moved to give him a sandwich. When Zero opened his mouth, Kira smiled and fed him the sandwich, waiting for his to finish chewing before she fed him another bite.

When Zero was finished eating, he stared at Kira who still ate her sandwich, "Did they fix you?" he asked in a soft voice.

Kira cocked her head to the side, "Fix me?" then her eyes sparkled, "Oh! They said I wasn't sick...just special..."

"Special?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, special...like Zero is!" Kira smiled. She froze when she saw Zero was sad again. She leaned towards him, "Will Zero be alright?"

Zero looked away form Kira. He nodded once, "I'll be fine."

Kira held out her pinky and stared hard at Zero, "Zero promises?"

Zero stared at her extended pinky, lifting his own gingerly. He linked hers with his and she smiled and quickly kissed his cheek. Zero touched his cheek as Kira rested her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm.

"I can see Zero's heart is broken. He is very sad. But Zero is strong and will overcome it and become a great person and an amazing Vampire Hunter," Kira looked up at Zero. "And maybe I will be lucky and fight beside Zero one day..."

Zero glanced at Kira, "Kira?"

"I chose to become a Vampire Hunter so I can protect people from bad vampires," Kira smiled at Zero. "I want there to be peace between both species."

Zero froze. She...wants peace..., "What? You want peace? Vampires are killers! Look at what they did to my parents!"

Kira blinked and stared at Zero, "Not all vampires are bad Zero!"

Zero shot to his feet, "You're just like Kaien Cross! We can't get along with vampires! They're killers! They feed on the life blood of people! They need to be killed! Don't tell me all of them aren't bad!"

"Zero doesn't understand––"

But Zero glared at Kira, fists clenched, "You know, you're not special! You are sick if you think we can get along with vampires! All of you Peace Keepers should just go to hell with those vampires."

Kira stood up, "What did you say? My Dad is one of those Peace Keepers! And so am I!"

Zero growled slightly, "So let's make this easy for all of us! I don't want to se you ever again, you stupid Vampire Lover!"

Kira watched as Zero stormed out of the little box, leaving her alone. Zero kept walking until he wasn't near any of the Vampire Hunters. He never felt so angry before. He never wanted to kill anyone so bad...

The drive home was quick which is all that Zero wanted. Zero stormed through the house, slamming doors as he went. He went into his bedroom and took off his jacket and ripped off his tie. He unbuttoned his collar and felt the bandage that was wrapped around his neck form where he had scratched his skin to get it off because that woman had bitten him.

_**Shizuka Hiou...the Pure Blood that killed your parents...**_

_** ...The Pure Blood that killed your parents...**_

_** ...The Pure Blood...**_

Realization hit Zero like a lightning bolt. Zero turned to his mirror and ripped the bandage form his neck and saw that the scratch marks from less then two days ago were completely healed. Zero stared at his reflection with wide eyes. He always healed fast, but at this speed , it was a miracle...

_**A Pure Blood...**_

Zero clenched his fists. A Pure Blood? If a human was bitten by a Pure Blood, things could happened. Their blood would become poisonous to them and they could die. And unless given Blood from the Pure Blood that bit them, they could turn into a vampire themselves...or they could reject the change and descend to Level E...

Zero stared at himself in the mirror. So this was his fate...Zero felt everything that had happened fall of his shoulders. He let out a loud roar and punched the mirror in front of him, ignoring the shards that stabbed his skin. Zero just allowed the hate to consume him. His parents...his humanity...would be avenged.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's Chapter 3! I really hoped you guys liked it... I'm trying to stick close to the anime/manga plot, but I'm just adding my own little spin! Updates coming soon! Until then, I hope you've enjoyed what you read so far!**

**Until next time! (Pairings and love! ahead! Bwahahahahaha)**

**-Please Read and Review! I do not own Vampire Knight (Wish I did... mostly for Zero though)**

**-Saved By Dark Innocence**

**P.S. I know I skip through the years fast...but we're getting to the present soon! And that's the good part! And all the random parts will start making sense too! XD Stick around.**


	4. Night 4 Past Tense

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 4**_

_**Present Tense**_

_**Five Years Later**_

Zero Kiryuu woke up to a stream of light shining down on his face. The light burned his eyes, so he draped his arm across his face, hoping for more sleep to come despite the fact that he had probably had more then eight hours of sleep already. His dreams...it had been a long time since he had dreamed of his childhood...those memories he thought had been long forgotten, resurfaced...Zero didn't linger on those thoughts any longer.

He knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep. Zero rolled onto his stomach and glanced at the Calender of some girls in bikinis (apparently a funny joke, given to him as a gift from Kaito). It was school holidays now. Yuuki had gone off with some of the nobles and Zero had no where else to go but stay at the Chairman's place. It was close to the Association Headquarters and Zero's crappy little apartment had been sold, thanks to Kaito – again. He was becoming a problem for Zero. Zero rolled back onto his back, only to have the light sting his eyes once more. Zero cursed and sat up and rubbed his eye with the ball of his hand. He stared at his hands as they fell into his lap. He dreamed of his memories... Zero shook his head and forced himself to stand up.

Zero performed his usual routine: shower, get dressed, brush hair, brush teeth, clean bathroom, clean bedroom and head downstairs to where he could smell the Chairman was already busy cooking whatever he was cooking. He entered the kitchen, finding the now President of the Hunters Association and Chairman of Cross Academy standing by the stove, that idiotic pink apron of his in full view as the Chairman bopped to whatever song he was humming. Zero walked over to the table and sat down and when he did, he noticed some papers scattered on the Chairman's side. He saw the Hunter Association name on it and reached out to grab it. The papers confirmed some eliminations of Level Es, some new names on the Elimination List and some confirmation papers of some newly registered Hunters. Some Cross Academy documents caught Zero's attention. He read some of the documents, the issue being addressed.

"Night Class Prefects?" Zero said.

"Indeed," the Chairman said happily. "It was Yuuki's idea. She and Aidou-kun will be running the Night Class Prefects, making sure the Night Class behaves. Kiryuu-kun will stay in the Day Class and continue to do his Prefect Duties."

"Great," Zero said as he threw the papers back on the Chairman's side. He didn't think it was great at all. Now, if it was a rule that vampires weren't allowed at Cross Academy, his school life would be sorted.

"Kiryuu-kun, are you very busy today? I need some help at the Association," the Chairman said as he pranced over to Zero and dropped a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him.

Zero rolled his eyes, "Sure."

"Wonderful," the Chairman sang. "Now, I am hoping the other Hunters are in a good mood and will help me too. I only need a few..."

"A few to do what?" Zero asked before he bit into a slice of toast.

"Bring some important documents to the grand Library and taking some things away from some rooms," the Chairman sat down at his seat, holding his cup of tea, "Horribly messy place the Association."

Zero rolled his eyes, "You want me to help you Spring Clean the Association?"

The Chairman waved it off, "Not cleaning. Organizing! Updating! There is a lot of work to be done, Kiryuu-kun and you've already rewritten some documents, it only makes sense that you arrange them."

"I don't hear what you're going to be doing while I'm working," Zero demanded as he glared at the Chairman.

The Chairman blinked and smiled widely, "I will be helping our new Hunters get settled. We haven't decided on accommodation yet, so they might stay at the Association. You might have to help Kaito-kun clean out the rooms..."

Zero narrowed his gaze at the Chairman, "Why do I have to clean?"

"Because I am the President and I say so," the Chairman said as he stuck out his tongue.

The Chairman smiled at Zero's sour expression and sipped his

tea,"ITS HOT!" the Chairman shouted as he threw his cup into the air and ran to the sink so that he could hold his tongue under the running tap.

Zero shook his head and glanced back at the documents at the Chairman's seat. Night Class Prefects? Great... Zero shook his head and glanced at the Chairman as he hung over the sink, massaging his tongue. Zero sighed and shook his head again; how this man managed to become President of the Hunters Association was beyond him.

* * *

><p>The Association was always crawling with people, but Zero had never seen so many hunters gathered at the Association, most of them carrying boxes and weapons. Some were even washing the windows and mopping the floors, while others were unpacking and repacking boxes. Zero was shocked to see some of the male Hunters even being bossed around by women Hunters without complaint.<p>

"Here, take this!" Zero heard the Chairman say as he dropped

a box into Zero's arms.

The box almost took Zero to the floor because he hadn't expected it to be so heavy. The Chairman grabbed another box and put it on top of the first one. Zero gritted his teeth, "What the hell are in these boxes?"

"The documents," the Chairman replied. "I told you, I am rearranging everything! Things have to change here," the chairman's voice was a little different. He couldn't talk properly because his tongue was swollen – that didn't stop the Chairman from talking though.

"What?" Zero looked at the box, "Documents?"

"Go up to the library. I will be there soon," the Chairman said as he started pushing Zero up the main staircase, "There should be someone in the Library to help you."

Zero watched the Chairman scurry off, leaving him at the foot of the stairs. Zero cursed and made his way up the stairs and into the library. Zero noticed that all the bookshelves were bare, the books and papers that once filled them having been moved to the tables. He noticed a few Hunters reading the information on the documents then taking them to their designated shelf. Zero set the boxes down and looked around.

"Oi, Zero."

Zero looked up to the familiar voice. Touga Yagari walked towards Zero, his raven black hair looking more messed up than usual. He glanced at the boxes and sighed. Yagari crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled something about the Chairman being an idiot. Zero took his old Master's appearance in: raven black hair that grew past the nape of his neck, his pale blue eye, his eye patch and his muscular form. Over the years, not much had changed with his Master, except that he'd shrank some, though that was probably because Zero had gotten taller.

Zero watched as Yagari opened one of the boxes and took out a book, read the title then threw it back in the box. "Take it over to Kagami," Yagari said as he took the top box from Zero, then the bottom box and handed the top box back to Zero.

"To who?" Zero asked as he readjusted his grip on the box.

"Kyouzou Kagami," Yagari pointed to one of the empty bookshelves, "Over there."

Zero shook his head and walked over to where Yagari pointed, pushing out other books and documents as he settled the box down on the table. He looked around and took notice that he was alone in this part of the library. Zero opened the box and took out one of the books. A charm book. He sighed and threw the book back in the box then stared at the bookshelves. Someone was working here and making great progress seeing as five of the fifteen

bookshelves were filled with books. Zero walked up to one of the bookshelves and studied the collection. He heard light footsteps coming towards him. Zero turned around and looked at a girl around his age, with black hair and bright green eyes. She had a small frame and was a little shorter than Zero. She wore a black pencil shirt, white stockings and a violet blouse. Her hair swayed around her waist as she studied the contents of the box. Her green eyes met Zero's gaze.

"Kiryuu-sama?" she said, her voice like velvet.

"Sama?" Zero asked, turning to face her.

"Of course," she replied. "How else is one to address the heir of the Hunters Association. You are the future President of the Hunters Association, are you not?"

Zero nodded, "And you are?"

"Kyouzou Kagami," she replied with a bow. "Vampire Hunter," she smiled a kind smile at Zero as she studied him, "Pleased to finally meet you."

Zero shrugged an uncaring shoulder, "Whatever," his eyes went to the box. "What can I help you with?"

Kagami turned to look at the box, "Just sorting this stuff out," she leaned across the desk and smiled when she found whatever she was looking for. She lifted up a piece of paper and showed it to Zero, "This is a directory. Whatever the book's genre, it falls under the numbered bookshelf. For example, if the book's genre is about a Hunter Clan's Succession history, it will go to Bookshelf five with other Successional Family Documents."

"I got it," Zero replied, standing beside Kagami and taking the directory from her. He studied it carefully as he fished for a few books.

He ignored the curious glances he got from the girl and went to work. Zero sorted out the books and allowed himself to think in the quiet. He couldn't help but think about his brother. His brother that was now inside him. He thought back to his past, where Ichiru said he would be lonely. Zero smiled to himself. Ichiru would never be alone now... never...

Zero didn't realize that he put his hand over his chest, where his heart was. He would never say it aloud, but, he missed his brother. So much. And even though Ichiru was inside him, and he had the Chairman, and Kaito and Yagari, Zero felt a little lonely himself. He usually would've had Yuuki, but Yuuki - his Yuuki - no longer existed.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

It was a warm summer's night. The moon was full and lit up the dark sky. It was a little past midnight, so there weren't many people around. Not that I wanted the company. My partners were at the local tavern as I sat on the roof of the hotel where we were booked for the night. The hotel roof over looked the sleepy town. The church bell rang in the distance, echoing out into the night. The sound seemed lonely, almost heartbreaking. I understood why. I glanced at the picture I held in my hand. A boy looked up at me from the photo with a small smile and the exact double of him had his arm wrapped around him.

The twins. Kiryuu Zero and Kiryuu Ichiru. Behind them, stood two Vampire Hunters who had frowns on their faces. One frown belonged to that of Takamiya Kaito. His arms were crossed over his chest and he didn't look too impressed with the crowd he was with. The man behind him had a mess of raven black hair and two pale blue eyes, One arm around Kaito, the other hand on Ichiru's shoulder. This man was the Kiryuu's Master – Yagari Touga.

I smiled. How interesting that it had come to this. I tucked the picture away into my jacket pocket and stood up, looking over to see the train station. My partners and I would be leaving this town tomorrow morning, heading towards the next where we had been called. I leapt off of the hotel roof and landed easily on the ground beneath me, right across from the tavern where my friends were.

I entered the tavern and found my friends sitting at the bar. My velvet redheaded friend smiled at my black-haired friend beside her. Both had blue eyes and heavy jackets on. My redheaded friend stirred her drink before she looked up at me. Akamatsu Katsue had been my friend for a long time and she was the best back-up anyone could ask for. Her red hair was shoulder length and she was a head taller than me. The man beside her also had shoulder length hair, black and tied back. His blue eyes were always cold. He was Shiga Sasuke, and he was slightly taller than Katsue. I walked towards them and sat beside Katsue. The tavern was filled with people, sitting close together with some weird music playing in the background. There were people crowding the booths and the lights dimmed completely as the room was filled with laughter and chatter. Some drunk guys sat in the far corner and the bartender filling orders.

"Did you do what you needed to do?" Katsue asked, pulling me from analyzing the room. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Great," she said. "Sasuke's paying and then we're leaving."

"What?" I demanded, hearing the same words leave Sasuke's mouth, "I just got here!" I said, keeping Sasuke from answering.

He was a handsome man. Eighteen, my age, and he attracted a lot of attention. And I would have gone after him if Katsue hadn't called 'dibs' on him first. Not that I would've actually wasted my time with him; Sasuke was more like a brother...

Speaking of brothers...

"Yeah," I said standing up. "We should go..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw some money on the counter as he and Katsue stood up. We left the tavern and walked back towards our hotel, making it up to our floor and into our room. The room wasn't very attractive. It had a ratty kitchen set up and two double beds opposite one another. Katsue dropped her messenger bag on the kitchen table that squeaked under the weight. She glared at Sasuke.

"Next time pick a nice place," she snapped at him.

"Money is tight right now. We couldn't afford a five star hotel," Sasuke snapped back.

I ignored both of them and walked over to one of the beds where a big lump took up the left side. I pulled back the covers and saw that my little brother was fast asleep. I smiled and brushed back his hair, then pressed my lips to his forehead. "We should all get some sleep," I said kicking off my shoes, "We have an early day tomorrow..."

My friends nodded and did what was needed as I sat on the bed beside my sleeping brother. I shrugged out of my leather jacket and retrieved my cell phone and my picture. I stared at the picture and turned it around to find a phone number. I typed the number into my phone and froze before I pressed the dial button. I stared at the picture for a long while before I shook my head and deleted the number and put the picture away.

"I wanna see how this plays out..."

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: How was that Chapter? A little short but I hope it was worth it! Zero is FINALLY eighteen and GORGEOUS! *COUGHCOUGH* Erm... Sorry it took so long to update, but I have TWO, yes, TWO good excuses: **

**Excuse 1: Its almost Christmas, trying to get myself in the spirit of things and go do some Christmas shopping which is taking longer then expected...erm...yeah...I blame the Elves...**

**Excuse 2: its all Zero's fault! He was sooooo NOT working with me on this chapter...but it worked out in the end...again, I hope. This time, I BLAME HIM! *stupid-gorgeous-silver haired-vampire, vampire hunter...grrrr!***

**ANYWAYS! Thanks so much to my reviewers: _xallfalldownx, The Pocky Machine _and_ Chi-Chi! *applause* _Thanks guys for the amazing reviews, and I hope you continue reading! You guys are AMAZING for reviewing! -throws confetti and sweets everywhere-**

**And a special THANK YOU to _wenyigo _and_ The Pocky Machine _for adding my little story to your favorites! You guys are AWESOME for that!**

**Update coming up soon! Until then!**

**Please Read and Review! Flames are welcome, but smores are delicious! XD**

**-Saved By Dark Innocence**

**^,..,^ - Admire my Vampire!**


	5. Night 5 Returner

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 5**_

_**Returner **_

"_Zero... Zero, I love you," the woman said as she brushed aside Zero's hair. She smiled at his sleeping face and kissed his forehead, "We all love you..."_

Zero stirred and caught the familiar scent of jasmine and steel. He rubbed his nose absentmindedly as he opened one eye and stared at the sunlight that beamed through the window. He sat up and blinked, catching the sheen of silver hair and light brown hair. Zero blinked again and saw three faces, one of them and exact copy of his own. Zero rubbed his eyes and stared at his family standing in the beam of light. His father was smiling at him with an arm wrapped around his mother's waist and his hand on Ichiru's shoulder. Ichiru smiled at his brother, his fingers laced with his mother's. Zero stared, amazed.

...His family.

"_Zero," Ichiru called as he held out his free hand, inviting him to stand by his side, "Are you coming?"_

Zero blinked again and stared at his family. He sat up from the desk and looked around. He searched for something, someone, to tell him he was insane. But no, he was in the study of the chairman's mansion. The dark red rug and large mahogany bookshelves that towered over him were evident of this, even the chair where he sat to do his homework if he decided to do it. Zero looked back at his family, still amazed. He stood up and reached out for Ichiru's hand. He felt his twin's warm hand on his, and when their palms met a warm sensation danced through his veins...

"Kiryuu-kun!"

Zero blinked. Where was he? He noticed his head was resting on his arms, which were folded across the desk, papers beneath him. He sat up and saw that he had fallen asleep at the desk again. He looked around and found himself in the chairman's study. The dark crimson curtain was being pulled open by the Chairman.

The Chairman smiled at Zero as he pulled the curtain open, allowing sunlight to flood the room and light the Chairman up, "You fell asleep at the desk again. Why don't you go sleep in your bedroom?"

Zero shook his head, "I'm alright."

The Chairman smiled, "Very well. I think I overworked you and the others. Even Kaito-kun just fell asleep on the couch. At least Yagari-kun made it up to his room... er, at least to the _couch _in his bedroom..."

Zero ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, "Hm," was his only response. It was natural for them to be tired, the Chairman had worked them to death yesterday, cleaning and sorting everything out inside the Hunters Association's Headquarters. Zero had never before cleaned so hard in his entire life.

The Chairman smiled and put a hand on Zero's shoulder, "What were you dreaming about that made you smile so wide?"

Zero froze and opened his eyes and stared at the papers in front of him. Of course it was a dream... they couldn't come back. No matter how much he wanted them to. It was nothing but a dream... a dream he should've forgotten long ago.

"Nothing," Zero replied.

The Chairman smiled, "Really? Oh well," he patted Zero's shoulder, "Its almost dinner time. What do you feel like eating?"

"Dinner?" Zero blinked and pulled back his sleeve to look at his watch, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, we arrived home at four o' clock this morning, you stayed up working until who knows what time...," the Chairman tapped his chin and then he smiled, "So I'm guessing a few hours. But don't worry, even Yagari-kun and Kaito-kun are still asleep."

Zero sighed, "Right," he stood up. "I'll make dinner..."

The Chairman waved it off, "No, no, no! None of that! I want you to relax. My cute son worked hard yesterday and needs his rest," The Chairman realized what he said and waited for Zero to snap and shout at him for calling him his son, but it never came. The Chairman opened one eye and saw Zero staring at his hands.

"Okay," Zero said in his usual tone. "I'll watch TV then..."

"Good idea," the Chairman sang. "I'm thinking about making Roast Chicken tonight. Does it sound like a good idea?"

Zero nodded and watched as the Chairman clapped his hands happily and leapt out of the study. Zero followed close behind. He watched the Chairman skip into the kitchen and start humming as he got all his things together. Zero walked past him into the lounge where he found Kaito fast asleep on the couch. A blanket was only covering half of his body as the rest lay on the floor. Zero grabbed the remote from the coffee table that was in front of the TV. He moved to the couch and stared down at a sleeping Kaito, who seemed to be sleeping with his permanent frown on his face. Zero smirked and slapped Kaito's forehead, making him sit up quickly. Kaito turned around and glared at Zero.

"What's your problem, bastard?" Kaito demanded angrily.

"You were taking up space on the couch," Zero replied as he sat down. He switched the TV on and started flicking through the channels. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"It was good until you came," Kaito hissed, sitting properly on the couch beside Zero. "And here I thought you were only a dream."

Zero shrugged a shoulder and picked a channel that had some horror movie showing. He glanced at Kaito and saw him watching the movie too, with a beyond bored expression on his face. Almost the same face he wore everyday of his life. Zero rolled his eyes, choosing to deny that the same look was always on his face as well.

Zero yawned and stared at the TV, thinking back to his dream. It was really weird. This was the second day that he had dreamed of his family. He didn't think about them very often, maybe this was his heart's way of getting revenge.

..._think about your family more_...

Zero blinked when he heard the phone ring. He saw the Chairman was busy stuffing the Chicken so he sighed and stood up and walked to the phone and answered it, "Cross Residence..."

"Kiryuu-sama?" Zero mentally rolled his eyes when he heard that female hunter's voice, Kagami was her name... at least, he thought it was.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, I wanted to speak to the President," she said, sounding surprised to hear Zero's voice.

"He's busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" Zero said, trying not to yawn. After dinner, he was going back to sleep. In a bed this time.

"I was told to let him know that some of the other Hunters have arrived. And that most of them will be staying in the Association Headquarters until they find homes of their own," Kagami said quickly. "However some have found places of their own and they will all be here for a Calling tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. I'll let him know," Zero said. "Is that all?"

"Yes. That is all," she replied.

"Okay. I'll tell him. Bye," Zero didn't wait for her to say anything else. He put the phone down and stretched. He caught the Chairman's gaze and sighed, "Some of those Hunters have arrived. Some are staying at the Association, some have their own places and all of them will report to the calling tomorrow for registration."

The Chairman smiled, "Wonderful. Then we will be able to become more organized. Oh, I do hope Kazumi is comfortable where ever he is."

Zero froze and stared at the Chairman with wide eyes. He glanced to his side to find Kaito was staring at the Chairman as well. Eyes wide, both surprised, "Wait. Old Man Hunter is still alive?" Kaito asked.

"Of course," the Chairman replied with a nod, "Although he doesn't go on the field anymore. He's more into the information field... I know Katsuro-kun is on the field a lot more though."

"He's still alive too?" Zero asked, "How is that possible?"

The Chairman chuckled and was about to reply when Yagari appeared, "You have a phone call. Something about admitting a new student and blah blah blah..."

The Chairman nodded and wiped his hands on his apron as he vanished. Zero blinked and glanced at Kaito. He leaned towards him, "How old is Old Man Hunter?" he whispered.

"I dunno, I thought he was in his hundreds when we saw him last..." Kaito replied, his voice low.

Yagari glared at them, "Whatever you two idiots are talking about, I'm sure you're wrong."

Zero exchanged a glance with Kaito as they turned to move back into the lounge. Yagari smiled slightly. He always enjoyed it when they acted more like their age than adults. He poured himself a cup of coffee and listen as Zero and Kaito discussed Old Man Hunter's age..._although _...Yagari himself didn't know how old the man was, even when he was a child, Old Man Hunter still looked the same. But then again, so did Kaien Cross.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

Zero stood beside the Chairman, taking in all the faces of the crowd that had gathered in the foyer of the Hunter Association Headquarters. All of them had such similar traits; sullen expressions, wondering eyes, weapons kept close to them. Zero glanced at Kaito, who seemed to be scanning the crowd for familiar faces; those mostly belonging to friends that they had grown up with. Zero looked around, his eyes landing on some of the Hunters he had worked with all of yesterday.

"These are the new Hunters?" Kaito asked, "I thought I would see some familiar faces."

"Some are probably roaming around to familiarise themselves with the area," the Chairman replied. He tapped his chin, "Which is why I have sent some of our own to assist them. Our area is quite large. Kiryuu-kun and Kaito-kun are expected to do this as well."

"Right after you complete this assignment."

Zero turned to face Yagari who was standing beside him with an envelope in hand. Yagari handed the envelope to Kaito, who opened it and read it. Zero studied his Master's face. He looked just as tired as he did last night. Like Zero and Kaito, after dinner they went back to bed while the Chairman stayed up drawing up documents for a new student that would be coming in the new term. The student and guardian would be coming sometime in the week for an interview and as prefect Zero had to show the new student around.

"Let's go, Zero," Kaito said, pulling Zero at the back of his collar, "Don't wait up," Kaito said in a blank voice as he waved to Yagari and the Chairman.

"Be careful you two! Come back in one piece!" the Chairman called out to them as Zero slapped Kaito's hand away and walked beside him.

Zero glanced back at the Chairman and smiled a small smile. It was hard to believe that once long ago Cross Kaien was a Vampire Hunter, now the President of the Association. He was trying so hard to make a difference, to create peace between Vampire Hunters, Humans and Vampires. It was almost sad that so many Hunters would go against the Chairman's wishes for peace. Unfortunately Zero was one of those Hunters. He didn't believe that there could be peace towards Vampire Hunters and Vampires.

"Its two Level E Vampires," Zero heard Kaito say. "Seems they've been collecting teenage girls between the ages of thirteen and eighteen."

"It sounds easy enough," Zero replied.

"Just a simple case. We'll probably be done before lunch time," Kaito smiled. "And by _we_, I mean you."

Zero rolled his eyes. Kaito worked when he felt like it. It sounded familiar in so many ways. Especially when it came to all things school related. Zero was smart, yes. Sporty, yes. Got good grades, yes. It just went all down hill sometimes because Zero skipped class A LOT. Even Kaito was starting to get irritated with him because of it. Especially when Zero fell asleep in his classes. Then Kaito was like an earthquake of drama.

"Zero. Look."

Zero shook his head from his thoughts and looked around. An abandoned church. It was no surprise that a vampire would come to a place where no one would disturb it while it fed. Zero opened his coat and pulled out his Bloody Rose and loaded it. He planned to make this quick so he could go home. Zero held his gun close as he gave Kaito a stern nod. They walked up to the entrance of the church.

The red bricks had faded to a sickly grey colour and the black tiles on the roof gave the church an eerie feeling, although the dead grass and trees did a pretty good job of that itself. The mosaic windows were shattered into tiny pieces, leaving nothing but broken glass of thin frames. The front doors were worn down, shriveled up and a mossy brown colour. Even through all the erosion on this building, the doors were surprising the only thing intact.

"Let's go," Kaito said to Zero.

Kaito walked up to the door and pushed it open. Zero glanced into the church and saw nothing but darkness and a few beams of light that shone through holes in the roof. Zero looked up to the beams and noticed that the church had two floors. The beams in the roof were broken, some leaning against the walls to support the ceiling. One of the holes allowed a beam of sunlight to shine down of the staircase that was attached to the wall beside the entrance. The balustrade closer to the top of the staircase was torn away, some of the steps sunken in and worn away. Another beam of light escaped through another hole, lighting up an old organ at the back of the church. The organ was dusty and bent in strange ways, it looked like it had been used as a chew toy. The floor was black with dust and soot. The smell of burnt wood lingered in the air and made Kaito rub his nose.

"Guessing this place went down in flames," Kaito said more to himself then to Zero.

Zero looked around, examining the shadows for anything suspicious. He used all his training as a Vampire Hunter to find the vampires that dwelled within the darkness and that's when he caught the faint scent of something delicious. Metallic and somewhat smooth. Almost like wine. Except it was not wine. It was the faint smell of blood.

"Upstairs," Zero muttered.

Kaito nodded and the Hunters moved to the stair case and froze when they heard the off key sound of the organ. Zero peered around the staircase at the organ to see one of the two Level Es was bent over a girl, holding her close to his chest. This girl... she was one of them. A Vampire Hunter. He could tell because she was dressed like a female Vampire Hunter would be dressed: tight jeans, a black shirt, boots and a trench coat to hide weapons in. Even her flaming red hair was tied into a pony-tail so her hair wouldn't get in her face during a fight.

"Katsue!" came a loud male voice from upstairs.

And that's when all hell broke loose. The second Level E dropped down from the ceiling in front of Kaito and slashed out at him with its dagger-like fingernails. Kaito grabbed onto a solid piece of the balustrade and kicked himself off from the wall, missing the vampire's attack and landing on the other side of the staircase. Zero ducked away from the vampire, aiming his Bloody Rose at its skull and pulling the trigger. The Level E screeched and jumped up onto the second floor but Zero's bullet lodged itself in the vampire's leg. Another scream sounded and the Level E by the organ grabbed the girl but was brought down quickly. A male grabbed the Level E and the girl and sent a smooth kick to the Level E's abdomen and sent him flying towards the entrance. The Level E hit a corner beside the entrance and fell to the floor, hissing and glaring at the male as he came closer to the vampire.

Zero aimed his gun at the Level E as he, Kaito and the male cornered it. The Level E was a teenager, probably around seventeen or eighteen. It had dark brown hair and beady black eyes and a bright orange coat on, matching the description of the Level E inside the envelope. It bared its fangs and Zero aimed his gun.

"Who are you?" Kaito demanded, not taking his eyes off the Level E. Zero glanced at the male who had saved the female Hunter.

He was also a Vampire Hunter. The female Hunter's partner probably. Shoulder length black hair, cold steel blue eyes, a black trench coat, as tall as Zero and a killer's intent surrounding him. His eyes flickered to Zero, then to Kaito, then back to the Level E as he held the female close to him.

"Shiga Sasuke... Vampire hunter," he replied. His voice was deep, matching the voice that shouted out the female's name earlier. "You two are Vampire Hunters as well?"

"Takamiya Kaito," Kaito replied as he glanced at the Level E and spoke louder. "You are on the list for kidnapping and murdering six teenage girls. You are to be executed by the Vampire Hunters Association."

The Level E glared at the male, Shiga Sasuke, and growled, "My meal!"

Before the Level E pounced, Zero took aim and pulled the trigger. The bullet went into the Vampire's chest and then it screamed and exploded into dust, leaving nothing behind but its clothes and a large dust pile. Kaito dusted off his jacket and turned to the staircase.

"The other one is upstairs," he said.

"I'll go after it," Zero said. "Stay here with these two."

Kaito nodded as Zero rushed to the staircase. He climbed the staircase carefully and entered the second floor. The second floor was darker then the ground floor. A mess of beams that had fallen created a web, making Zero's job of finding the vampire harder. He kept his gun at his side as he weaved past the beams, the smell of blood was stronger up here. Zero froze when he found out why. A girl was sitting in the corner, dry blood surrounding the gaping wound in her neck. Her eyes were blank as she stared at him. Zero knew that when he touched her skin it would be ice cold. He would feel for a pulse but it seemed useless...

"I know you have no heartbeat," Zero murmured to the girl. He sighed.

Clink.

Zero shot up and fired off a bullet. The bullet hit one of the metal beams and a loud curse came, "Dude! Watch what you're aiming at!" came a female voice. A very pissed-off female voice.

"Who are you?" Zero demanded, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because an idiotic Level E ran off with my friend and I came after her," the female replied. "What's your excuse Mr. Trigger-Happy?"

"I'm here on a mission," Zero snapped. "And I am not Trigger-Happy."

"Oh, of course not! I mean, it's not like you shot at me or anything!" the girl shouted back.

Zero rolled his eyes and searched the shadows for the body belonging to the voice. He couldn't find anything, but he could sense where the Vampire was. He heard light footsteps coming from the other side of the beams, probably belonging to the Hunter. From what Zero could hear, she was walking the same path as him, probably sensing the same thing that suddenly hit him. The Level E was on the other side of the room, beyond the beams.

"There's a vampire close to you," he heard the girl say.

He froze. Behind him, opposite the fallen web of beams, the girl stood, probably copying his every movement as they made their way to the end of the beam web, towards the end of the room. Zero swallowed hard.

"It's not a vampire. It's me...," Zero replied.

A quick laugh, "I've heard of you. The Hunter turned Vampire. Although, I gotta say the rumours are pretty vague. Like for starters, what's your name?"

Zero scoffed, "So the rumours left out my name?"

Silence. The footsteps ceased. Zero stopped as well when he heard a low growl behind him. Zero cursed. He let his guard down. He turned around slowly and came face to face with the Level E Vampire. It had messy blonde hair and red eyes. The Level E hissed and launched himself at Zero. The Level E took Zero to the ground and reached out to attack his face with its dagger-like fingernails. Zero used Bloody Rose as his shield and kept the fingernails away from his eyes, but the Level E's thumb nail grazed his cheek. Suddenly out of nowhere the Vampire was off of him. The female Vampire Hunter was on top of the Level E and wrestling his fingernails away. Zero reloaded his gun and pulled the trigger. A bullet lodged itself into the Level E's neck, making it scream and grab the girl and wrestle with her even more. The Level E tossed and turned with the girl and threw her against the wall. The Vampire hissed and turned to Zero. It rushed at him and grabbed him around his neck and threw Zero against the wall. Throwing him again and again. Zero cursed when he heard loud cracks as the walls began giving way to the pressure added form him and the Vampire.

Suddenly there was a finger tapping the Level E Vampire's shoulder. The Vampire turned around and Zero moved to the side quickly as a fist connected with the Ex-human's jaw. Zero brought his gun up and placed the nozzle underneath the vampire's chin and pulled the trigger. The vampire exploded into dust and sent Zero flying back into the wall, breaking it down completely, and the floor beneath his feet gave way. Zero felt himself fall and saw the girl tumbling with him. Zero cursed and turned himself around to see the ground getting closer to him. He smirked and turned himself again, feet first and landed on the ground with ease. He looked up to see where the girl had fallen only to find her standing on one of the fallen beams. Zero gaped as he met the gaze of the female Vampire Hunter. He knew this girl. He knew this girl from long ago... she had changed so much. Her appearance, her height, her in general. She wasn't a girl.

The long blonde hair that used to be at her waist was gone. The child was gone: hair with ends that just touched the nape of her neck, blonde with pitch black streaks that framed her face, curves that Zero really didn't remember seeing last time. Long black eyelashes and pale skin, with a black tank top and a leather jacket, skin tight black jeans and black boots that came up beneath her knees. It was almost hard to believe that this was the girl he had grown up with. But the smile was still the same. He looked into her eyes. She blinked and smiled widely...

"Kiryuu Zero," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_...So let's make this easy for all of us! I don't want to see you ever again, you stupid Vampire Lover!_

Sudikako Kira leapt down from the beam and stood in front of Zero. She stood up slowly and put a hand on her hip, studying him slowly. She finally met his gaze, "Puberty did a damn good job on you."

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Greetings all! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope everyone's fourth day of the New Year is good so far! What did you think of this chapter? They finally re-met! Yay! Tell me what you think, tell me!**

The most amazing thing happened today: I ordered my Zero-plushie and if Zero was real he would've passed out a LONG TIME ago because I have plans...bwahahahahaha

**ANYWAY! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOOVE all my beloved reviewers and all the people who have added my little story to their Favorites! You guys are AMAZING! Those people are: _Chi-Chi_, x_allfalldownx (_(my beloved editor who still reviews! I 3 you!), _The Pocky Machine _(Who is my fave reviewer! You rock hard core!) and _Akiko Kashikoi_ (welcome to you on this wonderful journey when Vampire Knight mixes with my twisted imagination. Hope you like what's coming up... and sorry for the long chapter!)**

**And to those who added my story to their Faves: _meateatinglover_ and A_sheeCakes07 _3 **

**Thats all I got to say now. I'm gonna go watch Vampire Knight...AGAIN! Then again, I get to see Zero. Not complaining. Would you? **

**OH! Before I go: Does anyone know what that Vampire Hunter's name is. The dude with the dark silver hair and goattee? I'm pretty sure his blonde though...or give me any other Hunter names you know...erm...yeah, you can guess why.**

**Oh! And what's your favorite Vampire Knight Character? I wanna know! Who's a Zero fan?**

**Aidou: "When am I coming in!"**

**-slaps Aidou away- Time to go! Until next time!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**-Saved By Dark Innocence**

**^,..,^**


	6. Night 6 Suggestion

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 6**_

_**Suggestion**_

I had never felt so complete before in my life. But at the same time I had never felt so broken and fragile. Standing before me was a piece of my past that I would rather leave behind, but it was the same reason I was here. He was part of the reason that I was here…

Kiryuu Zero…

"Kira!"

I froze when I heard my name being called. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Katsue standing up and looking past Kaito who seemed to be frozen in one place, his eyes glued to me. I swallowed hard before I looked at Zero again. Nothing had changed about him, except his height, his piercings and tattoo…and his eyes. The light behind them was nonexistent. This was somehow the Zero from my past, but it was not…

"Kira––"

"Sorry Z," I said with a smile as I turned and gave him my back, "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have things to do!"

I started walking away but I felt an iron vice grip my wrist and pull me back. I was turned around and I looked into the dark violet eyes of one of the best Vampire Hunters of my generation. Zero frowned at me.

"How can it be you?" Zero asked, as if he didn't believe that I was standing in front of him. Zero put his hands on my shoulders and studied me, "Why are you here?"

Well, that answer was simple: I came to find Ichiru, duh. But I couldn't tell Zero that, for all he knew, Ichiru was dead…or worse…okay, nothing is worse then being dead. But I really wouldn't say that to Zero's face…not after all these years. So I guess, I had to tell him the other truth.

"I'm here because the President asked me to come," I snapped, snatching my arm away from Zero and stepping back so he couldn't touch me, "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

Zero blinked and stared at me. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Katsue and Sasuke behind me, Kaito still frozen in one place. Zero reached out and gently pulled on a strand of my hair, his eyes narrowing but not in anger, more like…he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You cut your hair," Zero said softly.

I all but leapt back and brushed my hair away from my face and stared at Zero, "Sorry. I really do have to go…"

"To where?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Kaito staring hard at me.

"To…the Association," I shook my head. I stared back at Zero. There was this heartache that ripped through my chest. Why did Zero look so lonely? How could he? Last I heard, Uncle Cross had taken him in and Uncle Cross's adopted daughter had been keeping Zero plenty busy.

"That's where we're going," Kaito replied, moving to stand in front of me. His eyes never left me until he looked at Zero, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Zero said quickly. His eyes went to me, "Kira––"

I turned on my heel and ran away from my friends, my old friends, I just ran. I cut through an alley and just carried on running until I couldn't breathe anymore. My chest was in pain, but I just kept running until I ran into someone and they caught me before I fell on my ass. I looked up and saw Zero staring down at me.

"Kira, listen to me––," I heard him say. His voice was so much deeper now, and he was so much stronger then from what I could remember.

"I didn't want to see you so early! I wanted to wait until I could face you," I said quickly. Zero froze but I didn't meet his gaze. But then I felt my whole posture shift, I didn't like this, me being held. It made me feel weak, "Let go of me."

"Kira––," I struggled in Zero's grip and managed to push him away, but his iron grip fisted around my wrist, "If I let you go you'll run away!"

"I won't runaway," I said calmly. I finally met his gaze then raised an eyebrow, "How did you even catch up with me?"

Zero stared at me for a long while before he swallowed hard and opened his mouth slightly. I felt my blood turn to ice as I saw two small fangs protruding from his top lip. There were whispers about a Vampire Hunter that had been turned, and that he was the greatest asset to the Vampire Hunter Society…never in my life time, would I have expected it to be Zero. I stared down at Zero's hand curled around my wrist and I smiled slightly. His hand was so large. I smiled up at him and he actually seemed shocked by my reaction.

"Puberty _really_ did do a good job on you," I smiled as Zero's grip loosened. His eyes narrowed on me and I smiled again, "I promise I won't runaway if you let go."

Zero's gaze suddenly looked pained and his grip tightened again, "I don't want too. You'll go away again…"

"I won't," I reached on my tiptoes and ruffled Zero's hair and pouted, "This isn't working for me. Bend down a little, you're finally taller then me!"

Zero smirked slightly and I smiled at him. I had almost forgotten how close Zero and Ichiru and I had been. The twins, I had always thought of them as mine. I remembered when I went to the funeral for Uncle and Aunt Kiryuu, how Zero stood by himself…alone…broken…

"Zero," I said, staring at the boy – no, man – before me. The man that once been so broken, now only covered in fractures.

"Hn?" Zero's gaze met mine and I felt like I was eleven again. The little girl that was always protected and lectured by Zero.

"It's good to see you again," I smiled as him and caressed his cheek. "You look like Uncle Kiryuu…"

_Where had your Innocence gone, Zero? _

Zero's hand covered my hand and he leaned into the touch and he closed his eyes, "Thank you…," Zero opened his eyes and he stared at me. "You smell like home."

_Had your Innocence burned with the rest of the old you, Zero?_

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

Zero leaned against the window and stared down at the crowd below. Beneath him, he saw the redheaded Hunter Kira had come with, Katsue was her name, and usually beside her would the shadow that never left her side, Shiga Sasuke. Zero had only ever heard of him. And now the guy was standing in the same room as him, his blue eyes focused on one thing and one thing only. Zero stared at Sasuke, and then his gaze went back out the window where he saw Kira was with Katsue, talking to a few other Hunters about where she had vanished off too, like Zero, they also wondered where she had vanished.

"Sudikako Kira-chan?!" Zero heard Yagari all but gasp as he lunged at the desk. Zero saw Kaito roll his eyes from across where he was standing and glanced at his Master over his shoulder.

"Apparently. Wana-chan sent her here in his place," the Chairman stared at the paper that Sasuke had dropped on his desk.

"Master Sudikako is very busy in his district, so he sent her in his place," Sasuke explained. "He asked that you would watch over her as she can be…," Sasuke rubbed his chin, "_Troublesome_…"

The Chairman stared off in the distance, much to Sasuke's irritation. Sasuke cleared his throat and called the Chairman's attention back to him. The Chairman blinked and stared at Sasuke, "Sorry, sorry. What were you saying Shiga-kun?"

Sasuke sighed and let his head drop, "President…," he shook his head. "Everything that Master Sudikako says is in the envelope."

"And I would love to go through it," the Chairman said as he held the thick envelope close to his chest and smiled. "I hope all the answers will be in here as to where they went eight years ago."

Sasuke shrugged, "Their past has yet to be revealed to me."

"Their still so secretive," Yagari murmured. He rubbed his chin, "But…I haven't seen Kira-chan in years…"

"She hasn't changed. There is no need to obsess over it," Kaito snapped.

Yagari smirked over his shoulder, "Is Kaito still upset that I prefer Kira-chan over you?"

"Of course not, she's the damn Hunter's Princess, why would I be jealous?!" Kaito demanded as he stormed to Zero's side and huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke glanced at Zero and raised an eyebrow, "I have heard that title before. From Master Sudikako…_The Hunter's Princess_. What does it mean?"

"Nothing! It means nothing," Kaito snapped. "Just a nickname that the four Idiots gave her."

"The Four Idiots?" Sasuke glanced at Zero.

"Me, Kaien, Senji and Wana," Yagari smiled. "The Hunter's Princess. At the time, before the Chairman adopted Yuuki, Kira was the only daughter born out of us four friends. So, naturally she was cuter then Zero and Ichiru, so we spoiled her a little more then we were supposed too."

"Just a little," Zero muttered.

"And therefore, she earned the nickname the Hunter's Princess," Yagari smirked. "Those were the days! Then they all grew up and turned annoying…"

"By ten apparently," Zero smirked himself. "But she's here now, Master. What will you do?"

"Buy whatever her little heart desires, of course," Yagari smirked. He rubbed his chin again, "I can't believe she's here."

"Neither can I," Kaito said as he glanced out the window.

Zero glanced at his partner and noticed that he looked a littler more grim then usual. Zero had never gotten the feeling from Kaito that he didn't like Kira, but Kaito was a fortress of Solitude, he hardly ever showed emotion. Zero glanced back at Sasuke who was staring at Yagari who beaming in the corner. Zero froze for a second and stared at his Master. Speaking of A Fortress of Solitude, Yagari was the best one at hiding his emotions… except when it came to Kira. But that saying was true, something his father had said to him:

A strong man can always be brought down by a little girl...

Zero smirked and glanced at his Master who was rubbing his chin. Yagari turned to Sasuke and stared at him, "Where are you kids staying?"

Sasuke turned to Yagari and shrugged a shoulder, "We change every now and then. We usually go from one motel room to another."

Kaien shot to feet and banged his hands on the table, causing all eyes to go to him. Zero blinked and saw that Kaien's cheeks were bright pink, "That's awful! How can you afford it? And who cooks for you?! And who loves and protects you?!"

"Well, Katsue and I have a pretty decent amount of money, but we stay in cheap run-down places so as too afford food from cheap run-down cafés," Sasuke explained matter-of-factly, as if this was casual for him. "And we're not kids, we don't need someone to love and protect us."

"Kids need love! And safety! And a home-cooked meal!" Kaien lectured. Zero rolled his eyes, frankly, he was envious of Kira and her friends, and they did not have to eat the Chairman's weird cooking.

"Kenni seems fine to me," Sasuke said in a mono-tone voice.

The room seemed to freeze over as all eyes went to Sasuke. The Chairman blinked, Yagari gaped and Zero and Kaito exchanged a glance, who was Kenni?

"Kenni-kun? He's here too?" Kaien asked slowly as he sat down. For some reason, this was a big shock to him. Zero didn't know why, but then again, Kira always did have a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Yeah. Master Sudikako asked us to enroll him in some private school. Cross Academy. Kira did it the other day. He's going for an interview on Monday or something like that," Sasuke stopped and stared.

Everyone's faces were straight, surprised. Their eyebrows raised high and their mouths in an attempt of a straight pout. The Chairman's lips started to quiver and he leapt to his feet again and twirled around happily, "That's my school~!"

Sasuke froze, "What?"

"Cross Academy is the elite private school where Zero attends, Kaito-kun and Yagari-kun teach, and where I own and live~!" Kaien explained as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and shook him violently.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT TTTTTTTTTT?!"

They all turned to the entrance of the Chairman's office, and there standing in the doorway, was a surprised looking Kira. Her arms were drooped at her sides and she looked like she had seen a ghost…one that all of a sudden tackled her to the ground with a very loud "KIRAAAAA~CHAAAAAAAANNNN!"

"Get off of her you idiot!" Yagari shouted as stomped over to where Kaien was hugging Kira closely to his chest and twirling her around, like a child playing with a rag-doll.

Kira tried prying the Chairman from her neck, but his grip fell to her waist. She struggled again, and he fell to his knees and clung to her knees tightly, waterfall of tears streaming form his eyes, "Kira~chan is so big now! So grown up."

"Okay, I get it. You can let go now," Kira said as she petted the Chairman's head.

"You look so much like your mother––"

"Its nice to see you too, Uncle Cross. But seriously, let go of my legs––"

"I remember when you were born! So cute and pink––"

"I think you're cutting off my blood circulation––"

"Yes, yes, circulation! You're old enough to do your own Vampire Hunting Circulation now! Your father must be so proud––"

"Seriously! Let go!" Kira said as she pried the Chairman off her legs and pulled a tight fist and sent it flying into his cheek. The Chairman flew across the room and landed behind his desk.

"Kira-chan is just as mean as Kiryuu-kun," the others could hear the Chairman crying from behind his desk.

Kira put a hand on her hip and glanced at Zero, "Was he being serious about owning a school?"

"Yup," Zero nodded, his arms still crossed over his chest. "He lives on campus, along with Master Yagari and Kaito. They teach there…"

Kira's face fell, her eyes darted across to Kaito, "You're a teacher?!"

"In training," Kaito said quickly, choosing to stare down at his feet. "Zero still goes to school. And I watch over him and make sure he actually attends classes."

Kira froze, "What? Aren't you supposed to be out of school by now?"

Zero felt his cheeks warm up. He glared at the floor and growled, "I stayed back a year."

"Poor Zero. Having to stay in school longer then he has too," Kira smiled sheepishly and giggled when Zero growled slightly.

"No idea what Kira is boasting about; she skipped a year herself," Sasuke muttered. Kira shot him an ice cold glare and Zero couldn't help himself as he shot up straight and grabbed her shirt.

"What? Why did you skip a year? Why would you do something so stupid?!" Zero demanded. He realized what had happened and he let Kira's shirt go slowly. Zero cleared his throat and slowly walked back to the corner where he stood before.

Kira blinked, "Still such a worry wart, huh?" she pulled her shirt down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I started roaming last year. So it was either become a Nomad Hunter or go to school. It was obvious what I was going to pick," Kira glanced at Sasuke. "Sasuke and Katsue were also my Father's students, so they decided to accompany me. My little brother however, I always enrolled him in a Boarding school for a year, that way I know he's safe and still getting an education."

"So why move him now?" Yagari asked as he leaned against the Chairman's desk, an unlit cigarette clamped between his teeth. His eye focused on Kira as she tapped her chin.

"He's starting High School now. And seeing as we were coming to this area, my Dad mentioned the school that was here. So I decided why not," Kira shrugged. "I had no idea it was owned by Uncle Cross," Kira frowned and her eyes closed as she blushed and let her head droop to the side, "Although when I think about it now it's kind of obvious. Uncle _Cross_ owning _Cross_ Academy and all that…"

"Kira-chan hasn't changed at all," Yagari smiled slightly. He stood up straight, "And now I'm calling your father."

"To send me home?" Kira blinked and looked like she was ready to argue.

"To yell at him for allowing you to drop out of school! This is your final year at High School! No daughter of mine will miss this opportunity!" Yagari snapped as he grabbed the phone.

"She's not your daughter," Zero, Kaito and Sasuke corrected loudly, but Yagari ignored them and turned to the phone.

The Chairman jumped up from the floor and smiled at Kira, "For the time being, what are your plans for tonight?"

Kira glanced at Sasuke who shrugged a shoulder, "Nothing. We take a day or two to settle usually."

The Chairman laced his fingers together and smiled widely, "Join us then for dinner tonight! This will be a wonderful way to catch up and I can have a nice interview to make sure that little Kenni-kun is Cross Academy Material!"

"What?" Zero glared at the Chairman, "You can't be serious!"

"Why not? Then after dinner, Kiryuu-kun can show everyone around Campus! Seeing as most of the students are with their families, there will be no disruptions or distractions. So it will just like every other interview, except at night."

"A nice home-cooked meal would be nice," Kira said in a small voice.

"Invited into the President's home…," Sasuke muttered.

The two hunters exchanged a glance and Kira smiled widely and gave the Chairman a thumbs-up, "We'll be there!"

Zero shook his head. He glanced at Yagari and saw his smile. It was a kind smile. Kira was Yagari's treasure. From what Zero's father had told him, Yagari wasn't happy when he heard Wana Sudikako had a daughter. What use was a girl in the World of Vampire Hunters? Then Yagari saw how Kira looked and Zero's father said he instantly fell in love with the little girl. When Kira's father wasn't around, Zero's father and Yagari would always argue about who would watch over her, Zero's father always won, but that was just because Kira wanted to play with Zero and Ichiru.

Although, thinking back now… Zero's father was almost never around himself, so in the end Yagari would look after all the kids. Even Kaito from time to time when Kaito's Master was busy and Kaito could not join him. But Zero often wondered, what gave all these people the idea that Yagari even liked kids?

Zero shook his head and looked up. He froze when he saw Kira staring at him. Zero stared back at her.

_How strange…she's coming over for dinner tonight… _

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

The mansion had different smells wafting through the air and Zero couldn't believe that the Chairman was dressed so formally for someone he had known for almost a life time. He was wearing a tuxedo, but as he was cooking he wore his pink apron and his hair was in two pigtails. Zero was dressed casually, jeans and a shirt. He wasn't going to try and look nice for someone he used to throw mud at when they got into an argument. But what he was surprised to see was all the males that he lived with, Kaito and Yagari, offered to help cook. Even now as Zero was cutting vegetables, Kaito was cooking some pasta; Yagari was making the rice and the Chairman was making sauce for the lamb and frying some pumpkin.

"I really wish you would all dress a little more elegantly for Kira-chan and her friends," the Chairman said as he handed Kaito some plates and pointed at the table.

"Kira doesn't do fancy," Kaito replied. "Why would we try to dress like idiots for someone who wears ripped jeans and tank top to a wedding?"

"I remember that," Yagari chuckled. "Jenichi was so upset that Kira wouldn't wear that pretty pink dress."

"So was Mom," Zero said with a small smile. "That was the first time Mom tried sewing…"

"No wonder Kira didn't wanna wear the dress," Kaito said with a slight chuckle.

Zero sighed and looked up through the window as the others spoke fondly of old times. He wasn't really sure how to feel about Kira making a sudden reappearance. Although, he should have been used to it. Yagari and Kira both just appeared out of nowhere, it was just a matter of time that Kira would follow. Problem with Kira was that she didn't stay in one place for too long when she was younger. Of course, being younger she had to follow her parents. How would she be now that she could work by herself? She said so herself, she dropped her brother off at a school and went on her way. But despite all that, Zero knew that no matter what, that strange, tight feeling in his chest meant, he was not happy about it.

A loud chime echoed from the clock and loud knocks soon followed. The Chairman clapped his hands excitedly. He threw his apron off and quickly fixed his hair, "I think they are here! Kiryuu-kun ~ Kiryuu-kun, get the door! Get the door!" the chairman ordered as his hand fluttered to Zero.

Zero nodded and moved to the front door. He was surprised with himself that he was actually _listening_ to the Chairman. Zero opened the door and true to what he remembered of her, Kira was decked out in what must now be her usual ripped jeans and band T-shirt. She scuffed her shoes as she waited to be let inside. Her friends looking just as anxious.

"You gonna let us in or what, Kiryuu? Its kinda cold out here," Kira muttered.

Zero rolled his eyes and gestured for the visitors to enter. Sasuke was the first to walk in, taking in the living room, turning to look over his shoulder as Katsue entered. Kira lingered and just looked around as she stood in the door way.

"What's that smell?" Zero heard a small voice ask.

Zero glanced beside Kira and saw a kid, probably around fourteen or fifteen, with pitch black hair and blonde streaks and big blue eyes, the same eyes that Kira had. The only difference was their skin tone. The boy had slightly more tanned skin then Kira. Kira shook her head and looked down at the young boy at her side. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt and a coat. Kira smiled sheepishly.

"Food. Warm food," Kira laughed.

The boy smiled, "Haven't had that in a while."

"Quit complaining," Kira said as she walked into the house and glanced at Zero. Zero couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He looked familiar, but Zero couldn't recall him at all. Kira smiled and gestured to Zero, "Kenni, do you remember Zero?"

The boy glanced at Zero. His blue eyes studying Zero carefully and a blush suddenly coloring his cheeks. The kid shook his head violently from side to side and reached out and grabbed Kira's sleeve and hid behind her. Kira smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Kiryuu Zero," she smiled. "I used to play with him when I was younger."

"How much younger?" the boy – Kenni – asked, looking up at Zero.

"Pretty much since I was born until I was eleven. Then we moved. We used to be neighbors. Don't you remember?" Kira smiled at the boy, "When you lived with Grandma and Grandpa, then one Christmas they came with us to visit you?"

"He was a kid then, doubt he'd remember," Zero explained. A cover he was using for himself really. He couldn't remember much of his own past, choosing to lock all his memories away.

Kenni smiled some then looked up at Kira, "I don't remember."

Kira chuckled, "Its fine. So let me reintroduce you," she gestured towards Zero, "This is Kiryuu Zero. He's the Heir to the Hunters Association Presidential Whatever."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "He's going to be the next Hunters Association President," he explained.

Kenni nodded and smiled at Zero. Zero blinked and gave a stiff nod in his direction as Kira smiled at Zero, "This is my little brother, Kenni. He's not into the whole Hunter thing yet, so he just hangs around."

"I learn so much from doing nothing," Kenni smiled widely as Kira rolled her eyes.

Zero smirked and closed the door with a bang, "C'mon," he led the group through the dining room, ignoring the side mutters from Kira and Kenni. Katsue and Sasuke staying very quiet as Zero led them through the house.

"Kira-chan~!"

Zero stopped as he saw the Chairman slide out from kitchen. Zero leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and watched as the Chairman shook Kira's hand. Smiles going all around except for Sasuke who just stood back and watched. Kenni stayed behind his sister, just watching with his blue eyes.

"It's good to see you again! I don't think I'll ever get used to you looking so grown up,' the Chairman sang. His eyes landed on Kenni and the Chairman dropped to his knees, Kenni taking a few steps back, "Do my eyes deceive me? I do believe this is Sudikako Kenni-kun. You look so much like your father."

Kenni smiled widely, "I do? Really?"

Kira ruffled her brother's hair and smiled, "Kenni. This is the President of the Hunters Association. He's friends with Dad, has been for a very long time. Cross Kaien," Kira smiled at the Chairman.

"Uncle Cross, please," the Chairman smiled. "I don't think you'll remember me, Young One. You were just a mere infant when we first met."

"That would explain a lot," Kenni smiled.

The Chairman smiled and ruffled his hair as he moved to his feet, "Please. Be seated, make yourselves at home while Zero and get the food."

"Of course, thank you for welcoming us into your home, President," Sasuke said with a quick bow.

"Not at all," the Chairman smiled as he vanished into the kitchen.

Zero watched as the group made themselves comfortable at the table, taking the seats closest to the door. His eyes lingered on Kira as she smiled at her little brother while her eyes wondered around the room. He vanished into the kitchen and saw Yagari picking up a hot dish with oven mitts on his hands.

"Are they comfortable?" he asked without glancing at Zero.

"Yeah. They look a little on edge, but I guess that'll go away soon enough," Zero replied as he moved to stand beside Yagari. His eyes rested on the bowls in front of him, filled with hot food. "Kira brought her little brother. He really does kinda look like Uncle Sudikako."

"Uncle Sudikako?" Yagari muttered. A small smile graced Yagari's lips as he started carrying the food to the dining room, "This is a nice feeling."

Zero picked up a bowl of food and stared at the steam as it rose from the rice. He smiled slightly himself and glanced over his shoulder and saw Kira standing up and wrapping her arms around Yagari, a huge smile on her lips as Yagari smoothed her hair with his fingers. Yagari smiling too.

"Yeah. It is kinda nice," Zero said to himself as he carried the food out.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

Dinner started off awkwardly. No one really seemed to know what to say to Kira and her friends, just as they didn't know what to say in return. It suddenly occurred to Zero just how long it had been since he had seen Kira, and even though the pulls of the bond they had once had was still there, Zero knew that they both had changed. Not one of the people sitting in this room was the same person that they were back in the past.

The Chairman cleared his throat, "Shiga-kun mentioned that none of you have had a home cooked meal in quite some time," Kaien said, seemingly having no problem starting a conversation when the atmosphere in the room was less then open.

Kira nodded enthusiastically, happy that someone had stepped up and started a conversation and break the tense silence, "Yeah. Katsue and I don't really like cooking and Sasuke does enjoy it…he's just not any good at it," Kira said with a wide grin, deftly ignoring the annoyed glare Sasuke aimed at her.

"How awful!" Kaien cried, "To be all by yourselves with no one to look after you, and no home-cooked meals to boot!"

"Its not so ba––," Kira started off, but Kaien spoke right over her.

"I know! Your father mentioned it a while ago but I never really considered it until now," the Chairman rubbed his chin. "You should stay here!"

Zero dropped the fork that was going into his mouth, Kaito swallowed something wrong and coughed and Kira nearly dropped her drink of water. All eyes shot to the Chairman and the only one who didn't seem caught off guard by the Chairman's suggestion was Yagari, who just blew on his food and put the fork in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Katsue said quickly.

"You should stay here," the Chairman smiled as he gestured to his home. "I have more then enough room for all of you!"

"I'm sorry, _what_?!" Kaito repeated, standing up, his eyes meeting the Chairman's face. His palms flat on the table.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea," Yagari agreed, nodding slightly.

"What?!" Zero and Kira demanded in unison as they shot up, soon all three Hunters were standing.

"Yes! And while Kira-chan and friends are staying here on campus, they can finish their final year at High School! And Sudikako-kun could begin his first year at High School," the Chairman sang happily.

"That would be so cool!" Kenni exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "Then I can start High School and Onee-chan can finish High School!"

"That's a bad idea––" Kira began.

"Oh no, its wonderful!" the Chairman sang, "Then your beloved Uncle Cross can look after you!"

"That's not really necessary, Uncle Cross. We're fine by ourselves," Kira smiled and brought her hands up. "I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"You need to finish High School, Kira-chan," Yagari said as he dug up more food with his fork.

"I can, y'know once I do what I need to do," Kira said as she sank down to her seat.

"Which is?" Kaito asked.

Kira glanced at Kaito, "None of your business, Takamiya," Kira looked at her brother who was beaming from ear to ear and eating happily. "You can't be serious?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Kenni smiled, "This way you're close to the Association, you get to have all the details before any of the other Hunters 'cause you'll be living with the President, and you'll be able to get your High School Diploma! If you think about it really hard, you'd be killing three birds with one stone! Oh, and you'll be able to see me more often."

Kira blinked and tapped at the table, "I dunno. I barely have enough money to send you to Boarding School, what makes you think I can afford to send you, Katsue, Sasuke and myself?"

"Oh, that silly detail," the Chairman waved it off. "I shall handle it," his eyes sparkled. "Of course, Wana-chan will just have to sign a few things––"

"Hey, I never agreed to it!" Kira said, sitting up straight.

"Then I shall make a deal with you," the Chairman held out his hand. "In order for Cross Academy to accept Sudikako Kenni-chan, we have to accept at least three legal guardians as well."

"Hey, that's not f––" Kira froze. She tapped her chin, "We won't have to pay for rent? Or food?"

Sasuke shot to his feet, "Kira, we're not a charity case!"

Katsue pulled Sasuke down to his seat and nodded at Kira to continue. Zero blinked at watched Kira stare at the Chairman with what he guessed, was a poker-face. The Chairman nodded and held out his hand again, "As for school requirements, I'm sure we can come to a logical agreement in order for you to pay off the debt."

"Sounds like a plan," Kira shook the Chairman's hand, "You have a deal, Uncle Cross."

Zero watched as the hands shook and glanced at Kaito who looked devastated by the news. Yagari leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest and a small smile graced his lips again, looking smug. Katsue cheered the idea, Kenni clapped his hands happily and Sasuke sat quietly, trying to wrap his head around what happened, just like Kaito and Zero were trying to do.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

"So I guess I'm going to school with you, huh?"

Zero looked at his side and saw Kira walking beside him. After dinner, the Chairman volunteered to show the campus to the new students. Zero, being the only prefect, had to accompany them. So ahead of Zero and Kira, the Chairman was showing off his precious Academy. Katsue and Kenni seeming very interested in starting school. Sasuke lingered further behind Katsue, like the shadow he was. Zero and Kira stayed a little further behind. Zero looked out at the Academy. The stone buildings melted in the background of the darkening sky. There were no students now, so nothing was lit up that made it stand out in the night. The night air bit at Zero's skin, but he welcomed the cold. The moonlight gave everyone a soft blue tinge to their skin and made every surface pale. Zero took in a deep breath and glanced at Kira beside him, who was watching her friends with steady eyes. Making sure that they were happy, probably. By the sound of excited squeals and chatter, Zero could hear that two of the four new students were happy about going back to a normal life.

"Still so quiet," Zero heard Kira mutter.

Zero stopped walking and watched the Chairman and his group disappeared around the corner and Kira stopped in front of him. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes met Zero's.

"Kiryuu?" Kira cocked her head to the side, confused.

Zero's gaze swept the floor, "You haven't really said much as to…," Zero's hand touched his tattoo. The place where that woman had bitten him, and changed his life. Last time Kira saw him, he wore a tie and shirt... Of course, last time he saw Kira, he didn't think he was any different. He was Human last time she was with him.

"Master Yagari, even Kaito hadn't said much…I expected Kira would…but its fine if she doesn't. It seems…like no one was actually surprised…," Zero met Kira's gaze and snapped back a little when he saw Kira was standing in front of him.

Kira reached out and her finger's touched the skin where Zero's tattoo was. But Zero snatched her hand away and just stared at her palm, "That woman…bit me there…"

"Zero," Kira smiled. Zero met Kira's gaze. Her blue eyes reminded him so much home, and her smell wafted through the air and Zero just wanted to forget everything and start over again. This person in front of him was everything from his childhood. All his innocence. Of course, she was older now––

This brought up the question of how innocent she was. She wasn't exactly bad looking, and knowing Kira – who doesn't follow trends, in this case the trend of stalking Cross Academy's Night Class Boys, she wouldn't be obsessed with the Night Class Students, which means she would be a target for Day Class Boys.

"Kira––," Zero froze when he saw Kira smiling a perfect smile at him. As if a happy memory just passed through her mind. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with curiosity. Zero shook his head, "Nothing. Forget it," he ran his fingers through his hair and kicked his chin in the Chairman's direction. "We should join up with the Chairman."

Kira nodded, "Okay. C'mon Zero––"

"Zero."

Zero and Kira turned around to see Kaito walking towards them. Zero sighed and glanced at Kira, "Go ahead. You need to see where everything is anyway."

"Okay," Kira nodded and started walking away as Zero started walking towards Kaito.

Kira vanished around the corner and Zero turned to look at Kaito. Both of them seemed to have the same though pass through their minds: _Kira wasn't going to be staying for long._

"Don't get to attached, Zero," Kaito said. "You know how fickle she can be."

"I'm not worried about getting attached, Kaito. You should be the one to worry," Zero hissed. Kaito glared at him, "I seem to remember you having a day-crush on Kira."

Kaito glanced away from Zero, "The point is; Kira is a distraction. She said herself she just came to do something and she'd be gone."

"You don't need to tell me Kaito. I wasn't planning on getting attached," Zero snapped. "As far as I'm concerned, Kira is on her own. Just like you are, and just like I am," Zero met Kaito's glare, "She's bringing back things I'd rather not think about. I'm just saying hi, the second school starts she'll just be another student."

Kaito swallowed hard and crossed his arms over his chest, "Remember that, Kiryuu."

Zero rolled his eyes and walked away from Kaito, and in the opposite direction of Kira and her group. He knew Kira wouldn't stay here for long and he knew he wasn't planning to get attached to her again. He was on his own.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOO! I have returned! Who missed me? Now, I could bore you with details of why I haven't been around, but I'm too lazy and I have a feeling you don't really care. ^^;**

**Now, I'm still grieving over the removal over my two previous Fanfictions, so if any of my readers are here for those stories, I have no idea why they removed my story X_X but I do apologize that they are gone.**

**Back to Vampire Knight, still love Zero! But here is the latest chappie to my little story and this where things start to get interesting. I am taking requests if you want something interesting to happen. Sorry for any spelling errors and grammer errors. And forgive me my beloved Beta for not sending you the chapter before! ~SORRY~**

**Please read and review!**

**-Saved by Dark Innocence**


	7. Night 7 Wrestling

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 7**_

_**Wrestling **_

"Psssssstttt. Hey, hey Kira!"

Kira grumbled one opened her eyes and stared sleepily, "What's the matter, Ichiru?"

Ichiru smiled widely as he leaned on Kira's mattress, "Are you awake?"

Kira rubbed her eyes and sat up, "I am now," some of her long blonde hair fell over her shoulder and the ends brushed against the mattress. "Aren't you in the wrong dorm?"

"I know," Ichiru whispered. "But Zero's sleeping and I wanted to show Kira something before it went away."

Kira looked around her dorm room. Her roommates were fast asleep, buried underneath a mess of pillows and blankets. Kira glanced at Ichiru; he was wearing his green coat over his pajamas. His hair was all messed up and long silver strands brushed over his beautiful violet eyes. Kira rubbed her eyes again and looked at the clock on her dorm wall.

"It's almost four in the morning, Ichi," Kira whined, her voice still groggy. Her eyes went back to Ichiru, who was pouting.

"It'll be two minutes, promise," Ichiru smiled and offered Kira his hand.

Kira sighed and threw her blanket off of her body and sat up and stared hard at Ichiru, "How did you even get in here? I locked the door."

"Yeah, but not the window," Ichiru shrugged.

Kira rolled her eyes and took Ichiru's hand as she climbed down from her bunk. She grabbed her coat and followed Ichiru out the window, making sure her roommates were still fast asleep. Kira and Ichiru walked on tip-toes down the hall, careful not to wake up any of the other students or get caught by teachers.

"This better be good, Ichiru," Kira hissed as he led her down the stairs and out onto the field.

"Trust me, Kira," Ichiru smiled as he took her hand. "It's down by the river. And the teachers will never know."

Kira nodded as she allowed Ichiru to pull her along. When you were eleven, small things were very adventurous, like ditching your class on a school trip to go look at something at the river. Of course, Kira did consider Ichiru's health, but when she looked at him now, he seemed perfectly fine.

Ichiru led Kira to the river and moved to stand behind her. He covered her eyes, "Ichiru?!" she giggled.

"Trust me, Kira. It'll be really cool," Ichiru giggled. He led Kira blindly through the small forest that had grown beside the river. When he brought her to the ledge, he slowly took his hands away, "Okay, look!"

Kira opened her eyes and blinked. She blinked again. There was nothing but the still river in front of her. The night sky where the full moon hung lit up the water, making it look like liquid silver. Kira blinked and turned to Ichiru, but he gripped her shoulders and turned her to face the water again.

"Keep watching," he chuckled.

Kira sighed and stared at the still river. The water mirrored the sky, and there was a small breeze that made the water ripple for a minute. Kira crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't see anything, Ichi."

"Just keep watching," Ichiru said as he stood beside Kira, his finger pointing at a specific place in the river.

Kira sighed and her eyes stared at the place where Ichiru was pointing. She stared hard when she saw something leap from the water and land back in. Then something else leapt from the water and landed again. Soon millions of ripples were created when fish jumped out of the water, and more kept jumping until it looked like the river was rippling with bright red fish. The river looked as if it had its own scales and the fish jumping and landing in the water sounded like rain falling. Millions of fish were leaping from the water and Kira giggled at the sight and laughed.

"This is amazing!" she sang as her eyes darted across the sight.

"Cool, huh?" Ichiru asked. Kira nodded, "It's a salmon run. They eat the bugs that settle on top of the still water. Most of the bugs can't fly, so it's an easy catch for the fish."

"That's so cool," Kira dropped to her knees and leaned over the ledge and watched the fish. Ichiru smiled at Kira and dropped down to his knees beside her, "How did you know about this?"

"My Dad told me," Ichiru smiled. "The usually come before the sun rises, it's kinda hard to say exactly when they come up. But I just had a feeling. Zero was supposed to wait up with me so we could all watch the fish, but you know once Zero falls asleep, he can never wake up."

"It's amazing, Ichi," Kira smiled. "Incredible!"

Ichiru smiled and glanced at the grass. He saw a small daisy growing on the ledge. Ichiru grinned and picked it up and tapped Kira's shoulder. She tore her eyes away from the fish slowly and saw Ichiru holding the daisy right in front of her gaze. She smiled.

"Our little secret then?" Ichiru asked with a small grin.

Kira accepted the flower and smiled, "Our little secret."

Ichiru smiled and leaned towards Kira. His lips brushed her cheeks and he planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Kira blinked and stared at Ichiru as he leaned away. Her hand touched her cheek and Ichiru stared at Kira.

"Sorry," Ichiru said as he shot to his feet and turned his back on Kira and started running away from her. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Kira sitting on the grass, looking at him with big blue eyes, her fingers brushing her cheek.

_KIRA––_

Zero sat up and rubbed his forehead. Sweat had run down his back and forehead and he was tired despite the fact that he just woke up. That dream of his, it felt so real. Zero sighed and fell back against his sheet and groaned when he heard shouts coming from down stairs. He had forgotten about his new housemates. He heard his bedroom door open and Yagari stood in the doorway, holding a list.

"You have chores today," Yagari announced as he strode forward and held the list in front of Zero, "Kira-chan is going with you."

Zero frowned, "Why? I can do it alone," he grabbed the list from Yagari's grasp. "Why can't Kaito go? Or why can't Kira go alone?"

"Because Kira-chan doesn't know the area, Kaito is coming with me to sort out some Association stuff, y'know, seeing as he's lazy and you're tired and useless," Yagari turned away from Zero and moved to leave his bedroom, "Cheer up, Zero. You swear you've just seen a ghost."

Yagari closed his door behind him, and Zero sighed and stared at the list. Eggs, milk, flour, cocoa powder, onions, tomatoes – what the hell was the Chairman planning? It had been two weeks since Kira and her friends moved in, food had become rare. Zero sighed and threw the covers off his body and decided he would face the day. He got dressed and headed downstairs, towards the kitchen where he could smell something that smelled like food…the Chairman's cooking…

"Good morning Kiryuu-kun!" the Chairman sang as Zero entered the kitchen. He was standing by the stove, flipping some pancakes. Kira turned in her seat to look at Zero. Her blue eyes studying him carefully, just as his did whenever she wasn't looking.

Things between them had been awkward. Zero had put up his walls and she hardly made a move to break them down. She stayed quiet, did whatever she had to do in silence; especially when she was around Zero and Kaito. Kira turned back to her pancake, ignoring Zero. He rolled his eyes and sat down at the chair further away from her. The Chairman set a plate of food in front of him, and he ate silently, just as Kira did.

"Oh my, how a memory just danced into my mind~!" the Chairman sang, "I remember a time when the two of you could never keep quiet! Of course, you two would always argue about what to do for the day," the Chairman turned to Kira, "Do you remember that, Kira-chan?"

Kira shook her head, "Nope."

"What about when you and Zero built a raft and decided to go down the river…when the current was so strong…?" the Chairman hung on her answer, waiting for it.

"I don't remember that," Kira said before she ate another bite of pancake.

Zero watched her as he chewed his own pancake. How had things gotten to this point? When she first moved in, he and Kira would just enjoy each other's company without the awkward silence, then Kaito's comments picked at his brain. How not to get too attached to her because she would just leave in the end, so Zero stayed away. And they drifted. Now nothing but awkward silence surrounded them.

"What about the time Old Man Hunter took you kids out to the park to ride horses?" the Chairman asked, his words getting desperate. His face was in full blown astonishment, how could Kira not remember her childhood?!

"I don't remember," Kira replied again.

Zero watched as the Chairman melted to the floor in a puddle of tears, murmuring words that he couldn't understand. Zero swallowed and didn't look up as he spoke, "What about going to the river with Ichiru to see fish?"

Kira froze. Her eyes were wide, "That was supposed to be a secret," she shot up to her feet and left the kitchen.

The Chairman blinked and stared after Kira. Zero was surprised that she had been so angry. The Chairman looked at Zero, "Fish?" his head lolled to the side.

"Why does Kira have to come with me to the store? I can go alone," Zero snapped. "I don't feel like baby-sitting her or her friends."

"You will not be baby-sitting anyone, Kiryuu-kun," the Chairman said as he sat down in Kira's chair. "Akamatsu-chan and Shiga-kun are going to look at the dorms of the Academy today to decide whether they want to stay inside the mansion or stay with the other students––"

"Why the hell are they so excited about school anyway?" Zero demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"Kenni-kun and I are going to sort out some of his own school stuff," the Chairman continued, ignoring Zero.

'That's another thing that bugs me, why would Kira bring her little brother?! I don't believe her story," Zero ranted.

"Yagari-kun and Kaito-kun are going to sort out some Association matters," the Chairman continued, he smiled widely.

"Okay, okay," Zero hissed. "I get it. I'm the only one that isn't busy with anything and Kira is obviously bored or else she wouldn't have volunteered."

The Chairman gasped and fell back off his chair. He shot up on his feet and gaped, "You do know Kira-chan!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Zero snapped as he stood up and turned and left the kitchen.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

I strode behind Zero as we walked through the town, holding grocery bags and flittering from one shop to another. We hardly let two words pass between us and it hurt my heart to think that Zero was upset to be paired with me. Although, in all honesty, I was angry with him for telling Uncle Cross a secret between Ichiru and I. I wonder how he knew. I mean, from what I heard, Zero and Ichiru haven't seen each other since the incident that ruined Zero's life. We stood in a store now, Zero glancing at the aisle for a specific ingredient and I couldn't take the silence between us anymore.

"So…how did you know about the fish thing? Did Ichi – er, Ichiru – tell you?" I asked nonchalantly, while gazing at the very interesting…jar of sour…what is that?!

I saw Zero shrug a shoulder from the corner of my eye. Like he didn't care, like he didn't want to discuss it. I swallowed hard and put the jar of unpronounceable. I stared down at my hands. It was hard getting along with Zero, it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me. So naturally I kept quiet and hoped Zero would come to me. I had hoped that us living under the same roof would bring us closer, but both Zero and Kaito kept a distance away from me, like I had some type of disease. And the space between us was killing me. And if I didn't find out what Zero's problem was soon, my brain was going to explode! And I wanted to find out what his problem was _without_ it turning into an argument.

"So…I really do remember all those things that the Chairman was talking about. The rafting, the horses…even though the horses almost killed me," I smiled and saw Zero freeze and stare at a box he held in his hand. Still silent. I cleared my throat, "Remember when we tried ice skating on that lake and I fell in? You and Ichiru tried helping me out then! Eventually you got me out."

"I remember Ichiru getting a cold after that," Zero replied in a cold voice. I stared at Zero with wide eyes. Ichiru had gotten sick a lot when he was younger, Zero hated it.

"Yeah. He got sick a lot," I watched Zero turn away from me. I sighed and rushed up to stand beside him as he walked up to the cash-register, "So, um, have you seen Old Man Hunter yet?" Zero kept quiet and paid for the items and left the store. I ran after him, "Zero! I haven't done anything wrong!"

Zero stopped here and turned and glared at me over his shoulder, "You haven't done anything?! Is that what you honestly believe? You left Kira, and you're gonna leave again once you've done what you needed to do!"

"Duh, that's what Hunters do!" I shouted back. I noticed a few people stopping and staring at us, so I moved closer to Zero, "That's what we do! We hunt, we kill, and we leave! Kaito said those words to me and I'm just backing them up."

Zero rolled his eyes, "You got that leaving part down. Twice. Third time's the charm!"

"Where have I left? Please explain to me, Zero!" I hissed, grabbing his sleeve as he tried to walk away from me. His violent violet gaze narrowed at me. Oh well, so much for trying to avoid a fight.

"You left Ichiru and I when we were neighbors, you left me at the funeral, and you never came back! I thought because it was you, you would always come back," Zero hissed, snatching his sleeve away from me.

"Okay, first of all, I was _eleven_! So course I had to leave with my family, I told you I was sick, I had to go," I retorted. "And second of all, _you_ chased _me_ away! You never wanted to see me again!"

"Then why come after all these years?!"

"I didn't come back for you Zero," I hissed and his face fell. I couldn't help but smirk, "You thought I came here for you? How could you be so selfish?! You told me to stay away, so I did. I am here because I'm a Vampire Hunter, Zero. The President needed me, so I came."

"You're an awful lair, Kira," Zero hissed. He narrowed his eyes at me, "I know you, Kira. You're the only one who's selfish. You only came because you saw a window of opportunity to benefit yourself!"

I stared at Zero and felt my cheeks heating up, my skin was burning. How could he say such a thing? "You know I'm trying hard to be nice to you, Kiryuu. Even though you're acting like a d––"

Something hard hit the side of my face and I crashed down to the floor, my cheek aching as pain stung my every nerve. I rubbed my cheek and felt that it was warm. I opened my eyes and found a red ball in front of her. It was small and bright red. I smiled.

"A red ball," I whispered as I reached out and took the ball.

"How's that for sweet revenge!" Zero suddenly said as he knelt down beside me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a hint of a smile on his lips, "Wonder who it belongs too."

"Um, excuse me."

Zero and I looked ahead and found a small girl, staring up nervously at Zero as he stood up to his full height, looking grim. The girl shuddered and turned her attention to me. I stood up to my full height too and smiled at the girl.

"Is this yours?" I asked as I stood in front of her and bent down a little so I could meet her meek gaze. She nodded and I smiled, "Could I use it for a minute?" She nodded again and my grin turned sly.

I wheeled around quickly and threw the ball, and just like in the past, the ball hit Zero right on his forehead and he fell to the ground. The ball rolled back to me and I picked it up and balanced it on my fore-finger and spun it around and stood in front of Zero.

"Now, that's revenge," I smiled cheekily.

Zero glared up at me and growled, "You're such a b––"

I threw the ball again, and again it bounced off the flat surface of Zero's forehead and back into my hands, "Now, now, Z. We are in the presence of a young girl, no bad language."

Zero closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he stood up to his full height. He dusted himself off and glared at me, "I am an adult. I won't resort to childish games."

I rolled my eyes and turned and winked at the girl, "Watch this," I bounced the ball off the ground and it bounced off Zero's forehead (again, heehee) and landed in the girl's hand. She giggled before she turned and ran off.

"Another satisfied custom––!"

I was suddenly tackled to the ground by a heavy force and I looked up and saw that it was Zero. I growled, upset that he had taken me to the floor. So I started wrestling him to get off of me, but he was a lot stronger then I remember and he was beating me. Zero and I rolled on the ground and I had finally pinned him down when I saw a dark brown shoe in front of me. I looked up and saw the shoe belonging to Yagari, and Kaito was standing behind him.

"Wrestling in the middle of the street, really?" Yagari asked; a hand on his hip.

Zero and I leapt apart from each other and pointed accusing fingers at each other, "He started it!"

"She started it!" Zero accused in perfect unison with my own accusation.

"I don't care who started it," Yagari knelt down and picked up the carton of eggs. He opened it and found six cracked eggs.

I looked around and saw that ingredients that we had gathered had been destroyed in our fight. I glanced down at the floor and heard Zero curse and cross his arms over his chest. Yagari shook his head and glared at us, a scolding look that was all too familiar.

"Clean this up, and then go shopping _again_," He ordered, Zero stared at him whereas I just stared at the ground, my hands behind my back. "Kaito, go with them. Make sure that they don't destroy the store."

"Why the hell should I go?!" Kaito demanded angrily.

"Don't argue with me!" Yagari snapped angrily. He turned to me; his glare was cold, "Buy me a new box of smokes while you're at it!"

"Yes Sir," we all said in unison.

We watched Yagari storm away, stomping his feet, screaming, "Three weeks until school starts! I don't think I can live with these kids!"

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

**WEEK 1**

"You're such an idiot!"

"I'm not the blonde in this house!"

"It was an accident!"

"Right, everything you touch turns into an _accident_!"

Katsue munched on a cookie as Sasuke flickered through the channels, keeping bored eyes on the screen. Kenni sat on the floor at Sasuke's feet, watching TV as well. Yagari puffed on his cigarette as he read the newspaper in front of him. Kaito leaned against the wall as he watched Zero and Kira stand on opposite sides of the lounge, throwing insults and glaring at each other. Kaien sat beside Katsue and watched with wide eyes, tears streaming down his face.

"I thought they were friends," Kenni said casually to Sasuke, the constant fighting already becoming a routine.

"They were," Sasuke replied with a yawn.

"Two weeks…two weeks…two weeks…," Yagari puffed away on his cigarette, slowly gripping the newspaper.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Katsue asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, holding her cookie out for Sasuke to take a bite.

"Do you wanna get in the middle of that?" Kenni asked, pointing to his sister and friend.

Katsue and Sasuke sat up and looked at the couple, who were now nose-to-nose, glaring at each other and insulting each other left, right and centre. Katsue slowly sank back into her seat and Sasuke shook his head sadly.

"Poor Yagari-Sama," Sasuke murmured glancing at Yagari.

He couldn't see Yagari's face, hidden behind the newspaper, all he saw with the top of his black hair, and a faint cloud of smoke; Zero and Kira arguing behind them, Kaito standing by the sidelines, watching with careful eyes.

**WEEK 2**

"I don't care if you live in this house! Don't touch my stuff!"

"I needed a towel! I wasn't going to walk around the house butt-naked!"

"Not that you'd be doing anyone any favors!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Still going at it," Katsue yawned.

Kenni, Katsue and Sasuke stood in the doorway of their rooms, watching the two Hunters argue in front of the bathroom, Kira wrapped up in a blue towel, her hair wet around her shoulders. Zero standing in his boxers. Kaito stood in the doorway of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth, eyes bouncing from Kira to Zero. Kaien stood in the hallway, clutching a teddy-bear, silently crying into it. Yagari stood beside him, arms crossed over his chest, the faint cloud of smoke from his cigarette seemed thicker and greyer.

"One week…one week…one week," Yagari chanted before he slowly staggered back to his bedroom, leaving Kira and Zero to wrestle on the ground.

"Pervert!"

"It's my towel!"

"Let go of the towel!"

"Its mine!"

**WEEK 3**

"I WOULDN'T WANT TO GO SCHOOL WITH YOU, EVEN IF YOU WERE LAST PERSON ON EARTH!"

"JUST CAUSE I'M SMARTER THEN YOU!"

"YOU COULDN'T BE SMART EVEN IF EINSTEIN'S BRAIN WAS IMPLANTED INTO YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW! EINSTEIN'S DEAD!"

"IT'S MEANT TO BE AN INSULT, YOU IDIOT!"

Yagari was buried behind a newspaper again; the cloud of smoke seemed to look like a steam train was passing through. Kaien was watching, the tears were thicker now as well. Katsue, Sasuke and Kaito were now standing in between Zero and Kira, trying to keep them away from each other. Zero was baring his teeth at Kira, and Kira was clawing at him, the insults were still flying. Kenni was standing beside the Chairman, watching with bored eyes.

"Enough!" Yagari shouted as he slammed the newspaper on the coffee table and grabbed Kira's collar and Zero's collar, "Run around the Academy, four-hundred laps!"

"No way––"

"Over my dead body––"

"Don't sass me! Do it before I make it rain steal bullets and you two become my targets!" Yagari said as he grabbed his gun and aimed it at the couple.

Zero and Kira rushed out the door as Yagari cocked the gun. When the crowd watched the two run around the Academy, they shrank away from Yagari as he lit another cigarette and flicked the newspaper. The two Hunters ran around the Academy, insulting each other until the crowd could no longer hear them.

"Thank Gawd school starts tomorrow," Yagari replied.

"Which reminds me, Yagari-kun," Kaien said with a smile. "I have discovered a way for Kira-chan to repay me."

"Have you now?" Yagari turned the page, choosing to ignore Kaien's announcement.

"Kiryuu-kun might not like it though," Kaien said with a pout.

"The two need to learn to get a long, because as long as I know she's in the area, she will not leave these grounds without my say-so. Her father may trust her, I'm still working up to it," Yagari set the paper on his lap and leaned back in his chair and glanced at Kaien. "Do what you must…"

"It shall help them bond," Kaien glanced at Kaito and saw how he stared after Zero and Kira. He tapped his chin and smiled to himself, "I have a new idea."

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HI, my name is Saved by Dark Innocence, and I am addicted to getting Reviews.**

**Vampire Knight Cast: "Hiiiiiii, Saved by Dark Innocence."**

**Lol, yes, I have returned. And I got one kick-ass-beyond-awesome Review from beloved _Sasame103. I_ HAVE BEEN MISSED ^^**

**Here's the new chapter, honestly...I have no idea why I picked fish or what I was actually thinking about when I typed this out. My brain just went on a crazy rampage. IN my head, anime me and Zero just kept fighting because he wasn't working with me.**

**Do I have any readers out there?! If so, please let me know what you think of this chapter! I am addicted to getting reviews and followers...**

**I do not own Vampire Knight...boo-hoo for me.**

**Forgive me for any spelling errors, I really should proof read before I upload it. **

**Thank you, come again for Chapter 8! Tell your friends :D *BOWS***

**Please Read and Review!**

**~Saved by Dark Innocence **


	8. Night 8 Guardian

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 8**_

_**Guardian**_

Tomorrow school was starting. Zero was going to have to wake up early and face all those high-energy High School kids who thought the highlight of their way would be to return to this Academy and see their friends. For Zero, his highlight would be…nothing. The plan of action was simple, boring: Go to school, play Prefect, do homework, sleep. On the weekend, Zero would probably go hunting with Kaito, work at the Association, and avoid that girl, Kagami – who made it her mission in life to stalk Zero wherever he goes – and the other plan was probably to argue with Kira about something stupid. Again. She was always looking for a fight.

Except lately. Lately meaning since the fight earlier this morning. After Yagari had ordered them to run laps (which killed him, by the way! He was amazed he could still walk), Kira had gone quiet. Didn't say anything at Lunch, or at Dinner. Hell, she didn't even say anything when Zero grabbed the remote from her hands and switched the TV to some lame movie that Zero didn't even want to watch. After that, Kira just vanished up into her room. Never came down. Not that Zero cared––

Zero walked past Kira's bedroom door and saw that the door wasn't shut all the way. Zero glared at the door. His enemy Housemate lived in that room. Zero looked up and down the hallway and saw that he was alone. Zero gripped the water bottle that he held in his hand. He walked towards the door and pushed it open and found Kira sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed, staring at her closet. Strange. She looked up at him and Zero always had to check himself. It was always a shock to him that Kira wasn't the same little girl he had grown up with. She had filled out nicely over the years. Even now, she wore a black tank top and rough cut short-short jeans. And combat boots. She always liked boots.

"Hey," she said in a small voice. Not a demanding voice, a relaxed tone. Zero blinked and she made no move to get up off the floor, "You need something?"

Zero scratched his head, "No. Just…wanted to check up on you, I guess. See if you were still breathing after Master Yagari made us run laps."

Kira smiled slightly, "Yeah. I'm okay."

Zero nodded. He turned to leave, but instead he turned to see Kira was still sitting on the floor, staring at her closet. He moved to switch the bedroom light on and saw what Kira was staring at the Cross Academy Uniform that was hanging neatly on the door on a bright pink hanger. Zero frowned.

"You don't like the Uniform?" Zero asked, turning his gaze back to Kira.

"It's not that," Kira said as she stood up, "I'm just…taking it all in."

"You nervous to start school again?" Zero asked as he moved to sit on Kira's bed. She still stood, staring at the uniform, hands on her hips. Zero just stared at her back, "It's not so bad."

Kira glanced over her shoulder, "How would you know?"

"I didn't go to school for a year, remember? The Chairman wanted me to be the Guardian, protect the Night Class' secret and all, and I was against it…so I refused to go to school. But it really isn't that bad. The students here are nice, you won't have any Newbie problems here," Zero cracked the bottle of water open and took a sip, watching Kira as she considered what he said.

"Being a Newbie wasn't my concern," Kira turned back to look at her uniform. She crossed her arms over he chest and Zero raised his eyebrow.

"Is it because you have to share the same grounds with Vampires?" Zero asked carefully. When he thought about it, Kira really hadn't bragged about being friends with Vampires, maybe she wasn't a Peace Keeper anymore?

"I don't mind the Vampires," Kira replied. Zero frowned. Still a Peace Keeper. Idiot. Kira moved backwards and sat down beside Zero. She brushed some of her hair behind her hair and stared at her hand, "I'm freaking out about going to class with…with you."

Zero turned to look at her. He swallowed hard, "The last time we had class together, we got along better.'

"The last time we had class together, Ichiru was with us," Kira said in a soft voice. So soft that if Zero didn't have Super Hearing, he wouldn't have heard anything.

Zero blinked and swallowed hard. He looked down at his hands and frowned. She must know that Ichiru was no longer living, she had too. Maybe that's why she was so angry with Zero? Maybe she heard that Zero was the one to kill him? Zero looked up and saw Kira was smiling slightly. Another memory? Zero opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted when he felt a Vampiric Presence downstairs. The familiar scent of Yuuki drifted to his nose and Zero moved to stand up––

"Uncle Cross still hangs out with Vamps, huh?" Kira asked, making Zero jump a little. He glanced at her and saw her study him. How would he explain this? How much did she know?

"Kinda. It's his daughter," Zero explained. Watching her face for surprise, he saw nothing. She just nodded.

"Yuuki-chan?" Kira stood up, "I haven't seen her in a while," Kira brushed past Zero and headed downstairs. Zero was following a distance behind.

How would Kira react? When they were younger, she was quite jealous to share 'Her Twins'. She wouldn't let any other female their age go near them, as far as Kira was concerned, Zero and Ichiru were her friends. But of course, circumstances were different now; Zero wasn't really friends with Kira or Yuuki. Yuuki betrayed him and so did Kira. Maybe the two would get along swimmingly. For some reason, the thought irritated Zero immensely.

"Yuuki and I aren't really friends anymore," Zero said before he could stop himself. Kira stopped and turned around. Her blue eyes studied him carefully. No hint of jealousy, just surprise.

"How come?" Kira asked, turned to face Zero. She crossed her arms over her chest, "What happened between you two? Uncle Cross told my Dad that you two never leave each other's side."

"That was the circumstances two years ago. But then she was a Pureblood and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly on _Team_ _Edward_ here," Zero retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kira stared at him for the longest moment, and then she burst out laughing. She leaned against the wall and attempted to get control of herself, but she couldn't stop laughing and soon tears were rolling down her cheeks. Zero watched as Kira collapsed to the floor and lay on her back. Zero frowned and felt his cheeks getting warm. Stupid idiot, this was not something worth laughing over!

"I-I'm sorry," Kira said as she tried to calm herself. She sat on the floor in front of Zero and wiped away the tears, "I-I can't breathe," she started laughing again. Zero blinked. What was so funny?

"Zero?"

Zero looked up and Kira turned around and saw Yuuki standing at the lip of the stairs. Her brown eyes were wide, her face shocked. Kira controlled her laughing (somewhat) and smiled and waved.

"Hi," she smiled; Yuuki's gaze flickered to Kira. Kira smiled wider and held up her hand, "Don't think you'd remember me. I'm Sudikako Kira, we met like…once, I think?"

Yuuki cocked her head to the side, her long brown hair danced over her shoulder and Zero frowned and looked away. He didn't like long hair. He preferred short hair. Always had. Yuuki smiled and shook Kira's hand.

"Sudikako-chan! Of course! You cut your hair!" Yuuki pulled Kira to her feet and Kira pulled at one of her ends, "You look so different now!"

Kira smiled, "So do you! Let me see the new additions!" Kira pointed to her mouth. Yuuki looked a little confused but opened her mouth slightly anyway and Kira admired the two small incisors, "Nice!"

Yuuki pulled away and frowned, "Um, thanks," she shook her head. "What are you doing here, Sudikako-chan?"

"Please, Kira," Kira smiled. She put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I'm a new Hunter in the District and my Dad and Uncle Cross somehow convinced me to stay on Campus and attend Cross Academy."

"Hardly convinced you. You saw _free_ and went for it," Zero said quickly.

Kira turned quickly to face Zero and glared at him, "Stop talking to me like I'm such a cheapskate! You and I just had a moment."

Zero shrugged, "That's the thing about moments. They only last a moment."

Yuuki held up her hands and waved them around, "No, no! Don't fight!"

"Don't even try." Yuuki turned around and saw Kaito coming out of his bedroom, yawning and hands behind his back, "All they've been doing is arguing. Don't try and stop them, you just get hurt."

Yuuki looked back at Zero and Kira, the two were standing chest to chest, glaring at each other. Yuuki's head fell to the side and she smiled. It was strange, but there was a slight blush on Zero's cheeks, but no one said anything about it.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

"Good morning~!"

"Hi~!"

"It's so good to see you~!"

"You too~!"

The greetings around me seemed too loud, cheerful and strange. I wasn't out of school for that long, but still it seemed so different from my previous lifestyle. There were so many people around me, dressed in the same uniform as me, except mine looked a little untidy, the ribbon on my collar wasn't tied properly and my blazer wasn't buttoned. My knee-high socks were a little itchy and school boots felt different from my combat boots. I held my bag in my hand as I watched the students move towards the school building, smiling and greeting one another.

"I can't wait to start school! I'm so excited!"

I turned around to see my brother smiling excitedly at Uncle Cross as Uncle Cross ruffled his hair. How could he be so excited about school? My previous years of high school were the worst years of my life. Okay, I had no scarring back story, and I often got detention for the most useless reasons: a couple of fights, tardiness, ditching class, drinking on campus (in my defense, it was a good day as a Vampire Hunter, so I was celebrating), overdue homework…okay, hey, I never said I was a saint! But watching these students walk by, all prim and proper, all saintly, made me feel like I was different from them. But there was nothing different…except I was a year older, other then that, no difference! And I'm a Vampire Hunter, but of course, they didn't need to know that.

"Shall we go?" I heard Katsue say as she appeared behind me, bag in hand, red hair loose and she was wearing the same uniform as I was.

"Actually, Kira-chan, before you leave. May I speak with you?" Uncle Cross said as he appeared behind Katsue. He smiled kindly at me. And I would've returned it except for the fact that I kept being distracted by his green shawl. What's with that?

"Am I in trouble already?" I asked, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Of course not," Uncle Cross gestured for me to follow him. I started walking beside him…out into the open…where other students could see us. Uncle Cross looked over his shoulder and smiled widely, "Sudikako-kun, Shiga-kun, Akamatsu-chan, please go ahead to class. I just need to speak with Kira-chan about our arrangement."

"Arrangement?" I raised an eyebrow. Then my brother rushed past me, smiling widely, almost sprinting to be with kids his own age.

"Bye Sis! Have a good day! Don't get into trouble!" my little brother called over his shoulder as he half-walked, half-ran away from us. Katsue and Sasuke brushed past me too, Sasuke nodded at me and Katsue smiled.

"See you in class, okay?" Katsue ruffled my hair as she walked away and jogged to catch up to Sasuke. I watched the pair walk off and fixed my hair.

I glanced at my side and saw Uncle Cross smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow and we started walking towards his office, the other students seemed to disappear very quickly. Uncle Cross led me to his office and opened the door and ushered me inside. His office was quiet big, mahogany desk, dark walls–– hey, why is Kaito here? Uncle Cross sat down at his desk as Kaito stood up from leaning against the wall and looked at me.

"I know of a way you can repay me for my kind hospitality!" Uncle Cross stated with a kind smile.

"Really!" I smiled, "Awesome! How?!"

"First of all, Kira-chan. Do you know of Cross Academy? Our two Classes?"

"I know you have a class full of Vampires. The Night Class, I think," I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at my Uncle, "Why?"

"Well, you see. The Night Class – a class full of Vampires – has to remain a secret from the Day Class, a class full of Humans. If the Day Class were to discover that the Night Class were Vampires, their admiration of the Night Class would crumble, not to mention my Student Body," Uncle Cross said sadly.

A knock on the door brought Uncle Cross's head up. I turned around just as the door opened and was surprised to see Yagari and Zero walking in. I blinked and watched Yagari move to stand beside Uncle Cross 9ruffling my hair as he walked past me) and Zero stood beside Kaito – who by the way, never greeted me this morning. He and Zero are both incredibly rude – and they looked at the Chairman.

"Anyway, as I was saying…," Uncle Cross looked at me. "In order to keep the Night Class' secret safe from the Day Class Students, Guardians were created. The Guardians make sure that the Night Class' secret stays that way, by using the façade of Prefects makes the Day Class believe that there is a strict rule between the concerning of Night Class and Day Class students."

I nodded and put a hand on my hip, "Wow. That's interesting. But what does this have to do with me?"

"After Yuuki got turned into a Vampire and got transferred to the Night Class. I've been behind on staff," Uncle Cross said with a stupid grin on his face.

"…I don't like where this is going," Kaito said, him and Zero standing up straight.

"So, Kira-chan can repay me by becoming the new Prefect and working beside Kiryuu-kun, Yuuki and Aidou-kun!" Uncle Cross clapped his hands happily and shot to his feet.

"I really don't like where this is going!" Zero snapped, moving to stand beside me. His eyes were wide; I could see his was in utter disbelief.

"What?!" I snapped, "You can force me to work!"

"I can when I discuss it with your father!" Uncle Cross smiled and twirled around, "And Kaito-kun shall be the Chairman of the Prefects!"

"Kaito will do _what_?" Kaito snapped, appearing on my other side.

"This way all of you will bond again and everyone will be happy!" Uncle Cross hugged himself and smiled.

"Why?" all three of us said in unison. I knew Uncle Cross was upset that were weren't as close as we used to be, but forcing us into each other's way was not going to help anyone.

"No, no, no," I shook my head. "I can't be a Prefect! I don't have enough time to be Prefect––!"

"I can't work with Vampires _and_ Kira! She'll run this place to the ground––!"

"Do I look like a Babysitter?! And Vampires? Over my dead body––!"

Uncle Cross shook his head and sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest, "Okay, let's try this: It's an _Order_ from me – The President of the Hunters Association – to you – my Hunter Subordinates."

And then the Bastard had us. It wasn't like we could say no to the person who pretty much signed our non-existent paychecks. But then again, the guy was my 'Uncle' and I could say no to him…not that I would. I've seen the man in 'Hunter-Mode'…he scares me a little. Then he goes all fluffy…and hugs a shawl…? Huh?

I cocked my head to the side and watched Uncle Cross bask in his evil scheme and I rolled his suggestion through my brain. I really hated being in debt, and if being a Guardian is the only way (that he can think of) to pay it off, and I could Graduate and my little brother could get an education, then I didn't see a down side. I've had worse ways of dealing with debt and this solution was pretty sweet. I could just ignore Zero and Kaito if I got too irritated with them, and the Association HQ was around the corner, and it wasn't like I was going to skip out the whole Vampire Hunter gig.

"I'll do it," I said suddenly, crossing my arms over my chest. Zero and Kaito both looked at me and gaped. I smirked and shrugged a shoulder, "I owe you, and it was an order. So I'll do it!"

Uncle Cross smiled happily and clapped his hands together enthusiastically, "Oh, thank you, Kira-chan! Perhaps with more than one Day Class Prefect, we may actually get some work done! Not that Kiryuu-kun hasn't done a wonderful job before…I just want a less scary prefect that doesn't give Day Class Girls nightmares."

"You give the girls nightmares?!" I asked, glancing at Zero. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something, I smirked at my given victory, and then I heard the Uncle Cross call my name.

I looked up at him and in his hands; he held a white band in his arm with Cross Academy's emblem printed on in a red color. On top of the white band was a black Handbook with Cross Academy scribbled on the top with the school badge and the words: _Student Handbook_ as the subtitle. I picked up the book and saw another one underneath it, this one said _Prefect Guide_. I met Uncle Cross's kind eyes and he smiled and held up the band.

"When you are on Prefect – Guardian duty to you who truly knows your purpose – you will wear this on your arm. Zero will help you," Uncle Cross slipped the white band around my upper arm and smiled proudly, "I know you will be a fine Guardian, Kira-chan."

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

"Good morning Students. Welcome to the new semester. I have the _dying_ _privilege_ of being your new Homeroom Teach," Yagari said in a less-than-impressed voice. He rolled his eye and leaned against the board.

"Is it really a privilege, Yagari-Sensei?!" a cheerful male student asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, it's a joy!" Yagari replied. "During the vacation, all teachers streaked through town to see which poor unfortunate soul would watch and guide one of the soon-to-be graduating Class! I'm the poor unfortunate soul who won."

The class burst into laughter and Zero rolled his eyes at Yagari's bitter-sweet mood. What did it take to impress this teacher? Apparently bring in the girl that he considers his beloved daughter. Yagari walked around the desk and gestured to the door. Three students walked in, Zero frowned, his new housemates. One with black hair, one with red hair, and one with blonde hair – who looked very shy. This just became interesting.

"Everyone, these are our new fellow students. Shiga Sasuke-kun," Yagari ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke frowned but bowed anyway. Yagari's hand went to Katsue, "Akamatsu Katsue-chan," Katsue bowed and both hands went onto Kira's shoulders and a huge grin appeared on his face, "And my…_niece_…Sudikako Kira-chan. Everyone not only is she a new student, she's also going to be working beside Kiryuu-kun as the new Prefect. So be nice to her, if you're not…you'll regret it."

The room seemed strangely silent. There have never been so many new students entering all at once. But the silence was expected. It was slowly building up. Zero knew these students, he knew that they would start asking questions as soon as Yagari said _Go_!

Yagari smiled, "And now…for my favorite part: The Interrogation. You may begin."

"Begin?" Sasuke queried.

The room erupted into an explosion of sound and Zero tried hard to ignore all of them. The noise sounded like a tidal wave shattering glass and even the three Hunters seemed to be caught off guard. This was High School, Kira. Welcome to Zero's Own Personal Hell. The questions that fired from their mouths didn't even sound like any Language Zero could recognize. Yagari smirked and moved to sit down on his desk, arms crossed over his chest.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Zero mentally rolled his eyes when the Class President shot up and started scolding the other students, "One at a time! One at a time!"

"Have you got a question, Kageyama**-**kun?"Yagari asked as he started chuckling to himself when the Class President went blood red.

Kageyama cleared his throat and met the Hunters with a hard stare, "Kageyama Kasumi. Class President. Um…, you are the niece of Yagari-Sensei? Is that how you became Prefect?"

Tough question. Poor Kira. How would she handle it? From what Zero could remember, she was always the good liar, but there were always loose ends. How would she handle this? When Zero looked at her now, she looked like she was on the verge of tears – which brought up the fact that Zero had never seen her cry before.

Kira put a hand on her hip and shrugged, "Distant niece. Not at all related. Yagari-Sensei is one of my Dad's friends, and one of my Guardians should something happen to my parents… but now that I'm eighteen, I decided while I'm in town, might as well graduate and visit my favorite _Uncle_."

Kira moved and stood in front of Kageyama and sat on his desk, "And as for the Prefect tidbit, until I can come up with the money to pay Uncle – er – Chairman Cross for his beyond generous hospitality towards my younger brother, myself and my friends, I offered my services to where he saw fit. Hence why I became Prefect."

A girl stood up, the girl with pigtails and glasses that once had a crush on Zero. Shindo, Zero thought her name was. She smiled nervously, "You have a younger brother?"

Wakaba Sayori smiled and stood up beside Shindo, "You're eighteen?"

"Yeah, he's starting his First Year of High School today. Hope he's doing well," Kira crossed her legs on Kageyama's desk and gestured to the two other Hunters, who were stunned that she just seated herself, "Shiga Sasuke and Akamatsu Katsue are your age; I am a year older than all of you."

"You're as old as Kiryuu-kun!" someone chirped.

"Alright, alright. I believe you've all been acquainted with my niece and her friends. Now," Yagari looked around and tapped his chin. "Akamatsu-chan, be seated beside Kageyama-kun," Katsue moved to the empty seat beside Kageyama, greeting the students that stood up to move for her, "Shiga-kun, move to sit beside Kiryuu-kun."

Sasuke seemed to appreciate the seat. Right at the back, close to the door. Zero didn't bother standing up, but Sasuke just placed himself beside Zero. They didn't greet or nod; they sat in silence and watched as Kira moved to stand beside Yagari. Yagari scanned the classroom again. Yagari rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Sit beside Wakaba-chan," Yagari glanced at Sayori. "Is that alright?"

Sayori nodded and slid out from her desk and smiled as Kira walked towards her. Kira smiled at Sayori and nodded. Kira slid into her seat and Sayori slipped back. Sayori turned to Kira and held out her hand, "Wakaba Sayori."

"Kira," Kira shook her hand and smiled and turned back to focus on Yagari.

"It's a new semester, everyone. We have a lot of work to do," Yagari turned to his board. "Shall we start?"

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

DIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG-DOOOONNNGGGG!

"Class is over, baby!" Kira announced, shooting up to her feet. "FREEDOM~!"

"Hurry before the Prefects get there!"

Zero came down the stairs and watched Kira stare at them with a suspicious gaze. She blinked and glanced over her shoulder at Zero, "Go where before the Prefects go?"

"To the Moon Dorms," Zero grabbed his white band from his trouser pocket and put in on his arm and glanced down at Kira who was studying the armband, "Let's go," Zero grabbed the armband from her blazer pocket and slipped it on her arm.

Zero brushed past Kira and she followed close behind. Zero didn't want to admit it, but it felt comfortable that she was working with him again. He wouldn't admit it aloud, because Kaito would chew his head off. Zero stopped dead and felt Kira run into the back of him. She looked up and him and peeked around him and saw some of the Day Class Girls gathering outside the Moon Dorms. Screaming excitedly, jumping up down, screeching.

"What the hell?" Kira demanded.

"This is part of our job," Zero explained. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Not all the Day Class girls are here yet. It used to be a lot worse before. But it'll get worse with every day," Zero pointed to the gates. "The Night Class will come through that gate and then we have to block the Day Class from the Night Class. Keep watch for the Night Class and make sure that they don't do anything…_Night Class worthy_…"

Kira looked up at Zero, "What do the Night Class Prefects do?"

Zero shrugged and started walking, "No idea."

Suddenly a group of girls rushed into Kira and sent her to the floor. She felt footsteps and over her and she sat up and sighed, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh, and one more thing," Kira looked up Zero, a smirk crossed his lips. "Don't walk into this unguarded."

He strode away and Kira stood up and dusted off her uniform and glared at the crowed and pulled a fist and softly punched her palm, "Let's do this!"

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have returned! Again! I love love LOVE the fact that my beloved Reviwers (thank you my reviwes by the way! You're why I do it ^^) are loving my little fic! It makes me very very HAPPY! And by request, I am keeping up the good work (hopefully) XD. **

**I'm glad most of you are liking older Kira, I'm liking her too ^^ and not because she's tall neough now to kick some Zero ass! XD Kinda... ANYWAYZ, I'm comtemplaiting on bringing in Mamma and Pappa Sudikako for a Day Visit and am asking my beloved readers if I should do so, or not? Also, I'm thinking LONGER chapters, who agrees? :D**

**OH, and one more thing: To Kaname or not to Kaname?! Should the Purebloods (Kaname mostly, not so sure about Sara) be in my little fic?! Would love to know!**

**Please tell me what you think of the chappie and the story! Love to hear from ya! [Sorry for any spelling errors and I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT) I'm totally Team Edward XD (I don't own Team Edward)**

**Please Read and Review! Tell your friends~!**

**~Saved by Dark Innocence**


	9. Night 9 Charm

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 9**_

_**Charm**_

"Zero?"

"Hn?"

"Where do you think Kira is?"

Zero looked up from his book and glanced at his twin, who was gazing outside the lounge window at the storm that had hailed upon their neighborhood. Beside the sofa were boxes stacked upon boxes. Ichiru's gaze was focused on the rain outside, lightning danced across the sky; lighting up Ichiru's features. Zero felt his eyes go wide when he saw a dark sad gaze within the violet pools. He knew Ichiru missed Kira, but something had been off lately about Ichiru. But it had been almost two years since Kira left them, what brought her up now?

"I don't know Ichiru. Probably in a Hospital somewhere if she left because she was sick," Zero closed his book and set it on his lap and waited for his brother to meet his gaze.

Instead, Ichiru slid off the couch and put his coat on and headed for the front door. Zero climbed off the arm chair and watched his brother move to the door and open it. The winds rushed in, lightning lit up the sky and the thunder rolled off into the darkening sky as rain fell from the grim sky.

"Ichiru?! What are you doing?!" Zero demanded, moving quickly and closing the door in front of Ichiru. Zero met his brother's gaze and was surprised to see his twin looking at him with angry eyes, "Ichiru?"

"I want to find Kira!" Ichiru snapped angrily, "Let me find her!"

"You can't go outside Ichiru! You'll get sick!" Zero pleaded. Ichiru sighed and Zero knew reason would calm his brother down. Kira was a thing of the past. Someone to be forgotten. Someone to move past. Why couldn't Ichiru understand that?

"Fine," Ichiru moved to turn up the stairs and ascended them. Ichiru turned and looked at his brother, "I don't understand you, Zero. Why don't you want to see her again? Wasn't she your friend too?"

Zero was shocked by his brother's irritation. What had gotten into him? What was making him so angry? Was it the fact that in a few short months, their beloved Master would be leaving them?

"Ichiru…," Zero started climbing the stairs.

"Don't!" Zero froze and Ichiru sighed and his sad gaze was back, his voice was calmer, "I'll find her again. When I'm stronger, I'll find her."

**_I'LL FIND HER––_**

Did you ever, Ichiru? After Shizuka Hiou had given you her blood, and you had become stronger, did you ever go out and find Kira? Did you ever venture beyond that woman's iron fist? Or did you always stay by her side?

"OW! Watch it!"

Zero blinked and took his gaze from the sky to see Kira standing with her feet apart, arms stretched wide, holding back a group of Day Class Girls that wanted to get closer to the Moon Dorm gate. Kira was holding her own, she was different from Yuuki. She wasn't afraid to get violent – if you pushed her far enough. For now, she adapted to playing Prefect quite well.

"How is she?"

Zero didn't jump at the sudden appearance of Kaito. He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, "The Night Class hasn't come out yet. So I guess, we'll have to wait and see."

"I meant, with class today?" Kaito raised an eyebrow and glanced at Zero.

"Thought you didn't care. Weren't you the one to tell me to stay away?" Zero smirked at his hand over Kaito and frowned when Zero hit him over the head.

"Doesn't mean I'm not concerned," Kaito snapped. He gazed at Kira and watched her drop her duty of being Prefect to talk to another student about something. This action seemed to throw everyone off, the Day Class Girls, the girl Kira was talking too and Kaito and Zero.

"Pay attention to what you're doing!" Kaito snapped.

Kira glared at him, "Bite me, Kaito! I'm still new!"

"What did you say to me, Brat?!" Kaito retorted, but Zero tapped his shoulder.

"Did you find out what the Night Class Prefects were for?" Zero asked, dragging Kaito's attention away from Kira.

Kaito rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah. Your job is somewhat easier. You and Little-Miss-Pain-In-The-Ass are going to patrol the area for Day Class, for danger. Pretty much what you did before. The Night Class Prefects are there to keep the Bloodsuckers in line. If anything goes wrong, its their responsibility."

"So I get more sleep in the end, huh?" Zero asked as he yawned.

"Pretty much," Kaito shrugged a shoulder. He glanced at Zero, "What's it like to be working with Princess again?"

"Don't care. She's Aidou's problem now," Zero crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever she does is none of my concern now."

"I meant the Hunter's Princess," Kaito face-palmed and sighed, "Kira, Zero, _Kira_. She's the only Princess I care to know something about."

"Like what her main objective is?"

"Exactly," Kaito nodded. Their gazes swept to Kira as she started trying to calm the crowd down, "We know she's here in Sudikako-Sama's place. But we know Kira; she's here for something else. She wants something."

"She did mention that she was looking for something," Zero murmured.

"Or someone," Kaito tapped his chin. "Think you could do me a favor as the Heir to the Association and all? Think you could get Kira's file? And I'll check her school records…"

Zero glanced at Kaito and shook his head, "No way."

Kaito raised an eyebrow and his bottom jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

Zero sighed and rubbed his chest, it was hurting for some or other reason, as if he was being stabbed. The words he wanted to say weren't linking up to his brain, so the words just tumbled down out of his mouth.

"We're just going to watch her now. See what she's up too. If it doesn't affect us, we'll leave her alone," Zero crossed his arms over his chest. "And wasn't it you that said she was just a distraction?" Zero stared walking towards the other students, but before he left Kaito's sight, he glanced over his shoulder, "She's just another student, remember?"

Zero didn't hear Kaito's reply as he strode away. Zero stood closer to the students, watching them with careful eyes as Kira held them at bay with a kind smile. Suddenly, the gates opened and the Students composed themselves and Kira was at Zero's side, Kaito behind them. The Day Class Girls shrieked as Aidou first appeared, looking a little less cheerful then normal, which made sense considering all the Vampire had been through. The Girls shrieked, but Aidou did nothing to entice them like he did when Zero first started here. On his upper arm, a black band was places there with Cross Academy's red emblem. Zero touched his own armband. It was the exact opposite of his.

Beside Aidou, was the Pureblood Princess, Cross-Kuran Yuuki, her eyes seemed tired? Zero briefly wondered when was the last time she fed; she hadn't come to him since she returned to Campus. Her hair had grown out again since their encounter with the Ancestress at the Hunters Association. Which had to be rebuilt and spring cleaned. Gah, Zero was still tired because of that day. On Yuuki's arm – it was all too familiar – was the black Prefect armband. She was Prefect again. Just like before. Behind them, were the other Vampires. No Sara, Zero noticed. O f course, the Ancestress had done away with her. And Takuma Ichijou was looking more grim then usual.

"So those are the Vampires, huh?" Zero heard Kira ask.

"Yeah," Zero crossed his arms over his chest. "Yuuki is the Dorm Leader, their Leader. So if you have any problems with the Vampires. You're supposed to report to her and she'd apparently take care of it."

Kira looked up at Zero, "Why so bitter about it?"

Zero glanced down at Kira. His chest started hurting again. Why did he feel so uncomfortable with Kira working beside these Vampires to _protect_ them? The feeling left him with dread, terrified him that if one of them hurt Kira, how would she react? The shrieking started, but Kira kept cool and separated the crowd from the Vampires, and Zero moved to do the same. As the Vampires brushed through, Yuuki smiled at Zero but Zero just frowned. Yuuki glanced down sadly––

"GOODMORNING YUUKI-CHAN~!"

Zero frowned, and so did everyone else as Kira waved wildly. A large goofy smile on her lips. Yuuki blushed and waved back timidly as Aidou gave Kira a skeptical gaze. Aidou started rushing Yuuki, the other Vampires all gaze Kira a strange look. And Kira being the idiot that she was, didn't care what they were looking at. She looked a little hurt that Yuuki didn't stop for a chat.

As the Night Class vanished, the Day Class Girls dispersed and the only people that were left were Zero, Kaito and Kira. Standing on the sidelines, as the Day Class students departed, were Katsue, Sasuke and Kenni. Kira skipped – yes, _skipped_ – towards them and for some or other reason, Zero followed.

"Hello~!" Kira greeted as she ruffled her little brother's hair. "How was your day?"

"Great! I made a lot of new friends and one of them asked what dorm I was in and I'm considering moving into the dorm! Can I? I promise I'll be good! I got homework too! And Yagari-Sensei is my teacher too! He takes me for Mathematics! I don't think he likes it that much though." Kenni replied with a cheerful smile.

Kira nodded and put her hand on her hip and tapped her chin, "Do your homework first and then we'll talk about it later."

"Aww, okay," Kenni dipped his head. Sasuke put his hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"I'll help him out," Sasuke replied. "And if he gets stuck, Yagari-Sensei is close by."

"Great," Kira crossed her arms over her chest. "Watch him and I'll try and be back as soon as I can."

"Good luck Kira," Katsue smiled. "See you soon."

Kira winked, "Gotcha."

Zero watched as she fussed over her little brother and a familiar pain hit Zero's heart. He treated Ichiru like that, doted on him, and in the end Ichiru had betrayed him. Would Kenni do the same to Kira? Zero narrowed his gaze on the kid and decided that he didn't like him. He couldn't be trusted. Zero glanced at Kira, and the same thought hit him: Kira couldn't be trusted.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

"Our job is to guard the Perimeter while the Night Class is in session. If a Night Class Member is outside, it sour job to get their asses back where they belong," Zero said as he leaned against a tree, arms folded over his chest.

They stood beneath the building where Class was in Session for the Night Class. Zero watched Kira as she stood on the base on the fountain. She did a front handspring and looked up at the class.

"What do they learn anyway?" Kira did a front handspring on one hand and looked at Zero, "I mean, what can Vampires learn?"

Zero looked up at the Class, "They're a study group."

Kira sat down on the fountain and looked up at the building, "What are they studying?"

Zero moved from the tree and walked to stand in front of Kira, both their gazes were focused up on the school building, "They're trying to create Blood Tablets that are suitable to replace blood. They're hoping that with the closest substitute they can slow down the transformation of a Level E Vampire."

"Does it work?"

Zero looked down at Kira and his hand went to his tattoo. Zero shrugged a shoulder, "Not really."

Kira blinked and sighed, "That's too bad," she crossed her legs and smiled up at Zero. "So what else does a Guardian do?"

"Scout the perimeter for immediate danger to the Academy. By three we're usually back at the Chairman's place," Zero yawned.

"We work really late," Kira moved to lie down on the fountain and Zero frowned. With it being so cold, and Kira so close to water, she could easily catch a cold.

Zero frowned again, this time at himself. What the hell was he doing? Kira sat up and looked at Zero. Their gaze held and Zero clenched his jaw. Why did it feel like she wanted to say something? Why did it feel like he wanted to say something?

"Have you seen Old Man Hunter yet?" Kira asked, her voice over excited.

Zero was surprised. He blinked, "Um…no, I haven't."

"Uncle Cross told me that he was here too! I haven't seen him since we lived with him for that month," Kira giggled. "Remember when he took us to the Zoo?!"

"And I was attacked by that Flamingo," Zero replied with a smile as he sat down beside Kira. She chuckled loudly.

"That was so funny!" she chuckled, "And when Ichiru freaked out when the Elephant's trunk wrapped around his waist!"

"Love how you're laughing. That Gorilla wanted to run away with you! Old Man Hunter had to wrestle the thing to get you back," Zero chuckled.

Kira wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and she sighed, "Good times. That was the best trip ever."

"Even better when we sneaked off to the Circus?" Zero smirked when Kira's gaze widened.

"Single most stupid thing we have ever done," Kira smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "We travelled across the country by train and thought we'd be back by the time your parents got home."

"Instead, a day at the Circus and a week later and we returned home to a livid mother," Zero smiled at the memory.

"I don't think I've ever seen your Mom so mad before," Kira turned to Zero, her legs crossed. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

"You and me both," Zero smiled. He chuckled, "I have never been more grateful for my father when he tackled her to the ground in order to hold her back."

Kira chuckled and slapped Zero's shoulder. Zero appreciated the touch, it was still so familiar and she still smelled like home. Kira wiped her face and sighed, "Seriously, good times."

Zero stared at Kira for what seemed like a century. He blinked and felt something burn his lungs and his throat. His gaze swept to Kira's throat and he cursed. He hadn't fed in a long time too. Zero stood up and Kira frowned.

"Seriously? We were just having a moment here!" Kira snapped, "We were bonding and catching up and you laughed, Kiryuu. _Laughed_, as in Ha-ha."

Zero rolled his eyes, "I just need to do something quick––"

"Whoa––"

Zero blinked and looked down at Kira. She was gaping, her eyes were wide. She stood up slowly. Zero blinked, "What's wrong?"

"Z, what's up with your eyes?" Zero blinked and stepped back form Kira, but she followed, "They're all red and cool."

"Cool?" Zero blinked and frowned, "Are you insane? That's a sign that a Vampire's hungry!"

"As if," Kira crossed her arms over her chest. "You wouldn't attack me. I'd dust your ass in a heartbeat."

Zero couldn't help but smirk at the challenge. This seemed way too familiar. Where normal kids would play Cowboys and Aliens; the Hunters kids played Vampire and Hunter. It was ironic now, but Zero always played Vampire…even now it was not much different.

"Is that a challenge, Sudikako? Even if I was dedicated to Vampires, I'd still kick your ass and you'd be my lunch," Zero smirked.

"Are you trying to get up in my grille?" Kira smirked, "I'll have you done and dusted in two seconds flat––ahh!"

Zero tackled Kira to the ground and the two wrestled to the ground, Kira had the advantage for a while until Zero used his Vampire strength. Eventually Zero pinned Kira to the ground and bared his fangs. Kira froze, her eyes were wide and she stared. Zero blinked and stared at her. Fear was all over her face, he leaved away from her face but didn't take his hands off her wrists. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for him to attack.

"I would never attack you."

Kira opened her eyes and looked at Zero. He dipped his head, his hair covering his eyes. He let go of her wrists and leaned away from her. Kira sat up and stared at Zero, "Z? Are you okay?"

Zero stood up and stormed away from Kira, leaving her sitting on the grass. Just like his twin did so many ears ago. And just like then, Kira watched him walk away with big blue eyes. Zero disappeared into the forest and leaned against a tree. His hunger had subsided and he sighed.

In the back of his mind, especially when he had just turned into a Vampire. There were two people in this world he would never hurt, he didn't mind hurting everyone else, but the two people he didn't want to hurt were Yuuki and Kira. If he did attack them, they would be broken, they would never trust him. There was no hope for Yuuki. He had bitten and fed form her for so long and now she was feeding from him. He thought he would never see Kira again, but obviously fate had other plans and Kira was here. But he would never…his heart ached for her when he actually thought about it.

But how would her blood taste? Would it taste as sweet as her scent?

Zero froze and slapped himself, was he insane? If he did anything to Kira, Yagari would be on his ass. And it wouldn't be like the time Yagari caught Yuuki and Zero in the pool, Yagari wouldn't shoot his shoulder. Yagari would give him a nice hole right between the eyes if Zero went after Yagari's Princess.

Zero touched his lips. He still wondered though. Zero shook his head and grabbed the box of blood tablets he carried around and popped one tablet in his mouth. He flicked his thumb nail and turned around and started to walk back to Kira. She was still sitting on the grass. She looked up at him.

"Come with me," Zero ordered.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked as Zero grabbed her wrist and started pulling her behind him.

"To the Chairman's office," Zero replied. He hoped that answer would be enough for Kira. But vague never worked for Kira. So it came as no surprise when Kira snatched her hand back and glared at Zero.

"Why Zero?" Kira demanded.

He sighed, "I'll explain when we get to the office. I'm asking that you please trust me for now."

Kira crossed her arms over her chest, "Okay, fine. I'll bite. But in return for something else," Zero sighed and nodded. "I'll trust you _if_ you trust me."

Well…that was unexpected. Zero sighed and nodded, "Fine."

He wanted to trust Kira, he honestly did. But he had too much people walk in and out of his life. He didn't know if he could take it anymore. He took a deep breath and nodded. Kira smiled and Zero frowned. How long would Kira stay before she left as well? And where would that leave Zero?

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

"I need one of those thingies for Kira."

I blinked and glanced at Zero as he burst into the Chairman's office without so much as a howdy-doo! The Chairman stared at Zero with wide eyes as he held onto his teacup, pinkies up and all. Kaito was standing in front of the Chairman too, behind Uncle Cross was Yagari.

"Thingie? What thingie?" Uncle Cross asked, his head lolling to the side. Seriously, how did this guy become the President of the Association? Oh, I remember. Dude goes into Hunter Mode and all the Vampires crap their pants.

"That bracelet thingie that Yuuki had that works with this thing," Zero pulled his collar down to expose his tattoo.

"Oooh! I see, I see," Uncle Cross vanished beneath his desk and started digging around. Now that I could see much, except for his butt sticking up in the air and moving around.

I glanced at Zero, "Bracelet thingie?"

"I'll explain in a minute," Zero slowly let go of my wrist. "Yuuki had one. She only ever used it once. It works."

"Okay, so what's it for? What's it do?" I put my hand on my hip and watched Zero grab Kaito's collar and whisper something in his ear. Thanks for ignoring me, Z! Appreciate it!

"AH-HUUUUHHH~!" The Chairman reappeared with a bracelet in his hand. He held it out to me and I accepted it. The silver bracelet was small and had the same symbol as what Zero had tattooed on his neck.

"Knife?" Zero demanded.

"What are you up too, Zero?!" Yagari demanded.

Uncle Cross held out the knife and Zero grabbed it in the blink of an eye and grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the Chairman's office. Kaito followed slowly behind, closing the door behind us. We walked to the forest and Zero grabbed the bracelet from me and grabbed my wrist and pulled back my sleeve and put the bracelet on. Zero held my hand steady and took the knife and brought it to his wrist and geared up to––What?! Oh hell no!

"What the hell?!" I demanded grabbing the knife from Zero, "Are you insane?!"

"Kira, give it to me––!"

"I hope your planning on cutting tomatoes and not your wrist," I yelled as I pointed at him with the knife, "You could chop your hand off Mr. Trigger-happy-and-apparently-Masochistic."

"It's a charm, Kira,' Kaito said suddenly, grabbing the knife from my hands. "Zero is afraid of hurting you, so he wants you to wear this charm so it can protect you from him if he attacks you."

I glanced at Kaito, "What?"

He rolled up his sleeve and I saw he was wearing a leather band around his wrist with the same emblem as on the bracelet, "If Zero attacks you, the charm will activate and paralyze Zero for a little while."

Kaito handed the knife back to Zero and I watched Zero cut his finger and push it so blood flowed to the surface. Kaito held my wrist and made sure the emblem on my bracelet was showing and Zero pushed his finger and a drop of his blood landed on the emblem. I blinked and looked up at Zero.

"When I realized that I was turning into a Vampire, there were two people I did not want to hurt. You and Yuuki. You weren't a problem because I thought I would never see you again…," Zero sighed. "But here you are."

"So why the charm?" I asked, glancing at Kaito.

"Yuuki was attacked by Zero," Kaito said and I felt my face fall. I glanced at Zero and his eyes were hidden by his hair again. "This is just to protect you in case he attacks."

"But Zero would never––"

"Its just a precaution, Kira," Zero said as he lifted my wrist to his tattoo. I watched as electricity zapped around me and then Zero was on the floor. Held down by a Hunters charm, "Zero?"

"Its to tame him. Only three of us have it: you, me and Yuuki," Kaito offered his hand to Zero. Zero cursed as he grabbed Kaito's hand and was pulled to his feet. Zero leaned against Kaito, "This way, we can make sure Zero stays out of trouble."

"And it'll work?" I asked as I moved closer to Zero, "Are you okay?"

"This… is why I need your trust," Zero said in between breaths. "I need you to help me stay tame. Can you do that, Kira? Then in return, I'll trust you."

"Z, this hurts you! I don't think I can do it." I shook my head.

"Kira, it'll help protect people and yourself," Zero grabbed my hand. "I don't wan t to hurt you…," Zero sighed. "Because you are the last bit of my old life."

I blinked and stared at Zero. His old life, his family…I was part of that family for a long time before I had to leave. This charm, whatever it was, Zero needed it. He trusted me to use it. And that was all I wanted, his trust. I nodded and Zero sighed and stood up straight. Kaito rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair.

One thing hadn't changed, and I was sure that it would never change. I never liked it when Zero got hurt, and I would never like it. Despite his tough exterior and rough features, Zero was kind and caring. He didn't deserve to be hurt like this. I looked into Zero's eyes and a chill slithered down my spine. That cold gaze…that long forgotten gaze. Those sad violet eyes.

I didn't want to believe it before, but my Zero was no longer the Zero I once knew. He was no longer mine. The thought scared me that he could attack me any minute and I felt his power, if he had too attack me, I think he would win. I wouldn't give up though, I knew my Zero was somewhere inside this new one. And there was no reason Zero couldn't let my old Zero out.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

Zero was strolling down the hallway when he heard a soft whisper. He followed it and found that it was coming form the Chairman's room. He pressed his ear against the door and briefly wondered when he had become so nosey––

"…if he gets hurt because of this thing. I dunno what I'll do," a soft whisper said.

"I can tell you this, Kira," a voice Zero all but knew was the Chairman's. "Zero is a lot stronger now. And he knows that. That is why he gave it to you, to protect you."

Zero heard Kira sigh. He knew it was a lot to ask of her. If he remembered correctly, Kira hated seeing him and Ichiru get hurt, just like she hated seeing them get hurt. Zero also knew that Kira would get over it soon enough, so for now, he would let her suck it up. Until they could return to just being colleagues. Honestly, he didn't think they could go back to how they were before.

Zero moved to his room and closed his bedroom door. He sat on his bed and looked out the window. The moon was full, the sky was clear, the stars danced brightly in the sky and lit the whole world up.

"It feels strange to have her here…"

Zero glanced behind him and saw Ichiru sitting at the opposite end of the bed, staring up at the sky just as he did. Ichiru blinked and then looked at Zero. Zero felt that pain in his chest again and rubbed his sternum, "Ichiru?"

"I can't stop looking at her…," Ichiru looked down sadly at his hands. "I'd actually forgotten about her…how could I? She was the only one who cared…"

"Ichiru," Zero turned to his brother, a carbon copy of himself with longer hair and no tattoo or piercings. "It'll be okay…," he reached out for his brother.

"You have to let her know! You have to tell her I'm sorry…," Ichiru looked at Zero. "You have to let her know that I still care…"

"How do I tell her that?' Zero blinked. He sat beside his brother, the pain in his chest amplifying, "How do I tell her what you did?"

"Do you think she'll hate me?" Ichiru asked sadly, his voice cracked. "When she finds out what I've done to Mom and Dad, do you think she'll hate me?"

Zero looked at his twin. He wanted to comfort his brother, tell him that everything would be okay. He rubbed his chest, "How do I tell her that you're inside of me?"

Ichiru looked up at Zero. Zero sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ichiru, do you think she'll hate me for allowing you to die? Do you think she'll hate me for killing you?"

Ichiru stared at Zero for the longest moment before Zero looked at his twin. He carefully put a hand on his twin's hair and ruffled his hair, "Ichiru?"

"Yes?" Ichiru replied softly.

"Did you ever love Kira as more the just a friend?" Zero asked, his cheeks were burning even though Ichiru was the one blushing.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IIIIIIICCCCCHHHHHIIIIRRRRRUU UUUU! D": I MISS YOU! Who else misses Ichiru? I do. Who else thinks Ichi and Kira had something going on? O_o**

**I know its seems LAME that I used Yukki's little bracelet thingie, but c'mon, it was used like once and appeared three times! And the little thing is pretty damn awesome! **

**Oh well~ I do not own Vampire Knight (much to my saddness and dismay but its okay! I will survive!) Sorry for Spelling Errors. I really should proof read. **

**Please Read and Review! PLEASE! I must know if you like my story! ^^  
><strong>

**Please come again and tell your friends! Until next time!**

**Please R+R**

**~Saved by Dark Innocence**


	10. Night 10 Surprise

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 10**_

_**Surprise**_

**Two Weeks Later**

_Tears will fall…_

_And blood is shed…_

_Sleep little Hunter…_

_It's not your turn yet…_

_All is well…_

_In this great land…_

_But blood will be shed…_

_For the Hunters Clan…_

_I know that song_…Zero opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling. He was drenched in sweat and he knew why. He had a nightmare again…the same nightmare that had plagued his mind for five years…the awful night…where that woman killed his parents. Zero turned to his calendar. He glared at the piece of cardboard…_today_…

_Little Hunter…_

_You lose blood, you will be hurt…_

_Blood will be shed and Vampires will burn…_

_And the days might seem long…_

_But little Hunter…_

_You will be strong…_

Zero sat up and took the calendar in his hands. He stared at the date. _Today_…

"Zero," Zero looked up and found Ichiru sitting on the edge of his bed. Ichiru smiled widely and crawled closer to his twin and their eyes met. Violet to violet. Ichiru ruffled his twin's hair, "Happy birthday."

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

Zero wasn't in the mood for today. But he was dressed in his uniform, he had showered. He was going to face the day no matter what. The Chairman would try to celebrate and so would Yagari. But he wouldn't…he couldn't…he once shared this special day with someone close to his heart and now that person was gone for good…

"Zero?" a muffled, soft voice came from behind his closed bedroom door. A knock followed and the Chairman peeked around the door nervously. He was going to be careful around Zero today, everyone was, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything will do," Zero whispered. He had finished his tie when he turned to the Chairman, "Who was singing that song this morning?"

"That creepy old Hunter's Lullaby?" the Chairman asked. Zero nodded, "I think it was Katsue-chan…but it could have been Kira-chan. I'm not sure. I was sleeping."

Zero turned back to the mirror. His reflection looked grim. He wanted to smile, he was nineteen today. But the smile never came. Bitterness just flooded his heart. He heard the rustling of paper and he turned and found Kaien standing in the doorway, arms outstretched and in his palms was a little box with a big red bow and blue paper. Zero and Ichiru's favorite colors.

The Chairman offered a kind smile, "Happy birthday, son."

Zero wasn't in the mood for arguing today so he accepted the gift with a lazy half-smile. He stared at the card. Cute little words from the Chairman and he pulled the bow. His heart sank to his feet when he saw what was inside the little box. Two silver rings. One was a normal silver band; the other had a diamond in the shape of a heart. On the inside of the two silver rings was the inscription:

_My heart and soul will always belong to the love of my life for Forever and Eternity._

Zero fell onto his bed, staring at the silver rings. The pair that was so perfectly matched, the pair that belonged together, "Mom and Dad's wedding rings…"

"In their will, they wanted you and Ichiru to have them. But," Kaien shook his head and stopped himself, "You're nineteen now. Prime Hunter Stage. Everything goes to you now because it was the same age your father got everything after his father died…"

"Everything?" Zero stared at the box. The crystal cut heart-shaped jewel. The perfectly shaped and rounded silver bands, the inscription that he knew were his father's words. Zero stared at them, "These are mine?"

"You can give them to a girl that you want to marry," the Chairman said softly. He gently took the plain silver band and slipped it onto Zero's right hand, onto his ring finger, "But…I ask that you wear this one," he smiled when it fit Zero and met the boy's wide gaze, "I knew it. I knew it would fit."

Zero stared at the ring on his right hand. If he got married he could move it to the left hand. His mother's ring would be put on the left hand of his future wife. Zero stared at the ring. This was his father's…

"Thank you," Zero stared at it. He didn't know what else to say, but those two words. The band was still shiny, as if it was brand new.

"I'm glad I finally got you a present that you would like, Kiryuu-kun," the Chairman smiled. "Now come, I shall make you pancakes!"

Zero stood up, but it felt like his motions where not his own. He moved to his closet and pulled out an old dog chain necklace that was also his father's. From when his father was a police officer. Zero carefully slid his mother's ring onto the chain and slipped the chain around his neck. A part of his parents would always be with him and that thought made him smile. Through his shirt he felt his mother's wedding ring and he turned to the Chairman.

"Thank you," Zero smiled a small smile and quickly hugged Kaien before stalking downstairs, staring at the ring on his right hand. This was his father's. He strode into the kitchen and found the invaders in his home. All except for two. Kira and Shiga were absent. Katsue was reading as Kenni ate away merrily at his breakfast. Katsue looked up.

"Good morning, Kiryuu-kun. Happy birthday," she offered a kind smile and stood up to bow. Custom for greeting the future President of the Hunters Association.

Kenni smiled at Zero. Zero knew that the kid was afraid of him. Zero didn't mind, he didn't have time for children. Kenni smiled though, "Happy birthday, Zero-kun!"

"Thank you," Zero sat down and glanced at the kid, "How did you know?"

"Sis told us," Kenni replied. "She said if we see you, we have to say happy birthday. Nineteen is old."

"You can only say that because Kira isn't sitting here right now," Katsue said as she pushed her food around with her fork.

"I know," Kenni gave a large bright smile.

That's right. Kira's birthday was also coming up; she was as old as Zero and Ichiru. Nineteen really wasn't that old. He looked around, "Where is Kira?"

"Training with Sasuke," Kenni replied again before shoving an entire egg into his mouth. He chewed noisily, "They wanted to train before school started."

Zero glanced at Katsue, "You're not training with them?"

Katsue looked a little sad about it but she shrugged, "Its okay. I don't train with them normally."

Zero didn't want to ask anymore questions. He watched as Kaien skipped into the kitchen and got to work on Zero's birthday breakfast. He wondered if Kira would give him a present or something. She loved celebrating Zero and Ichiru's birthday. Zero didn't know why, but she always loved it. Loved…past tense…

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

Yagari watched as Kira let out grunt as Sasuke's kick landed her on her back. He could see that she hated training with him. The guy didn't know the definition of 'taking it easy' and he definitely couldn't tell the difference between real life fights and, y'know, training because apparently he just had to be better at everything. A hand gripped tightly at her hair and pushed her down to her knees, and attached to that hand was a triumphant looking Sasuke.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Couldn't you let me win just this once?!" Kira snapped angrily and Yagari shook his head. _A Vampire would never go easy on you, Princess_.

Standing in the doorway, Yagari watched the as the sour face male friend of Kira's opened a can of whoop ass on the girl. He could see why Sasuke was Wana's favorite. Sasuke was precise, efficient, logical and lethal. Kira had a habit of getting too cocky for her own good and it seemed like he had a habit for knocking her down a peg. Still, he should ease up on her at least a little. The girl wouldn't learn properly otherwise.

"You haven't changed," Sasuke said as he pulled Kira to her feet. "You need to keep a cool head."

"I have a lot on my mind," Kira pouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned for the doorway and Kira did a quick leg-sweep and Sasuke fell on his ass and Yagari smirked. Kira was good at surprise attacks. Sasuke growled but blushed a little as Kira gave a cocky grin and put her hand son her hips, "Never turn your back on your enemy!"

Yagari smiled and nodded, he had taught her well. Some of it. Yagari vanished around the corner and carried on down the hall. A dark thought crossed his mind, what if that sour-faced bastard had a crush on Kira? After all, you teased someone you liked. What if the bastard liked her?

Yagari shook his head, "No way. Kira wouldn't let some kid kick her around…unless…she likes him too?"

"Likes who?" Yagari blinked and saw that he was in the kitchen. Katsue and Kenni both looking up at him with curious gazes, while Zero munched away as whatever concoction Kaien had set before him.

"Kira liked who?" Katsue asked, bringing out her inner teenage girl for the first time since Yagari had met her.

"Nothing, no one," Yagari ruffled Zero's hair (much to Zero's irritation) and Yagari smirked, "Happy birthday, Old Man!"

"I am not old!" Zero said in between bites. Yagari sat down across form Zero and saw Kaien swaying with happiness in the corner of the kitchen. He heard a soft giggle and looked past Zero and saw Sasuke throwing Kira out of the room and she tried throwing a punch.

Kenni caught Yagari's evil glare and followed it and saw his beloved older sister and Sasuke standing close together. He couldn't see what they were doing but from where he was sitting, it looked like them were kissing. He gaped. Was his sister and Sasuke together? Oh, he had to tell his friends!

Kenni watched as Kira vanished back into the room and Sasuke walked towards them. Zero looked up when he felt a dark presence behind him and he saw Shiga Sasuke come into the kitchen. Sasuke nodded at him, "Happy birthday, Kiryuu-kun."

"Thanks," Zero looked around. "Where is Kira?"

"Kira is getting dressed," Sasuke replied. Zero frowned when he heard Kenni's jaw click as he gaped like a fish, eyes wide. Yagari didn't look to impressed either. Deciding to ignore them, Zero turned back to his food.

The day carried on at a bitter-sweet pace for Zero. He eventually left for class and sat quietly during his lessons and caught up some sleep. The lunch time came and Zero just entered through the threshold of the cafeteria when a string hand gripped his wrist and yanked him back. Zero growled and glared at Kira. She smiled at him, her uniform wasn't neat and tidy. Okay, neither was his but still…

"Hey birthday boy," she said in a soft voice. The Chairman had probably told her to be careful around him today. Kira gave Zero a kind smile, "Are you busy right now?"

"Its lunch time," Zero snapped.

"I know. I wanna take you out for lunch. For your birthday," Kira smiled a small smile. A small blush gracing her always red cheeks, "I asked the Chairman for permission to leave Campus and he said yes. If we're late, I asked Sasuke and Katsue to get our work for us."

Zero sighed and stood up to his full height. Kira was a little taller than Yuuki, but not by much. He was a skyscraper compared to her. But she looked up at him with big pleading blue eyes. He knew her begging plan: big blue eyes, pout, tantrum. Although, now that she was older, maybe she didn't throw a tantrum anymore?

"Sure," Zero sighed. Giving up. He wasn't going to test her technique here. She squealed with delight and grabbed his wrist and led him outside.

Zero didn't feel comfortable leaving school grounds without Kaito. After all, that Hunter watched him like a hawk. But he would get over it, it wasn't like he was a child anymore. Kira walked happily beside Zero, he didn't know where she was taking him. He hadn't seen her all day but she seemed familiar with this path. Suddenly Kira turned in front of him and took her red ribbon off her uniform.

"Tie this around your eyes," she said happily.

Zero narrowed his gaze on her, "Why?"

"It's a surprise, dummy. Do it," Kira ordered. He was too tall for her to cover his eyes with her hands, so this seemed logical. Zero took her ribbon and tied it around his eyes, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

It was dark, he couldn't see a thing. So how was he supposed to know? Zero mentally rolled his eyes, "I dunno, four?"

"Actually two," Kira corrected and she suddenly started pulling him. He felt her hands on his, they were warm against his cold skin and her hands were small. Her fingers brushed over his father's ring and he froze, "You're wearing Uncle Kiryuu's ring?"

"The Chairman gave it to me this morning. He said everything was mine now," Zero said. He couldn't stop himself but the words just tumbled from his mouth. He felt Kira brush over it again and then she carried on pulling him.

He felt the concrete vanish beneath his feet as he entered a place with wooden floorboards. A delicious smell filled his nose. Onions, cheese, fish and a delicious tomato smell too. Zero didn't know where he was, but the place smelled good. He heard the scraping of a chair against the floorboards and suddenly her ribbon was off and Zero blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light of the small café where he often came to get noodles. The chef behind the counter smiled and waved at him and Kaito turned from the bar and gave a half-smile.

Kira leapt from the chair and twirled until she stood in front of Zero and offered him a small box, "Happy birthday!"

The box was small and it was blue – Zero's favorite color. It was small and rectangular and the ribbon around it was a darker blue. Kira smiled kindly as Zero accepted the present. He pulled the ribbon and opened the box and inside was a small picture from a photo booth years ago. Black and white pictures, six different frames. The first frame and second frame was Zero and Ichiru attacking Kira and Kira fighting them off. The third frame was Zero, Kira and Ichiru pulling a funny face. The fourth was Kira ruffling their hair, the fifth was Kaito jumping into the booth and the sixth was when all four of them smiled nice carefree smiles. All six frames were cut out and placed neatly inside a small black photo frame.

Zero smiled at the funny faces one where he and Ichiru pulled completely different faces, he was glad that Kira had put that one in the middle, "You kept these?"

"I have a lot," Kira smiled. "It was hard deciding what to get you, seeing as I haven't seen you for so long. She shrugged, "Can't go wrong with pictures."

Zero stared at the frame and then saw another gift invade his vision. Zero blinked and saw Kaito hanging a box in front of him. Zero took the present and opened the plain unwrapped box and saw a cherry flavored lollipop inside and the card:

**Hope this will make you sweeter to work with!**

Zero rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Kaito."

"I'm a giver," Kaito shrugged and walked back to the food bar and sat down. Kira glared at him and shook her head.

She smiled at Zero, "Sit, please!" she ushered Zero to sit and she placed herself between Kaito and Zero and smiled at Zero, "Kaito told me that this was your favorite place to eat…so I stopped by earlier this morning and the Chef said he knew you and you were welcome to eat here! And eat much as you like, free of charge for you."

"We still have to pay," Kaito hissed bitterly, glaring at Kira's back. But she ignored him and smiled at the Chef who smiled at Zero.

"Chef says that your his best customer," Kira smiled. "And you get to eat as much as you want," Zero opened his mouth to protest but Kira shook her head, "I insist. I know how much you love good food, and this is your favorite place. Please, order anything you like."

Zero stared at his old friend and turned to the kind man behind the counter, "What have you got planned?"

The chef smiled widely, "Anything you would like to eat, I shall prepare. Consider it my birthday gift to you."

Zero smiled, "Thank you," Zero looked at the menu. He could have anything. He couldn't remember the last time someone had treated him to anything. The Chairman often tried, but Zero was always in a sour mood. His father took him and his twin often, and so did Yagari. Often with Kaito and Kira, "I'll have the Okinawa soba, the Torisashi and the Taiyaki and a soda, please."

"Sounds good! I'll have the same with some sushi. Any sushi, just as long as its sushi," Kira smiled. Zero glanced at her and saw that she was bouncing in her seat, obviously excited to eat something.

"I'll have the same with some coffee too," Kaito muttered. The Chef nodded and immediately went to work. Kaito stretched and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his black eyes gazing at Kira who turned to Zero.

"Zero, do you enjoy cooking?" Kira asked with genuine curiosity. Her big blue eyes focused on Zero.

"I guess," Zero shrugged.

"You like to cook?" Zero heard the chef say. He nodded and the Chef smiled, "If you want, I can give you a summer job. I need another chef around."

Zero blinked and a small smile graced his lips, "I would like that a lot."

Kira smiled widely and laced her fingers together, "Will Zero teach me how to cook?"

Zero looked at his blonde friend, "Would you like to learn?"

"I would! It would be nice to actually cook something instead of getting take out all the time. And I mean, Kenni would love it if you taught him too. He cooks really well."

"Sasuke says he cooks for you guys," Kaito said, sitting up straight.

Kira looked at him, "That doesn't mean he cooks well!" Kira turned back to Zero, "Can Zero bake?" Zero nodded, "I wanna learn to bake!"

Kaito smirked, "Sounds like you two are going to be spending a lot of time together."

Zero narrowed his gaze on Kaito and Kira smiled, "I guess I have a lot to catch up on," she smiled. "Yuuki-chan is coming over for dinner tonight to celebrate your birthday," Zero's gaze snapped to her and he felt sick. Kira smiled, "And Uncle Yagari has a surprise for you!"

"Kira, slow down," Zero snapped. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but no one ever went overboard with his birthday. Just because Kira dropped herself into his fie didn't mean she had to turn it around.

"Zero?" Kira stared at Zero, a little of her color had drained away. Had Zero sounded harsh? Had he hurt her feelings?

"Zero," Kaito said. It sounded like a warning. Zero blinked and gazed down at his hand as Kaito put a hand on Kira's shoulder, "Just dial it down a little, okay? Zero hasn't really celebrated his birthday for a while…"

Kira blinked, "Of course. Sorry…"

Zero felt bad but his voice had left him. He started playing with the ring on his finger and stole a glance at Kira and saw her fiddling with her own ring. He stared at it and gaped when he recognized it. It was the ring Ichiru had given her a week or two before she left. It was plastic, of course, it came from a gumball machine. It was small and silver with a red shaped heart on it. It was almost like his mother's ring. Except Ichiru had given it to Kira. He never did find out if he loved Kira as more than just a friend…

Zero looked away from Kira and felt a hard clap on his back and he turned and looked up at Yagari, "Why do we all look so down? I thought we were celebrating?"

"We are," Kaito said as he took the soda's that appeared on the counter. He opened all of them and passed them down. He handed the coffee to Yagari and raised his soda. Kira did the same and Yagari raised his coffee, "To Zero. Nineteen. It's bittersweet but it's good to have you here!"

They all clinked their drinks and tossed it back. Zero glanced at Kira. Kaito glanced at Kira and Kira gazed at her drink before she sipped some more. Food was placed in front of them and Kira smiled and handed her camera to the Chef. Kaito leaned in close and Yagari pulled Zero closer and put his arm around Zero and Kaito's shoulder and leaned down so he was in place behind Kira. Kira smiled widely and the three hunters around her frowned. The flash went off and the picture was forever immortalized of what was left of this Hunters Clan.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

I stared at the picture I had printed of Zero's lunch. I had no idea how hard it must've been for Zero to celebrate his birthday without his parents…without knowing where his twin was. After an awkward dinner between Yuuki and Zero (the silence between them was driving me insane), the Prefects were back. I was sitting on the edge of the balcony, staring at the small picture of the four of us. I smiled widely. They hadn't changed. Frowns and rain all around.

"Sudikako-chan?" I looked up and stared at the Vampire in front of me. She had silver/purple hair and violet eyes. She was short and her hair was gathered to one side. Kurenai Maria, I think her name was.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked, standing up and tucking away the picture and jumping to stand on the solid ground.

"I have a present for Zero-kun," she said softly. A slight blush colored her cheeks, "I would give it to him myself, but I can't seem to find him."

"He's somewhere. I don't know where though," I smiled kindly. "I can give your prezzie to him, if you'd like?"

"I was hoping you would," Maria smiled and handed me her gift. I stared at it. It was silver, sleek…a mask. I cocked my head to the side, "It's not Zero-kun's taste, but it is Ichiru-kun's."

I smiled widely and stepped close to her, "You know Ichiru?!" I couldn't hide my excitement, "I can't believe it! Do you know how he is? Have you spoken to him lately? Can I see him?"

Maria paled and stepped back and looked at me with wide eyes. Like she had just been slapped in the face. I cocked my head to the side. Maria opened her mouth and then someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. I glared up at Kaito and snatched my hand away.

"Problem?" I demanded.

Kaito glared at me, "You can't date him! I forbid it! He's a sour-faced psycho!"

I knew my face fell. I stared at Kaito, "Date who?"

"Shiga!" Kaito snapped.

"I told you I'm not dating her!" Sasuke snapped as he and Zero stormed from the forest. Zero stood on my right, all the testosterone in the air making it hard to breathe. I pushed Kaito and Zero away from me.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded angrily.

"I'm talking about you and Shiga hooking up in the library! Really Kira, where's your decency?" Kaito demanded angrily.

"Hooking up behind a where?" I glanced at Sasuke, "Sasuke isn't that adventurous! He can barely find the library. Although hooking up behind a library is one of my fantasies."

"Kira!" Kaito and Zero shouted at me. I looked up and saw that they were glaring daggers at me.

"Seriously," Sasuke face-palmed, "You don't have to worry about me dating Kira. The only competition you two have is each other."

But none of us stubborn Hunters heard him. He stared with a blank expression as me, Kaito and Zero all bit at each others throats but I stopped them by standing up higher on the steps, placing the mask between my knees and lashing out and grabbing their lips. I glared at them.

"Listen to me," I hissed. "Sasuke is with Katsue. They've been together ever since we started training."

"You're lying, Kira!" I heard Sasuke snap, but I ignored him and slowly let their lips go. Kaito rubbed his lips and Zero glared at me.

"It's a high school. Rumors happen," I took the mask and flashed it in front of Zero. His eyes went wide and he moved to grab it but I pulled it back, "Hold on! I have questions."

But Zero snatched the mask away from me and stared at it. I watched as he started shaking and his beautiful violet eyes started turning red. Thirst or anger, I didn't know but Zero stormed off and I felt hopeless. I just wanted to ask Zero a simple question: Where could I find Ichiru?

I started following Zero. I didn't know why he was walking away from me, but I could feel myself panicking as he started growing smaller and smaller. I rushed towards Zero and just threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Zero…," I hugged tightly and he froze under my touch. I buried my face into his back, "Please…don't runaway from me…"

"Kira," Zero whispered. "Ichiru," I stared at his back. He turned around slowly and faced me. His eyes were violet now. He held the mask in his hand and stared at it, "This was Ichiru's mask…"

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

"I see him…"

"I see him too…"

They hid in the shadows, watching with weary eyes as the future of the Hunters Association stormed out of the forest towards the place that Cross Kaien called home. He had silver hair, and a menacing presence. Three Hunters followed him. One with black hair, one with ash brown hair…and a female, Sudikako Kira.

"I see her…"

"I see her too…"

They watched the silver-haired hunter. The future of the Kiryuu Clan. The only survivor. The only one left. The one that held great power. The blonde girl rushed up to him and just tackled him into a hug. The two spoke and then they vanished inside.

"I shall get them…"

"I shall get them too…"

The two figures stood up and stared at each other. Both were perfect carbon copies of each other. They gave each other sinister smiled, "Twins for twins…" They vanished from the shadows and left nothing behind, but echoes of their words, "Blood for blood…"

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YYYAAAAAYYYY! A chapter! Whoop-whoop! ANYWAY, yesterday I donated Blood! And I think it cleared up my Writers Block, that and my good friend gave me some advice, so then the creativity flowed right out of me! **

**ANYWAY, so donating blood. In my almost-passed-out stage and evil twist came to mind. But you can't know about tat yet, but FINALLY our little story is slowly starting to take off. YAY! Sorry for the incredibly late update. *searched for readers* Are you still out there?!**

**Upside now that I have more time, that means more updates regularly and once a month I go into overdrive and obsess over Vampire Knight. Can you blame me?**

**Until next time, and trust me, next time will be soon! And you can virtually kick me if I take longer than a week!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight, but maybe beloved Hino Matsuri will give it to me for Christmas?! One can only dream. Thanks to my Beta for editing! I 3 You...and Zero too. Zero is more important. I'm sorry! ^^**

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think!**

**~Saved By Dark Innocence ^^**


	11. Night 11 Pasts

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 11**_

_**Pasts**_

Long hair. Long, light hair. Soft like silk and it smelled of flowers. Pale fingers brushed through the hair with a pale pink hairbrush. Long strokes and a storm in the background. When the lightning flashed, the hair looked blonde. In the dark it looked silver. In the mirror, Ichiru could see his reflection as he brushed the Pureblood's long, silver hair. He longed to touch her skin, her pale skin that was probably cold like ice. He was only fifteen, but he felt he was more mature. Obviously, to this princess, he was still a child.

"You are good at this," Shizuka whispered.

"My friend used to let me brush her hair," Ichiru whispered. "And Mom did too… when I was little and Mom's hair was long."

"Do you miss her, Ichiru?" Shizuka asked, turning to look at him. He looked up at her and she gently took his face in her hands, "Do you miss your Mother?"

Ichiru swallowed hard before he nodded, "A little…"

Zero opened his eyes. He was staring up at the ceiling. He groaned when he moved his head, his neck was stiff. Zero sat up on the couch and stared at the TV. He had fallen asleep in front of it again. He stretched and his eyes locked on a sleeping Kira. They had been a little off since his birthday, not really getting along but not really fighting.

Not really speaking was more like it.

She was curled up in a small ball on the armchair, wrapped in a bright yellow blanket and Kaito was sitting on the floor in front of the armchair. Kira stirred and started whimpering and Zero knew that she was having a nightmare. The soft pleading whimpers were still so familiar. Zero got off the couch and hit Kaito on his head and the bastard glared at him as he rubbed his head. Zero put his hand on Kira's head and gently rubbed it, like Yuuki used to do for him… like Kaname used to do for her…

Kira continued to stir. Zero sighed and gently locked his arm around Kira's back and around the back of her knees. The blanket fell to the floor and Kira let out a muffled shriek in Zero's arms. Zero held her close to him and she sighed and mumbled something incoherent. Kaito stood up and stretched and all his joints clicked. Zero nodded at him, his way of saying goodnight, and then he carried Kira upstairs to her bedroom. He pushed the door open with his hip and stared at Kira's room. She had settled in pretty well considering she's only been living here for almost a month. Zero saw posters on her walls and pictures she had taken and drawings. Her taste in décor hadn't changed, that was certain. Her dresser was filled with boxes and cans and cases that were probably just useless crap she only used once or twice. Zero set her down on her bed and gently put her head on her pillow. He was about to leave when he caught a photo frame on her bedside table. It was a picture of Zero and Ichiru on their thirteenth birthday. But… Kira wasn't around then… Zero picked up the frame and stared at the picture and saw his mother and father's reflection in the mirror behind Zero and Ichiru.

"Uncle Yagari sent it to me for my thirteenth birthday," came a soft groggy voice. Zero's gaze quickly snapped to see Kira staring at the picture in his hands. She closed her eyes, "It was the last thing Uncle Yagari sent me…because it was the last he had heard from Uncle Kiryuu…"

Zero set the picture down and turned to leave but Kira grabbed his sleeve and he turned to look at her. She swallowed hard before she met his gaze. He sat down on her bed and she curled into his side. Zero didn't do anything to comfort her; in fact his body went rigid and stiff. Kira buried her face into his chest.

"You were whimpering in your sleep," Zero whispered. He slowly raised his hand and rubbed at her head again.

"I do sometimes," Kira took a deep breath. "Will you take me?"

Zero gazed down at Kira. He raised an eyebrow, "Take you? Take you where?"

Kira took a deep breath and looked up at Zero. He didn't know how long she was staring at him or him at her, but she swallowed hard before she opened her mouth, "To where it happened? To Uncle and Aunt Kiryuu?"

Zero froze. Kira always did this, when someone was lost to her, she had to go back to see where they met their end. The Chairman, Yagari and Zero's father did the same thing. It was something he couldn't understand. The Chairman explained that it was a way for Vampire Hunters to honor their loved ones…when the Chairman wanted to go, he asked Zero but Zero had locked himself in his room. And now…

"What?" Zero asked. Kira nodded and with large pleading eyes, Zero couldn't say no, "What gives you the right to want to see my parents? You _left_ Kira! You ran away and left! And when you did that you broke all ties you had with me, my brother and my parents! All of them. After you left you didn't exist for two years!"

Kira looked hurt by Zero's words. But Zero didn't care. She had hurt him when she left and now she asked for something he couldn't even bring himself to do. He couldn't go into the house where he was betrayed by his brother, where he watched that woman slaughter his parents and take his life away from him.

"I'm sorry, Zero…" Kira managed to say. Zero froze when it sounded like she was trying to choke back tears. But he was so angry with the girl, he didn't care if she burst into tears or not, "I did leave you. But I was sick."

"You couldn't have been that sick if you're still alive! If you're still here! If you came to find me!" Zero shouted angrily.

Kira glared up at him and stood on her bed, "I didn't come to find you! You have the Chairman, you have Yuuki! You have Kaito! Who does Ichiru have?! I came here to find him! Because he needs me!"

Zero couldn't control himself, "Ichiru needed you five years ago! He needed everyone five years ago! He doesn't need you now! A dead man doesn't need anyone anymore!"

Zero stopped himself when Kira collapsed onto the bed and stared at him with wide eyes. What had he done? Zero had never seen Kira cry before. But tears rolled down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Loudly. Painfully. It hurt Zero's heart. Zero didn't reach out to comfort her. He fled her bedroom and closed her bedroom door behind him.

Yagari had just strolled out of the bathroom.

"Zero? It looks like you've seen a ghost," Yagari commented as he slipped a cigarette between his lips.

"Ichiru!"

Zero fell against the door and slid to the floor and held his head in his hands and shook his head back and fourth, "What have I done?" Yagari didn't answer him as he rushed into Kira's bedroom and Kira slammed the door hard against Zero's back.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

The air was cold and crisp. The grass was frozen as snow fell from the black sky. Shovel and Hammer imprints were left in the snow as two men dragged the equipment through a cemetery where black tombstones poked out from the ground and blended against the too-white snow. The two figures stopped in front of a grave and stared at the rectangular cement piece and the plain tombstone that just bore a name. Beside it was a tomb that was similar. A hooded figure appeared between the two. A gloved hand gently caressed the tombstone and a kiss was placed upon its surface.

"Soon, my love," she whispered. She stood up and glared at the two figures, "Tear away…"

The two male figures picked up the hammers and started pounding away at the concrete block and the woman moved to sit down on the one beside it. She glared at the inscription and smirked, "Just when you thought this was all over," she gave an evil smile. "You took my beloved from me, and now I am going to take your sons." she stared at the inscription of the grave where her Henchmen were digging. The inscription was bold:

_**Kiryuu Senji**_

_**Brave Father and Beloved Husband**_

She stood up and caressed the name, "Blood for blood…"

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you're thinking: "Dark, how can you do this?! How can you make the chapter so short?!"**

**Well, I cannot explain or else it ruins the allure of it all. How was Kira and Zero's argument, huh? Sigh, Zero is such a meanie! I put my Editor Beta 'Buttercup' through hell for this chapter. She had to edit like the wind~ was it worth it? Curious yet?**

**Lemme know what you think! :D**

**I do not own Vampire Knight :( But I am updating quicker! Yay! Any readers out there? Thank you for reviewing, following and favorite-ing! I'm addicted to your responses!**

**Sorry for any errors!**

**Please Read and Review! and stay tuned for more!**

**Please R and R!**

**~Saved By Dark Innocence :)**


	12. Night 12 Stolen

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 12**_

_**Stolen**_

"…_she shouldn't have killed it; it was mine!"_

"_She is still learning, calm down."_

_I rolled my eyes. I was sitting outside my father's office. He was the President of my District and also my Master. And as President – and my father and Master – he had to deal with all conflict within the Association District 13. And there was always conflict here. It was always the older Hunters, the male Hunters, versus me. And I always lost and got sent to Detention while they walked away with sly grins on their ugly faces. I knew they didn't like me. It was because I was a rare Female Hunter that actually went out without the support of a man and made kills without the hesitation that these male bozos thought all female Hunters were programmed with. I always grilled them, got on their nerves simply because they got on mine._

"_She'll be leaving soon anyway," I heard my father say behind the closed doors._

"_And Hallelujah for that!" I shouted happily, my voice echoing down the hallways where the smug Hunters were gathering to hear my punishment for bad-mouthing Mr. Bald Superior-To-Me-Asshat Hunter. My Father banged on the door and I rolled my eyes again._

"_I'm going to kill her!" I heard Asshat yell. I couldn't stop the prideful smile that stretched across my face. That word always made me giggle. It seemed fit for all Vampire Hunters…heehee…Asshat. _

_I heard the door open and I saw Mr. Bald-Superior-To-Me-Asshat Hunter walk out. He had swirly tattoos on his bald head and a scar near his left eye. The swirly patterns formed something that resembled a dancer, so I accused him of getting that nasty scar from a rogue tutu. Not my smartest comment, but it got the bar cracking up and Mr. Bald-Superior-To-Me-Asshat Hunter furious, it looked like his face was going to go all nuclear bomb on my ass. He glared at me and stalked down the hall. He turned to me._

"_You're lucky you didn't end up like the Kiryuu Family. Had you still been there, that Pureblood would have ripped you apart," he sneered. "Sometimes I wish that it had happened to you, and not to Kiryuu Zero."_

_My mouth dropped open and then I felt my face heat up. That's. Gone. Too. Far. I opened my mouth to say something but a large, dry hand covered my mouth and I glared up. My father smiled kindly at the Asshat Hunter. _

"_Walk away, Razu," my Father warned. The hunter glared at my Father and stalked away. The Kiryuu Family was a sensitive subject for my Mother, Father and I. My Father moved his hand and glared down the hallway where all the Hunters were gathering and they vanished faster than the process of condensation of air. _

"_Stupid old fart. How can he treat me like such a child?" I demanded, turning to face my father. _

"_Because you are a child," my Father ruffled my hair. "Vampire Hunters get angry, and words pour out of their mouths before they can stop them. You – not only as a female, but also as a caring and sensitive person – have to take the highroad, ignore the comments and move on."_

_I blinked and sighed, "Yes, Dad."_

"Dammit!" I cursed. That stupid memory. It always came tunneling back whenever I thought about the idiotic comments those stupid Hunters made. That happened just before I left school to wonder around, before I came here.

I was in the new Association HQ. The new wing where we were all supposed to get our lists of Level Es to kill. I was in my Cross Academy Uniform, ditching class like the 'good girl' I was. But I couldn't handle Zero right now. I hadn't spoken to him for a month, and every time I saw his face I wanted to say words a girl like me shouldn't even know. Katsue, Sasuke, Kenni and I had wandered around for a whole year, it took me a whole damn year to keep my mind in check, my attitude subdued and he just broke it. And here I was all bitchy and sarcastic…well, more sarcastic. I ignored the looks I got from the other Hunters. I was waiting in line patiently for my list so Katsue, Sasuke and I could ditch class and start working.

"Well, Hunter's Princess! Long time, no see!" I glanced up at a buff, grey-haired Hunter. He had a scar under his right eye and a grey goatee. I've known him for a long time, but I didn't know his name. For some odd reason I only knew him by one name.

"Bato," I greeted. I turned to face the middle-aged Hunter. His hair was slicked back; he wore a tight muscle shirt and something that resembled cargo-pants and combat boots. Hunter Fashion was so fun - for those who knew how to dress, "How are you?"

"Better than you, apparently," Bato offered me a thousand-watt smile. "Hear you've been hunting a lot lately. And ditching class. And giving Kiryuu-kun very dirty looks," he pointed teasingly at me. "Kinda like the one you're giving me right now."

I sighed, "I'm not on speaking terms with Zero. He told me that Ichiru died. Well, not told me…shouted at me…"

Bato frowned. I had grown up with these people, they all knew how close Ichiru and I were. So it was no surprise when Bato looked apologetic and opened his mouth to say something, but what could he say? I raised my hand to stop him.

"It's fine," I whispered.

Bato cleared his throat, "Some of our guys caught a glimpse of Kuran not so long ago," I turned and gave him a quizzical look. "They're gonna need all young Hunters out late afternoon to cut off auctions."

"Auctions? Blood auctions are still going on? Thought Uncle Cross put a stop to that long ago," I ignored the line for the time being and looked up at Bato, "Who's Kuran?"

Bato deadpanned, "You know who you should ask about that? Cross, or Yagari, or Kaito, hell, even Zero," Bato ruffled my hair. "Gotta run, bye-bye," I eyed Bato suspiciously as he scurried away with his head down. I shook my head and got back in line. Soon enough I was in front and I leaned against the podium and said in a bored voice, "District 13, Temporary Hunter in District 1, Sudikako Kira."

"Sign here," I singed the registration and got handed a list. I smiled and thanked the person behind the desk, "Good luck."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Have a great day," I replied as I started going down the main staircase to leave. My eyes scanned the list. Level E. Level E. Level E. Level E – newly transformed. Huh, the best kind…and the most dangerous kind–– I bumped into someone and their weight made me fall down. I landed on my ass, "Oh gosh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was go––" I frowned as I stared up into a pair of violet eyes with a sad gaze, awesome silver hair and a frown.

Zero held out his hand, "Can I help you up?" I shot to my feet quickly and glared at him. I searched left and right quickly for his little Watcher, Kaito. But Takamiya was nowhere to be found, "Kaito is teaching. He told me to go ahead and grab a list. I think it's a crappy call, but what do I know."

I glared at Zero and bent down to pick up my own list, "Good luck," I said as I brushed past him, studying the information about my targets. I felt someone grab my arm and I glared up at Zero. He really had gotten so much taller. I thought back to my memory of what my Father told me:

_Vampire Hunters get angry, and words pour out of their mouths before they can stop them. You – not only as a female, but also as caring and sensitive person – have to take the highroad, ignore the comments and move on._

I stared at Zero. Highroad. I sighed and my head dropped. Highroad. I looked up and saw Zero open his mouth to say something, "Let's go for ice cream!" I blinked. That was so not his voice. It was too enthusiastic. Too high pitched. Too girly. And Zero looked shocked.

"Ice cream?" he cocked his head to the side, his pretty eyes wide.

"Did I say ice cream?" I asked. He nodded. I blinked, "Oh. Yeah, let's go for ice cream. It'll be fun. You'll get chocolate. I'll get chocolate and strawberry. I'll get coffee and you will pay."

"I'll what––" Zero didn't get to finish as I grabbed his arm as he held mine and I pulled him forward and we ran out of the HQ. Zero followed behind me but I could tell he was staring at me, but I didn't care. I was laughing. And it sounded like a cross between a hyena laugh and a bunny eating.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

Zero was holding a coffee cup in his hand, staring at Kira as she clutched a coffee cup in her own. Her eyes studied the people walking past the coffee shop's window where they sat. It was the same place Zero and Yuuki had come, Zero had wanted noodles that day. Yuuki ate like a pig. They sat in the same place and the silence was the same too. Except… Kira was too busy watching the crowd. She had a piece of paper beside her, the Elimination List. Zero looked away from the list back to Kira. Both her hands were holding the cup, elbows on the table. Her blue eyes were watching the people, her gaze piercing and roaming. Zero set his cup down.

"In your training, what was your specialty?" Zero asked. He was curious even when he was younger. His was the kill with semi-automatic weapons. He had never seen Kira with a gun, or with a sword.

"Tracking and hand-to-hand," she said with confidence, not taking her eyes from the people she was watching, "Katsue and Sasuke use weapons."

"How does that technique work?" Zero asked, eyes wide. Kira and hand-to-hand? It was hard to believe.

"I fight, they kill." She shrugged like it was no big deal, "Dad synched us. Katsue fakes first attack; I carry it through, Sasuke kills. But if I had to kill, I do. If I wanted to, I could snap their necks, break bones."

"That's very dangerous," Zero said quickly. This brought her gaze up and he picked up his coffee cup, "What if you got hurt? Then you'd be a bag of broken bones and a meal fro some Level E."

Kira stared at him. She crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward, "And what happens when you run out of bullets? Or your sword breaks? What will you do then? Vampire Hunters become too dependant on their weapons and forget the weapons that they have with them. They forget how to fight with their fists because they're too busy holding a gun," she stretched over and showed Zero her bare knuckles. Zero stared at her knuckles, they were covered in small scars, "My weapon…is me."

Zero considered her words. Then he carefully took her hand in his own. It was so much smaller and warmer than his. His thumb rubbed over her small scars, "I didn't know being a Peace-Keeper was so dangerous."

Kira giggled, "Even though I believe that not all Vampires are bad, Level Es are still pretty dangerous," Kira took her hand back and rubbed over her scars. She glanced up at Zero, "Can I show you my favorite scar?"

Zero blinked, "You have a favorite scar?" Kira nodded and Zero sighed, "Sure." Kira smiled and stood up in her seat and turned around and lifted up her short hair. There on the back of her neck, just by her hairline was a long pink scar. Zero's eyes narrowed on it and he frowned, "It's a good thing you hide it."

Kira let her hair fall, "Calm down, Z. It was an accident."

Zero gazed down at his coffee. It didn't feel like an accident. It happened at Zero's house when they were about nine. Ichiru was playing with his father's sword and when he swung it around the blade hit Kira. Had it been Zero, or if Ichiru was stronger, Kira wouldn't be alive right now. Kira rubbed her scar as if smiling at the memory. Zero had held her head in his lap as he pressed his shirt to her wound. Ichiru was in tears, constantly apologizing. Master Yagari had rushed in as soon as he heard the commotion. He scooped Kira up and ran to the hospital. He wasn't so fast with his punishments when he came home after that…

"Why is that your favorite scar?" Zero asked. He set down his cup again and moved to stare at the people, "You could have died."

"I could have, but I didn't. Thanks to you and Uncle Yagari," he heard Kira reply. He looked up and saw that Kira was watching people as well, eyes following them carefully, "Ichiru may have caused it, but you did your best to tend to it. I was more afraid for you two than I was for myself. Yagari probably made you suffer."

"Something like that––," Zero stopped when Kira banged the table and smiled. Her eyes were wide with excitement. Zero followed her gaze. Hello Level E. Kira finished her coffee and quickly departed from the booth. Zero stood up and threw a twenty on the table and followed her.

They strode out of the café and walked across the street. The Level E didn't notice them and smiled as the perfect prey walked past him: Three children, two boys, one girl. Elementary school students, probably around nine or ten.

The Level E followed behind the children, not directly behind, three people were in between them, and Kira was just as careful, following two couples behind the Level E, her eyes studying him carefully. She was a Tracker alright, a good one too. Zero studied the Vampire himself: thin, tall, unruly, classic traits of a Level E. But with a difference, he was still new, he could tell because Zero could still smell the Vampire's fresh blood. He also wasn't completely healed as the Vampire walked with a small limp.

"They're going to cut through the alleyways to go to school," Kira whispered. Zero glanced at her. She shrugged, "We've tried it a few times and ended up in the exact same situation."

"He's going towards the abandoned buildings," Zero whispered.

Kira nodded and smiled up at him and pushed him into an alleyway, "Shortcut!" she started to sprint and Zero followed her. Kira gazed around, probably trying to figure out how to get to her target, but she didn't know the area… not as well as Zero did.

"Left," Zero called. Kira went right and Zero frowned and went left, "Your other left," he rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smirk as Kira turned around and ran after him. He shook his head, but he was smiling and then Kira vanished up into one of the abandoned buildings and Zero ran around.

A scream sounded and Zero ran faster. He saw the kids and tackled them to the ground just as Kira leapt from the roof and onto the Level E's shoulders. A quick backhand-spring and Kira put distance between herself and her target. The Level E launched at her, but she ducked and brought her elbow up into his throat. A quick roundhouse kick and he was against the wall. The Level E hissed and came at Kira again. But Kira just turned out of the way and Zero had pulled out his Bloody Rose and had the muzzle pointed at the Level E's forehead. His gaze narrowed and he pulled the trigger and the Level E turned to dust and left nothing else behind but his dusty remains and his oversized jeans and coat. The children smiled and rushed up to Kira and Zero and hugged their legs. Zero gazed down with a frown and Kira crouched down.

"Okay, rule one," Kira lectured. "No shortcuts through alleyways. Rule two, no more ditching school. And rule three," she ruffled one kid's hair. She put her finger to her lips and winked, "No telling, okay?"

The kids smiled and nodded and hugged Kira and Zero one last time before they disappeared towards the main street. Zero glanced at Kira and she smiled at him. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Ichiru loved the Pureblood that killed Mom and Dad. And I think she loved him too," Zero said. He didn't exactly know what to say, "But we were together in the end. I guess that's all I could ask for."

Kira was quiet for the longest time before she stood in front of Zero, "Did he…_hate_…Uncle and Aunt Kiryuu?"

Zero studied Kira's sad gaze and rubbed his face, "I don't think so. I guess he just wanted to be loved. And after you left, he felt like he wasn't important."

Kira stared down at her hands, "I had to leave. It was for a completely different reason…You didn't have to tell me Ichiru was dead. I didn't need to hear it. I could have lived my whole life without knowing," she stared up at Zero. He wanted to say more but he didn't know how. What could he say to make her feel better? Kira sighed, "Let's just forget it. I hated not talking to you over something that to you is ancient history. Let's just go back and go to school and forget that fight-thing-whatever ever happened."

"Will you tell me?" Zero asked. Kira looked up at him, "When you're ready, of course."

"Maybe I will," she shrugged and then glared up at Zero. "You still owe me ice cream."

Zero watched as Kira started walking away from Zero and his eyes followed her. What was this feeling? It felt familiar…it felt right. It felt as if killing the Level E together with Kira felt natural, and it reminded Zero of the days… before… before all that happened to him. Realization hit him. He realized just how much he had missed Kira, and from the way she kept glancing at him, he wondered if maybe she missed him too. But what were the chances?

She had Sasuke and Katsue, they seemed to be pretty close – more so than he's seen Kira with anyone other than Kaito, Ichiru, her little brother and himself. She seemed happy. It hurt. It shouldn't hurt. All this time he was putting Yuuki's happiness before his own…it was strange that he didn't have to do that with Kira. It shouldn't hurt that she was happy. He should have been glad. At the very least, he shouldn't care. Kira left him, and while he was starting to stop hating her for that, he still shouldn't care so much about her.

Zero felt his brow pull down into a frown and stopped following Kira. Her back was to him, her walk confident. She used to follow him. When had that changed? Zero stared at her, "Kira…"

Kira stopped and turned back to look at him. She didn't say anything, but she looked like she knew what he wanted to say. She smiled and cocked her head to the side, a warm, understanding look in her eyes.

At that moment Zero realized something: They weren't friends, but that was okay. Kira still understood a part of him that he didn't understand himself. Kira still understood him to a point where she probably still cared about him, and he knew that she could see that he felt the same. A weight off his chest lifted and he allowed a small smile to play on his lips. Kira returned the smile, hers larger than his. She turned on her heel and they started walking again, both in amiable silence.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

He held a picture in his hands. There he stood, his arm wrapped around the silver haired Hunter with brown eyes. Kiryuu Senji stared up at his friend as Cross Kaien looked like he was about to yank the silver-haired Hunter's pants down and Yagari was opposite Sudikako Wana, holding all types of booze bottles in his hands and a cigarette clamped between his lips. This was on the night that they celebrated that Senji would be a father. They all went hunting – drunk - not a good choice but it was memorable. Most of it anyway––

"Master Sudikako!" his assistant leapt into his office, "Master!"

"Stop," Wana ordered and his assistant shut up. He glared at his assistant, "Is Kana okay?" a nod from the assistant. Not his eldest, "Don't tell me Kira broke something at HQ––"

"Master, it's not that," his assistant snapped. He pulled a box from his pocket and dropped it on Wana's desk. President Cross Kaien also received one, as did Master Yagari."

Wana picked up the box and studied it. A small jewelry box. He rattled it and heard something small rattle. He stared at the box and opened it and saw a small bloodstain in the corner. A small piece of something caught his eye. He picked it up carefully and examined it. He had been a detective for a long time. A very long time, so he knew this was a bone fragment. And it smelled awful. Almost ancient. Rancid. This poor unfortunate soul. Wana looked up.

"What the hell is this?" Wana demanded, "Why are you giving me the dead?"

"It came with this, Master," his assistant said. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Wana. Wana took it and saw that it was fine, fresh and fancy paper. He opened it and saw writing in a thick red liquid. His eyes scanned the contents:

_**Hunters Circle long ago,**_

_**Was murdered a foolish foe.**_

_**His death did not fulfill my desire,**_

_**As your children's lives still linger.**_

_**Blood was shed in the past,**_

_**And my revenge is here at last.**_

_**My son was taken by love beloved,**_

_**But all your children will be smothered.**_

_**So until your children are no longer breathing,**_

_**Know that one of yours is missing.**_

_**He is here in my arms,**_

_**His wife left for death's cold grasp.**_

_**But just so you know that you are next,**_

_**I leave for you the very best.**_

_**And now it is time for you to rue,**_

_**I leave you a piece of Senji Kiryuu.**_

_**~Ramona**_

Wana cursed and grabbed his coat and threw it on. He brushed past his assistant, "Call Cross, let him know that I'm coming for the children. All of them."

"Sir, yes Sir," his assistant nodded.

"And tell Kaien to lock the children inside and send a Hunter Party to meet me halfway, and another towards where the Kiryuus are buried. Get Azumi into the Sudikako Mausoleum and send guards to Kiryuu Ichiru."

"Sir," someone else nodded.

Wana dialed his cellphone and waited for his wife to pick up. Dammit all to hell, what was Ramona up to?

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND, YEAH! NO -_- **

**I had Writers Block. IT WAS SO DEPRESSING AND I ALMOST EXPLODES BECAUSE I COULDN'T WRITE! But then my bloved friend, Buttercup Kat, helped me through it and helped me with this chapter! Yay! *applause***

**Things seem to be getting interesting, are you curious yet? Let me know what you think it going down and again...tell me who your favorite characters are so I can include them more! Expect more VK Cast from now on!**

**And like so many others, I am reading the Vampire Knight Manga. And the latest Chapters are making me sad, I can't wait for the new chapter but at the same time I don't want it to end.**

***hides in corner hugging my Zero-Plushie-Chan* **

**Sooooo anyway, here's the new chapter and now that my wrietrs block is GONE AWAY we can finally carry on with this story so I can publish the sequel! But you won't know until this is done! Yay! **

**Thank you to all my beloved readers! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following! Hope that you'll enjoy what's next to come! All I can say is that its going to be very dramatic and probably love-filled! 3**

**Until then! Please read and review and sorry for spelling errors and grammar mistakes.**

**I do not own Vampie Knight**

**:'(**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**~Saved by Dark Innocence**


	13. Night 13 I Scream, You Scream

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Night 13**_

_**I scream, you scream**_

"…Zero…," Zero pulled the blanket over his head and rolled over, "…Kiryuu…," he shut his eyes tightly. And then…

SLAAAAAPPP!

Zero cursed and sat up to kill his intruder but frowned when he saw Kira sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at him with blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Zero rubbed his eyes and adjusted to the darkness, his vampire eyes examined her and he raised an eyebrow when he saw Kira was fully dressed. Jeans, t-shirt, jacket, beanie only covering the back of her head, boots and finger-less leather gloves. She smiled at him.

"You hit me," Zero hissed.

Kira grinned, "I have a plan, Kiryuu. A devilishly awesome plan, and you are my unfortunate victim."

"I thought we were still fighting," Zero said in a monotone.

"We're not on speaking terms," Kira said, standing up. On his bed. With her shoes on his blanket. Had his mother been alive and she saw Kira doing this, his mother would attack her and then attempt to stuff Kira's head into her own boot. Zero never angered his mother that way, he was too scared of her.

"If we're not on speaking terms, then why are you here? And talking to me?" Zero asked, scratching his head. He leaned back when Kira crouched in front of him, her face a few inches away from his.

"I want to show you something," she whispered. She gave Zero a kind smile, her big blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

Zero's gaze drifted away from Kira, to the distance between them. Her forehead was just about against his, her lips a few inches from his. He might have emotional damage, but he was an ordinary male. His male brain wondered to indecent thoughts, and the only thing that brought him back from those dangerous thoughts was the fact that if he tried anything, he'd hate himself…and Yagari would do cruel, _cruel_ things to him. Things no person should even imagine.

"Kira, it's still early," Zero whispered.

"It'll just be for a while," Kira whispered. She took Zero's hand and pulled him. She jumped off his bed, and he followed, "Get dressed. Make sure you're warm though.'

Zero nodded and Kira let go of him and moved to his bedroom door and peeked around, probably checking that they could sneak out. Zero moved to his closet, stripped out of his pajama pants and replaced it with jeans, a black V-neck shirt, a hoody and his own beanie on his head. He put sneakers on and just as he stood up, Kira was standing in front of him. Her finger tips brushed against his skin as she admired his mother's wedding ring around his neck. She smiled and then shook her head.

"Ready?" she whispered. He nodded and Kira took his hand and they moved to his window. Kira pushed it open and jumped onto the window sill, but Zero snatched her wrist before she jumped. Kira turned and looked back at him, "Z?"

"We're on the third story," Zero hissed. He pulled her off the window sill and scolded her, "Do you want to break your leg? Or you arm? Or your friggin' neck?!"

Kira put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Then what do you want to do?"

"I'll jump," Zero said as he crouched down and threw Kira over his shoulder. She didn't scream, but she gave his back a hard slap that made Zero cringe. Zero climbed onto the window sill and he leapt from the window. Before his feet touched the ground, he moved Kira so that she was in his arms. He landed effortlessly and when he looked up at Kira, he dropped her instantly and fell back on his ass as Kira pushed him to the ground. She giggled as he glared at her.

Kira chuckled and dusted herself off, "You're so easy sometimes," she offered him her hand. Zero couldn't help but chuckle as he gave her his hand. His face fell when she managed to pull him to his feet.

Zero sighed, "Where too?"

Kira smiled and took Zero hand and dragged him through the campus grounds until they stood in front of the main building. Zero could see that the Night Class was still in session, usually he wouldn't have slept until they got back to their dorms, but Kira took a lot of his energy. Kira snuck around the campus building, Zero followed. As Kira ducked behind a corner to see if someone was coming, she whispered over her shoulder, "I'm surprised it didn't take more to convince you to come with me."

Zero blinked. He scratched his head, "Well, I can explain that," Kira turned to look at him and Zero shrugged, "Someone needs to make sure that you don't kill yourself."

Kira giggled and took his hand again. She dragged him into the main building, took him up the stairs but stopped just as Shiki and Rima came out of the class. Rima was about the same height as Kira, Zero was taller than Shiki and the pair gave them their usual bored gazes, but there was a hint of suspicion.

Kira cleared her throat, "Being good little vampires?"

"Prefect-san is trying to get into trouble," Shiki said. His head cocked to the side, "And with Mr. Hunter-san too."

"Just a little," Kira smiled. She dug around in her pocket and Zero frowned when she offered them a box of pocky. Rima took the box and exchanged it for another, "Thank you."

"This dark chocolate pocky isn't that great," Rima said, opening the box and eating a pocky stick.

"There's a new strawberry and chocolate one that I'll try to get," Kira said as she tucked the new box away, "I'll ask Katsue and Sasuke to get it tomorrow while they are out on their mission."

"What about the new cake pocky one?" Shiki asked, leaning against Rima. Rima offered him a pocky stick and he ate it. Zero always wondered if the pair was dating, they were constantly together. And he wouldn't tell them to their face, but they made a decent couple.

"I'll talk to my source," Kira winked at them, then she grabbed Zero's hand and brushed past them. The two made no motion to try to stop them. Kira started skipping down the hall and Zero studied his blonde friend…just as Ichijou came out of the Night Class.

"Kira-chan? Kiryuu-kun?" Ichijou blinked, "You aren't supposed to be here."

"Kira-chan?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"I came to tell you about that new manga that came out," Kira said. Ichijou cocked his head to the side, Kira grinned, "The story line follows a girl who goes to a private school and she's in love with two guys, one is a Vampire Hunter, one is a Vampire and she has no memories of her younger years. Her father is a little psycho and the Vampire Hunter is a very stoic character and he's my favorite. The Vampire is creepy but damn good-looking. But he's got nothing on the drop-dead Vampire Hunter. It's by _**Matsuri Hino**_."

"Sounds like a good story!" Ichijou said happily. Kira nodded, "I shall have to get it!"

Kira pushed Zero past Ichijou, "You should! Once you do, lend it to me!"

"That story sounds familiar," Zero whispered as Kira started pushing him harder and faster until they started jogging.

"It's a good story, you should read it," Kira said as they turned a corner.

Zero stared as he saw Yuuki and Aidou come around the corner. Aidou blinked and stared at Zero, Kira peeked around Zero and smiled at Yuuki. Kira stood in front of Zero, just as Aidou spoke, "Yagari-sensei isn't here!"

"Oh no, I know," Kira replied. "We're here for Kaito. He asked us to get a file for him."

"I did see a file in the class." Yuuki said, tapping her chin.

"Much obliged," Kira smiled. Patted Yuuki's head and then moved to push Zero around the corner and into the classroom. Kira peeked inside and saw that it had a few Vampire Students. Ruka and Kain trapped in the corner, but it didn't seem to bug Kira. Kira pulled Zero in and ignored the curious glances from the Vampire Students. Kira moved to the window and pushed it open. Kira climbed out of the window and Zero watched as she climbed up to the roof.

Zero sighed and turned to the students, "Don't you have work to do?" he demanded. The Vampire Students directed their gaze someone else.

Zero shook his head and followed Kira, leaping out the window and climbing the face of the main building. He pulled himself onto the balcony and saw Kira sitting on the edge of the building, leaning against the spike that Aidou had so much fun standing on. Zero moved to sit next to her and he stared out over Cross Academy campus, the little village in the distance, the Chairman's mansion and the Day Class Dorms not too far away from his view and a beautiful dawn horizon starting to decorate the evening sky. He didn't know what he was supposed to be looking at, he glanced down at Kira.

"Over there," Kira said, pointing down at the campus. Zero gazed down and saw some people setting up stands and little shops, "There they are!"

"The school festival?" Zero asked, his gaze narrowing on Kira.

"I've never been to one before," Kira smiled. She glanced at Zero, "Is it fun? Are there rides? Anything fun to do?"

Kira frowned when Zero didn't answer, and then looked down at her feet that were dangling over the edge. Zero started playing with his father's wedding ring on his finger, "I don't know. This is Cross Academy's first School Festival. I've only ever been to one. With my parents…at one of the school we stayed at for a while. It was fun from what I can remember."

"Really?" Kira smiled brightly. But her smile faded when Zero's eyes seemed to be reflecting on a memory he had almost forgotten. Almost…he hadn't told anyone…

"It was in Elementary School, Winter Festival. We were supposed to be leaving that day, and Ichiru and I were very upset about not going to the school festival. So my parents surprised us and took us. We got there a little late and all the exciting stops and rides were closing. My Dad saw that we were upset and he bought us an ice cream cone," Zero whispered. He gazed up at the fading stars, "It was a good day," Zero pointed up at two stars just shining above the horizon, "The Chairman brought me up here and told me that those stars were my parents. I don't believe him…but sometimes it's nice to know that they're watching."

"That's what my Dad told me," Zero heard Kira whisper. He gazed at Kira and she was staring at Zero's ring, "I loved Uncle and Aunt Kiryuu very much. When my parents were gone, they would look after me. I know that they weren't around much either, but it was nice to know that if something happened to my parents, they would look after me and my siblings."

Zero leaned against the spike and stared up at the sky, "I felt the same. Knowing that if something happened to my parents, Yagari would look after us. Or your parents would look after us…it was nice…"

"Too bad the festival never worked out," Kira whispered. She perked up, "At least you got ice cream."

"Yeah," Zero frowned knowing that Kira wasn't talking about the school festival he attended; she was talking about his parents. And the ice cream ended up being the Chairman. He didn't think that he would lose his parents the way he would. But his parents always had a plan. If something happened to them, they would go to Yagari. But with Yagari retiring, Zero and Ichiru would go to Uncle and Aunt Sudikako. Even when his parents were killed, Uncle Sudikako asked if Zero would live with them…but he said no…

"Life is complicated," Kira said with a sigh. She leaned back and stared up at the sky, "Life is bad."

Zero smirked, "Life isn't that bad. For example, I lost my virginity in this very spot."

Kira sat up and pulled a face, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, EEEEWWW!" she glared at Zero, "Are you serious?"

"Not this very spot, but that one over there," Zero pointed at the spike that was across from the one where they were sitting. "Some vampire Hunter chick that talked too much. I can't remember her name though."

Zero cursed when Kira punched his arm, "How could you, Zero?"

"It was simple," Zero smirked. He caught Kira's hand when she tried to punch him again. He chuckled as Kira struggled, "Let's see, I was fifteen. She was seventeen––"

"I don't want to hear this!" Kira shouted, still struggling in his grasp.

"I was a natural-born lover, no fumbling or anything. I was a pro!" Zero chuckled as Kira pulled a face, "I didn't get to know her though, because she wasn't who I wanted…," Zero frowned as Kira stopped struggling and looked up at him. Zero still held her fist in his own hand, "…I thought I didn't deserve normal things. No special first time, no special first kiss, I deserved nothing…that's why I just let it happen. I thought I didn't deserve love and idiotic things like that…"

"Zero?" Kira whispered. Zero blinked and met Kira's gaze. Kira gave him a small smile, "Everyone deserves love."

"I don't regret it though," Zero shrugged. "It was a distraction. I'm not less of a man, or more of a man. For the smallest moment, I was normal."

Kira giggled, "I can believe that, Mr. Natural Born Lover," Zero cocked his head to the side and Kira brushed aside her hair, "I'm still a virgin. Stupid Hunters want me for the wrong reasons. Hunters just want to get the few Female Hunters so that the girls seem easy and less of a deal. So, I never let them get me. They tried, and I let some of them. But they never got to know me, they only wanted one thing. So I kicked their ass and walked away."

Zero let go of her fist, "I'm one of those Hunters. I didn't do it with her though because she was a female Hunter, I did it with her because she was an annoying female Hunter."

"I'm not judging you, Zero," Kira giggled. She ruffled his hair and gave him a bright smile, "I'm saying that everyone deserves love."

Zero stared up at the stars, "What if the girl I do…love, like, whatever…loves someone else?"

There was a cold silence and Zero glanced at Kira and saw her staring at him, "Do you mean Yuuki?"

Zero blinked. He stared out at the stars again, carefully considering his words before he opened his mouth to speak, "I loved Yuuki, for a long time. I think a part of me still does. It died a little when Yuuki turned into a Vampire, but a part of me still cares about her. But she has very strong feelings for Kuran."

"Kuran? Of the Kaname form?" Kira asked quickly.

Zero stared at Kira, "Yes…"

Silence passed between them. Kira was staring at Zero, Zero was staring at Kira. He blinked and Kira cocked her head to the side, "What? You want advice or something?"

"Isn't that what girl friends are supposed to do?" Zero asked, propping a leg up and resting his arm on it.

"What the hell makes you think I'm a normal girl? Jeez, I barely have a love life and now you want me to help you with yours?" Kira raised an eyebrow and gave Zero a playful shove. Zero couldn't help but smile. Kira tapped her chin, "Best advice I can give you – and know this is stolen from TV, books and mangas – if you love someone, set them free. And if they are truly yours, they shall return to you."

"That's all you got?" Zero asked with a blank expression.

"What?" Kira shrugged, "Do you want me to quote Shakespeare or something?"

"Nah," Zero nudged his friend. "You did okay."

"Thank you so much," Kira rolled her eyes. "I feel so special now," Zero chuckled and leaned against the spike. A strange silence passed between them and Kira bit her bottom lip, "Well, that was an awkward conversation."

Zero chuckled softly, "Agreed."

More silence. Zero closed his eyes, "Hey, Zero?"

"Hn?" he didn't open his eyes. He actually liked this moment. He felt normal, he felt human.

"Don't tell anyone," Kira hissed. Zero smiled and ruffled Kira's hair. He heard her giggle. He opened one eye and saw Kira staring down at Cross Academy campus, an excited smile stretched out on her lips for the up and coming festival. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but wonder…

_How much of their innocence he could get back?_

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

I was leaning against Zero, my head on his shoulder. He had fallen asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake him. I actually brought him up here to watch the sunrise with me and the set up of the Festival, but we got sidetracked and just spoke about being prefects and hunters. Zero had changed so much, he had always been a good listener though, and I was glad that that part of him didn't change. Listening to that story of his first School Festival being a bust, I was cooking up a plan…it was going to be a free day tomorrow, so all the students could enjoy the Festival. No school, no missions, no worries!

I glanced up at Zero and saw the he was fast asleep, so gone. I stole his beanie and put it on my head and smiled. It even smelled like Zero. I watched as the people put up the rides, inspecting them and others were setting up stands. I knew the senior class wasn't going to do anything fun, but I knew the lower classes were opening food stands, haunted houses and tee gardens. Kenni was very excited, and I hadn't slept all night because I was helping him make signs for their haunted house. It was exactly an hour ago when I came up with this idea. I poked Zero's cheek and giggled when he didn't stir. I took out my cellphone and posed next to Zero and snapped a picture. I admired the picture, Zero's peaceful expression and my silly tongue-out-wild-eyes-peace-sign face.

I tucked my phone away and cuddled next to Zero. He sleepily draped an arm over my shoulder and turned his face so his chin rested on the top of my head. I smiled and started coming up with a plan for the Festival. Zero had never been to a real one, and I was going to change that! And who said I couldn't spoil myself a little while I was at it.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Its here~! Festival time!" I clapped my hands excitedly. We were walking towards Cross Academy after the Chairman surprised all the students (that weren't participating in the Festival) with a sleep-over at a fancy hotel while the rest finished up with the Festival.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the fancy hotel I was expecting. It was more like the old Hunters Hostels from when young Hunters had classes instead of Masters. But even with that crappy night's sleep (making sure no one came near the Night Class Students) and my "fabulous" rat-infested bedroom adventure, it was Festival and I was excited. More excited for Zero and my brother than myself.

"I can't wait~" I sang as I skipped beside Zero.

"I wonder what the Academy will look like," Zero mumbled.

"I think I'm more worried about what part of the Academy is broken," Kaito murmured.

"That damn Chairman called it _fancy_! Fancy my ass, there were cockroaches in my shower," Sasuke hissed. Poor spoiled rich boy. Katsue was silent because she was scarred for life by a rat the size of a dog sleeping on her chest.

We were strolling back happily (well, I was happy) from the Hostels, all the students around us. The Day Class Fan-Monsters were surprisingly not so much monsters as I thought they'd be because they were excited about the festival. I'm pretty sure I even saw a sullen Night Class Vamp crack a rather toothy-smile.

"OhmygoshIamsoexcitedIcanbarelyspeakJapanese!" I said happily, "I can't wait to eat _everything_!"

"Calm down before you give yourself heart failure," Zero scolded. I latched onto his arm and pulled on him excitedly, "But Zero~! I'm happy! I want to go on every ride possible!"

"How about we eat something first?" Kaito asked.

"No! Rides first, then food!" I shouted happily. I bumped into Zero with my hip, "C'mon Kiryuu, I know you're excited! I can see a smile behind that annoying-ass exterior of yours."

Zero smiled a little, "I just want to see if the Academy survived the Chairman's psychotic impromptu renovation––," his phone rang. Zero dug for his cell and answered, "What? Really? Now? But I had–– yeah, I know it's my mission…," my face fell and so did Zero's. It seemed like the excitement inside of him got snuffed out. Zero pulled down his hoody, "I'll be there in five minutes. Just text me the details."

Zero had stopped all together. He ran his fingers through his hair and tucked away his phone. Kaito glanced at him and put a hand on his shoulder, Zero shrugged it off. Sasuke stood in front of him, "Katsue and I could take your place."

"No, I need to do it," Zero said with a shrug. "I'm the next President, I have to."

"But, but, but," I pulled Zero's arm, "You can't!"

"Sorry Kira," Zero shook his head, "You'll just have to go without me."

"But I don't want to go without you! You've practically never been!" I pulled his arm again, "Give it to Kaito!"

"I have to accompany Zero where ever he goes," Kaito replied. "I'm going with him no matter where he goes."

"But," I frowned, "I'll go in your place! You go have fun!"

Zero shook his head again, "Kira, you've never been. You go; Kaito and I will be back before you know it."

"No, I'll go with you," I sighed. I turned to Katsue and Sasuke, "Tell Kenni to save me a ticket for the haunted house and that I'll be back before the sun sets."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with, Kira?" Katsue asked gently, "You've never been to a school Festival before."

"I won't know what I'm missing," I winked. I ruffled Katsue's hair, "It'll be quick!" I started pushing Zero and Kaito away from the Festival, smiling as I walked away from my friends.

"Kira," Zero snapped. "You wanted to go, so go."

"No way, Kiryuu! I'm not going without you," I replied. I crossed my arms over my chest, "So what's the mission anyway?"

"I thought Yagari was at the Festival," Kaito mumbled.

"It was Kagami," Zero replied. "Some rogue Level E in those abandoned underground train stations. It's apparently urgent."

"Okay, so let's go kill this Vampire and get back to the Festivities!" I smashed my fist into my palm, "Charge!"

I ran in front of Zero and Kaito, and I could feel their eyes bore into my back. I slowed my pace and waited for them to follow me. I was standing in between Kaito and Zero and our pace matched as we strolled to our mission site. Zero was gazing in front of him, his eyes distant, his mouth set in a grim line. Kaito was the same; his eyes were here though, watching all the people from afar. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked up at one of the passing ice cream shops. I stopped when I saw Kagami Kyouzou walking _away_ from the direction of the Hunters Association HQ.

"Kira," I looked away from Kagami and saw Zero and Kaito waiting for me. I rushed up to them and Zero raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"You got the call about ten minutes ago, right? About the mission from HQ?" I asked. Zero nodded and I tapped my chin.

"Why, Kira?" Kaito asked.

"Just curious," I replied. I started walking with my friends again, thoughts running wild through my mind. I had walked this town since my arrival, committing it to memory. The Hunters Association HQ was two hours away on foot…so how could Kagami Kyouzou call ten minutes ago if she wasn't near the Association?

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

"_We missed it!"_

_Zero looked up from the car and saw Ichiru gazing up sadly at all the closing stands and closing rides. His face was full of disappointment and his eyes looked watery. Zero stood beside his twin and gazed sadly at their closing School Festival. He wiped away his tears before they fell, and comforted his twin._

"_Don't worry, Ichiru," Zero cooed. "There will be others."_

"_No, there won't because we never stay around for them!" Ichiru shouted. He turned to his twin, "They always do this! Every time we get close to a place, or want to do something fun, we get and move. Why do we always have to move?"_

_Zero didn't know how to answer his twin. He didn't know the exact words to comfort him. But the appearance of a crispy cone and bright pink ice cream made Zero smile. He might not have known how to comfort his twin, but his father did. Ichiru looked up angrily at his father. Senji Kiryuu licked his own ice cream. When Ichiru didn't take the ice cream, his father crouched down._

"_I know we missed the festival, and I'm sorry," he smiled apologetically, "We keep moving because our targets keep moving. This is the life of a Vampire Hunter, and sometimes it's very hard."_

"_I just wanted to see the Festival," Ichiru pouted._

_Zero watched as his father ruffled his twin's hair, "I know, Ichiru. I really don't know how to make it up to you."_

_Ichiru gazed up at his father; "Could have gotten me my favorite flavor."_

"_They only had strawberry," Senji Kiryuu smiled sheepishly. He gazed around, "We're near the airport. I know it's not a carnival ride, but I would like to show you something…"_

Zero blinked and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was easier for him than his companions because he was a Vampire. He was walking down a dark stairwell. He heard the crunch of rocks under hit boots, and he felt a chilling breeze blow past his ears. Zero pulled his hoody up. His other hand was holding onto Kira's as he led her down to the old train station. Kaito was behind Kira, holding her other hand so he didn't fall on his ass. Zero saw a flickering light at the end of the tunnel and he stopped.

"Okay, we're going in," Zero whispered as he took out his Bloody Rose from his secret pocket inside his dark grey hoody.

Zero held his gun at arm's length, stepping carefully into the pool of light the flickers created. He held his finger at bay near the trigger and went around the corner, gun first. The station was dirty; the once yellow and white paint was chipped away and faded to grey. There were benches turned over and some broken tile pieces on the floor. There was a large empty space where the train would have stopped…and a body lying on the platform––

Kira rushed past him, "Kira!" Kira ignored Zero and fell to her knees beside the body. Zero and Kaito rushed towards her, watching as she tried to feel for a pulse. Kira gazed up at him…but Zero knew this person was dead. He couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"Okay, one dead person. Must be a new Level E," Kaito concluded, his eyes darting around the station. He was searching for places the Vampire could hide.

"I think this is our Vampire," Kira whispered.

"Why would you say that?" Kaito asked.

Zero and Kaito both watched Kira as she rolled the body over onto his back. She stuck her fingers into the victim's mouth and pulled his bottom lip down and exposed…fangs. The Hunters exchanged a glance, just as the Vampire turned to dust in Kira's arms. _The Vampire was killed recently_. A powerful presence surged through Zero. He wheeled around, aimed his gun and froze, staring with wide eyes at the person in front of him.

"Kuran?" Zero hissed, "You did this! What was it? Another Pureblood?" Kuran didn't answer Zero, didn't even raise his head to look at him. Suddenly, Kaname Kuran fell to the floor and Zero blinked. He walked up to Kuran carefully and crouched down. He examined the Pureblood and saw that the Vampire was knocked out.

"Zero?" Zero glanced over his shoulder and saw his companions standing behind him.

"Someone knocked him out," Zero said, staring at the Pureblood. "How could someone knock out a Pureblood?"

"Um, Zero…," Zero looked up at Kaito and saw he was pointing at something. Zero followed Kaito's direction and saw the light that was responsible for flickering. On a dusty wall, letters formed every time the light flickered on. The letters were red, dripping. The light flickered and Zero narrowed his gaze. Sitting in front of the wall, curled to protect herself; Yuuki sat whimpering.

"Yuuki!" Zero called out. She looked up and the light stayed on for a long time, Zero stared at the letters on the wall.

_**His death did not fulfill my desire,**_

_**As your children's lives still linger.**_

_**Blood was shed in the past,**_

_**And my revenge is here at last.**_

There was a loud rumble. The Hunters staggered on their feet. Zero ground his teeth and pulled Kaname to his feet and draped his arm over his shoulder, just as a loud sound echoed down the stairwell. Dust exploded from the stairwell just as the Hunters reached Yuuki. Kira crouched down in front of Yuuki and shook her, but Yuuki was unconscious as well. Zero dropped Kaname beside his sister and turned to look around the station.

"My gut feeling is telling me that we're in trouble," Kaito mumbled as he pulled out his own weapon.

The lights went out and all the Hunters cursed. Zero waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He crouched down and pulled Kaname closer to Yuuki. Kira stayed crouched in front of Yuuki, slapping her cheeks to try and wake her up. Kaito crouched beside Kira, his eyes darting around the darkness––

"Children of the Hunters Circle…," a loud voice echoed over the station's old announcement system, "Your time has come."

Silence followed and suddenly red lights were switched on, coloring everything into a dim red light. Kaito and Zero stood up slowly, watching everything with careful eyes. Zero stood guard as Kaito crouched down to tend to the two Vampires.

"I think someone's going to try to kill us," Kaito mumbled as he propped Kaname up to sit beside Yuuki.

"All I wanted was ice scream!" Kira hissed as she slapped Yuuki's cheeks a little harder. Yuuki mumbled something incoherent and Kira stared up at Zero, "And now someone has a vendetta against the kids of the Hunters Circle."

Zero loaded his gun and crouched down beside Kira. Kaito glanced at him, "What's your gut feeling telling you now?!"

Kaito bared his teeth at Zero, "That Kaien and Yagari have some serious explaining to do."

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooohh, an almost cliff-hanger! Someone's trying to kill my beloved - er, our beloved - heroes! I would say something more, but I'm feeling very sarcastic today so therefore I shall just bombard you with some interesting news:**

**I shall be updating on a monthly (or if I'm feeling lucky and the creative dam blows, you could expect more than 1 a month) basis because with the Vampire Knight Manga ending soon, I need something to look forward too every month and keep me going. Mayhaps some of you readers feel the same?**

**So I shall be doing that, and probably a few more VK Fanfictions just to keep Zero alive!**

**And what else? Oh! I have uploaded the first chapter of my book on FictionPress, so if you're bored, go check it out. Follow the link: s/3115838/1/ or look me up on FictionPress, **

**Slayer of the Crimson Blade and my story is called Slayer Traits First Year.**

**(Lots of Vampires there for all you VampLovers, and lots of other mythical and magical stuff too!)**

**And now I shall remove my sarcastic ass outta here!**

**Please READ and REVIEW (and if you want some pairing action, let me know!) Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. I do not own VK D":**

**Much love :)**

**~Saved by Dark Innocence**


	14. Night 14 Dawning Day Intro

Vampire Knight

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 14_**

**_Dawning Day - Introduction_**

_One day, you will be a great Vampire Hunter. Forget what those mean people said, darling. They don't know how strong you are…_

_But Daddy…I don't know how strong I am either. And that scares me more than them being mean to me…_

**_I'd rather be afraid than be alone…_**

"Run!"

The sound of a machine gun loading was too familiar as I pulled Yuuki to her feet and ushered the rest to start kicking pavement. When shots were fired in heavy rainfalls beside us, everyone complied and began running, but the hail of bullets followed us, slamming against the old concrete floors and walls, shattering pieces off and creating bright sparks in the dark train tunnel.

Zero grabbed my wrist, pushing me in front of him as I dragged the Pureblood Princess behind me. Kaito was a little way behind us because I was faster but the Pureblood Kuran and Zero were lagging behind us on purpose, probably hoping that the bullets hit them first than Yuuki and I.

"Kira-chan, up ahead is another tunnel!" I heard Yuuki say behind me.

"Get to it now!" Zero yelled loudly.

I beat feet a few metres ahead and skid into the tunnel, Yuuki following me and Kaito not far behind. Zero and Kuran managed to get inside in time just as the rain of bullets clipped the mouth of the tunnel. Zero pushed us all to another tunnel that split a little further down, shielding us from the bullets.

Yuuki collapsed to the ground, "What's happening? Who's chasing us?"

"It doesn't matter who's chasing us," Zero growled. "As long as they don't get to us," his piercing violet eyes darted straight to the Pureblood Kuran, "Is this your doing?"

"If it was, do you really think I'd want to be here when it rains bullets?" Kuran hissed, his hand was on his right shoulder, cradling something. He was stopping something, keeping something safe…like a wound…

"Don't lie, Pureblood––," Zero began but I cut him off when I stepped towards the dark haired Vampire.

"You're injured," I said, examining his shoulder that he was still hiding. His dark red eyes slowly met mine and I swallowed hard, "I know that pose. I've been shot at before."

"Are you okay?" Yuuki was her feet, "Let me see the wound."

"I am fine. Your concern is unnecessary, Yuuki," with his free hand he caressed Yuuki's cheek and his eyes went back to me, "And my wound will heal in a minute."

"You planned this," Zero hissed.

"Don't you think that if he really planned this he would have made sure he was out of fire range?" I turned to Zero, "Whoever is doing this is after the next generation of the Hunters Circle."

"Why would anyone be after us?" Kaito asked, "I mean, it's not like we're the Hunters Circle. We don't even know if it's still a thing," he pointed to the two Pureblood Vampires, "And no way in hell the Hunters Circle is going to open their arms to vampires."

"Except they already did, dummy," Zero said casually. His violet gaze drifted to Yuuki and lingered on her. Yuuki looked back at him with wide hazel eyes that seemed to be doused in innocence that no one expected a Vampire to have. He crossed his arms over his chest and said slowly, "When Yuuki was adopted by the Chairman."

"That still doesn't explain why anyone would be after us," Kaito said.

We all fell silent when the sound of falling bullets went still. Zero pushed forward, pushing the two Purebloods behind him and Kaito and I fell into place beside him, flanking him. Zero took out his precious gun and Kaito wielded his own weapon and suddenly I felt like an idiot because I was weapon-less in this battle. I usually didn't need weapons because I was the first one to attack…now it seemed like weapons was the only was the only way to greet our enemy. But still I stood beside Zero and Kaito, fists raised and ready to fight my way out if need be…

…but all I could hear were footsteps…soft at first, then getting louder and louder as our enemy came closer to us. The footfalls sounded light, not like the heavy set of steps required to hold a machine gun. Suddenly the steps were louder inside our tunnel until they came to a soft stop.

Zero peered down at me and I shared a look with Kaito, who looked a little unprepared. I glanced behind me at the two Pureblood, Kuran was holding Yuuki close to him, knowing that if he needed too, he could protect her––

"Ichiru?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: RETURNED.**


	15. Night 14 Dawning Day Part 1

Vampire Knight

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 14_**

**_Dawning Day Part 1_**

"Ichiru?"

Zero frowned. Why would anyone be calling his brother? His deceased brother? Zero crouched down and peeked around the corner to see if he could get a view of the probable enemy, but the person was hiding as well, hiding at the mouth of the tunnel.

"Zero…," Kaito crouched down too, "This probably isn't a good time to mention this, but, Ichiru hasn't been alive for almost a year now and this person thinks you're him."

"I can see that. Thank you, Kaito," Zero hissed through gritted teeth. He instinctively reached out and grabbed Kira's wrist and yanked her down to her knees. He forced her to look at him, "Don't even think about it. Whoever that is just fired a machine gun at us and could still be holding it. They are dangerous."

"Dangerous and looking for Ichiru," Kira replied, brushing her fringe from her eyes, "Maybe they aren't the enemy."

"Don't be stupid, Kira," Zero scolded. "They are dangerous, and they are looking for trouble."

"They are looking for Ichiru," she hissed back.

"Anyone looking for Ichiru is trouble," he growled slowly. Zero could feel his temper flare and glared at Kira the way he glared at all his enemies, and even how he glared at those noisy Day Class girls and everyone backed down. Everyone except for Kira. She met his glare head on.

"_I_ was looking for Ichiru," she said slowly and yanked her wrist free form his grasp. She stood up and jumped into the tunnel before Zero could stop her.

Kaito and Zero were on their feet without thinking, standing directly behind her when they noticed someone else was standing at the end of the tunnel too. Someone that gave off the exact same energy as them…a Hunter.

"Ichiru, I found you!" the silhouette ran towards them and just before they reached them, Kira spun out, performing a perfect roundhouse kick that landed directly on the new hunter's face. He was knocked out instantly, collapsing to the ground.

"What the holy hell was that for?!" Kaito demanded.

"I wasn't going to rush out weapon-less towards someone that could have possible shot at us with a machine gun!" Kira shouted, "I'm not an idiot."

Zero let his breath go and grabbed Kira, pulling her close to his chest. Hugging her tightly, he put his mouth by her ear, "Don't you ever – _ever!_ – scare me like that again. You could have been shot at!" he pushed her away and held her at arm's length.

Kira's eyes were wide and she blinked slowly, "Calm your nerves, Kiryuu. I'm not a dummy. I know when the situation is dangerous."

There was something off about her tone. Zero let go of her and stared, just stared, dumfounded, "Are you seriously mad at me right now?!"

"You think everyone that goes looking for Ichiru is trouble. Remember, Kiryuu, I came here looking for your twin! Have you ever considered that the people that were tracking him down care about him?!" she pointed an accusing finger at Zero.

"If anyone cared about him, he would still be here!" Zero shouted loudly, his voice echoed around the dark tunnel. Zero regretted the words the minute they escaped his lips, because hurt flickered in Kira's eyes, even though she wouldn't show the emotion on his face.

Kira narrowed her gaze, "You cared about him and he still isn't here…," she said slowly but Zero knew the words would just bounce off of him. There was nothing anyone could say about his twin that he hadn't already thought up himself. Kira, Zero thought, knew this. But she just shook her head and turned away from him, "Fuck you, Zero. Seriously."

Now that hurt a lot more than he expected it too. He was frozen, and Kaito was just as shocked because no one stopped Kira as she walked out of the tunnel. The minute Zero couldn't see her, he rushed to the mouth of the tunnel, expecting the sound of gunshots and screaming. But when he entered the train station, the lights were on and Kira was gone.

"Is she dead? I don't think I'll recover if she's dead," Kaito said from behind Zero, still hidden in the tunnel.

"No, she's not dead. She's gone," Zero replied. Kaito rushed out beside him and scanned the now lit train station, but there was no trace of the little Vampire Hunter. Zero ran his fingers through his hair, "Shit."

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

"So who is he?"

"You mean you don't know?!"

"No…he doesn't even look familiar…"

"So you kids were really shot at, huh?" Yagari asked softly, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "And you have no idea who it was?"

"Kagami Kyouzou called me and told me that there was a target for me. But when we got there, Yuuki and Kuran were knocked out cold and there was writing on the wall. Then a voice said that the time has come for the children of the Hunters Circle," Zero explained. He looked at the unfamiliar Hunter that was knocked out on the sofa, "Then he found us after whoever shot at us and Kira knocked him out."

"And where is Kira-chan now?" Yagari asked, his eye wandered to the hunter on the couch, "She didn't come back with you."

"Her and Zero had a fall out. So Kira-chan left," Yuuki explained softly. She turned to Kaname, "Has your shoulder healed, Onii-sama?"

Kaname nodded and turned to the chairman, "Why was I involved?"

"I am uncertain. No particular enemy comes to mind," Kaien rubbed his chin. He looked at Zero, "I can believe someone tried shooting my precious family!"

"Shut up," Zero snapped. He turned to Yagari, "What do we do now? Are we in danger?"

"I am unsure," Yagari kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, "But we can't make any decisions until we are sure Kira and her brother are safe."

"And how do we know if they are safe or not?" Yuuki asked, "Zero told me that Kira-chan's brother is at the school festival. And we have no idea where she is."

"We'll have to go out and find her," the Chairman explained. "And we will have to hurry. Especially if there's a hunter – er – hunter out there hunting us!"

"Not us – as in you members of the Hunters Circle! Us as in your children," Kaito hissed. He sank down beside Zero, "Who did you guys piss off so much that they have to come after us?"

"The list is endless," Yagari chirped.

"But everyone we've ever hunted is either dusted or incarcerated," Kaien sat down in his own chair and gently took Yuuki's hand. He absentmindedly rubbed the top of her hand, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you guys…"

"That doesn't explain why I am involved," Kaname said again.

"You are involved because Yuuki was adopted by the Chairman, and you are Yuuki's brother. You're involved just as much as I am, even though my family was never part of the Hunters Circle," Kaito said slowly. He brushed his fingers through his hair.

"How is Kaito-sensei involved then? Because you are friends with Zero?" Yuuki asked softly.

"No, it's because he was once my student, too," Yagari reached over and ruffled Kaito's already messy hair. Kaito waved him off and Yagari sat up straight, "What are we going to do about the kid?"

"We will wait until he wakes up and ask him everything," Kaien said evenly. "Right now I am more interested in finding Kira-chan and her sibling––"

Suddenly the door burst open and a massive hunter stood in the doorway. Everyone was on their feet, including the unconscious hunter that was now suddenly wide awake. The hunter was familiar, far too familiar, but no one could speak.

"Where is Kira?" he demanded.

"Wana-chan," Kaien mumbled out softly, but the hunter disappeared, leaving the door open.

"Wana-sama!" the unfamiliar Hunter screeched. He leapt over all the furniture and chased down the tall hunter while everyone was still frozen in place.

And as one, the hunters left the chairman's office, scattering furniture and leaving the two Pureblood looking lost and a little confused until they followed silently behind the crowd of rushing Vampire Hunters.

The first ever Cross Academy School festival was in full swing, and there were people everywhere. Even some of the townspeople were running around, playing games and standing in line to ride some of the carnival rides. The hunters followed Sudikako Wana and the unfamiliar hunter silently, Yagari and Cross' words falling on deaf ears as they tore through the crowd.

Wana stopped and looked around, until his eyes finally found something. He blazed past the crowd, not touching anyone. His hand landed heavily on Sasuke's shoulder and whirled him around.

"Wana-sensei," Sasuke choked out. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Where is Kenni and Kira?" Wana demanded.

Sasuke's eyes landed on the crowd behind his Master and then on the unfamiliar Hunter, "Check is here, too?" Wana shook Sasuke and Sasuke looked back at his teacher, "Um, Kira-chan went with Kiryuu and Takamiya on a mission. And Kenni-chan is here with Katsue and me."

"You know this guy?" Kaito pointed to the unfamiliar hunter.

"I was chasing down Ichiru-kun," Check said to Wana. "But then Kira kicked me!"

"It's Zero, you moron," Yagari chirped. He stepped in between Wana and Sasuke, "Wana, what are you doing here?"

"The kids are in trouble. We need to get them somewhere safe," Wana turned back to Sasuke, "You and Check go get Kenni and Katsue and bring them to the Chairman's office. The rest of us will hunt Kira down," Wana turned to Yagari. "If you can't find her in the next hour, take the other kids to the Chairman's office. Kaien and I will look for her."

"What is going on?!" Yagari demanded.

Wana looked Yagari straight in the eye and said one word that instantly turned the sweet Chairman into the Hunter everyone remembered him to be, "Ramona."

Suddenly, Yagari took Zero and Kaito to follow Wana and Kaien took Kaname and Yuuki to the other side of the school. Sasuke and Check vanished as well. Yagari made sure that Kaito and Zero were in between him and Wana while they searched for Kira…

…but Zero saw something else. A flash of silver. A familiar silver. He tore off quickly, rushing through the crowd. The flash of silver vanished into the House of Horrors and just as Zero was about to rush in, he crashed into Kira.

"Zero, Zero," she grabbed his face. "It's you…but…," she looked at the horror house and rushed inside.

"Kira, wait," Zero ran in after her, following her and ignoring the scares that were jumping up. But the students playing the part yelped when they saw that it was Zero and hid again…

Kira suddenly stopped up ahead and turned to Zero. She gave him one last look before she darted up the stairs. Zero followed close behind and grabbed her, "Stop running from me!"

"I'm not running from you!" she pushed him off, "I'm chasing you!"

"Don't be stupid, Kira," Zero grabbed her shoulders again but Kira refused to listen. She fought him until he pushed her into a corner and caught both her hands. Kira tried to push him away, but he put a leg in between her legs and held her hands above her head, "Stop fighting me, Kira!" Zero yelled.

Zero yelled loudly and Kira froze, staring at him with wide eyes. He suddenly felt overwhelmed, and tired and frightened because he didn't know what was happening but it was obviously dangerous and life-threatening. And if Kira kept fighting him…he couldn't protect her…

"Stop…just stop fighting me," he whispered.

They were in the dark, there was no light around them but Zero could see Kira was confused, and a little frightened of his temper. He grasped her wrists tightly and just tried to gather his thoughts, but all he could think about was Kira leaving him in the tunnel and knowingly walk into battle.

He thought she died…

She could've…

How could he have allowed that? He stepped closer to Kira, placing his forehead in the crook of her neck and just tried to bring his boiling blood down. He didn't want them to fight. She'd already left him once, and he couldn't let her leave again. He was wiser now, older and so much stronger. If she needed him, he would be there. He couldn't protect Yuuki. But damn him to hell, he wouldn't make the same mistake with Kira.

Not this time…

"…Zero…," she whispered. "Let go of me."

"No! If I let you go, I'll lose you and I can't lose you again. Not this time. I won't allow it," he looked up slowly, his eyes met hers. She looked frightened of him, but at the same time he could see it in her eyes that she wanted him back in her life. Like things were before when they were younger and innocent, "If I let you go…you'll always run away, and you'll be lost to me again. I can't do that again…"

"You can't stop me from running Zero," she scolded. "I run because I need to find my targets, my friends––"

"You can't run from me!" Zero yelled. "You run with me, or else I won't let you leave."

"You won't be able to stop me, Kiryuu," Kira said slowly, but Zero never let her look away. They were silent for the longest time before Zero's grip loosened and Kira relaxed a little.

His eyes narrowed when he thought of the perfect solution. He would hate himself for it…but at least he would always be able to find her. He would always be able to protect her. His grip tightened and Kira winched.

"If you run, Kira, I'll always find you," Zero said darkly.

He lunged forward and allowed his fangs to pierce through Kira's neck. Kira began to shriek but Zero but both her wrists in one hand and covered her mouth with his free hand. She struggled and he pushed his body closer to hers so all his weight would fall on her and she wouldn't be able to push him away. With her blood in his system, he would always be able to find her…he would always be able to keep her safe…

…but with that thought behind him. Her blood tasted as spicy and sweet as her personality. It was strong, it was warm, it was powerful – everything that Kira had grown up to be. Her blood was dark and addicting, and Zero knew that if it hadn't been Kira's blood, he would have swallowed and sucked out every last drop. He knew Kira would hate him. He knew she would be angry, but he needed her in his life again. He needed a reason to live, a light.

Kira worked a wrist free and tried to bring the charm bracelet to his tattoo to get him off of her, but Zero used his free hand to push her hand against the wall. He need enough blood in his system though would be strong enough so that he could always find her, always save her.

"Zero…let go of me!" she screamed, as she struggled to get free from his grasp.

Zero just finished drinking her blood when the sound of a gun went off right beside them. Zero threw Kira to the ground and fell on top of her. She was angry and pushed him off of her. Both of them looked up to the floor above them––

And there it was…the familiar silver…the familiar half grin half frown…the familiar mask…

"Get your filthy vampire hands off of Kira!" that oh so familiar voice demanded, angrily. Darkly. Similar to his own.

Zero looked down at Kira who was holding her neck, glaring up at the man above them, "You shot at Zero, you psycho!" she yelled.

"I'm going to save you, Kira," he replied. "Don't worry. That monster will never hurt you again."

Zero stood up slowly, he gripped Kira's collar and forced her behind him. He took out the Bloody Rose and aimed, "I don't appreciate this sick joke!"

"Joke?" he said, "You think this is a joke? You tried to kill her! One of the most important people to me and you tried to rip her apart. Just like you always do!" he aimed his own gun, "I missed the first time on purpose. I won't do it again. I'll keep Kira safe."

"You'll have to go through me first," Zero hissed back. "And I'm not so easy to kill."

The man chuckled and moved his free hand to the mask, "But a Vampire Hunter always kills the Vampire…," he took off the mask and familiar violet eyes mirrored the other. Kira gasped behind Zero and Zero felt his heart stop beating. "Or don't you remember that, Zero Onii-san?"

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess what's back? Oh yeah, Innocence is back! Make sure to tell all your friends because this story is getting wiiiiilllllddd!**

**Who saw that coming? (The story not me typing again)**

**Anyway, short AN. Please read and review and ignore all spelling errors and grammar thingies.**

**I sadly don't own Vampire Knight D"":**

**- SBDI**


	16. Night 14 Dawning Day Part 2

Vampire Knight

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 14_**

**_Dawning Day Part 2_**

"Ichiru…," Zero said slowly, softly. With wide eyes.

Ichiru grinned, a fake grin, but it was a grin, "Don't look so shocked, Zero. You should be used to me appearing and disappearing…"

Suddenly Zero was on the ground, his side was throbbing like a bitch and Kira was glaring down at him. Zero cursed and looked up at her, and she did not look happy. She pointed at him and yelled, "First you give me shit in the tunnel. Second, you bite me and drink my blood. And thirdly – and this is the worst thing you've ever done, Kiryuu – you lied to me! About your own brother's death! How could you?"

"I didn't lie to you, Kira," Zero replied. His voice was raspy because he was trying to breathe. Kira really had a mean kick, "I don't lie. You should know me better."

"I thought I did. But look what you've done to me!" Kira held out her hand that was stained with her blood, some of it even dripped onto the floor and it seeped into her clothes. "I trusted you. With everything! And this is what you've done to me."

"Kira, I never meant to hurt you. I did it for a reason," Zero forced himself to his feet, "But I never lied to you about Ichiru."

"It looks like you've really caused a mess for yourself, Zero," Ichiru said from above them, "But Kira-chan is in the wrong, too," Kira looked up at Ichiru, who narrowed his purple gaze, "You should have known better than to trust a Vampire…"

And then Ichiru shot at Zero, the bullet lodging into his shoulder. But Zero didn't care. He pushed Kira out of the way and she landed at the edge of the stairs. All of a sudden, Ichiru was at the bottom of the stairs and he gave a swift punch into his twin's stomach, which caused him to fall down the stairs.

Zero's head was spinning, his body ached and with his eyes blurring and going clear and blurring again, he saw his twin grab Kira's hand and drag her up the stairs. And Kira followed willingly…

"…idiot…," Zero tried to get himself to stand up, but his body felt heavy. Was it because he'd just had some blood? Or because he was injured and in shock? Zero brought his hand closer to his face, it was also red with Kira's blood. He tried to stand up but his body just wouldn't work.

_Damn! Damn it all to hell!_ Zero finally forced himself to his feet but collapsed again, and this time all he could see was darkness and his head felt too heavy. And with one final call to Ichiru…Zero passed out.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

When Zero opened his eyes, he knew instantly that he wasn't in the horror house anymore, because his limp and sore body was lying on something soft and warm, and the atmosphere changed…there was no creepy music, no ghostly wails, just a room that Zero remembered well. The room was dark and cold but familiar…

_Oh God, not again._

Zero sat up slowly––

"Lie back down, idiot!" A hand smacked his uninjured shoulder and Zero cursed because his body was in pain and he could feel the bruises from when he'd fallen down the stairs. His arm that was supporting him collapsed beneath him and he fell into the pillows.

Zero looked up and found Kira standing at the foot of the bed with some bandages draped over her shoulder and a tray in her hands. She walked to the bedside table and set the tray down, sat down and just pulled the blanket off of Zero.

Zero's shirt was off, his wounded shoulder was already covered in bandages and the blood was seeping through. His jeans were stained and so was the bedsheet, all over despite the fact that it was a double bed. Kira smoothed out the other side of the bed, stood up and put the tray down. She climbed onto the bed beside Zero and slowly began to take off the bandages.

Her fingers were warm against his ice cold skin, he fought his body so that he wouldn't shiver under her touch. God, when had he become such an idiot?

Kira never spoke, never even looked at him. And he wasn't going to speak first, if he did he would have just yelled at her. So he decided to look around the room and he realized that it was different…it was a different room completely off of Cross Academy grounds, and this wasn't the room Ichiru had brought him to the first time they were reunited. This room hardly had any furniture save for the bed and the bedside table. No curtains either.

Zero looked outside, it was evening already. Zero winced when he felt the last bandage leave his wound, tearing flesh because the blood had stuck the material to his skin. He turned to glare at Kira but she didn't look fazed. She dabbed some cloth into the hot water that was mixed with the medicine and cleaned Zero's wound and Zero's skin.

She bandaged him up silently, slowly covering his wound. She made sure everything was secure and added another layer just in case. Kira took the tray off of the bed and put it on the bedside table. She forced Zero to stand up and she pulled off the bedsheet and forced him back into bed. She sat beside him and grabbed his chin and yanked it to the side. Zero froze when he felt her fingers comb through his hair and tie the long pieces up. He froze when he felt Kira clean the side of his temple with the medicine water. He felt her stick a bandage over and let his hair loose. Kira threw everything in the tray and stood up.

And the silence was killing him. Kira walked to the tray but Zero reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Can we talk for a minute?"

Kira didn't look at him, but he could feel that she was trembling and he didn't know why. Was something wrong with her? He pulled her closer to him and held her wrists both his hands and she was shaking now, he could see her shoulders quivering.

Then it dawned on him, the previous occurrence…he gripped her tightly and frightened himself when he asked in a terrifying tone, "What did Ichiru do to you?"

Kira finally looked at him and his heart stopped beating in his chest. Kira had a cut on her cheek and in the middle of the bottom lip. She ripped her hands free from Zero's grasp and stared him down.

"Ichiru did _nothing_ to me!" she yelled, "Ichiru kept me safe when we were attacked. He went back for you when he realized that there were people coming after us. Ichiru protect me, more than you ever could."

Zero frowned and stood up, facing Kira, "How can you say that? I shielded you from bullets that he was firing for!"

"Ichiru only did that because you did this to me," Kira pulled her hair aside and there, hidden behind a dark blue and purple bruise were two fang marks. Zero stepped back and fell onto the bed, his eyes went down to her hands but stopped because there were bruises around her wrists too.

He finally met her eyes but she was angry with him for what he'd done to her. It was something no Vampire Hunter could accept, being bitten by a vampire. And whether it was Zero or not, a Vampire's bite was considered dirty and a blow to any Vampire Hunter's pride and it would take a hell of a lot more that apologizing to give that pride back to Kira.

"Kira, I'm…," but apologizing was all Zero could do, "I'm so––"

"You're what, Zero? Sorry? Sorry for what exactly?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you sorry for hurting me? Are you sorry for yelling at me? Are you sorry for drinking my blood? Are you sorry for _lying_ to me about Ichiru––?"

"I never lied about Ichiru!" Zero yelled. He looked up at Kira and stood up, towering over her, "I would never lie about Ichiru. He died. In my arms and because of me. Who in their right mind would lie about that?"

"You would," she pushed Zero back down onto the bed and pointed at him, "You would lie just to protect yourself!"

"You're talking rubbish," Zero hissed.

The room fell silent when the door opened softly and Ichiru stood in the doorway. He was exactly the same as before, there was nothing different about him except that he did look older. The carbon copies just stared at one another before Ichiru put his hand on the doorknob.

"Kira, come here," Ichiru called out.

"No! Kira isn't going anywhere with you––"

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do, Zero," Kira wagged her finger in front of his face. She pushed him down onto the bed, "Now lie down, idiot. You hit your head hard and you're wounded. Don't fall asleep. Just rest," Kira turned and walked towards Ichiru, and he smiled slightly.

"Kira, don't go with him!" Zero stood up but Kira grabbed the doorknob and glared at him. Her stare was so cold that it froze Zero to his spot. No one had ever given him such an angry look before, not even Kuran. Not Yuuki.

"Enough, Zero," she turned away. "Get better soon so we can handle this like adults."

And with that, Kira closed the door behind her and Zero was left alone in the room. He fell onto the bed and just stared ahead of him. What was happening? Why was Ichiru alive? Come to think of it…Zero hadn't felt Ichiru for a while but he'd been so distracted by Kira that he hadn't noticed that Ichiru wasn't around in his heart anymore.

Was Kira alright with him? Was he the same as before or was he different? Would he hurt her? God help him if he did… but Zero knew Ichiru wouldn't, well, at least he hoped Ichiru wouldn't.

Zero stood up slowly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. Whether he was in a hotel or a house, he didn't know, but he could track Kira's blood through the halls as he wondered past paintings, furniture and array of different grandfather clocks. Was this a house? Hotel hallways weren't so crowded with useless stuff. Zero finally tracked Kira down into another room that was very far from his. He crouched down to peek through the keyhole but saw that the room was just as dark as the rest of the house. Zero pushed the door open quietly and snuck inside.

He could feel Kira was here, somewhere, he just didn't know where…

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

His hand was warm in mine, and it was a lot smaller than mine but his skin was ice cold, I was shivering from his touch alone. Ichiru took me through the dark house, leading me further and further away from where Zero was resting.

And then he'd run a bath for me, and I wasn't sure how comfortable I felt in it. There was something here, an energy from the previous owner. I had no idea where we were or how Ichiru managed to hide our location from me, but I knew I was safe.

I looked around the very empty bathroom. There was a lot of floor space and a chaise lounge near the very big window. The bath was white, big and round and it was deep. The water was warm at least, that was welcoming. Ichiru was nice enough to put some clothes down for me. It looked like a kimono though, one that would be too big for me but whatever. My clothes were dirty anyway.

I finished up my bath and climbed out, wrapped a towel around me and walked to the kimono. It was white and pink. Very cute and definitely not my style, but when in Rome. I picked up the cloak and the unmistakeable smell of cherry blossoms filled my nose. This once belonged to someone…and there was an eerie feeling that I shouldn't wear it. I stood there staring for the longest time, wrestling with the idea of wearing a complete stranger's clothes, but the cold air was starting to settle against my flesh so I just decided to get dressed in it, but it seemed colder than the air and made me shiver.

I wondered out of the bathroom, having to pull the hem of the kimono off of the floor because it was dragging and I didn't want to trip. I found Ichiru in a bedroom that pretty much consisted of a bed. He was sitting on the edge, his eyes hidden from me. He clutched his hands together tightly––

"A cherry blossom tree!" I yelled excitedly, surprising myself completely. Ichiru's head shot up and I managed to get by the big window that overlooked a forest of cherry blossoms, "Oh, how pretty!"

I heard the bed creak as Ichiru stood up, "You frightened me. I didn't hear you come in."

"Cause I'm wearing socks and I'm a ninja – duh," I stuck my tongue out at Ichiru and looked back at the pink trees, "They are so pretty. I haven't seen so many before!"

"They aren't that amazing, Kira-chan," Ichiru whispered. I whirled around and glared at him. He cocked his head to the side, "Since when do you call me Kira-_chan_, Ichi?"

"Since I don't know who you are anymore," Ichiru shrugged like it was nothing. He stepped forward, one hand buried in his pocket, the other reached out towards me. His fingertips captured a piece of my hair, "As much as I hate to admit it, Kira-chan has changed. She isn't the Kira that I used to know because I am not the Ichi that you know. So its different…"

"Different is good," I smiled at him and turned back to the trees, "Change is good. It's through change that we grow stronger!"

Suddenly there were arms around me, hugging me tightly. Ichiru's forehead was buried in the crook of my neck where Zero had bitten me, his breath was ice cold against my skin. It was familiar but yet, it wasn't. Ichiru's arms wrapped around me tighter.

"This is the part where I tell you that this is the Kira I remember," Ichiru whispered in my ear. "This is the part where you and I bond over all the years we hadn't seen each other and were you save me…," his hands travelled down my arms and his fingers laced with mine, "But you were the one who left me…you made me this way. You abandoned me."

Ichiru pushed me away from him, I turned to face him and he was glaring at me. He was angry with me, in a different way than Zero was when we'd been reunited.

"You left me when I needed you most. Who could I turn too? Who was there for me to turn too? Certainty not my parents, definitely not picture-perfect big brother Zero, and sure as hell not Yagari! You were supposed to be there but you threw me away like everyone else did – like everyone else has done!" Ichiru yelled angrily, his ice cold eyes never left my face and his stare froze me to the spot.

"I didn't leave you on purpose––," I started but Ichiru rushed towards me and threw all his weight on me and forced me against the window. His hand covered my mouth and forced me to look at him while his other gripped my arm tightly.

"You did this to me. You made me what I am," Ichiru shouted. "And then, for one merciful second, I thanked you for leaving me because you brought Lady Shizuka into my life. For one blissful second, I didn't think about making you suffer as I have suffered…but then…she was taken from me––," Ichiru chuckled and stepped back, his violet eyes were somewhere else, no longer on me, they were reflecting something else…reflecting to someone else, "After Shizuka-sama was killed, I thought about you…you never abandoned me, you would never do that. Kira's heart is too kind, Kira is too precious. Then I remembered why you left," he pulled a fist, "_You_ were taken from me too."

"I wasn't taken from you, Ichi––," I started but Ichiru grabbed me and whirled me around and threw me on the bed. I bounced and hit my head. I tried to get up but suddenly Ichiru was on top of me, and his energy was scary and so was his face.

"Kira would never leave me by her own will…Kira loves me…that's why she did this to me," Ichiru grabbed my hand on put it on his cheek, "Kira wanted me to be strong so when I found you, I would never lose you again," he kissed my palm and closed his eyes and brought his face close to mine. Our noses touched and his dark and scary eyes met mine, "You brought me back from the dead so I could keep you safe, Kira-chan––"

My heart stopped in my throat and all I could do was stare.

"And I know what you did for me, Kira. Thank you, but my heart will hate you forever," Ichiru said softly. His lips met mine but I didn't enjoy the kiss. I hated it. I hated every second of it––

"Ichiru!"

Ichiru sat up and I couldn't move. Zero was standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at his twin, ready to take him on. But I couldn't move…I couldn't…

"Zero, you don't follow instructions very well," Ichiru said slyly.

"Get away from Kira, Ichiru," Zero ordered. "Before I hurt you."

"You'd never hurt me, Zero. Never again at least," Ichiru looked down at me and his eyes met mine. He grinned a little grin, the one that was so familiar to me once upon a time, and the grin that I loved, "Kira, why are you crying?"

Ichiru reached down again but I turned and punched him right in the stomach. I brought my feet up and kicked him away from me. His body hit the wall and he collapsed to the ground and he didn't move.

I stumbled form the bed, falling on the ground when I didn't realize I'd gotten closer to the edge. Zero was there in a flash, crouching down beside me and holding me close to him. I heard screaming, crying and fighting…

…I didn't know it was coming from me…

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ITS ICHIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU3 MISSED HIS LIL' BUTT!**

**Anyway, please read and review and sorry for errors.**

**Until I own Vampire Knight, I will be eating a cookie. So, I don't own it. I lied about the cookies. I don't own those either.**

**-SBDI**


	17. Night 14 Dawning Day Part 3

Vampire Knight

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 14_**

**_Dawning Day Part 3_**

_You should do as they all say and just disappear!_

_You are a disgusting human being!_

_You are weak, vulnerable and a burden to everyone!_

_Everyone you love is going to die and get covered in blood!_

_You should be dead and covered in blood!_

"_No more…please…no more…"_

"_It's just for a little while longer, Kira-chan."_

"_Daddy will cut you for this…"_

"_Daddy doesn't have to know, my precious little cursed Princess..."_

It was like that…just like that…it felt just as cruel, as hateful and disgusting as that. Tears rolled down my cheeks but all I could do was look at Ichiru's body, lying on the floor. His supposed loss had broken my heart, and I knew I could never get over Ichiru…

Because I love Ichiru. And Ichiru hated me.

Zero curled his arms around me, pressing my head to his chest where violent sobs ripped through my body, making it hard to breathe, making it hard to speak and screams were all that left my lips. My throat was dry and sore, my chest ached, and my heart was ripped into tiny little pieces.

Ichiru stirred and my heart stopped still. He said such hurtful things, he brought up old stupid memories. How could I want him to be okay? How could I want him back in my life?

Zero crouched and picked me up, hand on my back and the other under my knees. He stood up, struggling with my weight because he was injured. I struggled, "We can't leave him here, Zero."

"Of course we can," Zero turned. "He deserves what you did to him. Besides, better he stay here than let your father get a hold of him."

My eyes went wide, "My dad is here?"

"You would know that if you'd listened to me in the horror house," Zero said through his clenched jaw.

"I was chasing Ichiru," I moved and he dropped me but I landed on my feet. I turned to Zero, "And if my dad is here, we need to bring Ichiru to him."

"Why? Your dad is just going to kill him for that kiss," Zero grabbed me from the back of my head and brought his sleeve to my lips. "He can't kiss you like that––"

"Stop it," I pushed him away from me. "I don't care about the kiss," my shoulders sagged when I realized that I had to do the worst thing ever. I had to tell Zero that he was right, "You were right, Z. Ichiru is – was – dead. And now he's alive and we don't know why…Dad can help us. Uncle Cross can help us. We can't leave him here."

"We're not taking him with us, Kira," Zero scolded me. "We'll head out to the Association, bring them here. Ichiru is not stepping foot on Cross Academy grounds again. And nowhere near you."

"Fine, fine, fine. Whatever. Just get them here," I begged.

Zero gave me a look, a raised eyebrow and he looked genuinely shocked. Zero ran his hand through his hair, "And what makes you think, dear Princess, that I'm leaving you here alone with my brother?"

"Because you're faster than me and Ichiru and I need to talk," I explained.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with that psycho! Previously dead psycho if I can say that."

"Why are you so angry with Ichiru?!" I demanded.

"Because he died, Kira! He died in my arms, because of me. Because of that woman. When Kuran Rido was running rampage throughout the school, Ichiru decided to attack him as an act of revenge because of what he did to that woman. He was injured, and he came to me and I drank him dry…," Zero ran his fingers through his hair. "My brother sentenced me to suffer and I ended up killing him. He was alone, and then I was alone––"

Zero stopped speaking, probably because I had taken a step away from him. He had killed Ichiru, drained him dry just because he was thirsty. Like Vampires do. I should know this, I should accept this but because it was my precious, strong Zero, I thought he'd have more control.

How stupid am I to think like that? A Vampire is a Vampire––

"No," I whispered to myself. My hands covering my ears. That's not what Zero is. Zero may be a Vampire but he had the blood of a pure-bred Vampire Hunter coursing through his veins. Zero didn't look at me, and truth be told I was still angry with him, but I couldn't close my heart to what he was saying.

I stepped towards Zero and looked at him, "I will go find the Hunters and bring them here. You will stay with Ichiru and keep him here so we can find out what's going on," I grabbed his wrist. I wanted to tell him that just because he's a Vampire, he's not a killer but those words were trapped in my throat, "Just…stay here…"

Zero didn't look comfortable about being in the same room with Ichiru, but he didn't want me staying here with him either. He dipped his head in consent and I nodded back and turned on my heel and left. I don't think I've ever run out of a room so fast…

When I got outside, I realized that we were in a beautiful house, a mansion really but the mansion was in the middle of nowhere. Ichiru didn't tell me where we were going. He blindfolded my eyes, telling me that I would be safe where we were going. But I didn't know where we were going, or who we had to be safe from.

It was dark, I couldn't pinpoint any familiar locations, or even find my bearings because the sky was covered by dark clouds. I was lost, utterly, completely and hopelessly lost. Maybe Zero would know where the Academy is. I turned around to back to him––

"Hello, my little cursed Princess. Did you like seeing Ichiru again?"

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

Kaien was sitting at his desk, the school festival had been closed and the students were tucked away safely in their dorms – with the Night Class Students walking around making sure that they're safe even though he knew no one would bother the children if the Hunters Circle was present. Although, there was a possibility that they could be used as bait to lure the Hunters Circle out.

"But why can't I stay in my dorm room tonight?" he heard Kenni whine from the corridor. He heard the young hunter's footsteps follow his father's loud and heavy ones.

"Because until we can find your sister and Zero; you, Kuran-kun and Yuuki-chan are staying here with me," he heard his old friend say. They appeared in the doorway and the young Hunter did not look impressed with his father.

"Kira always does this, dad," Kenni-kun whined. "What did she do now?!"

"It doesn't matter what she has done and what she hasn't done. All that matters is that you're safe while we look for her," Wana-chan said sternly. "Now go to bed. And make sure you finish your homework."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it," Kenni nodded and his father ruffled his hair and he sulked away.

Wana stood in the doorway, looking at his son and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He pushed the door open and walked to Kaien and fell in the arm chair set before his desk, head in his hands.

"I'm at my wits end, Kaien. We've sent out parties everywhere and we can't find them anywhere. Kaito is trying every other hunter he knows and no one's seen them," Wana sighed and sat up. "What am I going to do if they hurt Kira?"

"If she's with Zero, we can hope that he will keep her safe," Kaien said slowly. "Although, I'm more worried about what they're going to do to them than Kira-chan's ability. I fear for the worst."

"What do you mean?" Wana's eyes met Kaien's. Kaien didn't need to say a word, because Wana knew why he was worried. "He hasn't been feeding, has he?"

"Yuuki says that they haven't had any blood to drink in a while. They share from each other, I know that much––," Kaien shot to his feet. "Why didn't I think of it sooner?! Yuuki has had some of Zero's blood. She'd be able to find him!"

Wana was on his feet, "And he'd be with Kira. We have to get to them," the Hunters stormed out of the room and into the corridor.

Wana followed Kaien silently as he led his friend to the kitchen where Yuuki usually sat. She turned when they entered and set her cup down on the coffee table. Kaien walked to his daughter and caressed her cheek.

"Yuuki, we need to find Zero and Kira. You've fed from him before, you'd be able to find him, wouldn't you?" Kaien asked softly.

Her brown eyes widened, as if realizing that she had this ability. She looked nervously at Kaname Kuran who stood in the doorway, staring at her evenly. She turned back to Kaien, "I can try. I'm not sure how to do it, but I'll do my best."

"Good girl, Yuuki," Kaien kissed her forehead. "Your brother needs our help, and we need to find him."

"Zero isn't my," Yuuki stopped and stood up slowly. "I'll try my best to find him and hopefully Kira-chan will be with him, right?"

"We hope so," Wana said behind Kaien.

"Let's get ready to leave," Kaien ordered. He stood up straight, "I'll ask Yagari to call some Hunters to watch over Kenni-chan."

"Shall I call some Vampires to come with us?" Kaname asked softly, walking so he stood beside Yuuki.

"No, this is a Hunter's mission. We can't afford for Cross Academy to be vulnerable," Wana put his large hand on Kaname's shoulder and Kaien froze. He knew Wana was like him, but in a situation like this it was hard for anyone to know who was a friend and who was an enemy, "I'd like some of your Vampires to watch over my son as well. Give these Hunters a chance to befriend them."

"That could be dangerous, Wana-chan," Kaien said behind his old friend, pulling his scarf around his neck.

"I have faith in your Hunters, Kaien. And even more in your Vampires," Wana smiled at Kaname, "I especially have faith in your children," Wana turned to smile at Kaien and Kaien couldn't stop blushing at the comment that came next, "You've raised them well."

Wana patted his friend's shoulder as he left to gather his own students and bid farewell to his son. Kaien listened as he walked up the stairs and talked to his son, the conversation growing louder and louder until he heard laughter.

Laughter was rare in Kaien's house. Zero hated Kaname, Kaname hated Zero, both loved Yuuki and Yuuki loved both. There were giggles, sure. Laughter sometimes, but the air was always tense and electric. But since the number of house guests increased, the atmosphere had changed too…

He didn't want to lose that…

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

His eyes fluttered open slowly, the violet colour almost glowing in the dark, but the similarities were unmistakable. He moved but his arms were restricted and he didn't understand why. And it was when he opened his eyes and stared right at him that Zero felt the loss of his brother all over again.

How could he be here, right in front of him when not so long ago, he died in his arms?

"Ichiru…," Zero whispered. Ichiru sat up and glared at his brother, his eyes reflecting his own. But his face was twisted in an emotion that was a mixture between disgust and sorrow.

"Don't look at me like that, Zero," Ichiru said, bringing his legs up. "Did you really tie me to the heater?"

"You're supposed to be dead. You died in my arms. Why are you here? How are you here?" Zero rubbed the centre of his chest, "How can this happen?"

"You should ask our adorable Kira-chan," Ichiru hissed. "She did this to me."

"You keep saying that. What did she do to you?!" Zero stood up, towering over his brother who on the floor, "How can Kira bring you back from the dead?"

"Because she needed me. She needed me so much she brought me back to the living world. It's amazing what love can do, but of course, what else does the world expect from the cursed kids of the Hunters Circle," Ichiru's eyes scanned the room. "Where is she?"

"You aren't going near her, Ichiru! Never again," Zero crouched down until his eyes and Ichiru's eyes were level.

"You can't keep me away from her, Zero. You took Shizuka-sama away from me. I'd rather die again than let you take Kira," Ichiru spat at him.

Zero didn't know how it happened, or what emotion it was but suddenly he grabbed Ichiru around his jaw and slammed his head against the heater and pulled Bloody Rose's nozzle right under his chin. Zero bared his fangs, the Vampire strength boiled in his blood, and Bloody Rose was reacting in a good way, her vines twisting underneath his skin, piercing through and wrapped around Ichiru's throat.

Ichiru smirked, looking unafraid, "So this is what my blood did to you, brother?"

"Shut up. Tell me how Kira supposedly did this to you," Zero ordered. His gaze narrowed. He didn't want to point the gun at his brother. He didn't want to threaten his brother. He wanted to hug his sibling, welcome him back into his life but he couldn't…and he didn't know why.

"Where is she?" Ichiru demanded, not caring much for Zero's frightening personality and empty threat. He didn't care if Zero blew his brains out as long as Kira brought him back again.

"I won't tell you until you tell me what Kira did to you," Zero yelled now.

Suddenly Ichiru's eyes widened. He started struggling under Zero's grasp, "Seriously, Zero, where is she?" he searched the room, "Kira?! Kira!" he turned his sharp glare to Zero, "You hurt her, didn't you?! Didn't you? Kira!"

"Tsk, tsk. Good boys shouldn't fight."

Zero and Ichiru looked up at the door, and there standing in a dark red cloak was a woman with dark eyes and dark silver hair. She cocked her head to the side and strolled into the room. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs, throwing her long hair over her shoulder.

Her dark eyes studied the twins, carefully studying every detail of them. She frowned when her eyes met theirs, "You have your mothers eyes…it's absolutely disgusting."

"Who the hell are you?" Zero demanded, "Did you bring us here?"

"Ichiru brought you here, idiot boy. We merely just followed, trying to get the monster and get back what I lost a very long time ago," her hands were small and her fingers were delicate as she folded the hem of her coat around her lap.

"Who are you?" Ichiru demanded, "Where is Kira?"

"Don't worry about that monster, dear Ichiru," she replied, bringing her hair forward and pinching her cheeks, primping herself, "We have other things to discuss. Like, a family reunion. That's the only good thing the monster can do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zero demanded.

"Now, now, Zero. You don't need to be so rude. He'll be here soon. You have to be on your best behaviour," she smiled. She was young, probably not a few years older than Zero and Ichiru.

Then the footsteps echoed just outside the door. Zero and Ichiru turned to the noise and suddenly there was a man standing in the doorway. The woman grinned wide as the silhouette of the tall man lingered in the dark. He just stood there. He was tall, his shoulders were broad.

"Come, come. Don't just hide in the dark," the woman called. "Come see them. They've grown up so well."

Ichiru froze and Zero turned to him and quickly broke the rope free, freeing Ichiru's arms even though none of them moved. Ichiru and Zero stayed on the floor, not knowing what the situation was and who these people were exactly.

"Where's Kira?!" Ichiru demanded angrily, rising to his feet, "What have you done with her."

"I told you to stop concerning yourself with that monster!" the woman yelled. She shook out her hair in frustration, "They're just like you. Loud, inconsiderate, rude. Seems they've gotten more from their father than you led me to believe."

"Who are you?!" Zero yelled, he moved to stand in front of Ichiru, "What do you want from us?"

The woman turned and grinned at the twins, "Oh, sweet child. I want back what I've lost. And that monster can give it back to me. With a price of course, but it doesn't matter," she stood up and walked to the man in the doorway, hidden by the darkness. She held out her hand to him, "Come now, you're wasting time."

The man gave the woman his hand she pulled him into the light. The man had messy silver hair, pale skin and dark eyes. His eyes were far away, lost and dim but the face and the build were familiar, similar to Zero and Ichiru's own. It was like they were looking in a mirror, even though they were taller now and had a lot more meat on their bones. Their skin had a lot more colour than his, but there was no mistaking that their father – their long gone father – was standing in front of them.

"Now, children. Come say hello," the woman stood in front of the man and held out her arms. "Your grandparents haven't seen you in so long."

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this just took a dark and terrible turn, huh? Who saw that coming?! I feel so bad for our beloved Kiryuus! And why is Kira considered a Monster? **

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuunnnn! BTW, sorry that this chapter took so long to rock up, was busy with work and stuff. But ANYWAY, let me know if you want any pairings because that might be a story all on its own!**

**Anyway, sorry for spelling and grammar errors.**

**Please read and REVIEW (I love those things)**

**That's all for now :D**

**-SBDI**


	18. Night 14 Dawning Day Final

**A/N: Long greetings my precious readers! Okay, so before you read the latest chapter I just want to welcome you all back to VAMPIRE KNIGHT INNOCENCE and leave you with a very important message.**

**When Vampire Knight Innocence is completed (whenever that may be) I'm thinking of starting another story (a sequel to Innocence) and I'm deciding to make it a drama/ romance but I need idea for pairings as well as comments to go ahead full blast with it but I really do need pairing idea because I feel so conflicted with everyone's emotions towards everyone else.**

**But that's all for now. I hope you enjoy the finale of Vampire Knight Innocence DAWNING DAY and I hope you enjoy what is coming up next! Please leave any comments, critiques etc in the review section (I'm in love~ with reviews) and follow, favourite - anything.**

**Its good to be back =3**

**That's it! Please Read, Review and enjoy!**

**- SBDI**

**(Please forgive me if there are any grammar and spelling errors)**

**I still don't own Vampire Knight :"(**

* * *

><p>Vampire Knight<p>

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 14_**

**_Dawning Day - Final_**

Doff.

Doff.

Doff.

Clink…clink…

Bang!

I fell to the floor and coughed up some blood. The kick that came to my ribs was swift and painful but not completely unexpected. I was shaking, trembling from head to toe. I could feel the blood soaking in my hair and knew that Zero would be able to smell it even if I washed it out thirty times––

I was kicked in the ribs again, the crowbar slamming down onto my side with such a great force, I had to bite down on my lip to keep from screaming. I bit down so hard, I was amazed I still had a bottom lip at all.

I rolled onto my back, trying my best to ignore the aches and pains and focus on getting out of here, but for some reason all I could concentrate on was how warm my blood felt as it trickled over my skin.

"I told you to be good, Princess. But did you listen to me? No, and now look what you've gotten yourself into. That woman is going to use you, all of you and then what will there be left for me? Huh?" he kicked me again, and because there was so much of my blood on the floor, I slid across the floor and found myself against the wall. Trapped, "Why don't you listen to me? I'm only trying to protect you."

"You were supposed to protect me," I coughed out.

"Because that's what good fiancée's do, isn't it? But if I'm such a good fiancée, you would've told your stupid friends, that stupid Zero and your father about me, wouldn't you? Instead," he kicked me again. "You ran away, taking everyone that needed protection with you. Hoping what? That when you finally found Ichiru-kun that he'd ask that blood-monster of his to help get rid of me. Just like she got rid of the Kiryuu Clan."

"You were supposed to protect me because you were my doctor!" I snapped angrily and then his fist came down onto my head, ploughing me into the stone floor.

"You're a monster, Kira. If I didn't love you, no one would! What do you think Zero would say if he found out about your tainted blood? What would Ichiru do? He wouldn't love you," he grabbed my collar and lifted me so I sat up, "And now, you're going to use that tainted blood. We'll be rid of those damn Kiryuus once and for all and I'll have my precious cursed Princess all to myself."

"Is that why you're doing this? To get rid of them?" I asked, "How does bringing them back get rid of them?"

"They won't be your concern anymore," Bakemono – Monster as I call him in English because he didn't understand it – grabbed my face between his hands, "That's why you couldn't love me. Your heart was so filled with them, but they won't matter anymore."

"That's not why I couldn't love you. It's because I never wanted to love you," I spit in his face and he lost his temper again. He threw me to the floor and kicked me again and again until he got tired and started hitting me with the crowbar.

I didn't care. I'd been here before, a million times with the man that was supposed to help 'cure' me from my illness but instead sold my services to the highest bidder. My tainted blood was a mystery to me, but I kept it a secret for so long that I almost forgot about it…until someone that I loved died and suddenly reappeared a few days later, alive and well. Bakemono sold my tainted blood and altered it so it could bring anyone back to life if combined with the blood of a Pureblood.

I didn't know much about my power except for the fact that I could bring the dead back to life. I didn't know how, I didn't understand it. I didn't want too. If the other hunters knew, I would be even more of an outcast, I'd be held prisoner by the man I once called Uncle because Uncle Cross would consider me a danger.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I began sobbing. If the Hunters knew…no, I didn't care about them…but if Katsue and Sasuke found out, if my friends found out, if my siblings found out, if my precious Hunters, Zero, Kaito and Ichiru found out…I would be done for. There would be no point in being here…

I sobbed loudly and knew that Bakemono stopped. I felt him pick me up and wrap his arms around me, crying into my chest. He kissed every visible place that he'd hit me, kissing my tears away, caressing my skin…it was disgusting. I cred harder though when his lips pressed to mine, and it felt like the same way Ichiru had kissed me earlier. This Monster was erasing away Ichiru's kiss…

And I would hate him forever because of it.

"Bakemono-sama, Ramona-sama is looking for you," a very familiar voice called out from the doorway.

I lifted my head but it felt too heavy. I knew it, the pain was unbearable and my head was going fuzzy. I was going to pass out any second now and my limp body was once again going to be left to this freak.

"I'll be there now," Monster said gently. "Let me put my Princess to sleep."

He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and carried me to another room. He put me on a bed that was ice cold. He tucked me in and made sure I was comfortable and left with a disgusting kiss on my lips.

I was alone but I couldn't move. I could feel my blood staining the sheets beneath me but I couldn't keep myself awake. The pain was unbearable and I wanted to drift away. But Zero and Ichiru needed me, I needed to stay awake…

The smell of Ichiru filled my nose, it was all I could breathe in. I was lying in his room. On his bed. Tears streamed down my eyes, trickling down my temples and into my matted hair.

The darkness claimed me before I could stop it and dragged me down…

Then I heard something. A bassline like in horror movies, but it was inside of me, scattering my molecules and atoms. It was as if my blood was on vibrate. I knew this feeling. I knew this feeling all too well…

…_Vampire…_

A powerful one. I sat up quickly, feeling my head spinning but ignoring it completely because my Vampire Hunter instincts had taken over completely, and I was on my feet in an instant. I found the window without really looking. I threw my body against it but it was frozen solid. I wiped the window down, and saw that it was snowing outside, and it was heavy.

My breath was coming out in clouds and the room was below freezing. Why was it so cold? I threw my body weight against the window again and again but I was just opening wounds that had already started to heal. I threw my weight against it again––

The room started to shake again, violently. I collapsed onto my feet, my blood started to vibrate again sensing another powerful Vampires, but it wasn't outside, it was somewhere above me. The building started trembling again, loose pieces of rock and concrete were starting to rain down from the ceiling above me.

Then my blood started warming up, heating from within me making my heart beat faster and faster until I started feeling lightheaded again. Something told me, my blood told me, that Zero was doing this…

"Zero!" I called loudly, "Zero! Can you hear me?!Zero!"

The building trembled again and bigger pieces of rock started to fall around me, breaking into smaller pieces. If this kept going on, I was afraid that the building was going to collapse on top of me.

I scrambled to my feet and threw my weight against the window, hoping to at least get the attention of the other vampire. If it was a bad Vampire, I'd deal with it. Right now, I had to get to Zero and Ichiru.

So I threw my weight against the window again and again…the other Vampire was getting closer––

"What are you doing, Princess?" Bakemono demanded behind me.

He grabbed me and I fought against him, "No! Leave me alone!" he grabbed me around my waist and picked me up off the ground. I was punching and kicking him and noticed the door was wide open.

I elbowed him right in the nose and he dropped me. With whatever will I had left, I ran out of the room, locking the door behind me. I ran through the hallways, ducking and diving into everyone and trying to follow my Hunter Instincts but the other Vampire was distracting me––

"Kira!" Bakemono was behind me, screaming my name, "Kira!"

I don't think I'd ever run so far so fast. I looked over my shoulder and he was right behind me. I looked ahead and at the end of the hallway was another room with a large window. I felt myself get faster and faster as I ran straight for the window, ignoring his pleas and begging. I felt my wounds tear open, my bruises complain but I didn't care. I didn't know how many floors this mansion had, or what floor I was on. But I would figure that out later…

Bakemono was right behind me but I was faster as I ran into the room and kept running, leaping up, blocking my face and jumping right out of the fourth floor window and falling to the ground below…

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

"Grandparents?" Ichiru said the word like a curse behind Zero.

"Grandfather passed away when we were younger. Grandmother long before him," Zero explained. More to himself than to his twin, but he couldn't take his eyes off the man standing before him.

His hair was the same as their father's. His eyes were the same. His figure was the same. He could've been his father's twin, just with longer hair. His eyes started clearing up, the dimness slowly fading away, as if he was waking up.

"Say something Takahiro," the woman turned to the man. She had the same hair as their father too, the same dark eyes. But they didn't look related, "They have the same face Senji, don't they? Except they have that vile woman's eyes."

"You don't get to talk about our mother like that!" Zero shouted angrily. His temper had risen to an uncontrollable rate, but he couldn't understand what was happening. Had they lied when they told him that he had no living relatives?

The man suddenly stepped forward, pushing the woman behind him and lashed out with a fist, knocking Zero right across the face causing his knees to buckle underneath him and fall into Ichiru. Zero's face ached, and he couldn't believe that the man who gave his kind father life had just punched him in the face.

Zero looked up at the man and finally saw the difference between his _fake-grandfather_ and his father. His _fake-grandfather_ had a lot more muscle, a lot more hatred behind his dark eyes and he was a little taller than his father, and there was a lot more strength behind his fists.

"I don't know who you think you are boy, but you don't talk to my wife like that," he said. His voice was deeper, had a darker rumble in his chest. His dark eyes lifted to Ichiru, "Who is this weakling, Senji? Another one of your pathetic friends?"

Ichiru just stared, he couldn't answer. The man grabbed Ichiru around the throat and lifted him off of his feet, "Answer me, boy! Or after all these years, are you still a weak pathetic excuse for a Kiryuu?"

Ichiru didn't answer, so the man tossed him aside like he weighed nothing. Ichiru landed hard against the wall and fell to the floor. Zero called out to him but their _fake-grandfather _crouched down beside Zero and grabbed his collar.

"Why do you have the same face as my pathetic son, too?" he sent a dark glare over his shoulder, "Did you make more of them? None of them are Senji!"

"Of course not," the woman replied, "One pathetic son was enough. But these two have a lot more potential than Senji––"

"I don't want any more sons," their _fake-grandfather_ stood up. "Bring Senji to me."

"Oh dear, Senji is no longer with us," the woman explained. "The same thing that happened to you happened to him. A Pureblood came in and the Kiryuu Household apart. Senji died and Zero and Ichiru were the only ones left––"

Their _fake-grandfather_ turned to the woman, stared her down and grabbed her jaw and forced her against the wall, "Bring Senji back like you did me. I don't want these weaklings."

"Of course," she caressed his arm and then slapped him square across the face, "But remember this, Takahiro. These are new Hunters, they're stronger than Senji could ever be. I want my family back, and even though they were the cause of my son's untimely death, they can easily replace him."

Their _fake-grandfather_ grabbed the woman's hands, "You can have as many of these creatures as you want. I want Senji."

"For what purpose would you want a weak son that you hate so much?" the woman demanded.

"Because Senji may have been weak, but he was a good Vampire Hunter. And together, Senji and I will kill every single Vampire that walks this planet. And every single hunter. Our ancestors weep for the weak, Senji and I are going to change that," he pulled the woman close. "Bring him to me, or else I will kill your beloved grandchildren."

The man stormed out of the room, leaving the woman glaring at the twins. She brushed her hair behind her ear and strolled to the twins who had gathered together near the window. She sat down on the bed, never taking her eyes off of the twins.

"Ichiru, why did you leave?" she asked softly, "Could you feel that monster's blood coursing through you? Takahiro didn't reach out like you did, I think it's because he never met her before. Bakemono will have to fix that defect."

"You did this to Ichiru?" Zero asked, "You brought him back from the dead?"

"Oh I didn't," she crossed her legs, "Sudikako-chan did. Because none of _them_ listened to me, _they_ never listened to me. And each suffered in their own way…," she grinned at the twins. "Personally, I don't know what they did to get cursed so badly. But I blame your mother."

"Our mother did nothing wrong," Zero snapped angrily, clinging to his precious Bloody Rose.

"Your mother was everything wrong! She was an orphan, no pureblood, no nobility, no clan! Her blood was poisoned! She was poison! The only good thing about her was that she had the same hatred for those bloodthirsty monsters," the woman was standing up now, pacing the floor backwards and forwards, "But because she was a murderer, she tainted Senji, poisoned him. Everyone believed that the vampires killed her family, no one knew that she let them in and hid while they slaughtered her family. She allowed her brother and her father to be turned into one of them! And then she killed them with her own hands! Murderer! Witch!"

"ENOUGH!" Ichiru shouted angrily. He lurched forward and grabbed the Bloody Rose from Zero's grasp, "My mother was not a murderer! I'm the murderer! I got the Vampire to kill them," Ichiru aimed the gun at the woman, "Even after all of that, I won't allow you to taint their names!"

Ichiru pulled the trigger and the bullet landed in the woman's shoulder. She didn't even flinch. She threw her cloak aside and pulled out her own gun and shot twice at Ichiru. A bullet landed in his shoulder, the other in his stomach and that's the last thing Zero could remember…

He remembered screaming Ichiru's name, he remembered catching his brother as he fell. He remembered Bloody Rose falling to the floor and then appearing in his hand and the vines started to grow again, spread, crack the walls, shatter the windows and rock the entire building back and forth.

He heard the woman who claimed to be his grandmother scream, a loud frightened scream, "A Vampire! No!"

The vines stretched out, forcing themselves into the walls, breaking them off of their barriers and shattering them into pieces. The vines crowded around Zero and Ichiru, protecting them from that woman and hopefully it would give them a change to escape…but they couldn't escape without Kira.

Zero grabbed Ichiru and pulled him to his feet. He forced him to look at him, "Ichiru, was anything that that woman was saying true? Did Kira really bring you back from the dead?"

Ichiru stared at Zero for the longest time, "Kira brought me back. I don't know how, but I could feel her. She brought me back, Zero…and I have to find her."

"We will," Zero said. "We will."

Suddenly some of the vines were cut away and their _fake-grandfather_ burst through their layer of protection, sword in hand, screaming at the top of his lungs. Zero could hear that woman screaming too, and Ichiru but he didn't have time to react as his _fake-grandfather's_ sword pierced through Zero's skin and the Hunter forced Zero to look at him.

"Die, Vampire!" he screamed.

"Zero!" he heard his brother scream and Zero had never felt his blood boil so much.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

Yuuki was leading the way with Kaname beside her. They had taken a train, a taxi and had walked for a long time. Kaien thought that it would have been difficult to bring Zero and Kira here without anyone getting suspicious…unless, they had their own way.

Wana was silent beside Yagari, glaring at the screen of his phone, checking up with one of the Hunters that his son was safe and ignoring how uncomfortable the Hunter was with a Vampire, with Takuma Ichijou, a relatively friendly Vampire––

Everyone stumbled to a stop just outside a mansion. There was a powerful presence coming from inside and Kaien knew immediately that it was Zero. Yuuki knew it too because she was standing by the gate, trembling.

"Zero is using Bloody Rose's power again," she said to Kaname.

"Let us get to him before he does something dangerous," Wana ordered. He pushed Kaname slightly forward towards the gate, "I ask you please, Kuran-dono, use your pureblood to get us to Zero."

Kaname stared at Wana for the longest time, possibly running a few comments through his mind. Kaien had never seen Kaname look puzzled before, but then again the Pureblood had never met a lot of Peacekeepers before.

Kaname lifted his hand to the gate and the sound of the metal spokes rattling in their position. Suddenly the metal twisted off of their brick barriers and floated in mid-air. Kaname moved his hand to the far left and the metal spokes dropped to the ground when his hand fell back to his side. But no one moved in.

"Alright, we don't know what to expect once we're inside," Kaien said as he untied his hair and took off his glasses, "But we need to be prepared for anything."

"Once we're inside the mansion, we will split up," Wana continued. "Sasuke and Katsue will go with Check to the East Wall. Yuuki-chan and Kuran-dono will go West with Kaito and Aidou-kun. Yagari, Kaien and I will go north."

"What will we do if we run into trouble?" Yuuki asked softly.

Kaien put a hand on his daughter's head, "You will use Artemis and get out. The safer you are, the better. And we will deal with whatever comes this way," he kissed her forehead. "That is what the Hunters Circle does."

"Let's go before Zero gets even angrier," Kaname said softly. All eyes went to him and he pointed to the mansion as vines started crawling through one of the windows, "That won't do well for the structure."

"Let's go then before Zero does something to hurt himself," Yagari through his cigarette onto the ground before everyone climbed through the opening of the gate and ran to the mansion.

The snow had fallen hard through the night and made their run longer than it needed to be. When they got closer to the mansion, Kaien could feel Zero's powerful Vampire energy and how Kaname was reacting to it. They needed to run around to the front door, and as they rounded the corner, they heard a window shatter.

Kaname stopped and looked up and saw Kira falling from one of the windows. Kaname didn't have enough time to react and she fell right on top of him. He caught her though before she could get hurt and they fell to the ground. She sat up and looked him in the eye.

"Kuran? Oh, God! I'm so glad to see you!" Kira chirped happily.

"Kira!" Kaito called crouching beside Kira and wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her off of Kaname, "I'm so glad that you're okay," he pushed her away and froze. Kira's lips were split at the top of her lip in the corner and the bottom lip right down the middle. She had cuts all over her face, bruises and swelling around her neck. Kaito ground his teeth, "Who did this to you?"

"You smell like blood," Yuuki said behind Kaito, "Oh, Kira-chan, they hurt you so bad."

Kira looked away from Yuuki and Kaito and found her father. She scrambled to her feet and pushed right past Kaito and ran into his arms. Wana wrapped his large arms around his daughter and crouched down so she was closer to him.

"Kira," he whispered. "Oh, Princess, I thought they took you," he kissed her cheek and pushed her at arm's length, "Who did this to you? Was it a woman that brought you here?"

"Daddy, no. Ichiru brought me here," Kira said loudly. Yuuki gasped and Kaname froze, Kaien crouched beside Kira to listen more closely. "Whoever brought Ichiru back knew about me, Daddy. They're upstairs now and I was downstairs locked away, getting beat up."

"Who beat you up, Princess?" Yagari demanded angrily through a clenched jaw, "Did you see their face?"

Kira's face went blank, "N-no, no I didn't––"

Suddenly there was a loud scream above them. So loud and so painful. Kaien knew the sound immediately, it was Zero's scream. He took off before he could tell the others what was happening. He never ran so fast before in his life. He didn't need a door, he ran right through a broken window and allowed his old instincts to take over. He ran up the stairs, skidding around corners and jumping over fallen pieces of furniture. He stopped when he saw vines interlinking around a door frame, tearing into the walls and ripping the mansion apart. Zero was in that room.

Kaien knew the others were behind him and he ran in with his family behind him. They skid to a stop when they saw an older version of Zero standing above Zero, pushing a sword through his chest. Ichiru was behind his brother, grabbing the end of the sword so that it couldn't cut Zero any further. And in front of all of this, was a woman in a red cloak, watching the chaos unfold.

"Zero!" Yuuki and Kira screamed at the same time.

Kaien and Wana managed to grab their daughters and force them behind their bodies. Wana ran forward, Kaien his flank. The woman turned to shoot Kaien but he managed to push her down and subdue her. Wana ran to the twins and grabbed the hilt of the sword.

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone further, Kiryuu Takahiro!" Wana pushed the older Kiryuu against his chest with his shoulder, forcing him to release the sword and fall away from the twins.

His dark eyes were familiar, they were frightening to Kaien, to Yagari and to Wana. He snarled, baring his teeth, "Sudikako, are you protecting a vampire?!"

"I won't let you hurt these kids again, Takahiro! _Never _again!" Wana yelled, "I'll protect them with my life!"

"Then your life you will lose!" Takahiro screamed back.

Suddenly Kira burst past and did a perfect scissor-kick to Takahiro's face. She did another roundhouse kick to his stomach and he fell hard against the wall. Takahiro moved to lurch forward but a vine wrapped around his body while another broke away a wall and threw Takahiro's body out of the mansion. Kira leapt back towards her father when the floor started crumbling away underneath their feet.

"You monster!" the woman yelled as she ran towards Kira, but a vine blocked the path in between them with such a great force that the ground crumbled beneath her and she fell through the floor. There was the sound of aloud crash and Kaien turned to where the others stood.

"The building is collapsing!" Yagari shouted, "We need to escape!"

"Kira, grab Ichiru," Wana ordered.

Kira nodded and jumped over a crack in the floor and wrapped Ichiru's arm around her neck and helped him get stable of his feet. She helped him climb onto one of the vines that had fallen between the two cracks––

"Bloody Rose. You need to grab her," Ichiru said, "Zero won't let go of her. And she won't stop until Zero stops."

"We'll get there, Ichi," Kira whispered. She climbed across the vines and saw Yagari and Kaito and the end. She handed Ichiru over to them, even though they looked uncomfortable.

Kaien sprinted across the vine and ushered Kira to safety, promising to bring her father and Zero back. Kira didn't move though, not until she had Bloody Rose in her hands. Kaien nodded and stood beside Zero, slowly uncurling his fingers from the weapon while Wana told Zero to ignore the pain.

Kaien finally got the weapon free and threw it at Kira, who caught it easily in her bruised hands. She tucked it away into her boot and turned to go back to the door where Sasuke was ready to help her if she needed it. Kaien turned to Wana and together they made sure Zero was as comfortable as possible as they prepared to move them.

"Zero, son, you need to pass out," Kaien said as he struggled to move Zero without causing him too much pain. "You need to sleep, son."

"That man said that he was my grandfather. But Dad told me that he died a long time ago, Dad told me that he was a good man," Zero said between breaths, clutching his chest. "He was a good man."

"Pass out, son," Kaien urged. "It'll make it easier for us. We'll talk about it later."

Zero stared at Kaien for the longest time, and Kaien felt like he couldn't be his father because his real father was taken from him and Kaien was nothing more than a guardian.

"You never lied to me," Zero whispered.

Zero passed out eventually and Kaien pulled the sword from his chest and wrapped up the wound. Wana carried him outside of the mansion and they were finally safe when the building collapsed inside of itself. Zero was limp in Wana's arms. The others were ahead of them, far beyond the gates.

"Ramona will come back for them," Wana said, clutching Zero so he was more comfortable.

"It doesn't matter if she does," Kaien explained and he looked at his old friend, "Kiryuu Takahiro is our biggest threat," he raised a hand and caressed Zero's blood stained and sweat covered hair, "I can't allow him to take Zero away from me like he tried to take Senji," Kaien looked up at Wana. "Zero…is like my son…"

"And we'll keep him safe, Kaien," Wana said solemnly. "I swear on Senji's grave that we will keep your sons safe."

"I know that…in order to do this I think we need to tell them more about the Kiryuu Clan," Wana took a deep breath. "And about the Hunters Circle."

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**


	19. Night 15 Stories

**A/N: Long greetings my precious readers! Okay, so before you read the latest chapter I just want to welcome you all back to VAMPIRE KNIGHT INNOCENCE and leave you with a very important message (ITS SO IMPORTANT THAT I'M REPEATING IT AGAIN!)**

**When Vampire Knight Innocence is completed (whenever that may be) I'm thinking of starting another story (a sequel to Innocence) and I'm deciding to make it a drama/ romance (MAYBE, I haven't really decided yet) but I need idea for pairings as well as comments to go ahead full blast with it but I really do need pairing idea because I feel so conflicted with everyone's emotions towards everyone else.**

**But that's all for now. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Vampire Knight Innocence and I hope you enjoy what is coming up next! Please leave any comments, critiques etc in the review section (I'm in love~ with reviews) and follow, favourite - anything.**

**Its good to be back =3**

**That's it! Please Read, Review and enjoy!**

**- SBDI**

**(Please forgive me if there are any grammar and spelling errors)**

**I still don't own Vampire Knight :"(**

* * *

><p>Vampire Knight<p>

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 15_**

**_Stories_**

"Easy, Z, easy," Kira whispered.

Kira was here. She was with me. She was comforting me, taking care of me. I couldn't remember last time a woman had taken care of my wounds. Yuuki was the one who usually tended to my wounds. She was kind that way. Kira was like her, but not like her.

"Ichiru, try not to move too much," I heard Kira whisper again. I felt her body stretch over mine as she pulled the blanket up to under our chins.

I knew I wasn't alone. I almost felt content with Ichiru right beside me. It was as if I bodies were like one, lying in the same position on our backs, unmoving but comfortable. It felt as if I was absorbing Ichiru's warmth, and Ichiru absorbed mine. Exchanging whatever heat and strength we had to each other constantly, like nothing ever happened between us.

I was here, wherever here was. It was as if I was floating above my body, and I could see Ichiru and I laying on my bed in my room at Cross Academy, the blanket pulled up to our chins and surrounded by IVs and machines that didn't look familiar.

Kira was sitting at the edge of the bed, in between Ichiru and me because she didn't have a favourite twin. She was wearing a robe, a loose white robe that seemed miles too big for her and very familiar. The door opened softly and Kaito strolled in. I recognised his scent immediately. Kira looked up.

"We could put this medicine in your room," Kaito said quietly. "If only you would stop being so stubborn."

"We've talked about this already, Kaito," she turned to face him. "They need it more than I do. I can walk and move. They can't. They need it more."

Kaito sighed and walked to my dresser that I never used that was stocked with bowls, white boxes and orange drawers. Kaito gathered some stuff and crouched down in front of Kira. The bowl was filled with that Hunters Medicine, the smell burned my lungs.

He was on his knees in front of Kira, and she slowly shrugged out of the robe. She was in loose clothes, her skin was mostly covered in bandages, bruises and scratches. She had been beaten up terribly, but I couldn't remember when or how. Last I saw her, she didn't look like that.

"You need to rest. In a bed. You can't keep sleeping in that armchair," Kaito scolded her quietly while he prepped the medicine, "You can't hide from your brother forever."

"Kenni didn't choose the Hunter's Life, there's no reason for him to see it," Kira lifted her chin while Kaito lifted a wet cloth to her torn lip. "Besides, I'll never hear the end of how ugly I am."

Kaito didn't chuckle but Kira did. Kaito just shook his head and pressed the medicine to her lip and exposed cuts. Kira was a god girl. She didn't flinch or cry.

The door opened again and Yuuki walked in. She smiled at Kira, "I hope it's not burning too much today, Kira-chan."

"It's the same as every day," Kira grinned back at Yuuki. "Better though," she glanced over her shoulder. "I'll help you change their IVs now, Yuuki."

"It's not two o' clock yet," Yuuki smiled. She held out a vile. "I was wondering if you would put this in Zero's."

Kira accepted the vile and studied it. It was a glass vile with a dark red liquid inside. Almost as big as Kira's palm. It was blood, my nose burned at the scent.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Kira nodded. She gave Yuuki a smile and held tucked the vile into her sleeve, "As soon as nurse Kaito is done."

Yuuki giggled. It was a wonderful sound, "Thank you, Kira-chan. I will see you soon," she waved goodbye and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Nurse Kaito does not think you should give Zero blood," Kaito said after a long term of silence.

"Kira thinks Nurse Kaito should keep quiet," Kira said. "Besides, this will heal Zero faster. I just won't tell him that it's Kaname's blood because he might be in a coma forever."

"I think he'll feel it, but I don't know," Kaito carefully moved Kira's head to the side and dabbed the cloth across her skin, softly and gently, "How you are feeling. You've got new bruises because you haven't been sleeping comfortably."

"I know. Bruises heal though, so everything will get better soon," Kira grinned. "I'm just glad I don't have any broken bones. That would have been horrible."

"You haven't told me who attacked you. Was it that woman's accomplice?" Kaito asked as he carefully picked up her hand and caressed it with the cloth. Kira didn't answer, her mind was somewhere else completely. Kaito peeked up at her through his lashes, "You have to talk to me eventually, Princess."

"I know…not yet," Kira whispered. "Not ever, I think."

"Can you at least tell me if it's someone you know?" Kira didn't answer again and Kaito knew as well as I that her silence meant that it was someone she knew. Kaito cursed and brought Kira's knuckles to his lips, "No one should treat a princess like this."

Kira giggled and Kaito smiled a little. He liked that she laughed when no other Hunters did. Even though Kira wasn't talkative about her emotions. Kaito lifted his head while Kira giggled some more. He raised his hand and brushed some of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek carefully so as not to hurt her.

"No one should treat my Princess like this," Kaito was on his knees now, closer to Kira. He carefully took her head in his hands and forced her blue eyes to meet his, "And if I ever find out who did this to you, I'll rip them apart. And I know Zero will be standing there beside me."

"That's not necessary, Kaito," she pushed him away from her and looked away from him. "If anyone knows who did this to me, Daddy will have first pick at them. Then Yagari––"

Kaito pushed his forehead to Kira's and her eyes went wide, "I don't care about them. I care about you. And when I find out who it is, I'm going to rip you apart and I will make you forget that they ever existed."

"Thank you, Kaito," she caressed his cheek. "But that's not necessary."

Kaito grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, Kira," he kissed her palm again. His eyes met hers and trailed down to her lips. "You're a Hunter's Princess for a reason…"

He grabbed her head in his hands and cocked his head to the side and brought his face closer to hers, their lips were almost touching––

"I don't think that's necessary either."

Kaito and Kira stood up quickly and turned to see my brother sitting up in the bed, arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. Kira walked around to his side of the bed and grabbed his face in her hands, "Ichiru, oh, are you alright?"

"I could have done without that scene," Ichiru cursed. He glared up at Kaito. Zero knew that Ichiru hated Kaito and Kaito knew why. He was very mean to Ichiru when he was younger, but Kaito didn't mean anything by it. It was just how Kaito was. Kaito was always nice to Kira. Overly nice. That had to stop.

"It wasn't a scene," Kira said. "Kaito was just making sure my bruises were healing nicely."

"With his lips?" Ichiru snapped.

"I kiss Kira all the time, Ichiru. Don't even act like it's something you've never seen before," Kaito stepped towards Kira and wrapped his hand around her chin and lifted it up. He pressed his lips to Kira's.

Kira pushed him away, "That really was uncalled for, Kaito!" her face was bright red, her eyes were wide.

"Get out! Get out now!" Ichiru said at the same time, throwing the medicine bottles on the bedside table at him.

It was a usual scene from when we were younger, almost as if it was extracted from our memories. Kaito kissed Kira, Kira and Ichiru lost their temper and I would laugh because all of our faces were red except for Kaito. He told me once that he only did it because he enjoyed Kira's reaction. It was dangerous to do it now that we are older…

Kira was still blushing when she sat down beside Ichiru. She buried her head in her hands and shook. She breathed out one heavy sigh and looked back at Ichiru, "Are you okay?"

"I got shot by my grandmother. A grandmother I never knew existed. I feel fucking fantastic," Ichiru yelled. He pointed to where I was resting, "And to make matters worse this idiot almost got himself killed."

"Ichiru," Kira whispered softly. Ichiru was furious, he didn't look at Kira. He was angry with her. She stood up suddenly, "I'm going to call Uncle Cross––"

"He is not anything of yours," Ichiru hissed. "And once I get better, we're leaving so we never have to see those people again."

"Are they the ones who woke you up?" Kira asked softly. Ichiru didn't answer and Kira didn't look at him. She gathered up the things he threw and put it on the dresser, away from Ichiru so he couldn't throw it anymore. She walked to Ichiru's side and smiled, "Lay down, Ichi. You need to heal up fast so we can leave."

"You're lying to me," Ichiru hissed.

"I know," she pulled the blanket up to his chin and brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. Kira tucked him in and walked around the bed to my side. She stopped the IV machine and took out a vile and replaced it with the blood-filled one. She started the machine again and bent down. She brushed my hair back too and kissed my forehead.

Kira gathered up the robe and threw it on, over her bruised shoulders. Ichiru just watched her with careful eyes, watching her struggle to move quickly. She tied the robe and started to leave but stopped when Ichiru whispered.

"I won't let anyone hurt my Princess again," he vowed.

Kira left with a small smile. And I was back in my own body. I could feel Ichiru laying down beside me, but he didn't move after that. I wanted too. I wanted to tell Kira that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her again like Ichiru and Kaito did.

I began feeling Kuran's blood enter my system, healing me from the inside out. I fell asleep after that, pretty sure that Ichiru was talking to me. Like the conversations we had in my head right after he died. He was talking to me as if I wasn't here, the same way I did when he wasn't there…

It was nice.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

"I don't know you well enough to say that this isn't the usual expression, but I just have a feeling that it's not your usual face," Kaname Kuran said slowly.

"Good guess," I replied, "And I don't know you well enough to say that you're a crazy pureblood running around making everyone's lives miserable. But you look like it."

Kaname Kuran smirked and moved the chess piece to a white block. He apparently usually only takes the black pieces and black spaces but I like black and I'm his guest, so he let me have it. I hate chess though. I think it's boring and annoying but it was a good distraction.

"How are the twins doing?" he asked carefully, and this time I didn't take my eyes off of his dark red wine coloured eyes.

"You know, my Dad said that your eyes light up slightly when you talk about the twins. I see it now," I picked up one of my pieces and stole one of his. "Do you have some deep, dark obsession with them?"

Kaname smirked, trying to stifle a smile I think. He stole one of my pieces, "Not a deep, dark obsession. It's just that to see Hunter twins is rare…and unusual."

"God, Hunters can be so cruel. I never understood it y'know. For the longest time, I never got it," I moved a piece. "But Hunters are arrogant asshats that have no right to be so cocky. They think that they're stronger than humans but because they face danger every single day, they don't know how fragile they actually are."

I looked up, and he was staring at me, with a confused expression in his dark, admittedly pretty eyes, "I've never heard a Hunter insult their lifestyle before."

I grinned, "That's because the Hunters don't like me. And I'm not exactly their number one fan either. They can be cruel. I've met kinder Vampires than Hunters. I like Vampires. Dad and Uncle Cross taught me that."

"And Hunters?"

"Hunters never liked me much, mostly because I'm female and because, I don't know, I'm the Hunter's Princess or something like that. But they didn't like the twins because their curse was visible. You could see two of them. My curse was never visible. Kaito's was obvious too. He lost his brother to a Level E status. For a Vampire Hunter Clan, that's as cursed as it gets," I brushed my hair behind my ear. "And then there's me."

"And what is your curse? Bringing the dead back to life? That sounds like a real curse to me compared to being born twins or losing a brother to vampirism," Kaname stole another one of my pieces.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure…," I sat back in my chair and looked at the pureblood, "As long as I can remember, I've been like this."

"Who was the first one you brought back?" Kaname asked, sitting back as well and resting his elbow on the arm of the chair.

I didn't want to answer that, especially not to this possibly crazy vamp. I looked him dead in his pretty eyes and grinned, "Doesn't matter. The point is that the person who was supposed to help me abused my power and now, we've got two crazy _Saisho_ running around."

"Saisho?" Kaname lifted his head, "Firsts?"

"Purebloods in Vampire speak," I explained. "Instead though, they aren't first Hunters like you are a first Pureblood. They're _Saisho_ because they were the first X-Class Hunters."

Kaname raised an eyebrow and looked a little puzzled and I had to claim that as a victory because from what Yuuki told me about her brother, he was difficult to catch off guard. Kaname leaned towards me.

"And what exactly, is an X-Class Hunter?" he asked slowly.

"Rumour, mostly," I bit the inside of my cheek. "Well, supposedly a rumour. Stories say that X-Class Hunters are extremely violent and dangerous Hunters. They don't only kill Vampires. They kill anything. No one is trained like they are anymore because they lose sight of what being a Hunter is all about and they become monsters themselves."

"Ah," Kuran nodded. "We have a word for those Hunters…scary. I used to hear stories about them. I believed that it was just to make sure little Vampires behave."

I moved a piece, "My Dad did the same thing," Kaname moved a piece and won the game. I fell back against the couch and frowned, "But I don't believe rumours. Especially that of the _Saisho_."

"And why is that?" Kaname had his full attention on me now. His pretty eyes solely focussed on my face.

I sighed and brushed my hair over my ear, and looked away from the Pureblood, "Because there used to be a group of the _Saisho_ that gathered together and they supposedly killed each other to become Clan Leaders, leaders of the districts. It's believed that only a few of them survived and formed a little group: the _Saisho __Hantā __Ensō_…," I looked down at my hands. "Translated into English it means the First Hunter Circle."

"And the only members mentioned are Cross Kaien, Yagari Toga, Kiryuu Senji and Sudikako Wana," Kaname explained. "What about the Firsts?"

"None of them ever lived long enough to make it to the Circle," I explained. "And Old Man Hunter disbanded them at the time and then something changed each one of them so that the Hunters Circle was just a team with nothing to back it up. Just an empty threat basically. But now that I saw Kiryuu Takahiro…one of the _Saisho_…I question everything."

"And why are you telling me this, Kira-chan?" Kaname asked me, his tone forced me to look up and meet his gaze.

"Kuran Rido in Hunters Records and according to what Yuuki told me, he's a Vampire version of a Saisho," I explained. "Zero killed him, easy peasy lemon squeesy. But, how did you come to make that decision, Kuran-sama? Any Pureblood I've ever met has had to kill some version of a Saisho and in most cases they were related to them. Zero is a Pureblood Hunter in our records, how does he kill his own family and not feel guilty about it?"

Kaname looked shocked that I had asked the question about how not to feel guilty about killing relatives, but he didn't look like he didn't know the question was coming. Kaname stood up and crouched right in front of me.

"Perhaps, Zero isn't the one to kill the _Saisho_. It seems so me like a _Saisho_ can only be killed by a Saisho," he explained slowly. He held tapped his chin, "Like the _Saisho_ Shizuka Hio was killed by _Saisho_ Kuran Kaname. And like Saisho Kiryuu Senji was killed by _Saisho_ Shizuka Hio who was asked by _Saisho_ Kiryuu Ichiru…," Kaname's pretty eyes met mine. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"You think Ichiru is a _Saisho_?" I asked quietly. "Because he killed Kiryuus before?"

"Exactly," Kaname stood up to his full height, "But if blood has anything to say about it, Kira-chan. You're a _Saisho_ too."

"I know," I stood up, pulling the robe around my shoulders, "It's a good thing that it's just a rumor though, right?"

Kaname didn't answer me. I stepped up onto my tip-toes and ruffled his hair and he stared down at me with his pretty eyes, "Do you know any Purebloods, Kira-chan? You aren't as weary of them as the other Hunters are."

"I know Yuuki, and I know you," I teased. I messed up his hair more, "And the other Hunters are weary of you because they're afraid of you," I giggled as I stepped away from him and turned to the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Kaname studying me like he did with everyone he met in the short time that I've known him. I gave him a bright smile, "And besides…I'm not afraid of you," Kaname didn't look like he agreed with my decision. I opened the door, "Thank you for playing chess with me while Kenni went to school. Just a few more days and I'll be able to see him again. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Kira-chan," Kaname responded quietly. He was looking at the chessboard now, his mind was far away.

I ran back into the room and threw my arms around his chest. Kaname's body went stiff, frozen and shocked. He didn't move, and I think he looked a little frightened. I let go of him and stepped back.

"And that was my way…," the sleeves of the robe had fallen over my hands, and I was waving my hands around so I could distract him from how embarrassed I actually was, "Of saying thank you for making Zero stronger…Zero wouldn't thank you," I finally met his gaze. "But I will. So…_thank you_."

Kaname cleared his throat and I had a feeling that he didn't do that often. He gave me a small smile, "It was nothing, Kira-chan."

There was so much more to that sentence than I think Kaname wanted me to hear. I smiled at him and finally decided it was time to leave, "Thank you, Kaname-sama," I was standing by the doorway, ready to close the door, "And you can call me Kira," I put my finger to my lips. "And don't tell Zero we're friends. He'll rip you apart, and I think you're kind of nice."

Kaname chuckled, "Kind of?"

I giggled, "I'm a Vampire Hunter, remember? All vampires are bad vampires," I teased in my best mock-Zero voice. Kaname cracked a smile and I finally closed the door.

I was standing in the hallway for a while, smiling to myself. Uncle Cross had told me about all the trouble Kaname had caused but he seemed nice. Such a sweet Pureblood who obviously cared for Zero or else he wouldn't look so worried about him. But the Pureblood was under house arrest, Uncle Cross kept him in his room just until this mess – whatever this mess was – was sorted out.

"Kira!" I looked up to see my Dad walking down the corridor. He looked very tired because he'd been trying to track down the two Kiryuus, "I've been looking for you everywhere. We found a doctor to treat you and the twins. He's waiting in Zero's room."

"Oh, great," I smiled. I hugged my dad quickly, "Are you coming with me?"

"I wish I could, Princess," he kissed my forehead. "But there is something very important that I have to discuss with Uncle Cross."

"Do you have a lead?" I asked excitedly.

"I will tell you once you get checked up," My dad smiled. "I will make sure to tell you everything I know once you're done."

"Okay," I kissed my dad's cheek and started for Zero's room when I all but walked into Yuuki. Yuuki stumbled to a stop and we caught each other before we fell to the floor, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "I just came to look for you to see the doctor."

"I was just on my way," I laughed. "Come with me. We can check on the twins."

"I just dropped him off there. Yori-chan brought him to the Chairman's office and I brought him here. Yori-chan said he's quiet cute," Yuuki smiled. "But I didn't notice. I was thinking about––"

I grabbed Yuuki's shoulders, "Don't think about it now. It's not going to help the situation if we worry over our enemies. Besides, it's difficult to lose a Kiryuu."

Yuuki agreed with me but stayed silent as we walked to the twins' room. Yuuki opened the door and I was happy to see Kaito was already there, ready to listen to what the doctor had to say. Yuuki and I walked in––

Blonde hair and dark eyes leered over Zero's sleeping body, while Ichiru looked on. A white coat, tall frame and slender body was holding up a syringe filled with a black liquid––

"Stop!" I rushed forward, grabbed the syringe and pushed him away from Zero. "What do you think you're doing?"

Bakemono stumbled backwards, and Kaito was beside me in an instant. I held the syringe in my hand and made sure the sharp end was pointed right at him. Yuuki stood behind Bakemono, looking a little frightened and confused. Bakemono's dark eyes was on no one else's face except for mine.

"…Kira…," I dropped the syringe and looked down at Zero, who had reached out and grabbed my wrist. "What's the matter? Did you have another nightmare?"

I dropped to my knees and caressed Zero's face, "Do you feel okay? Did he touch you?" I asked, my eyes went up to Ichiru, "Did he hurt you?"

"I was just about to give Kiryuu-kun a dose of morphine infused with the blood you've been giving him to ease the pain," Bakemono explained.

"Over my dead body," I yelled.

"Kira, what's wrong with you?" Kaito asked, "Let the doctor help him."

"Any doctor but him," I hissed.

"You're acting insane," Ichiru scolded me.

Zero shut everyone up when he sat up slowly, but he never let go of my wrist. He moved with ease, but I could see that he was struggling, "Stop it, Kira. The doctor just wants to give me medicine," his violet eyes met mine. "You're hurt too. You need the meds too."

"No, I don't!" I snatched my wrist away. I grabbed Zero's hand and stared him straight in the eye, "Please, don't let him treat you."

"He's a good doctor, Kira," Kaito explained. "One of the best Hunter Doctors around."

No one would listen. Of course they wouldn't listen. They didn't know what kind of monster he was. He was a good doctor, a good surgeon when Hunter's needed it, but now no one knew what he did to me. What pain he caused me, how he broke me. I couldn't tell them. They would see me the same way he does: a monster that needs to be tamed.

I stood up and ran to Bakemono, and I pushed him out of the door and slammed it behind me. I made sure that the door couldn't be open as I pushed him into one of the empty rooms and locked the door behind us. I never looked at him, but I knew instantly that his kind doctor face had vanished and he was now the monster that I knew.

"Don't hurt them, please," I begged. "If you do anything to hurt them, I will tell my dad that you brought that Saisho Kiryuu back to life using my blood."

"Oh, my dear cursed Princess," Bakemono whispered. "If you do that, everyone will know that because of you many, many hunters died and many vampires lived," he grabbed my jaw and forced me against the wall. "Everyone will come to hate the monster that you truly are."

"Don't hurt them. Don't hurt the Kiryuus," I pleaded softly, I wouldn't cry now. I refused to cry. "Please, they're important to me."

"Then, I will treat them as I treat other Hunters, my dear cursed Princess," he dropped me and I fell back against the wall. "And as payment, you will do everything I ask, my bride."

No! No! I refuse to let you have any more control over me!

"Or else I will make them sick," he sneered and chuckled, "Or worse. I will tell your dad that Kiryuu Zero bit you and drank your blood. I know your father, cursed Princess, and I will not have to kill Zero-kun," his long fingers caressed the bruised marks around my neck from where Zero had taken my blood. "And Zero will turn to dust because your father will kill him," he grabbed my jaw again. "And then we'll have a war between the districts. And we don't want that, do we?"

I swallowed back my tears, and forced myself to meet his black gaze, "I don't want that. Please, please don't hurt my Kiryuus…"

"You know I can't resist your cries," Bakemono whispered. "Cry for me, Princess."

Don't cry. Don't cry, Kira. But the tears fell, no matter how much I tried to swallow them back. Bakemono pushed me against the wall and pressed his body against mine.

"I will look after them," he whispered. "Just for my precious bride."

He forced me to look up and pressed his lips to my mouth. His tongue forced itself between my teeth and ran over mine. His hand pushed me closer to him and the other snaked around my waist, holding me close to him. When he was done, I collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

Bakemono grinned and forced the door open, hitting me in my already injured side. I heard him step out into the hallway––

"Bakemono-sensei, where is Kira?" I heard Kaito ask as I forced myself to hide behind the door.

"Her injuries were worse than I thought. A case of PTSD," I heard Bakemono reply casually, "I left her with some medicine that will help her rest."

My heart stopped when I heard him say that. I was trembling with anger and hatred and it made me hate myself because this was not my personality. I looked up and there, where the monster was standing, was a little white bottle filled with the sleeping drugs he gave me to steal some of my blood. He always made me sleep when I was being too difficult.

And now he held something else over me, something that I cared way too much about. He would use my precious Kiryuu twins as blackmail so I could do as he pleased. I grabbed the bottle and stared at its contents…

If I slept forever, he would have nothing above me. Nothing.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

Hisbody ached in ways that were so familiar and yet so unfamiliar, but at the same time pleasurable. Zero knew he'd be stuck in this bed for a while and Ichiru would be able to walk around soon enough, even though he wouldn't be allowed to leave.

The doctor came back and gave him the morphine, but he never saw Kira again for the rest of the evening. Even around the time that he heard her usually stop by, she never came. Ichiru was shuffling around the room, staring at the door.

"You can go if you want," Zero said. "I'm sure they have a room ready for you somewhere in the house."

"I want to leave. I don't want to be here with these people," Ichiru snapped back. "I want to go."

"Where will you go? You don't have anything or any home––"

"That is where you're wrong, big brother. I had a home. I took you and Kira there and then you ripped it apart. Lady Shizuka is probably turning in her grave. She loved that house," Ichiru sat on the end of the bed, where Kira usually sat.

Zero felt his chest ache. He hated it when anyone mentioned that woman, "So you took us to that monster's house?"

"Better than staying here," Ichiru hissed back. "Better than staying in a house where I am hated by everyone."

Zero looked at his twin, his expression looked lost and confused. Zero moved, but his body protested angrily and he decided to lie back down, "Not everyone hates you, Ichiru. Kira doesn't."

"But I hate her," Ichiru replied with a sigh. "Don't even try to understand my emotions, Zero."

"I could care less about your emotions right now, Ichiru," Zero snapped back. "In fact the sooner you're out of my room, the better."

Ichiru whirled around so he could yell something at Zero but the door opened quietly and Cross Kaien entered the room. He stood before them, surprising Zero because he wasn't in Hunter Mode to discuss Hunter things. He was Cross Kaien, Chairman of Cross Academy, with his hair in a ponytail and a shawl draped around his shoulders that made his body look a lot bigger than it actually was.

"Ichiru-kun, I'm glad to see that you are walking around," he ushered for Ichiru to stay seated and brought the chair that Kira usually slept on closer to the bed. "Are you boys feeling better?"

"We're fine," Zero snapped. He forced himself to sit up, "Why do you have such a sulky look on your face?"

"Well," he touched his chin. "Well, we wanted to discuss last week's events but we wanted to wait until Zero-kun was awake and healthy, but the doctor says you're recovering well."

"I know," Zero leaned against his head board. "What's there to discuss about last week?"

"Well, before we get to it," Kaien whispered and Zero's ears peaked up. Kaien's tone had changed, to something he didn't recognize completely. He cleared his throat, "I wanted to tell you boys a story…it's a very important story…so I need you to listen."

"What's so important about this story?" Ichiru asked as he stood up, but Kaien stood with him, putting a hand on his shoulder and staring him down. Kaien wore an expression that Zero called his Father Face and he ushered Ichiru to sit down again.

Ichiru sat down slowly, not taking his eyes off of the Hunter who got himself comfortable. His eyes locked with Ichiru and then with Zero's, "I wanted to tell you a story about us, the Hunters Circle."

"We know what the Hunters Circle is," Zero mumbled, "It's nothing new to us."

"That may be so, but there is more to it," Kaien took off his glasses and stared down at his hands. "I want to tell you a story about a powerful Vampire Hunter from a powerful Hunter Clan that endured nothing but hatred and suffering, so much worse than what everyone was led to believe," Kaien was staring at his glasses now, "We were all at a difficult path, we made bad decisions…we were on the road to becoming true _Saisho_."

"_Saisho_? _Saisho_ isn't real," Zero said, thinking back to the whispers he'd heard as a child, but always being told not to mention it because it wasn't real.

Kaien smirked, "And that was because we were saved by something powerful itself in particular," Kaien looked up and there was a smile on his face. "Listen up, boys. I'm going to tell you the legend of Kiryuu Senji…"

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**


	20. Night 16 Kiryuu Senji

Vampire Knight

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 16_**

**_Kiryuu Senji_**

**_I was born into an Army. My Mother and Father controlled me like a puppet, trained me like a killer, and raised me like a robot. I had no other family. I was born an only child…but I had brothers._**

_A _**_Saisho_**_ was dangerous to everyone. To Vampires, to humans and especially to Hunters. _**_Saisho_**_ were normally greedy and borderline evil. They only killed because it would benefit themselves in some way. They were selfish. I was selfish._

**_Saisho _**_were respected within the Hunters Association. Therefore I was accepted. But I wasn't accepted. I was respected as one of the last _**_Saisho_**_ because they were frightened of me. And I was accepted as a Hunter because I was the only living son of one of the first Hunter Clans, the Kiryuu Clan. But there was a very, very thin line between real respect and absolute fear._

_Old Man Hunter saved me, even when my own father tried to kill me – repeatedly. My Master tried to save me, but I couldn't trust him because Kiryuus trusted no one, my brother tried to save me... and it's when I was drafted into the _**_Saisho_**_ Training Programme that my 'legend' began…_

"We are no longer doing the _Saisho_ Training, Kiryuu-senpai," Old Man Hunter said, his tone was changing to anger. He was getting frustrated with father, "Besides, even if we were, we don't take families that only have one son. And you only have one son. One ten year-old son."

Sudikako-sensei didn't look happy with father. But father didn't care. He thought that Sudikako-sensei was a bad teacher. Kaien onii-chan stood beside Sensei and kept looking down at me, while Wana-san stared down at his feet. Yagari-san also looked at everyone but Old Man Hunter. Old Man Hunter was angry with father for asking to put me in the Saisho training, a training programme that had been disbanded when grandfather tried to overthrow Old Man Hunter.

"Then the boy dies on the battlefield unprepared," father snapped angrily. "He is not reaching his full potential with Sudikako."

"And I suppose training with you is making him stronger?" Kaien onii-chan demanded.

Sudikako-sensei gave him a dark look but Kaien onii-chan didn't look phased. Sudikako-san looked back at Old Man Hunter, "I believe that you should allow Senji-kun into the Saisho training. If he is the only one to attend, then no harm will come to him."

Old Man Hunter closed his eyes, "But you already have other Hunters lined up, don't you, Kiryuu-senpai?"

Father didn't grin or smile. He nodded stiffly and crossed his arms over his chest. Sudikako-sensei shook his head, "Then know that when your son arises as victor, he will still never gain your approval. And he will never be a Leader."

"We will see about that," Father hissed. He crouched down beside me, "My son is worthy of the highest, most valued training our bloodline has to offer. He had already killed a Pureblood. He should be praised – or punished – for his deed. He shall train as I have, and my father before me. As a Hunter, as a _Saisho_. It is a title worthy of the first Hunter Clans."

"All of Sudikako-senpai's students have killed Purebloods. And I weep for our kind that has to resort to cutting our existence off at the very source of our income," Old Man Hunter shook his head. "The fourth and only living son of the Kiryuu Clan, already cursed by birth, cursed by killing and now, you wish to dirtier his hands further…I weep for you, brother. For all of you."

Kaien onii-chan crouched down beside Wana, and Kaien told him that he wasn't cursed. It was just Hunters Perception, it was lies. Wana raised his hand and his father looked down at him.

"I will fight with Senji-san in the _Saisho_ training," he said loudly. My eyes went to him and I felt disgusted and pitied by someone that was supposedly my brother-in-arms.

"Why would you do that, Wana-kun?" Old Man Hunter asked.

"Because Senji is my brother and Senji will not kill me. As a fourth son too, we can only make each other stronger," Wana looked up at Kaien. "But we will wait until we're older. So Kaien onii-chan can fight beside us."

"And why would you waste your time?" Father demanded, "I know out of the four of you, only one will survive."

"You are wrong," Kaien onii-chan snapped at father, "You don't know the power that these hunters have inside of them. If you wish to make them stronger, so be it. Your ancestors will weep for your ignorance."

"Enough," Old Man Hunter said. He rubbed his chin and closed his eyes in thought, his expression looked like he was in grave pain, "The only sons, your only children will now be trained as _Saisho_, as you were. But as punishment, you, Kiryuu-senpai and Sudikako-senpai as well as your brothers _will not_ be allowed to become distract leaders."

I flinched, knowing Father would be upset by this news. All he ever wanted to be was a distract leader, or even President but Old Man Hunter told him that his heart was not in the right place for a Vampire Hunter, or for a Kiryuu, and he said that father was the only true _Saisho_ that walked the earth.

"I think that is fair," Sudikako-sensei said. His blue eyes went to Father, "And may your ancestors forgive you for your hatred, brother."

Father grabbed my arm roughly, I could feel where the bruises would form already. He glared at everyone, a cold smile on his lips, knowing he'd won the fight for getting rid of me, but losing the war of becoming leader, "You are no brother of mine."

Father dragged me out of the President's hall. And that night be beat me so bad, in front of mother who did nothing but watched. Father forced me to look into the eyes of the Pureblood Vampire who father froze so I would forever remember my victory. I was bloody and broken, sitting in the corner while father concocted his plan:

When I was dead, he would use my death as vengeance and kill every single Hunter that walked this earth. Even though, my death would mean nothing to him.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

Father hates Vampires.

Father hates Vampires because his father hated Vampires. His father died because of a Vampire Hunter. There are worse things than dying by a Vampire's hands. And that's becoming one of them.

That thought always crosses your mind when you're hunting Purebloods. If they catch you and bite you, you become a Vampire. I'd rather die than become a Vampire. I think every Vampire Hunter thinks like that. But because the Kiryuus were one of the first Vampire Hunters, that is a vow, not a fear.

Training as a _Saisho_ was completed. And out of one-hundred and fifty other Hunters, Hunters like me, for the first time ever there were four victors, four _Saisho_. They were older than us, they looked older than Kaien, but we beat them. Our eighteen-year old hands were dirtied with their blood, and since then Old Man Hunter disbanded us. My brothers and I weren't _Saisho_ anymore. We were just Hunters. Hunters that terrified the other Hunters.

Four was an unlucky number. And it just so happened that Toga, Kaien, Wana and I were the fourth sons…and the last four _Saisho_. We refused to fight each other. We didn't speak about it. Didn't try. When it came down to fight one another, we just dropped our weapons and Old Man Hunter declared that there would be no more _Saisho_. Much to father's disapproval.

"Did you hear about the Kasaragi household?"

"I heard that she killed everyone."

"I heard that she killed her father and her brother."

"Because they were Vampires!"

"Who are they talking about?" Yagari asked as he blew out a cloud of smoke, keeping his pale blue eyes on the group of Hunters that were sitting a few rows in front of us.

"Could you be gentle with that stuff?!" I demanded as Kaien roughly put another Band-Aid on one of the many cuts I had on my face. He liked using way too much rubbing alcohol.

"Stop being such a baby!" Kaien hissed as he slapped a Band-Aid over my eyebrow, where my father's ring had left a nice big cut. The rubbing alcohol burned the wound, but I didn't complain. It was a distraction from the pain in my body.

"I don't know. Some female Hunter that had to kill her dad and brother all by herself," Wana shrugged. "Kasaragi or something."

"You don't think its Bo-chan, do you?" I asked Wana, "Although I've never heard him mention that he had a sister."

"I think Dart-san mention something before the _Saisho_ thing," Yagari murmured. "Although, he spoke mostly to you, Senji."

"Doesn't ring a bell," I shrugged. "Neither do any female Hunters."

"I don't know any," Wana agreed as he leaned back in his chair.

"These scratches are a lot deeper than last time. Did your mother get involved, too?" Kaien asked me.

"Mother isn't well. She keeps telling me to do the same thing over and over and over again," I rubbed the scratches on my cheek, "I think she's losing her mind."

"Hey," one of the hunters called form in front. "Are one of you _Saisho_ going to kill Kasaragi-san now? I mean, she killed her dad and brother. Doesn't that make her a _Saisho_ too?"

Wana stood up in front of me, and leaned over the train-seat that separated us from the other Hunters, "She did her job as a Hunter. She killed the Vampires. The _Saisho_ aren't real. Erase it from your memory or else I will."

The other Hunters backed off and slunk back into their seats just as we pulled into the station that wasn't very far from the Hunters Association. We took off quickly, we were never late to meet with the Association President.

We walked into the marble foyer and saw many Hunters our age had gathered. Some were older, some were younger, and it was to introduce a new programme that Old Man Hunter had come up with. We knew mostly everyone.

"The Hunters Circle."

"I heard that they killed another Pureblood."

"They are so cool."

"They're dangerous."

Well…everyone knew us. I found my Father and Mother standing closer to the door, alone. They didn't really socialize with anyone. Mother scared them all away. Even though she was a Hunter, she never actually went out and hunted. But mother was very good at the judging and insulting of other Hunters. She could be vicious.

I had to leave my brothers to stand beside my parents. Everyone thought that my wounds were because of Vampires. It was good that they believed that. Us Kiryuus had to keep up appearances that we were the perfect family. Everyone believed that, except for my brothers and my teachers. They grew up with my father, they knew how he could be.

The doors opened wide and we started gathering in the hall, taking our seats. I sat right in front, my father and mother sat behind me. My brother sat beside me and I could feel the hatred and disapproval from my parents. Though my brothers did nothing to antagonise them, my parents hated them.

The meeting was relatively boring. I wasn't paying attention. I could still hear the whispers about the latest tragedy at the Kasaragi household. I was surprised Wana wasn't telling them to keep quiet and pay attention. I turned to look at him but he was watching someone else.

"What are you looking at?" I asked quietly.

"There's a Hunter girl here," Wana looked back at the girl. I tried to follow his gaze but I couldn't find who he was looking at, "I've seen her before somewhere."

"Somewhere? I didn't know you spoke to girls," I teased.

Wana rolled his eyes, "I don't know where I've seen her before," he managed to kick me discretely. "And just for that comment I'm going to speak to her after this meeting."

Old Man Hunter cleared his throat and called out attention to him. His eyes were pegged solely on Wana and me. My mother gave me a good knock from behind, making me bow forward. To anyone it would have looked like a scolding. But to me, it was my mother hitting a vital point that sent painful shock waves throughout my nerve endings.

My brothers ignored it with frowns on their faces. Old Man Hunter ignored it by looking away. They couldn't stop it, so they had to ignore it.

"And now for the reason I've called you all here," Old Man Hunter announced. "There are only one-hundred and sixty-five Pureblood Vampires left on this world––," the room erupted into cheers and applause. Kaien looked upset by this for some reason. Father was grinning. Old Man Hunter silenced the hall by banging a fist on his podium, "And from now on it will be illegal for us to hunt and kill Pureblood Vampires!"

The room fell silent. Old Man Hunter looked down at us, the Hunters Circle, and we probably looked just as shocked. The reason we were so good at what we did was because we killed the powerful Purebloods and lived to kill another day.

"Our kind cannot exist without the Purebloods. Without them, there is no us. The Vampire Council and I, along with my council, have come to an agreement to let the Vampires deal with their own rogue royal Vampires as we deal with our rogue Hunters. So from this moment on, the hunting of Pureblood Vampires will be illegal."

All hell broke loose. The Hunters were angry, they were outraged. But my father grabbed my shoulder and put his lips to my ear, "You as a _Saisho_ should see the corruption that our beloved president is trying to implement. Our ancestors did not want this for us. I think it is time that you do what Saisho must do. Kill the President."

I agreed with my father. Killing the Purebloods was the only pleasure I could ever receive from this life. After the meeting, I'd lost Wana. But my father forced me to stay behind with him and mother to talk to the President. But when we'd enter his office, unannounced and uninvited, there was a girl standing there in front of him, banging her fists on his desk.

Old Man Hunter looked up at us, "Kiryuu-senpai, I will be with you in a moment."

"Unfortunately this is something that cannot wait," my father said loudly.

"Well, it will have to!" the girl snapped at my father. She turned back to the president, "You don't understand! I lost my family to a Pureblood! I had to kill them in their Vampire form, I should be allowed to get revenge!"

"It is illegal now, Kasaragi-chan. I am sorry," Old Man Hunter explained, "I do apologize for your loss. But this is what is best for us."

"This is what's best for those monsters," the girl yelled. I couldn't see any of her face, she was wearing a large oversized hoodie that covered all of her. When Old Man Hunter wouldn't budge, she just stood in front of him.

"An evil little girl like you shouldn't ask for such things from the president. A pathetic excuse for a Hunter who allowed her beloved father and brother to be bitten by a rogue Pureblood and first let them turn before killing them. Even Saisho are kinder than you," my Mother said evenly. "Aren't you a little Monster? You should be glad that they are dead. Weak Hunters don't deserve to live."

The girl turned and glared at my mother, but she kept her face hidden. She stormed towards the exit, but before she left, "Sorry to insult the almighty Kiryuu Clan. But I hope you get cursed further for insulting those dear to me."

The girl left, slamming the doors behind her. Father looked disgusted and mother looked like she wanted to soak her skin in acid because she spoke words to a lowlife Hunter like that girl. That girl who I later found out was Kasaragi Azumi…

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

Kasaragi Azumi hated me. Hated the Kiryuu Clan and hated the fact that her dear, dear friend was now in love with Wana and I often had to keep her entertained. The first time we met, officially, I knew immediately that she was the girl who my mother had called a Monster. And the first time I met her, something changed inside of me…

I sat down beside her, seeing her hair was a dark blonde for the first time ever. She didn't move when I sat beside her, didn't question why my face was covered in cuts and bruises and why I hid my body with long sleeves like she hid hers with a long trench coat.

"What?" she demanded icily when I just looked at her, trying to see her eyes but they were hidden behind the dark blonde tendrils.

What could I say? Her friend Jenichi had abandoned her to do something with my brother, Wana? I cleared my throat, _"__Well, um, Jenichi said she couldn't make it and then she forced – er, asked – me to come keep you company," I held out my hand. "This is the first time we've officially met, right? I'm Kiryuu Senji."_

_She smirked, remembering my last name well. And for the first time, I felt bad that my poisonous family had hurt someone else. She turned to me, "Kiryuu?" I dreaded hearing my last name. I hated hearing how awesome it was to meet a Kiryuu, how powerful we were. "As in, the Kiryuu Clan? One of the most prestigious Hunter Clans. You're practically Royalty."_

_I frowned and sat back in the chair, "Yeah, I guess we are," I forced a fake smile. _

She stood up suddenly, faster than I ever expected and threw a good solid punch right on my nose, breaking it instantly. She was so small, so tiny compared to me but there was so much power behind her fist. I held my nose, looking up at her as she smiled victoriously, hands on her hips.

"I hate the Kiryuu Clan," she hissed and it sent shivers down my spine––

I glared up at her and felt my heart stop. From where I was sitting I could see the most beautiful pair of eyes I'd ever seen. They were the colour of pale purple daisies, they were bright and beautiful and they held so much emotion behind them, so much suffering, so much loneliness and so much pain. It felt like I was falling into her gaze, being pulled in and I didn't want to fight it. It was at that moment that I fell in love with Kasaragi Azumi, and the first time I saw myself standing at the end of an aisle.

"Well, I have to change that," I don't know what possessed me. But I grabbed her, pushed her dark blonde hair aside so I could see her beautiful, endless eyes, pulled her close and kissed her. Everything felt right with the world, like I lived a whole shitty life so I could live through this one perfect moment. She fought against me and struggled but I couldn't feel it…

Until she bit down hard on my tongue. The pain was incredible and I pushed her away from me and fell on the floor, fanning my tongue. She crouched before me, and I raised my hands, ready to defend myself.

_"I get it, don't beat me up," I hissed. "I was wrong to kiss you––," I froze when she was very close to me. She brushed my own hair out of my face, revealing all of the little cuts and bruises I had around my eyes. I stared into her beautiful eyes and they seemed to shift right in front of my eyes, the hatred she held in her heart slowly, slowly vanished._

_"You have beautiful eyes…," she whispered. Her gaze narrowed on me and her soft fingers caressed the cuts that were around my eyes, she gently brushed over the bruises, "You could change the world…"_

_After a while, the four of us were together often though Azumi and I hardly spoke. She told me about how she wanted to hunt down the Pureblood that turned her father and brother but whenever she looked in my eyes, she said she knew it was illegal. _

_Azumi and I were friends for a very long time, and she never knew how much I cared about her. She always had so much hate in her heart, and then she would look at me and all her hate would be gone. I knew I was changing because of her. Wana, Kaien and Yagari were changing too. We forgot that we were __Saisho__. We were just Hunters now. But I knew that my father would call upon my skills as a __Saisho__ soon, and I had to make sure everything was right with me and the world._

_And it was on this day, that my reputation proceeded me, it was on this day that I was a true Saisho. And it was on this day, that my life changed forever…_

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

_The more time I spent with Azumi, the more I fought back against my mother and father, the more I stopped listening to them and fought to live because I did want to walk Azumi down the aisle. After that, I didn't care what happened to me. I've never wanted anything in my whole life. But I selfishly wanted Azumi._

_But the more I defied my parents, conveniently the more Vampires came into my home and tried to kill me. My father thought I was weak, he didn't know the willpower I had inside my heart to make sure I stayed alive so I could be with Azumi. I didn't know when I was going to tell her that I was in love with her…that was scarier than facing two to three vampires almost every night._

_My parents knew about Azumi, and I didn't know how they found out. It was this night, the night I almost lost my life and my Azumi, that I became a __true__Saisho__. And where I left it all behind._

_"He's in the area. And I don't know what to do. Jenichi said I should ignore it," I put my finger to Azumi's lips. I often snuck into her house. It was foolish, but when it came to her hating the world, I was the only one she would come to and vice versa, "But Kiryuu-kun, he's in the area!"_

_"It is illegal to kill Purebloods, Azumi-chan," I replied quietly. "If anyone finds out, I'm not sure what will happen."_

_"He turned my father and brother. It was all my fault!" Azumi said. "Please, we have to do something."_

_"I cannot do anything without Old Man Hunter's say-so," I carefully brushed her hair out of her face. "You know I would do anything for you."_

_"Help me track the Vampire that killed my Family," Azumi demanded._

_"That would make Father happy," I replied. My fingers traced down to her chin, "But…I can't."_

_"I preferred you when you were a scary __Saisho__," she moved away from me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto her bed. I pressed my forehead to hers. She was angry, and she could get very scary when she lost her temper. Doing this, breathing her air, calmed her down, "Are you going to confess tonight?"_

_I chuckled, "Maybe…maybe I'll let you hold on a little longer," I tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "You know already, so why do I have to say it."_

_"Because I want you to say it," she snapped angrily._

_"Why don't you confess first?"_

_"There's nothing for me to confess," she shrugged. She brushed my hair out of my eyes and tied it back. She gave me a small smile and caressed the bruises around my eyes, "You should show your pretty eyes more, Kiryuu."_

_"So should you," I rubbed my nose against hers. She smiled––_

_The smell of smoke was thick and heavy, and slowly the heat was starting to build. Azumi's house was on fire. Azumi and I shot up, trying to gather her things when there was the sound of gunshots. One landed in my shoulder, the other in my chest. I fell to the floor and looked up, seeing my father standing in the doorway, pointing a gun at Azumi, right between her eyes…_

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I *~*PERSONALLY*~* don't like this chapter. I can't think of my precious Senji all sad and miserable. SO yeah, short A/N.**

**Please continue to read and review and favourite and follow! **

**And ignore any errors and CRY BECAUSE I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

**That's all for now.**

**- SBDI**


	21. Night 17 Protect

Vampire Knight

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 17_**

**_Protect_**

There was a hole in the ground, a coffin being lowered in deeper and deeper into the darkness. A man with silver hair stood over the hole, staring down, holding a bouquet of roses in his hand. He hid his face, deciding whether to scream or to cry.

He was small. Still a child. And he wasn't ready to be on his own, but he knew that he would have to be there for himself from now on out. One day, he could depend on others and others would depend on him. For now…he wanted to feel weak…

Zero blinked and there was no one standing in front of his father's grave this time. He was the only one. He was so sure he saw his father standing beside him, looking at his own father's grave, but he was here alone.

Zero closed his eyes again, and he could hear the Chairman's voice in his head, going over his father's story. Things got worse before they got better for his father. Kiryuu Takahiro tried to kill his mother that night, and his father stopped him. A year or so later Zero and Ichiru were born, unknown to the new Kiryuu Family that Takahiro had been bitten by a pureblood. And in an act of rage, Takahiro tried to kill the twins thinking that the already cursed family had been cursed even more…

Zero's father, Kiryuu Senji, had to kill his own father with his own hands. His already dirty hands. When they were four-months old, Kiryuu Ramona tried to drown the twins but Sudikako Kana, the Sudikako Clan's first born daughter stopped her and Ramona was apprehended and put into a Mental Health Facility. The Pureblood that turned Takahiro walked the Earth for a long while and it drove Ramona to beyond the point of sanity…

Kiryuu Senji had lost all hope in everything. His brothers were fighting their own battles, his children were cursed, but according to the Chairman, the Hunters Circle children helped heal everyone's wounds. And ever since then, Kiryuu Senji was the son of the Kiryuu Clan, but not of Kiryuu Takahiro. He was his own Family now with a family of his own.

But curses last forever, and the only thing Senji was willing to fight now was Vampires and to keep his sons alive. No one knew it would turn out like this just a few short years later…perhaps they really were cursed Twins.

"Zero-kun," Zero opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Kenni who was reading his mother's tombstone, "This is a Kiryuu too!"

Zero nodded, "Yes. It's my mother."

"Was she pretty?" Kenni asked loudly. Zero wasn't sure how he ended up at the graveyard where his parents were buried, and where his twin was buried. There was no open in front of him but he felt like he was at the funeral all over again. Angry with everyone.

"She was very pretty," Zero laid the roses down on his father's grave, haven given his mother her favourite flowers already.

Zero wasn't sure how Kenni had ended up coming with him. Ichiru refused to come and it had nothing to do with the fact that he wasn't allowed to leave the house. Zero wasn't ready to bring Kira with, or anyone else. There were flowers here already, so Zero suspected that Sudikako-sama had already come to visit.

"Did you love them?" Zero hear Kenni ask. Kenni was standing beside him now, looking down at the tombstones. Zero knew Kenni didn't want to be a Hunter like his siblings, but he did follow Kira around in her travels.

"I love them still," Zero was fiddling with the ring on his right hand. "You love your family forever."

"I guess so," Kenni agreed. "Are we done now? The Chairman is probably waiting for these groceries."

"Yeah, we should probably take them back now," Zero gathered the grocery bags and allowed Kenni to carry the less heavy ones. Kenni and Zero walked home in silence, he was a lot less talkative than his sister.

It had been almost two weeks since anyone had seen or heard from the newly-living Kiryuus. The other Hunters were weary and the Vampires even more so. According to the Chairman, the _Saisho_ were very real and incredibly dangerous, so everyone had to be weary.

They returned home soon enough and everyone had already gathered in the kitchen. Zero stopped when he heard laughter, Kaien's laughter and followed by Sudikako-sama. As well as someone else…

Zero saw the three Hunters, Sasuke, Check and Katsue were staring at the kitchen. Kaito stood next to the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, listening with a small smile on his lips. Ichiru was sitting on the stairs, also just listening.

"…but you boys should know better than drinking on a weekday. Or are you still learning?" the unfamiliar voice asked.

"I have learned, Master," Kaien replied cheerfully.

"I'm still learning," Sudikako-sama and Yagari commented together.

Zero and Kenni rounded the corner and there was Old Man Hunter sitting at the kitchen table, holding a cup of tea in his hands. His familiar old eyes landed on Zero and the biggest smile broke out on his lips, "And here he comes, the future of the Hunters Association," Old Man Hunter stood up and walked to Zero, "You have grown up so well!"

"Old Man Hunter? You're still alive?" Zero asked quietly, setting the groceries on the table. "I mean, I haven't seen you since Mom and Dad's funeral."

"And here I thought the next time you'd see me would be at my funeral," Old Man Hunter teased, "You and Ichiru look so much like Senji. But you definitely have your mother's eyes."

"We've been told," Zero replied softly.

Old Man Hunter's old gaze drifted down to Kenni, "Kenni-kun! Are you getting taller?"

"I'm a high school student now, Hunter-chan. You can't talk to me in a baby voice," Kenni snapped angrily.

"I can as long as you're shorter than me," Old Man Hunter ruffled his hair. "Kira-chan used to say that to the boys all the time."

"Where is sis, Dad?" Kenni asked as he ran to stand behind his father, "Is she still sleeping?"

"I'm afraid so. The doctor is with her now just to make sure she isn't sick," Sudikako replied. He ruffled his son's hair, "Why don't you take that chocolate up to her and help her feel better?"

"I can see her now?!" Kenni grinned, "Can I really?"

"Yeah," Sudikako stood up, "In fact, why don't we take it together?"

"Can I come, too?" Ichiru asked from behind Zero. It was a shock to hear him speak seeing as he'd been so quiet for the last few days. Sudikako-sama raised an eyebrow and Ichiru's gaze dropped to the floor, "I mean, I'd like to see her for myself and know what she's okay."

"Of course," Sudikako-sama grinned, "In fact, why don't we all go upstairs and treat her to some sweets and cookies? I think she'll like it."

"Yeah," Kenni turned to one of the drawers. "I will get everything sorted! Let me pack her a delicious plate!"

"Zero-kun, why don't you make Kira-chan some tea?" Old Man Hunter asked, "You and Ichiru always made such wonderful tea together," Ichiru cursed softly behind Zero's back but Old Man Hunter just grinned, having the same grin that the Chairman often wore, "For old time's sake, boys."

"Yeah," Zero replied softly, turning to get the ingredients. "I think Kira will like it," he grabbed the pot and held it out to Ichiru. Their eyes met and Zero didn't look away while he said, "I'll let you put the honey in."

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

The room was dark, and too cold, but warm at the same time too. I was the cold one. Bakemono was laying on top of me, his lips travelling down my neck, all over my skin. His hands were rough over my bruised body, he made sure to push hard against the bruise on my neck left by Zero. Bakemono didn't know that Zero had given me that bruise, he believed he did. The fang marks were long gone by now, but the ache was still there.

Bakemono sat up, his shirt was unbuttoned completely. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest, over where his heart would be if he had one. He was breathing heavy, he was sweating. It was disgusting.

"Can you feel how fast my heart is beating, my bride?" he gasped and kissed my palm, "Can you feel how much I care for you?"

I refused to look at him. I wanted all this to be over, but I could lose so much more than my dignity now. I would live on without my pride, without my courage, without my dignity but I could not go on knowing what a monster my family, my friends, Zero, Ichiru and Kaito thought I was. I couldn't do that.

Bakemono wrapped his hands around my throat, "Answer me, cursed Princess!"

He was squeezing tighter and tighter and I wouldn't care right then and there if he snuffed me out. At least this torture would be over. The abuse would be done. His lips crashed down onto mine, his fingernails cut into my skin. I wanted to fight back, to scream but the sleeping sedative was being absorbed far too quickly into my body.

I closed my eyes and the darkness claimed me. Bakemono never touched me when I was sleeping. The sleeping drug burned off too fast so he had to act fast. I could feel him cleaning my skin, tying the tourniquet too tight around my arm, I could feel the sharp pierce of the needle, then the sharp and painful placement of a tube…and I could feel my blood leaving my body. He always took too much and it always left me feeling weak.

He was done before I could open my eyes again. He packed up his gear, kissed my lips and left me alone. I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the dark ceiling. He covered my arm so that no one would see where the needle had been. I closed my eyes again and waited for sleep to come so I could rest and fight him tomorrow.

I was tired. I felt tired. Tired and weak. I heard the door creak open and wanted to sob, to beg him to stop but I couldn't speak. The door closed, and then opened again and I knew he was trying to be sneaky so no one would question why he was here. Sleep would claim me soon. I felt the bed dip with his weight and I wanted to move, to fight him but the darkness was wrapping its cold fingers around me…

A gently hand with rough skin touched my cheek, "Hey, Princess."

I think shock forced my eyes open and I saw staring right into Zero's violet eyes. I sat up quickly, "Zero! What are you doing here?"

"We all came to surprise you, but when your dad saw that you were sleeping he sent everyone downstairs again," Zero tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "You've been sleeping all day…"

"Yeah, sorry," I shook my head. "But what are you doing here?"

Zero looked a little embarrassed, "I smelled your blood. Kuran probably noticed it too, but Yuuki is tending to the Night Class quick," Zero's eyes dropped down to the bruise on my neck. He reached out carefully, his fingertips brushing over it slightly, "Why did I smell blood?"

_Because that monster Bakemono steals my blood. That's why your grandfather is running around. And why Ichiru is alive. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so, so sorry…_

I swallowed back my tears, "It's because…," _not yet._ "My period started. With all that's been happening, I forgot about it."

Zero didn't say anything. I looked up and his usually pale face was bright, bright red. He wasn't looking at me, in fact if _awkward_ had a face I'm pretty sure it would be Zero's expression right now. Zero didn't touch me anymore. He just stared straight ahead.

I giggled and he glared at me, "C'mon, don't look so shocked."

"It's just…you look like someone that's lost blood," Zero's face went bright red again. "Pale skin. Cold skin. Flushed but clammy. And now I know why."

"You would know, Mr. Vampire," I teased but Zero didn't find it funny. He stared straight ahead again, looking guilty. I grabbed his arm, "I'm kidding, Z. It's okay."

"I just think it's weird…," he shrugged. "Seeing you like this, losing blood and knowing that I made you look like this not so long ago. It doesn't feel good."

"Can Vampires really track each other through blood?" I asked. Zero nodded slowly, still not looking at me. "Then I get why you did it, Zero. So don't feel guilty. About drinking my blood or because I have my period."

"The smell is gone now," Zero admitted. His eyes were hidden behind his hair but his cheeks were the colour of tomatoes. I giggled and Zero finally looked at me, "What are you cackling at?"

"It's just so weird how Zero is so confident in everything he does, but the minute a girl mentions natural bodily functions you turn blood red," I poked his cheek and laughed, "No pun intended."

"You're so crude, Kira," Zero shook his head and looked away again. He reached for my arm where Bakemono had taken my blood and studied the bandage, "You sure heal slowly in some places."

"I know, it's so infuriating," I lied.

Zero looked at me, his violet eyes held my gaze. He cocked his head to the side, "Your heart rate is going up."

Now it was my turn to blush. Zero's fingers trailed up my arm, his fingertips brushing against my skin in a different way from how Bakemono's did. It was soft, it was gentle and it was kind. Just like my Zero. His thumb brushed over the Band-Aid and I blushed again, what if he found the needle mark?!

Zero just stared at my arm before he peeked up at me. His thumb continuously brushed over the Band-Aid with familiar strokes. Uncle Kiryuu used to brush his thumb over the Band-Aid until it stopped hurting. I smiled and grabbed Zero's hand. He met my gaze slowly.

"It doesn't hurt, Zoo-Zoo," I teased him with his old nickname. I smiled because Aunt Kiryuu was given the nickname Zu-Zu by Uncle Kiryuu, and I just adapted it to fit Zero like Ichi fit Ichiru.

Zero smirked and he shook his head. Then he grabbed my hands in his and stared at them. His ring was cold against my skin, but I didn't care. Zero sighed, "The Chairman…told me about my dad. And his time as a _Saisho_…"

I froze, "But…the _Saisho_ aren't real."

"Anymore," Zero said quietly. "Ichiru hasn't really been talkative since then. But…," Zero smiled. "My dad was a lot stronger than what I gave him credit for, Kira. And I think that's why Ichiru is the way he is."

"If the stories are true, Zero," I took my hands away from him, "Then my dad is a _Saisho_ too."

Zero shook his head, "They changed what _Saisho_ means in the end. It was incredible, Kira! The things my father did when he was young, what he went through. I can't believe he didn't become a Leader but he wasn't allowed too…"

I kept quiet as Zero told me the story of how his father, Kiryuu Senji, was a _Saisho_ Hunter. He never skipped a detail, he even added some of his own memories. His face was expressionless, except for a smile here and there but his eyes brightened up a little, to that beautiful violet I remember so well. Zero was telling it the exact same way I could imagine Uncle Cross telling me the story. And as I stared at Zero and listened to his story about his father, I saw more similarities with him and Uncle Kiryuu than I did a few nights ago with Kiryuu Takahiro.

But I had to remember that Zero was Zero, and because he was a Kiryuu didn't make a difference. Zero was Zero. And Zero had been through a lot, evidently not as much as Kiryuu Senji, but just enough so Zero knew the power that lay within his bloodline. But Zero was precious to me, maybe not family though. And as Uncle Kiryuu told me before:

Blood can bind you to family, but a strong bond can tie you down to anyone forever.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

"And then what did Senji say?" Yagari asked too loudly, slurring his words.

And then he and Sudikako-sama shouted loudly together, "_I told you it was a bad idea to jump on a horse!_" The kitchen burst into loud, drunk laughter.

Zero smirked as he carried a very drunk Kaito up the stairs to his room. Ichiru was following quietly behind, half carrying, half dragging a half-asleep Kira, "Step, Kira," Zero would hear him say.

"You're so bossy," Kira whimpered.

"I can't believe one little tablet makes you so fuzzy," Ichiru lectured. "Bakemono should prescribe you something that isn't so strong."

"Bakemono is a good doctor," Kira slurred. "He's a bad man."

Ichiru shook his head, "All doctors are bad men…"

Zero ignored the comment and walked to Kaito's room, Ichiru and Kira following behind. Kaito wasn't so drunk that he couldn't function by himself, but he would suffer tomorrow with a massive headache.

"Can we stay a while?" Kira asked loudly.

Kaito smiled, "Of course you can. Just because one is drugged up and the other is drunk doesn't mean that we can't hang out."

"Yes it does," Ichiru snapped.

Kira grabbed Ichiru's hand and dragged him to the bed. She jumped onto the mattress and pulled Ichiru with her, she snuggled herself close to him and sighed loudly, "Ichi is so comfy."

Ichiru moved to sit up, taking Kira with him, "We aren't staying here, Kira."

Zero fell of the bed, the other side of Kira, "Kaito was heavy, Ichiru. Let's rest a while."

"Can you move over then? Because I'm going to sleep," Kaito fell beside Zero, faced down. He fluffed up his pillow and glared at Zero, "Don't try anything. I have a knife in my pillow."

"You can keep that fantasy to yourself," Zero and Ichiru said together. The two shared a look but only Kira giggled loudly. Kaito just smirked and Ichiru just stared at Kira.

She was snuggled in between the twins, her head was on Ichiru's shoulder. It was almost six in the morning of the next day, but they sat down with the Hunters downstairs and listened to stories about when they were younger. They were energetic for old men, and they were still going! Zero was kind of impressed. Even with the Chairman who had a very specific bedtime for himself.

They lay in silence for the longest time before Kira started giggling, "I told you it was a bad idea to jump on a horse!"

Kira laughed loudly, the others just smiled and shook their heads at her. It wasn't long before Kaito drifted off to sleep, and Kira soon followed. Ichiru stood up and Zero moved as well so Kaito could have more space. Ichiru moved to pick up Kira but she woke up.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked groggily.

"You can stay in your room," Ichiru snapped.

"Please Ichi," Kira begged. "Just for tonight. I promise I'll go back tomorrow. I'm really tired. And I don't want to be alone. So can I stay here? Or with you?"

Ichiru glared down at Kira. He'd become very protective of Kira even though he supposedly hated her. Zero didn't want Kira sleeping in the same room with Kaito either but he knew Kaito would never do anything to Kira. He shrugged and walked around to Kira and pet her head.

"Sleep here, moron. Those drugs are going to take you under soon, and Ichiru's already bunking in my room," Zero tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "No more sleeping in arm chairs."

"Okay, thank you," Kira grinned and Zero grabbed Ichiru by the arm and left Kaito's room.

The twins walked to their room quietly, not speaking, not even looking at each other. They went to bed without a word and laid in the dark. Then Zero was surprised to hear Ichiru say:

"I'm glad Father as protective as he was," he whispered. "Father didn't deserve that from Kiryuu Takahiro."

"If it hadn't been for Sudikako-sama and for Mom," Zero turned to face his brother, and Ichiru turned to face him, "That may as well have been us," Zero stared into his brother's eyes, an exact replica of his own and the next words he spoke seemed to come straight from the heart and he couldn't stop them, "Even if that was us, Ichiru. I would have protected you."

Ichiru never answered. He turned away from Zero and rolled onto his side, giving Zero his back. Zero turned to look up at the ceiling but he heard Ichiru say those painful words that he knew to be true, "If that was us, Zero. You would have become a _Saisho_, too."

* * *

><p>The door creaked open slowly, but no one came in, and Kaito could feel a presence at the door. Kaito woke up quickly, any on looker would have thought he wasn't asleep a few seconds ago. He sat up, his sharp eyes locking with the doctor's.<p>

"Bakemono-senpai," Kaito greeted. "It's a little early for a check-up, isn't it?"

Bakemono didn't answer, he did step into the room though, "Kira-chan wasn't in her room, and I was concerned."

"_Kira_-chan?" Kaito questioned. He stole a quick glance at the sleeping girl beside him. She had fallen asleep facing him, curled in a way so that he could have easily curled beside her, and easily embrace her. He looked back at the doctor, "I didn't know you were so close to _Sudikako_-chan."

Bakemono looked shocked by Kaito's tone, taking a few steps back. He regained his composure quickly and tucked his hands away into his pockets, "Apparently not as close as you two are."

"Wouldn't you like to know, Bakemono-senpai," Kaito climbed out of bed, making sure that he didn't disturb Kira. He walked to the doctor and looked him dead in the eye, "The Princess is sleeping and she's feeling much better. So thank you, doctor. But your services are no longer required. I can take it from here."

Kaito closed the door in the doctor's face, unable to shake off the bad feeling that had crawled over his skin. He didn't know why but since Kira's outburst for the doctor treating the twins, he just had a bad feeling about the doctor. Kaito walked back to the room and pulled the blanket over himself and over Kira.

Kira stirred and she opened her eyes, "Kaito, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just had a guest," Kaito pulled Kira close to him. She was so small against his body, it felt like she would break if he held her too much. He pulled the blanket over the both of them, "Go back to sleep, Princess."

"Would it kill you to put a shirt on?" she said groggily as she got her head in a comfortable enough position on his arm. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Yes, it would," Kaito replied, trying to hide the shock when Kira snuggled even closer to him. He breathed in her scent, she smelled so sweet. He kissed her forehead once, twice, a third time and hugged her tightly, "Go to sleep, Princess. I'll protect you…"

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: FILLER CHAPTER, MAYBE? MAYBE NOT? MAYBE THIS IS AN IMPORTANT LINK, WHO KNOWS BUT KIRA AND KAITO MAKE A CUTE COUPLE?_**

**Anyway, that's all for now. Thank you so so much for your endless readings, reviews and follows and I hope you like what's coming up next! And I hope you'll continue to read, review and follow!**

**I don't own Vampire Knight, so yeah, I have no meaning D"":**

**Please read, review and ignore all mistakes!**

**See you again!**

**- SBDI**


	22. Night 18 Taste

Vampire Knight

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 18_**

**_Taste_**

"_And whoosh! Down came the airplane right into Hanger Ichiru!" Kiryuu Senji chuckled. He covered his mouth with his hand and made Walkie-Talkie noises, "Come in pilot, Ichiru. Come in pilot Ichiru. This is General Daddy, giving you permission to land. Are you ready to pull her in?"_

"_I'm ready," Ichiru chuckled. He opened his mouth and his father put the big spoon of medicine in his mouth. Ichiru swallowed it with difficulty and pulled a face because the taste was gross and sour._

"_Well done pilot Ichiru," his father held up his hand and Ichiru high-fived him. He looked at Ichiru and grinned, "Not a good taste?"_

_Ichiru shook his head, "It's gross," he stared down at the bottle. "Why do I have to drink so much medicine and Zero can go out with Master Yagari?"_

_His father leaned on the counter beside him, "Well, when you get better you can go out with Master Yagari, too. Until then you are stuck with me."_

"_Why can't I ever go out with you and Mom on missions?" Ichiru asked, his voice just above a whisper._

_His father's expression changed, it darkened to a point where his father didn't look like his father, just a scary Hunter. Senji looked at his son, "Can I tell you a story? It's about a Princess that insisted on going with the knights to hunt the dragon. The dragon was a lot stronger and went after the Princess and she got hurt," Senji ruffled Ichiru's hair. "The knights saved the Princess, and she was okay. But they had to learn a lesson the hard way. You can't bring a knight to fight a dragon before the knights are ready," Senji pulled Ichiru's cheek. "And you aren't ready. But one day, when you're older, I'll let you take the lead…"_

"_Promise?" Ichiru looked up at his father, "You think I'll be strong enough?"_

_Senji ruffled his son's hair and put his forehead against Ichiru's, "I think you'll be the strongest knight of them all," Senji grabbed a spoon and filled it with the same medicine and lifted it to Ichiru, "In fact I'm going to start drinking this so I can be just as strong," Senji put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed it. He pulled a face and frowned and grabbed the bottle, "This is disgusting! Do they put piss in this?!" _

_Ichiru chuckled when his father frowned and tried to get the taste off of his tongue. He watched his father with a big smile because his father knew he could be strong, and he wanted to be strong for his father just like his father was always strong for him…_

_That didn't happen. In the end, he was a lot stronger than his father. He was able to ask Shizuka-sama to kill his parents without a second thought. He didn't feel guilty. But if he didn't feel guilty, why was he standing here? Here, by his family, sobbing his heart out and crying loud enough for the whole world to hear…_

Ichiru woke up, drenched in sweat beside his brother who was sleeping like a rock. He moved to climb out of bed but he froze. Kira was sleeping right beside him, he was in the middle of his twin and Kira. She was sleeping on the very edge of the bed, she was curled into herself because she had no blanket and the air was freezing.

"Idiot," Ichiru pulled the blanket over her shoulders, stealing some from Zero and turned to face Kira. He stared at her sleeping face. He hated her for leaving him. He hated her for not telling him everything about her. He hated her for bringing him back to life. He caressed her cheek, "Kira-chan, can I kiss you?"

Kira didn't answer – of course. That was one thing she was exceptionally talented at. She could sleep through anything, anywhere during anytime. There would be a war outside her window and she would never notice.

Ichiru wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to fall in love with him so he could leave her, hurt her in some terrible way that would take her a lifetime to recover from. It was the perfect form of revenge. It was something Ichiru knew all too well. Fall in love with someone and leave them when they need you the most. Kira did it to him all those years ago. Shizuka did it to him, too. Now he would do it to Kira. He would break her heart into a million pieces so she could never love anyone ever again.

"Don't," Zero warned behind Ichiru. "She didn't like it last time, don't do it again."

"I don't have to listen to anything you say, Zero," Ichiru hissed. He sat up, "You have no control over me."

"I don't need to have control over you. I can easily kick your ass away from Kira," Zero sat up, too. "I won't let you hurt her."

"I won't let you stop me. Kira needs to suffer, just as I made you suffer, just as she made me suffer," Ichiru turned to Kira but Zero grabbed his shoulder and threw him down onto the bed.

"Everyone has suffered enough already, Ichiru. How much pain do you want to cause before you can see that?!"

"Enough will never be enough, Zero," Ichiru hissed. He pushed Zero off of him.

The door was thrown open suddenly and the twins looked up. Bakemono stood in the doorway, with Old Man Hunter and the Chairman behind him. Their faces looked different compared to last night, they were serious and sullen. Bakemono strode into the room and walked to where Kira was. He pulled out a syringe and stabbed the needle into Kira's neck.

She never moved, only breathed out. Zero was up on his feet before he could stop himself. He threw Bakemono against the wall, making him drop the syringe and the glass tube shattered into tiny pieces. The Chairman was in front of Zero before he could do any more damage.

"Calm down, Zero," he ordered.

"What did you do to Kira?" Zero demanded, glaring past the Chairman at the doctor who was standing up from the floor, "What did you do?!"

"Zero, we're just taking Kira-chan away for a few tests. Bakemono-san is the leading doctor on Kira, its best that he handle it," the Chairman explained. "He knows what he's doing."

"How could you do this? What did Kira's father say?" Ichiru demanded angrily.

"We wouldn't do this without Sudikako-sama's consent," Bakemono said from behind the Chairman, "He said we can take her away."

"What about asking Kira?!" Zero demanded.

"Don't worry, Zero-kun," Old Man Hunter said from the doorway. "Yagari has promised to stay by her side throughout the testing. He won't leave her alone."

"Then why doesn't her father step in?" Ichiru demanded.

"He refuses to be inside the same room. He prefers to sit outside and wait for his daughter," Bakemono explained. "I am quite experienced in working with Kira-chan."

"_Kira_-chan?" Zero repeated, meeting Bakemono's eyes and searching for some form of deceit but he saw nothing but the medical profession and genuine concern for Kira. He glared at the Chairman, "I want to be in the room, too."

"I cannot allow that," Bakemono said, his tone was already very irritated. Obviously it was some precaution, some doctor-thing that didn't need Zero to be involved. It could be because he was a Vampire and Bakemono's clan was well known to have a pure hatred of Vampires. But Zero could care less right now.

Zero glared at Bakemono, there was something about him that he didn't like. Other than the fact that he'd just drugged Kira in front of him, in a very experienced manner as if he'd done it a million times before.

Zero grabbed Ichiru's shoulder and pushed him forward, "Then take Ichiru in with you," Zero said heatedly.

"That will be unnecessary––," Bakemono began but Zero cut him off completely by looking at the Chairman.

"You're taking _Sudikako-sama_," Zero glared at Bakemono when he emphasized how Bakemono should address Kira, "For testing, right? Wouldn't it make sense to test Ichiru as well seeing as she's the reason he's alive again?"

The Chairman tapped his chin and glanced over his shoulder at Bakemono, "I suppose I see the logic in that, Bakemono-san. Perhaps we should allow Ichiru-kun inside, just to see how they react to one another. Of course, you're the leading professional, you should know what to do."

Bakemono glared up at Zero and Ichiru, his expression completely unreadable. Bakemono nodded and looked away from the Chairman, "I suppose we can do something. It'll be interesting to see the outcome."

"Then we shall go," the Chairman walked to Kira and picked up her sleeping body. He looked shocked by how light she was and he frowned, "Wana-chan is going to beat me because I'm not feeding his beloved daughter."

The Chairman shuffled out of the room with Kira in his arms, Bakemono was following close behind. Zero pushed Ichiru to follow them, "Keep her in your sight," he ordered his twin.

Ichiru looked annoyed with Zero, but followed his orders. Zero was left alone with Old Man Hunter. He crouched down and picked up the broken shard of glass. To his surprise, Old Man Hunter crouched down and picked up the glass too.

"You don't have too."

"I know," Old Man Hunter replied. He gathered the shards in his large hand. "But when something is broken, you do what you can to help."

Zero looked up at the Hunter, "That sounds like a life lesson."

"Oh, it is. I apply that concept where ever I go. Mostly with my precious students," Old Man Hunter frowned. "The last three generations have been rather…_difficult_."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Old Man Hunter," Zero said slowly as he gathered the shards in his own hands. He couldn't look at the Hunter because he knew that he was talking about his grandfather and his father and now him.

"I am not disappointed, Kiryuu-kun," Old Man Hunter replied softly,, holding his large hands out for Zero to throw the shards he'd collected into his palms, "As a great-grandfather, my children can do nothing wrong in my eyes."

"Those are high expectations, Old Man Hunter. We've all done something wrong," Zero was on his haunches, finally picking up the needle that had fallen as well. Kira's blood was on the point of the needle.

"Everyone does something wrong, Zero-kun," Old Man Hunter said calmly. "And we can all do something good. If the pieces are broken it's our job to pick them up," Zero froze when out of the corner of his eye, he watched Old Man Hunter sniff the broken pieces of glass. He inhaled sharply, and breathed out. He frowned, "However…some pieces slip through our fingers…"

Zero raised an eyebrow and looked at the needle. His nose was a lot more sensitive than the other Hunters'. He could smell the medicine without inhaling as much as Old Man Hunter. The smell was peculiar, strong and sterile, and there was a hint of candy. What a strange smell. It didn't smell like any tranquilizer Zero had worked with before, it hardly had a scent at all. Any Human wouldn't be able to detect it at all. Even the look on Old Man Hunter's face was drenched in suspicion.

Old Man Hunter stood up and threw the broken shards away, dusting the tiny shards off of his skin carefully, "Perhaps, Zero-kun, someone like you can catch the pieces that slip through."

Zero sighed and tucked the needle away in his pocket, "Do you have to be so cryptic, Old Man?"

Old Man Hunter chuckled and knocked Zero's shoulder with his own, "Your old man said the same thing when he was your age. And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him," Old Man Hunter flicked Zero's nose. "I'm old. I can do whatever I want."

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

"Heartrate is stable. Blood pressure is stable. Blood sugar levels are a little high––"

Yagari smirked, "That's because Kira-chan decided that cupcakes would be good for breakfast."

Bakemono glared at the computer screen and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "It looks like she's healthier than ever," Bakemono typed on the computer and his assistant beside him, another male Hunter who had recently been registered as a nurse was taking notes. Kaito knew him well, as did Yagari. But he was a complete stranger to Ichiru, "We are able to take some samples to test her blood," Bakemono turned to his assistant, "Takashi-san, will you take some of Kiryuu-kun's blood?"

"Of course," Takashi nodded, jotting down some notes before he turned to Ichiru.

He sat down in an armchair beside Yagari and slipped an arm free from his long sleeve shirt and laid it on the table beside him. He'd had blood taken from him a million times from when he was younger, this wasn't going to be an issue. He felt Takashi tie the belt around his arm, just above the crook of his arm. He kept his eyes on Bakemono as he walked around the counter and walked to Kira, prepping her arm.

Kira, who looked like a Princess asleep on the bed, was unaware that she was about to have blood stolen like Ichiru's had when he was younger. She was in her own little world, blissfully ignorant. And it pissed Ichiru off because he knew that if she was awake, she wouldn't allow this…well, maybe she would seeing as this seemed to be routine for her.

Bakemono took a vial out and took some of Kira's blood, then he filled another two vials after that. Ichiru's ears peaked up when he heard Yagari mumble something disapprovingly. He was playing with the cigarette between his teeth, refusing to light it because they were in the Hunter's Association's infirmary. At least they had privacy, locked away in a room that was separate from the infirmary.

Bakemono returned just as Takashi finished Ichiru. He handed a vail to Takashi, "Sudikako-sama is sitting outside. Give him these to take to Doctor Yoshi at the infirmary desk," Takashi took Kira's vial and Ichiru's.

"Wait, you drew three vials from Kira. Why not give the rest to them as well?" Ichiru asked. Yagari kept his eye on Bakemono, raising an eyebrow.

"There are multiple tests to perform, Kiryuu-kun," Bakemono replied evenly.

"I get that. But why not hand it over to Yoshi anyway because there are no testing facilities here?" Ichiru asked, rolling his sleeve down, "Kill four birds with one stone?"

Bakemono glared at Ichiru and took out the other two vials from his pocket and handed them over to Takashi, who left silently, "Point well made, Kiryuu-kun. Have you studied medicine before?"

"No, but I've been to enough doctors too know that they send all the samples for testing at the same time," Ichiru crossed his arms over his chest, "We'd hate for any data to go missing, right, Bakemono-sensei?"

"You are very observant, Kiryuu-kun," Bakemono grinned.

"Hard to believe that I'm the fun one, huh?" Ichiru said, a fake grin on his lips.

Bakemono nodded and turned back to the screens, Takashi returned quickly and wrote down everything Bakemono had to say. Ichiru was up on his feet again, standing behind Yagari and keeping an eye on Kira while she slept. She didn't move at all, so Ichiru wondered how high of a dosage Bakemono had given her.

And why did she have to be asleep in the first place? If Kira had done this before, wouldn't she be a willing participant in this?

The door opened beside Ichiru slowly, it was Zero. His twin was calling him by kicking his chin to the other room. Ichiru bent down and told Yagari that he was going outside quickly and would be back soon. Yagari nodded.

Ichiru left the room as quietly as possible and closed the door behind him. The chair where Kira's father sat was now empty but Ichiru could see him talking to Yoshi. Zero grabbed his brother's collar and dragged him down the hall. Ichiru into the Medicine Room and locked the door behind him.

He held up a needle to Ichiru's face. Ichiru stepped back, hands raised, "Calm down. I haven't done anything wrong."

"I know that," Zero snapped. He turned the sharp point away from Ichiru, "Can you smell anything on here?"

Ichiru frowned but sniffed the needle. He wiggled his nose, "No. I can't smell anything."

Zero frowned, "I can. Something strong and sterile but the scent is really, really weak," Zero looked up at the shelves that had lines and lines, rows and rows of medicine, "You don't know what medicine doesn't have a smell. They never gave you something similar?"

"Nope. Everything they gave me had a scent and taste," Ichiru picked up the bottles. "You wanna find out what it is?" Zero nodded, Ichiru frowned, "Because why?"

"Because I think Old Man Hunter was giving me a hint," Zero sniffed the needle again. "And I need to find out what Bakemono has been giving Kira to make her sleep."

"You think he's suspicious, too?" Ichiru asked as he started taking bottles off of the shelves.

Zero gathered them as well, popping off the lids and smelling them, "Kira has been sleeping a lot more since he came here. And Kira likes sleep, but not at night," Zero breathed in every bottle. His head was spinning but Ichiru didn't care.

Bakemono was suspicious and could possibly be drugging Kira. If his twin's nose died while trying to protect her. Oh well, plastic surgery was incredible nowadays. Ichiru popped open a white bottle and handed it to his twin. Zero inhaled and froze.

"This is it," Zero whispered. He read the label aloud, "Rohypnol," he turned to his twin.

Ichiru was running the list of medicine that he knew through his mind, but the word Rohypnol didn't ring a bell at all. Ichiru read the prescription, it seemed like it was a very strong tranquilizer.

"We need to find out what this is," Zero cursed as he took out his phone and started typing furiously. Ichiru knew his brother was typing into a search engine and decided to take a bottle of Rohypnol when he heard his brother curse.

"So what is this lovely little dreamer?" Ichiru asked sarcastically. When Zero didn't answer, he turned to his brother. Zero was pale, lost all colour in his face and was leaning on the counter for support, "Zero? Zero, what is it? What's wrong?"

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, hi. Sorry this chapter is late, yesterday was a public holiday in my country! :D I made cupcakes. ANYWAY, such a dramatic ending. Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to cliff-hang it and this was the PERFECT ending!**

**Anyway, keep reading, liking, following and reviewing and I'll post another Chapter tomorrow, plus a SPECIAL CHAPTER for someone who reviews who Kira should be paired up with! 3**

**That's all for now.**

**Please Read and Review and ignore any mistakes.**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND I CRY INTO MY PILLOW EVERY NIGHT BECAUSE OF IT, OKAY?!**

**- SBDI**


	23. Night 19 Blood

**WARNING: This chapter includes references to drugs, being drugged and the date-rape drug and maybe you could read into it and see that someone thinks someone else may or may not have been raped. The point it, this chapter is a little dark and gruesome and I don't know how to type a warning. Soooooo, sorry for that but I might have to change the rating of this story from T to M.**

**On another note, I WILL WRITE A SPECIAL CHAPTER WITH ANY VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTER (INCLUDING KIRA OR ANY OTHER OC CHARACTERS) FOR THE FIRST READER THAT TELLS ME WHO KIRA SHOULD BE PAIRED UP WITH, OR IF SHE SHOULD BE PAIRED UP WITH ANYONE AT ALL. Also, a sequel anyone? Maybe, maybe not?**

**That is all for now. I hope you continue to like my story :3**

**Please read, review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**IGNORE ANY MISTAKES, AND UNTIL I OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT THE WORLD IS LIKE A FLAVOURLESS CHOCOLATE TO ME.**

**Please R&R**

**That's all.**

**- SBDI**

* * *

><p>Vampire Knight<p>

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 19_**

**_Blood_**

Kaname Kuran was sitting in the room that had now become his prison, alone and bored and staring at the chess pieces before him. He was holding the white king in his hand, twirling and moving the king between his fingertips. He was staring at the black chess pieces opposite him. Never in all his long life had he ever met a Hunter – a human, who had extraordinary abilities before. He'd never met a Vampire with such power either.

The ability to bring the dead back to life.

That was not a gift. That was a curse. A damned curse. A curse that could be an incredible burden to bear on such small shoulders. Kaname sighed, he'd only felt sorry for a Hunter once, and that was when he first saw the cursed Kiryuu Twins. Now, he felt twice as much for Sudikako-chan.

Four was an unlucky number. In _Saisho_ training there was only meant to be one victor, but there were four. And they went on to have cursed lives with cursed children. Yuuki was now one of those children and in turn, so was he. It was like a bad fairy-tale: cursed knights and cursed princesses.

"Kaname," Kaname didn't hear Yuuki come in, so he was shocked to find her right beside him. She gave him a small smile, "I brought you some tea."

"Thank you. It wasn't necessary," he watched as Yuuki put the tray down between the two chess pieces, separating them. She filled his cup with sugar and saw that she was wearing a small smile, "What are you smiling about?"

"Kira told me that you beat her at chess," Yuuki admitted softly. She giggled, "She told me that she expected nothing less because she doesn't know how to play chess."

Kaname rolled his eyes, "If she doesn't know how to play, she shouldn't have come to play."

Yuuki handed Kaname his tea and still wore a smile, "She's different from other Vampire Hunters. She feels comfortable in our presence, relaxed and doesn't treat us any different despite the bad blood that supposedly separates us."

"She can be dangerous, Yuuki," Kaname stared at the cup of tea he held in his hands, "It makes me wonder what else these cursed Hunters are capable of."

"The Chairman is a cursed Hunter," Yuuki mentioned softly. "I think I heard him tell Sudikako-sama that he's the reason that his precious brothers were all cursed."

"The Hunters are complicated, Yuuki," Kaname replied. "If someone in your family is turned into a Vampire, they are considered weak and discarded. They'd have to work their way up to the top of the ranks all over again. If you are a twin, you are cursed. If you're a female, you're cursed. If you're anything near the number four…you are cursed."

"The number four?" Yuuki turned to Kaname, "Zero's father, he was the fourth son, right?"

"Kiryuu Ramona had three sons before Kiryuu Senji. All were still born sons. Kiryuu Senji was the only living one. It wouldn't surprise me if he was a twin too, just like the Chairman was," Kaname sipped his tea. "Twins are a curse to Vampires as well."

"I don't think they are cursed," Yuuki replied. "Zero and Ichiru were born the way they were because they had to be born that way. Kira is the same."

"What about Kira's brother?" Kaname asked.

"What about Kira's brother?" Yuuki stood up, "Do you think Kenni-chan is cursed, too? I bet you think that Kira's older sister is cursed as well."

"There's another sister?" Kaname asked. He was on his feet in an instant. He grabbed Yuuki's shoulders, "I want you to stay away from them. From the Hunters Circle, from Kenni-kun, from the other Hunters and I want you to especially stay away from Kira."

"No," Yuuki snapped back. She pushed Kaname away from her, "I won't stay away from her, Kaname. She's my friend and if the Chairman considers her father his brother, then she's more than just my friend and if she needs me, I will stay beside her."

"Yuuki, listen to me––!"

"You can't keep hiding me from the world, Kaname," Yuuki snapped She turned on her heel and left his room, slamming the door closed behind her.

Kaname was left alone in his prison again. Yuuki had grown stronger, more confident. And after everything that they'd already been through, he thought she would be tired by now. He was tired, he knew Zero was tired. But she would carry on fighting, especially for her family. And his precious Yuuki needed to treasure what family she could get.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

"Rohypnol – commonly known as the Date-Rape drug and Roofies – is an anaesthetic drug typically used in surgeries and can make a patient sleep for four to six hours, sometimes up to twelve hours depending on how much Rohypnol is administrated. The drug is odourless and colourless and is therefore used to spike drinks at social gatherings so victims can be sexually assaulted without remembering that it ever happened. Effects include: sedation, muscle relaxation, anxiety reduction and convulsion prevention––"

Ichiru heard Zero roar and throw all of the medicine bottles off of the counter. Glass bottles shattered and everything spilled onto the white tiled floors. Zero punched his fists into the metal table and his whole body was shaking from head to toe. Ichiru couldn't see his twin's eyes, but he knew that they would be red because Zero's fangs were completely exposed.

"C'mon, we're getting Kira out of here," Ichiru collected a few more bottles. "We aren't going to let anyone touch her again. And this time, I'm taking her away, Zero."

Zero didn't answer his twin. Instead he just slowly moved from the table, "Get her away from the Hunters, Ichiru. That's all I want you to do."

"Zero, what are you going to do?" Ichiru demanded, "Are you going to tear Bakemono apart? The Hunters Association will hunt you down, treat you like a rogue Vampire."

"No, they won't," Zero snapped angrily. He turned to his twin, "They'll treat me like a _Saisho_."

Ichiru stared at his twin for the longest time before he nodded and followed Zero back into the infirmary where Hunters had gathered to investigate the noise. But when Zero emerged, they separated quickly so that he could pass by without any trouble. Zero and Ichiru strode to where Kira was still sleeping but they were stopped when Kaito stood in front of the door.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Kaito asked.

"Move, Kaito," Zero ordered angrily. "We're taking Kira out of here."

"And taking her where, exactly?" Kaito asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"Away from Bakemono," Ichiru snapped. He dug the bottle out from him pocket and held it in front of Kaito, "Do you know what this is? It's Rohypnol, commonly known as the Date-Rape drug. Kira's been drugged for who knows how long by Bakemono."

"Is that so?"

The twins turned to where Bakemono was coming down the hallway, flanked by the Chairman and by Sudikako Wana. The Chairman looked annoyed by Zero and Ichiru's accusations, but he was far from being angry.

"I wasn't aware that I was drugging my patient for over ten years," Bakemono explained.

"Then why make her sleep with Rohypnol?!" Ichiru demanded, "The Date-Rape drug? What's wrong with something a little less strong?"

"It's effective because it keeps Sudikako-sama calm while testing," Bakemono explained. "And she's been administered it for years. With her father's consent."

"You've been making her sleep," Zero rushed forward. But Sudikako Wana rushed forward as well, knocking his large shoulder into Zero and forcing him against the wall. Wana held him there while Bakemono strode to the door, "He's been drugging her, how can you allow that?!"

"It's to help her," Wana explained, "To find out why she is the way she is."

"She's your daughter. She should be fine the way she is," Zero snapped angrily. Wana pushed hard against his body, restricting the oxygen flow to his lungs. His pushed against Wana but he wasn't as strong, and he refused to let his Vampire side out.

Bakemono rolled his eyes and forced his way past Kaito and pushed against the door…except it didn't open. Bakemono pushed again, but the door didn't move. It was locked. He forced himself against the door but it still wouldn't open.

Wana let Zero go and rushed to the door, forcing all his weight against it, but the door was bolted shut. He pushed against it again, and again and again but the door wouldn't move. Wana banged against it.

"Kira, unlock the door! Kira!" he yelled.

Bakemono also started slamming his fists against the door, "Kira, open the damn door!"

"Move aside," Kaien ordered. Wana moved and pulled Bakemono with him just as Kaien flung his sword down across the lock and handle. The pieces of metal fell to the ground and Wana kicked the door open.

When they entered the room, Yagari was gone, his chair empty but his hat and jacket were laid out on the table. The bed where Kira lay sleeping was empty, the blanket discarded on the floor. There was no sign of a break in, no sign of danger, no sign of a struggle.

Wana rushed into the room and ran straight to the bed where his daughter was sleeping. He threw the blankets and pillows aside, searching desperately for clues. Bakemono searched his desk for any signs as well, but all he did was curse.

"Did you find anything?" Wana demanded.

"All her blood that I drew for testing is gone," Bakemono hissed.

"You drew more blood for testing?!" Ichiru demanded, "How much blood are you taking from her?"

"Where is Yagari?" The Chairman asked, "Where is Takashi?"

Wana stood up again turned to Kaien, "She's running again," he strode past Kaien. "She's running because we're doing more tests. That's why I stay outside. So I can stop her."

"Why was the door locked?" Kaien asked, "This door is never supposed to be locked."

"Why is everyone so worked up?" everyone followed the sound of the voice and found Yagari standing in the doorway, other Hunters standing behind him. He looked at the door and touched the space where the handle was supposed to be, "So I'm guessing none of you locked the door?"

Wana rushed to Yagari and grabbed him by the collar, "Where were you? Where's Kira?!"

Yagari froze, "Kira's gone?!" he pushed Wana away from him and looked at the empty bed, "I was away for a minute. A minute, and the door was locked when I came back. And now Kira's gone?!"

"Who locked the door?!" Kaien yelled, all eyes were on him. He very rarely lost his temper. Zero, Ichiru and Kaito hung back, just watching while Bakemono collapsed to his knees in front of his desk.

"We need to find Kira," Wana pushed past the crowd, "She might go get her brother, we need to find her before Ramona does."

The Chairman stood in front of Wana, "You're being emotional, right now. You need to calm down before you go any further. You need to think rationally."

Ichiru frowned and grabbed his twin's sleeve while the Hunters Circle spoke amongst themselves. Kaito followed the twins as they left the infirmary and stood in the hall of the Hunters Association.

"Bakemono locked the door, I'm almost sure of it," Ichiru whispered, "He went straight for the blood. Didn't care about Kira at all."

"Kira could have locked the door," Kaito said. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Think about it. With no one there to stop her, she could easily escape."

"Where would she get the key if she's out cold, Kaito?" Ichiru asked. He turned to Zero, "Bakemono did it. He locked her in so he could drug her some more."

"We have to find her," Kaito snapped. "Bakemono we can handle, those other people we can't. If they get Kira again, I doubt they're going to let her walk away so easily."

"And then they're going to bring back more people," Ichiru cursed. He snapped his fingers together, "You can track her, Zero. You drank some of her blood––"

"You did _what_?" Kaito said through ground teeth.

"I bit her okay. For a good reason. For this reason," Zero replied. He could bring out his Vampire side now. Zero closed his eyes, and searched inside of himself. He could taste blood, it was running inside his veins. Yuuki's blood…

He forced that aside and found Kira's bloodline in his veins. It was like her blood called out to him, but it was soft and muted. Probably because of the drugs, or probably because she had so much blood taken from her already.

Zero's eyes popped open, "She's not in the building. She's outside."

"Where?" Ichiru asked.

"I don't know. The drugs are messing with her system, so I can't tell exactly. I need to have more of her blood," Zero replied as he started for the stairs. "She might be losing blood, too," he turned to Ichiru. "So there might be Vampires close by, too."

"We'll take care of it when we find her," Ichiru hissed. "And then I'm taking her out of here."

"You aren't taking her anywhere," Kaito grabbed Ichiru's collar. "I don't trust Bakemono. And I sure as hell don't trust you after everything you've done."

Zero separated Kaito and Ichiru, "It doesn't matter, Kaito. We'll discuss this after we find Kira."

Kaito glared at Zero, just stared at him for the longest time. Kaito reared back and threw a good solid punch right across Zero's face. Zero cursed and glared at Kaito, who had a good temper himself, but it was questionable whose temper was worse.

Kaito punched Zero again and pushed him against the wall, and grabbed the lapels of his jacket and came close, "You bite her again, Kiryuu, and friend or not, I will kill you."

Zero nodded slowly, knowing how Kaito must have felt about a Vampire biting someone that was so close to his past could have brought up some unwelcome emotions. Kaito let him go slowly and glared at Ichiru before he carried on down the stairs to go into town. The twins followed close behind, and Zero had to ignore the pain in his jaw. Once they were outside, Zero had to count on his Vampire instincts…

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

Falling…stand up…fall again…stand up and fall again.

The pavement was hard on my shins and knees, and I was running out of breath, but every time I stood up, I fell again. My knees and shins were scraped and bleeding. I was on my knees now, I could feel the blood seeping through the hospital gown that Monster had put me in.

I grabbed the wall beside me and forced myself onto my feet, and walked a few steps before I fell again. The sleeping drug was still in my system, but I had to get away from Bakemono…

I could hear him in the room with me, stealing my blood again and storing it in his bag. And then I heard him lock the door. I knew he would come back and steal more blood from me so I had to go before he had the chance.

I climbed out of the window and scaled down the building. I fell a few times, my shoulder taking on most of the tumbles but I had to get away. I ran into town, hoping I was in town long enough to know where I would be safe and where I wouldn't.

In my hazy vision, the town looked different. The people were moving fast and then slow, everything seemed to be warped and in slow motion. I fought off the nausea while I staggered on the pavement, searching for a safe place.

My shoulder was killing me but I couldn't slow down, with all this blood I was in danger of being hunted by Vampires, as well as Bakemono. I managed to stagger my way into a park and I sat in one of the swings and attempted to catch my breath.

"You look like you need help. Are you alright?"

I looked up from my seat on the swing and saw someone standing in front of me. It was almost evening again, the sun was slowly starting to sink behind the person standing in front of me. I couldn't see his face.

"I'm fine," I replied, looking away from him. The sun was killing my eyes, and in my haze I couldn't let anything distract me.

"You're bleeding all over the ground," the man replied as he crouched down in front of me. He reached out to touch my knee but I moved back. I couldn't see his expression change because he was wearing a hoody, "What's your name, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl. I'm nineteen-years-old," I snapped back. "And you don't need to know my name."

"Oh, but I do," the man sneered. "I like knowing the names of my victims. At least their bloody sacrifice is not in vain––!"

I fell backwards in the swing just as he jumped for me. He landed on the opposite side of the swing and I had flipped around over and under the seat of the swing so that the swing-set separated us.

His hoody had fallen off and I was staring into the pale face of a Level E Vampire. His wild eyes had sunken into his skull, his hair fell down in greasy locks to his shoulders. He was thin and looked fragile but I knew that he was stronger and taller than me, and despite how starved he looked, he was more stable than I was at the moment.

"I haven't had a little girl in a very long time," the Level E sang in their creepy, raspy voice.

"I'm not a normal little girl," I replied. "I'm a Vampire Hunter."

The Level E chuckled loudly, his shoulders quivered with his laugh, "You don't look like a Vampire Hunter. You look like a broken bird that flew out of its cage."

"Don't let this little bird fool you, Vamp. I'm as dangerous as they come," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest and keeping my eyes on his movements.

He chuckled again, "A little Hunter who's staggering on her feet," he snarled, baring his fangs. He crouched down like an animal, and I had to remember that this Level E wasn't like the Vampires I knew, "This is going to be fun."

"I agree," I replied, moving to my own defensive position.

The Vampire leapt through the swing-set again, but I dropped down again, taking the seat with me and looping one of the chains around one of the Vampire's arms. With his incredible strength, he broke one of the chains free and launched at me again. I jumped over him this time, grabbing the end of the chain that he had broken and using his back for a launch pad. I was launched over the bar and I took the chain with me, hoisting the Vampire up as I fell down to the ground.

When I landed on the soil, I pulled with all my strength to hoist the Vampire up higher and higher off of the ground. I ignored the sharp pain in my shoulder and I made sure that the Vampire was out of anyone's reach.

I had no weapon with me, so how could I kill this Vampire? I could try beheading it, if I pulled the chain tight enough around his neck it would be easy. But I was still woozy from the drugs, and my shoulder was injured so I knew my strength didn't compare to his.

I couldn't leave it. Next second it got free and went after some little kids. I should wait for the other Vampire Hunters to come to kill them––

Suddenly I was attacked from behind, fangs dug into my shoulder, biting through my muscle and my nerves. I let go of the chain and the first Level E fell to the floor with a loud and hard thump while I wrestled the new Level E off of me.

When I threw the Vampire off of my shoulder, I fell to the floor. Level Es hardly ever did group activities, but the hungry look on both of their faces it looked like they agreed that I was a late night snack. Both were male, both looked small in their oversized clothes and both had their fangs exposed.

"I should really start carrying around a weapon with me," I cursed to myself, regretting every decision I ever made about skipping Weapon Training with my dad.

I don't know why but I turned and ran from the Level Es, knowing full well that they would be able to catch me easily. One did, and he threw me to the fountain, where I landed against the top tier and fell over into the base. The water was ice cold and turned red because of my blood. The other Level E grabbed me by my ankle and opened his jaw wide, fangs completely exposed.

With my other leg, I made sure to clock the Vamp right on his bottom jaw, forcing those nice sharp teeth to lock onto his bottom lip and pierce right through his skin. I kicked him away from me and climbed the fountain, just as the other leapt up to tackle me, I jumped off of the fountain. The Level E crashed into it, shattering the stone and landing on top of the other Level E.

I landed effortlessly and ran to the jungle gym. I climbed inside the castle and started kicking one of the wooden walls free. I was kicking with all my might when I was tackled again by the second Level E. He forced my body down the slide and landed on top of me hard when we reached the bottom.

His mouth was open wide, aiming right for my neck, but I reached out and grabbed the Vampire around his face. He was definitely stronger than me, but I had to hold on. I'd lost so much blood already, and if I slept now I knew I was never going to wake up.

One hand moved down to the Vampire's neck while the other went to his forehead. I locked my hand around his open jaw, his fangs pierced through my fingers but I didn't care. The blood that ran into his mouth drove him crazy and his eyes grew more and more wild. My hand locked on his bottom jaw, my other locked on his forehead and I twisted them with all my might in opposite directions.

I heard a snap. A loud, sickening, multiple crunch snap and the Vampire stopped moving. It was an old technique, one my dad didn't approve of. The Vampire's body went limp and piece by piece his body broke up into little dust bits. I sighed and just as I was about to relax, the other Level E pulled me by my ankle.

This one was still new to being a Level E, that's why he was stronger. He had broken his jaw free from his fangs and now it was hanging loose around his neck. He threw me against the jungle gym and before I could fall to the floor, he grabbed me and threw me to the swing-set, where the other swing had tangled around my wrist.

I was facing away from the Vampire, he was going to kill me from behind. I cursed loudly and heard him run towards me. I would die like this. In a playground. I breathed out and just as the Vampire was going to attack me, I twisted my body around, dislocating my shoulder and kicked the Vampire square in the face with all my strength.

He was rocketed a few feet away from me and I turned my body back to a normal position and fell to my knees. I'd never experienced as much pain as I did now. I might have broken his face, but Level Es wouldn't care. They fed. That's all that they knew. All that they cared about. I sensed him behind me before he wrapped his long, gangly arms around me. His fangs pierced right through my skin, the opposite side of where Zero bit me.

Even while he fed from me, and I could feel my strength leaving me, I yanked on that chain hoping that it would break and I'd be able to fight this Vampire off. I was trembling now, knowing that the adrenaline coursing through my veins was going to go nowhere. I already felt drained, weaker, I wonder how long it would take until my heart came to a complete stop…

I felt something heavy on my shoulder, heavy but familiar. I opened my eyes and looked right at the barrel of a gun. I followed the barrel up to a large hand, and that hand went up to a massive body who also wore a hoody.

I started seeing stars and little black bursts, my head ached, my body ached and all I could hear was my heartbeat. The man crouched down in front of me, "No one should treat a Princess like this," I heard a distant voice say. I didn't even hear the gun go off…

But I did hear my name being called by Kaito, Zero and Ichiru…

I also heard my heart stop…

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**


	24. Night 20 Death

Vampire Knight

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 20 _**

**_Death_**

There was soft light streaming in from the thin lace white curtains. There was a music box playing a lullaby in the background with a little plastic ballerina twirling around and around and around in a pretty pink tutu.

The rocking chair was going back and forth, back and forth at a slow steady rhythm. There was the soft sound of snoring and mumbling. Kiryuu Senji stood in the doorway of the nursery and watched Sudikako Wana sitting on the rocking chair, rocking his new-born daughter back and forth, back and forth, just staring at her. He chuckled when it looked like the father was putting himself to sleep.

Senji walked in and set the bottle down on the counter, "Give her to me, Wana. Stretch your legs for a bit."

"I'm happy here," Wana smiled. He glanced up at his best friend, "She's so quiet when she's asleep."

"She sleeps a lot. What a good kid," Senji crouched down beside Wana and carefully caressed the little baby's head, "She hardly makes a sound."

"It makes me nervous sometimes," Wana chuckled. He looked up, "Is Kana still taking a nap?"

"Yeah, she's out cold, too," Senji grinned. "She likes little Kira, huh?"

"Adores her," Wana grinned, "I don't think this feeling ever goes away," he looked at his new born little girl, "This is the first daughter to be born into the Hunters Circle."

Senji raised an eyebrow, "How do you figure that? Kana was born first."

"Yeah, but she was born outside of the Association, outside of the walls, away from the Hunters. I wanted Kira to be born like that," Wana caressed her little head. "But she couldn't wait just a few weeks longer."

"Because she wanted to meet the twins, duh," Senji chuckled. He stood up and walked to the crib where his twin boys were fast asleep, cuddled around each other. Zero was sleeping quietly, Ichiru snored just like his old man, "Who would've thought that we'd be fathers, huh?"

"I know," Wana kissed his daughter's head. He yawned and looked up at Senji, "I need a bathroom break. Will you watch over her for me, just for a while?"

"Of course!" Senji squealed happily, "Hand the little Princess over."

"Don't get so excited," Wana chuckled, "It's just for a while," he carefully passed his daughter over to his friend.

"I'm never giving her back," Senji teased as he walked further away from Wana. Wana rolled his eyes and left to use the bathroom. Senji rocked the little girl in his arms, slowly, gently while staring at her sleeping face, "Oh, you're not my daughter, but you will be one day. Even if I have to force you to marry one of the twins."

Senji's twins were only a few months older than Kira, and that is probably why he was so fascinated with the little girl. Kana was born outside of the Association, and she was a sweet little girl and she had to be kept secret from the Association or else they would start training her now at her very young age, which did not go down well with Wana. That is why they kept Kana a secret until she was old enough to decide what she wanted.

Poor little Kira was not so lucky. Although Jenichi hid her pregnancy well, one meeting at the Hunters Association and little Kira wanted to come out. She was the only female baby to be born inside the Hunters Association building, and now she had to start training as soon as she was old enough to follow instructions.

"But you're going to be a brave little Hunter, huh," Senji cooed. "It doesn't matter if you're a girl. You're going to be the kick-assiest of them all! And then when one of my sons marry you, I'll be the best father-in-law!"

"My daughter is not marrying anyone!" Wana exclaimed as he took the little Kira from Senji's arms. She was still fast asleep, didn't even notice that Wana and Senji was yelling, "She's going to be a nun! A Vampire Hunter, and a Saisho is anyone thinks of touching her," Wana cuddled Kira close to his chest, he head tucked perfecting into the crook of his neck and shoulder, "And no one will ever take my little Princess away from me…"

"Hey, she's my Princess, too," Senji pouted. "I only have sons. C'mon, a daughter will be a break. Even Azumi isn't used to having girls around. C'mon, she can stay over a few times. The boys will take good care of her, and you know I will too!"

"I know you will," Wana teased. "That's why I want you to be her Guardian."

Senji froze. His smile vanished, "I'm sorry, _what?_"

Wana turned to Senji and grinned, "Us Vampire Hunters, we lead very dangerous lives. Especially the remaining Saisho because we like dancing with death," Wana held his daughter close, "But if anything should happen to me and Jenichi, I need to know that my children will be safe," Wana caressed his daughter's head. "Especially Kira. The Hunters Association know she exists now. If anything happens to me, they'll try to recruit her whether she wants to be a Hunter or not. I need someone to look after her."

"What about Kana?" Senji asked quietly.

"Kana isn't involved with the Hunters Association," Wana rocked little Kira back and forth. "So she'll go to ordinary human Guardians," he looked at Kira. "Kira was born at the wrong place at the wrong time, but she's stuck here. Just for a little while until she can decide for herself."

"If she's anything like you, Wana. You're going to be hearing 'when I grow up, I'm gonna be a Vampire Hunter, too' for a very long time," Senji grinned at his friend, "Of course I'll take care of your daughter, Wana. I'll treat her like my own."

Wana smiled at his friend and gently knocked his shoulder against Senji's, "Thank you. There's only a few people I trust with my kids, and I want you to look after this little Hunter."

Senji peeked down at Kira, "The twins might get jealous. But I'll guard her with my life," he frowned. "I feel bad though because I asked Yagari to be the twins' guardian."

Wana shrugged, "If they're anything like you, Senji, I feel very sorry for Yagari."

Senji rolled his eyes, "You're so mean. And I won't swear at you because there are children here," he clapped his hands together. "Can I hold her now?"

Wana frowned and sadly passed his sleeping daughter to Senji. Senji grinned like the Cheshire cat and cuddled the daughter close to his chest, "You're going to marry one of my sons so I can be your daddy."

"No, you won't," Wana said behind Senji. He gently rubbed her cheek, "And if any of them try, I'll cut them into ribbons––"

"No, he won't because he loves the twins, too––" Senji said in a small voice, rubbing his nose against Kira's tiny little one.

"And then I'll hang those ribbons around your room and paint your walls with their blood," Wana replied, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Do that and I'll turn your bones into a crib for my grandchildren," Senji replied, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"What are you two doing?" Wana and Senji turned around to face the door where Jenichi stood, arms crossed over her chest and Azumi behind her.

Senji held Kira closer to his chest, "Cuddling the Hunters Princess."

"You're telling her horror stories," Azumi snapped. She walked right up to Senji, "And promising her to one of our sons."

"Exactly," Wana said triumphantly, "No one is taking my daughter away."

"And you're threatening to kill one of my sons if they do," Azumi accused, waving a finger around in Wana's face. She shook her head and turned to her husband, "Give her to me. I don't trust you with the delicate flower that is my God-daughter."

Senji pouted as he passed Kira over to Azumi. The little baby was still fast asleep even as Azumi kissed her forehead, cursed the two Hunters and left while dragging the baby's mother behind her. Wana shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as Senji walked to the crib and looked in on his precious twins.

"And no one woke up," Senji grinned as he carefully caressed Ichiru's cheek, "Especially you, you little music-box."

Wana stood beside his friend, "He snores so softly," he peeked over the crib. "It looks like he's struggling to breathe…"

Senji smiled a small smile, "I know. And I don't wanna talk about it," he ruffled Ichiru's hair. "He's perfect just the way he is. Both of them are," Senji turned to his friend. "Wana, after everything, I never thought I'd make it this far."

"After being so close to losing them. I can't imagine what that must've felt like," Wana put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But your mom won't come near them again."

"She tried to drown them, Wana," Senji coughed out. He wiped his eyes, "If it wasn't for Kana…I would've been a _Saisho_ all over again. I would've killed everyone."

"But you didn't," Wana explained. "Because _Saisho_ aren't real anymore," he ruffled Zero's hair. "And besides, we have to teach these little guys what it means to be a real Hunter. Not like we were taught."

"It definitely won't be the same," Senji grinned, "There are no daughters within the Hunters Association."

"And my daughter is going to kick everyone's ass when she's older," Wana grinned and punched Senji in the shoulder, "And she's definitely not marrying one of your sons!"

Kiryuu Senji rolled his eyes and looked down at his sons. They were fast asleep, cuddled close to one another. Senji stroked their sleeping heads and smiled to himself. If it weren't for Kana, they would have been dead. And then Senji would have lost it and killed everyone. He hoped that when they grew older the twins would have their mother's personality, not his. His was ugly, monstrous and evil. And even though Azumi had her own issues to work through, she had a heart of gold.

They could carry the Kiryuu name, Senji didn't care. He just didn't want them to carry the same ugly personality that came with it. He wanted the Kiryuu name to be pure, safe and mean something else and erase the hatred and cruelty that usually followed it…and he hoped his twins would be that change…

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

There was so much blood. So much blood. It covered his skin, stained it. He was pushing against her chest, fingers locked with his other hand while he performed CPR on the girl that was lying in a pool of her own blood.

The other inhaled and tilted her head up and blew into her mouth. Her chest expanded, but still her heart did not stop. The other covered the gaping wound by her neck and tried to readjust her dislocated shoulder and gentle as possible even though he knew she probably couldn't feel it.

The large amount of blood had attracted many other Level Es and the stranger that had killed Kira's attacker was the only thing keeping the group of Hunters safe from being killed. He paid them no attention while he loaded his gun and drew out his sword, ready to face the oncoming predators.

Kaito gave Kira CPR, parying for her to respond even though he couldn't feel her heart beating anymore. Ironically, Ichiru was trying to breathe life into her while Zero used his jacket to stop her from bleeding out, even though it was quite possibly too late.

"I'll kill them…," Zero cursed softly. "I'll kill them all. Every single last one of them…I'll kill them…"

"Not now Zero," Kaito said, his voice was broken and scratchy from screaming. "Just stop the blood."

Ichiru frowned and stared at Kira's blood stained face, knowing that she was dead, "We have to stop…she isn't responding."

"No! We won't stop!" Kaito screamed, "I won't stop…I won't give up…," he pushed harder against her, trying to restart her heart. "I won't stop. I lost my brother, I won't lose you."

"There are more Level Es coming. Too many for me to handle on my own," the stranger announced suddenly. "Either get her out of here or help me fight."

"We can't move her…," Kaito said. "We can't move her…keep helping her."

"Zero," Ichiru called out. Zero sighed and looked at his twin. They stared at each other for the longest time before Zero dipped his head.

"I'm the fastest," Zero said quietly, "I can take her somewhere safe…back to the Association."

"Then take her and we'll follow close behind," the stranger said, grabbing Kaito by his collar onto his feet. "You're armed, aren't you?"

Kaito didn't answer, he stared down at Kira who seemed to change colour right before his eyes. He turned to the stranger, "Why didn't you help her?!"

"I did what I could, kid," the stranger crouched down and picked up Kira. The twins stood with him and the stranger handed her over to Zero, "Hurry up and get her breathing. Take her somewhere safe. Hurry before the Level Es catch her scent."

Zero nodded and gathered Kira up in his arms. He jumped away just as a Level E leapt onto the stranger. The stranger threw the Level E off of his back but grabbed it by the skull and pointed the barrel of the gun right between its eyes and pulled the trigger.

Zero turned and ran, hoping that his comrades would be safe but knowing Kira was losing her life source before his very eyes. He'd never run so fast before in his life. He jumped up and over buildings that he didn't even look at. He landed right at the front door of the Association and just as he was about to walk in, he stopped…

Kira had run away from here for a reason. He couldn't take her back here. He stared down at her face, listening for a heartbeat, but he heard nothing. He cradled Kira in his arms, pulling her close. He didn't want her to die at the place that she ran away from––

"You should just leave her. She's already dead," Zero turned to the gate of the Association and there with the familiar hair and eyes, stood the woman who claimed to be his grandmother. She still wore her cloak, hood hiding her head, "She's useless now. To the Association. To her Clan. To you."

Zero turned away from her and stared down at Kira. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing, and she was just bleeding in his arms. He could feel the woman behind him, closer, her breath was on his back, "If you're a vampire, Zero. You can hear for yourself that she has no heartbeat. She died doing what Hunters do. So at least it wasn't in vain."

"I can't," Zero hissed. "I can't let her go. She just found me…"

"She's served her purpose," the woman said. "She brought your family back to you. Your family is all you need. You don't need some lowlife nothing."

"She brought Ichiru back to me," Zero snapped. "I didn't need anyone else."

"If I have her blood, Zero, I can bring your father back, too," the woman cooed.

Zero froze. Had he heard right? This woman could bring his father back? If his father were here, he'd know what to do. He would have already had Kira breathing and killed all those Level Es. Zero had frozen, his anger was at a dangerous point at boiling over. He would have killed all those Level Es with his Bloody Rose, but with his temper in the same place, he would have killed his brother and Kaito as well…so he had to focus on Kira. Kira, who lay cold and dead in his arms.

_His father would know what to do…_

Zero's head shot up. He bolted inside the Association building, "Chairman!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. On-looking Hunters stumbled to a stop as Zero's voice echoed around the building, "Chairman!" Zero had collapsed to his knees now, "Father, please!"

"Zero!" he heard Kaien's reply and Zero just cradled Kira close to him, knowing that the woman was behind him.

"Idiot," he heard the woman hiss but he also heard Kaien rush down the stairs.

Kaien's hands were on his shoulders before Zero knew it. Zero raised his head, "Help her! Help Kira, please! Her heart won't start, it stopped a few minutes ago. Please, help her."

Kaien just stared at Zero, then his eyes cast down at Kira who Zero had cradled to his chest. He turned, "Call the doctor! Prep a room!" he turned back to Zero, "Hand her over, son. I'll make sure that she's safe."

"Don't leave her alone with Bakemono," Zero begged as he handed Kira's cold heavy body over to Kaien, "Just help her. Please."

"I will," Kaien grabbed Kira and rushed up the stairs. He wanted to follow, he wanted to help. His legs wouldn't work though. He couldn't move. He had kept Yuuki safe from all harm, even though she was turned by a Vampire. Why couldn't he protect Kira the same way? Why did she insist on putting herself in danger?

Because she's a Hunter. And Hunters always stare danger right in the face.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

"_It's not that I'm not excited, Wana-chan, it's just little girls scare me," Kaien whined. He frowned, "The only one I really get along with is Juuri's daughter."_

"_You'll be fine," Wana grinned. "Kira loves everyone. She'll love you, too. Hell, Yagari and Senji dote on her."_

"_My heart is full of doting, thank you very much," Kaien frowned. "Besides, kids don't really like me."_

"_Well maybe if you stopped wearing such a scary face, they'd like you a little more," Wana opened the door to his house. "Sweetheart, I'm home. Guess who finally stopped by for a visit."_

_Kaien stood in the doorway of the Sudikako Clan's new home. They'd moved recently so that they'd be closer to Kana and Kenni who was living with their human guardians, and close enough to the Kiryuu household so Kira was closer to hers. Kana and Kenni were a secret to the Association, just like Yuuki was to the Vampire Council, so Kaien kept their existence a secret too. Kira-chan was accidentally born too early within the Association walls and her existence was well known and she was the only child of the Sudikako Clan that anyone knew about. Which meant someone would take it upon themselves to plan out her whole life…_

_Although maybe with a group of Saisho as her father, her guardian and her uncle maybe they wouldn't be so reckless––_

"_Daddy!" Kaien froze when a little blonde haired girl ran into the room and jumped up into her father's arms._

"_Hey there, Princess," Wana hoisted his daughter up, "I've missed you today. Did you have fun playing with Uncle Yagari?"_

_Kira grinned wide, "Yes! Uncle Kiryuu stopped by for a little while but he had to go to fight bad guys," Kira stopped talking suddenly. Her large blue eyes landed on Kaien, "He's a bad guy!"_

"_No, no he's not," Wana turned to face Kaien, holding three-year-old Kira on his hip, "This is daddy's friend. Uncle Cross Kaien. He's like you and me," Wana grinned. "Say hello to one of the best Bad Guy Hunters in the whole world!"_

"_Better than you, daddy?" Kira asked in her little high pitched voice that Kaien would never admit aloud was adorable._

"_Way better than me," Wana teased. He hoisted her up again, "Maybe if you ask nicely, Uncle Cross will be your Master when you're older?"_

"_No, no," Kaien protested. "I'm not doing the Hunter thing anymore, Wana-chan. How can I teach your daughter?"_

"_Maybe not as a Bad Guy Hunter, Kaien," Wana held Kira out to Kaien. She stared at him with big blue eyes, "But I know you can teach her that not everyone is a Bad Guy."_

_Kaien stared at Kira, "She called be a bad guy…"_

"_Because you have the same smell as them," Kira explained._

"_She means aura," Wana explained._

"_But that doesn't mean you're a bad guy," Kira pouted, "Just that you smell like them…"_

_Kaien stared at the little girl, "You know that all bad guys aren't bad guys?"_

"_We call them bad guys just in case Kira goes running around telling the whole world that we kill Vampires," Wana shrugged. "But Kira knows that not all Vampires aren't bad guys."_

_Kaien stared at the little girl who was still being held out to him. Kaien sighed and gently took the little girl in his arms. She stared at him with wide eyes before she pulled at the ends of his hair and giggled, "You aren't a bad guy!" she grinned._

"_No, I'm not," Kaien smiled. "Hey, Kira-chan do you think I will be good with children some day?"_

"_Why would you ask a kid?!" Wana demanded._

_Kira chuckled, "I think Uncle Cross will be fine!"_

"Don't die on me, Kira!" Kaien screamed. The minute he took Kira from Zero's arms and rushed up the stairs, he felt no heartbeat. He set her down in the corridor and began CPR, "Kira! You have to wake up!"

"Kaien!"

"Wake up, Kira! You have to wake up!"

"Kaien," Wana pushed Kaien aside and grabbed his daughter. He held her close and held his hand out to keep Kaien away, "Stop, Kaien! It's fine. She can go…," Wana pulled his daughter closer to him. "You can go, Kira…"

"Wana, no!" Kaien fell to his knees, "We can't do it again! We can't lose another kid again!"

"Its fine, Kaien," Wana snapped back, he spoke his words slowly. "It's fine…we will be fine," he gathered his daughter up in his arms. "She can die. And we will be fine…"

Kaien couldn't understand how he kept such a cool head. It was like the past was repeating itself all over again and Wana wasn't doing anything to stop it this time. Kaien heard Zero scream downstairs, and he just let his head fall. They lost Ichiru, and that was a bigger blow more than anyone would know. The Hunters Circle descendants, their children were supposed to change the world. But one by one they were falling and Kaien didn't want to see anymore fall…

"_Uncle Cross!"_

"_Kira!"_

"_Help me!"_

_He reached out and missed her fingers just by a few inches. The Vampire took Kira and leapt up and around the corner. Yagari, Kaien, Wana and Senji cursed and rounded the corner and skid to a stop when they saw the Vampire bite right into Kira's neck._

_Wana screamed at the top of his lungs. Not because his daughter was kidnapped and now slowly being drained by a Vampire. He knew the Vampire would never drain Kira dry. In fact Kira had offered to help the Vampire, knowing that he wasn't bad._

_But Purebloods were Vampires too. And if they hadn't had anything to drink, they could drink anyone dry. Poor Kira was about to be drained but Kaien couldn't kill the pureblood. He'd made a promise to Juuri…_

_The Pureblood dropped to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he drank from little Kira. He sobbed as he drank, unable to stop himself because he hadn't had blood in a very long time. Wana reached them first and pulled the Pureblood away from Kira and took her away from him._

_Kira would become a Vampire now because of the Pureblood's bite, and no one could save her. And as she bled out, Kaien wondered if it was a blessing in disguise. It would be difficult to accept yourself as a Hunter when you were a Vampire…he kind of hoped that all her blood would leak out, and her heart would stop._

Kaien regretted those words every day of his life.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello hi, sorry for the late update. We've had some holidays here in my country but they are all over now and we can get back to our schedule. I know this chapter is a little short and we have lost a beloved character (R.I.P) BUT I hope you enjoy what's coming up next. I may definitely do a sequel but I'm still deciding and I have no idea if I should have pairings or not.**

**ANYWAY, please read, review, favourite and follow and remember to ignore any mistakes. I do. Clearly.**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT BUT MY DEEPEST DESIRE IS THAT I WILL ONE DAY.**

**For now, just review. I love connecting with my readers!**

**Bye bye until next time! =3**

**- SBDI**


	25. Night 21 Merged

Vampire Knight

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 21_**

**_Merged_**

It was an ordinary day. The sun was shining brightly up in the afternoon sky and the kids were running around in the park. There was laughter, and giggles and love filled the air. It was love that covered the ground with blood…

If he closed his eye he could see it all before him: Kira, the Hunters Circle's Princess, stolen from them, right before their eyes. The Pureblood seemed to come from nowhere, hungry and thirsty. He attacked the kids without a second thought and grabbed the first one he could. Which sadly was Kira.

She was torn away from Kaito's arms, and the Hunters chased the Pureblood to a cemetery. It was here, that Yagari wished he was a real _Saisho_. A destroyer. A monster, just like the Vampires. When they rounded the corner, Kira was limp in the Pureblood's hands, blood spilled onto the Pureblood's chest, all over Kira's clothes. And the damned Vampire sobbed. Cried like he knew Kira. Cried like he loved her. Wana grabbed his daughter and Kaien kept the Pureblood safe.

It was here that the Hunters Circle slowly started to separate and fall away. Yagari wondered what would have happened if they had stayed close together. Would Senji still be alive now? Would Ichiru have been different? Would Zero be a Vampire?

Yagari blew out a cloud of smoke and leaned back in his chair as his memories twirled and twisted back to a time where his precious students were still children, "I wonder what would have changed had that Pureblood not ripped us apart."

No one knew who the Pureblood was, or what he wanted with Kira or long he'd been watching her. It was the first time someone directly attacked one of them, and Yagari considered it a personal offense. Just like when Shizuka Hio attacked the Kiryuus and he came out of retirement to hunt her down––

Kenni stopped doing his homework and looked up, "Something is different…the winds are changing…"

"A Mary Poppins reference isn't going to help you with math, kid," Yagari snapped. But Kenni didn't stop staring out of the window. His eyes locked on the moon, "Oi, kid. Focus on math."

Kenni looked at Yagari with a blank stare, "Where is Kira?"

Yagari blinked, "She's…um…out. She left the Association, and we're hoping that she'd come back for you."

"Okay, but where is she now?" Kenni asked, "Is she okay?"

Yagari took the cigarette out of his mouth, "Why do you ask?"

Kenni looked out of the window and stared at the moon, "The wind changes when she's not okay…," he stood up suddenly and walked around the table.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Yagari demanded as he shot to his feet and grabbed Kenni's sleeve, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find my sister," Kenni replied. He shook Yagari off, "Dad will know where she is. And he's probably at the Association. So I'll ask him."

"You aren't allowed in the office if you aren't a Hunter, Kenni-kun," Yagari snapped as he followed the kid.

"Then I guess I'm going to be a Hunter," Kenni replied as he shrugged into his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his head.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

"When you wake up, you won't exist anymore. Just like we planned…have our plans changed? Or have you changed?"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. They seemed to glow in her snow white face. Her hair and skin was stained with blood and her lips had a blue tinge to them. She sat up slowly, throwing her legs over the metal bed where she laid. Surrounded by the bodies of her fallen comrades.

"How is this possible?"

Wana stepped forward and gently caressed his daughter's matted hair and tucked it behind her ear, "She won't respond now. It will take her a while to remember everything. She's just a shell now."

"Her heart stopped, Wana. Stopped. She was dead in my arms. We're in a morgue for god's sake! I held her dead body in my hands."

"Kira cannot die by losing blood or any other trivial deaths like humans can," he kissed his daughter's forehead. "She can only die like a Vampire. But this works to my advantage. Too many people know about her ability and Bakemono is still abusing it despite all the warnings. Her death will mean that she is safe…no one will hurt her. It's better this way."

"Better for who?" Kaien demanded, he slammed one of the metal tables behind Wana, "Wana, what is going on?!"

Wana turned to Kaien while Kira still stared ahead. His hand never left his daughter's shoulder. Wana sighed, "Do you remember that sunny day when that Pureblood took Kira and drank her blood?"

"It's a day I wish I could forget," Kaien hissed.

"Me too," Wana glared over his shoulder at Kaien, "Where you protected the Pureblood that killed my daughter," Wana tucked Kira's hair behind her ear. "Except, that damn Pureblood came back when you were fighting our brothers. He said he could help. He gave his blood to Kira while she lay there and she came back to me, back to life. I waited for years for her to fall to a Vampire state, but it never came," Wana pulled Kira to his chest. "And for some reason, his blood didn't change Kira's. It mutated with hers and she's neither human nor Vampire. She's not even a half-breed. My dear daughter just exists."

"So when we all thought Kira died––," Kaien felt his heart stop for a second. He didn't want to protect the Pureblood because of what he'd done to Kira, but he couldn't betray Juuri like that. Not after all the hard work he'd done to change.

"Kira died that day, that night she woke up, completely healed and completely human. Except when a few years later Kana was killed by a Level E and Kira brought her back from the dead," Wana kissed his daughter's forehead, "I brought Bakemono in to see if he could help my daughter. It was then that we discovered the mutation. Because Kira died and came back, she is able to send her energy to others that have died as well and bring them back, just as the Vampire did for her. Bakemono stole blood from Kira for years, modified it and sold it off to the highest bidder who wanted to bring someone back from the dead."

"Like Takahiro," Kaien cursed. He rubbed his chin, he had no idea that Kira's blood was so powerful, "What about Ramona? Who brought her back from the dead?"

"Ramona was never dead," Wana shrugged. "Senji lied about her being dead so when the twins asked when they got older everyone would tell them the same thing. Azumi and I were the only ones who knew where Ramona was."

Kaien cursed again and leaned against the steal table for strength, "A mutation? But how did Ramona find out that it was a secret when no one else knew?"

"We're the cursed Hunters, remember?" Wana whispered. He hugged Kira close to him, "We're cursed, as are our children. I've been fortunate that Kana and Kenni are safe but my little Kira…," Wana buried his face in Kira's hair. "I can never protect her. I've tried and it always backfired on me. She had to leave herself, keep herself safe. That's why she always ran…but Bakemono always found her."

"Why don't you just kill Bakemono?" Kaien demanded, "Slaughter him? No one would hate you, Wana. You wouldn't be considered a _Saisho_."

"I would if I could," Wana replied with a sad sigh, "But Kira brought him back from the dead for a reason. If he is to die it must be by her hand or else she could die, too," he chuckled slightly. "I'm too afraid to risk it."

"Wana, what did the Pureblood say?" Kaien was beside him now, furious that he hadn't know this secret but also fearful for where the girl's ability might take her.

"The Pureblood has a special ability to manipulate blood and he wanted to turn Kira into a Vampire. Apparently my beloved daughter is not easily manipulated and the absorbed his blood into hers," Wana kissed her forehead, "The Pureblood has a deep regard for her. I'm not sure if he loves her or is fascinated with her or both. He stalks her though. That's how I know about Bakemono. Kira hasn't told me for some or other reason. Probably to keep that idiot safe."

"So Kira is unable to die under normal circumstances? She has to be killed through the heart?" Kaien asked. Wana nodded, "But that means she's immortal as well?"

"Well, she'll live longer than the rest of us, maybe," Wana kissed the top of her head again, "This is the second time she's died. Perhaps I need to make her disappear completely. Take the advantage and run and keep my daughter safe."

"…no, dad…," Kaien felt his heart stop for the third time today. Wana pushed his daughter away and looked at her, "I can't leave them…I just found them again…"

Kira's eyes were still glazed over, her speech was slow and shaky, but it was Kira sitting before Kaien. He grabbed her hand, "Kira-chan, perhaps you should disappear? Your ability is powerful and unknown and can be used against you. The boys, they will heal."

"I won't…," Kira responded. She still stared straight ahead, "I can't keep running away from who I am, dad. I'll tell the guys…they will understand…," Kira moved slowly, like her body was stiff and sore. "The plans have changed…no more running away from who I am."

Kaien stared at Kira. She was cold and shaky but Kaien saw something familiar spark in her brightening eyes. She reminded him of himself when he was younger, when his Vampire genetics over-powered his Hunter ones. It was exactly the same as him, Kira's was just a direct transfusion. And for the first time he'd met Kira, he saw what his brothers meant by calling her the Hunters Princess.

"We will figure something out," Kaien said suddenly. Wana looked at him, the hatred in his heated glare was gone. Kaien knew Wana would never forgive him for protecting the Vampire that attacked and killed and changed his daughter so long ago, Kaien hated himself for allowing it to happen, but there was resolve in his blue eyes, "And we will use it to our advantage. And no one else will have to know."

"And we will keep you safe," Wana hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "The Hunter's Circle always looks after their own."

Kira began crying in her father's arms. She was trembling, and she clasped onto Kaien's hand tightly, so tight he was surprised that his hand didn't break. Kaien brushed her hair back and looked at Wana who was staring right at him. A look he hadn't given Kaien in a very long time.

"This secret dies with you," he whispered.

"I'll keep it to myself for all eternity," Kaien said quietly.

Wana smiled and picked Kira up in his arms, "You have a distraught son to attend too, President-sama. I will take care of Kira. Make sure the boys are okay."

"What should I tell them? I can't tell them that she came back to life," Kaien shut his mouth quickly. "Ichiru may understand though."

"Exactly, but tell everyone else that her heart started again," Wana was already by the door. "And everything else?"

"Everything else is buried," Kaien said with a small nod. Wana nodded and he left the room with Kira in his arms. Kaien was left alone in the morgue amongst his fallen comrades who did not survive their attacks. It was heart breaking and Kaien didn't want to believe that it was just her blood mutation that brought the Princess back. He wanted to believe that her heart was strong enough to overcome it. But he felt no heartbeat.

Kaien fell against the table where Kira's blood had pooled and he stared at the dark red puddles. If Bakemono was the reason she had run away from the Association, Kaien was going to make it so that she never had to run away from him again. But…that would make him a _Saisho_. Oh well, it's not like he hasn't killed a Vampire Hunter before.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

Zero was sitting beside a sleeping Kira who had come back to life. He couldn't quite grasp the concept that Kira wasn't a Vampire even though she'd been bitten by a Pureblood Vampire, but she was still different but human.

When Kaien explained it to him, Zero just stared at the girl. He couldn't remember Kira being followed by a Pureblood, or being bitten by one or her being different. He did remember her being sick though, maybe this is what she meant.

Ichiru looked impassive, completely unchanged by the fact that Kira was a mutant. He even had a theory that because her Hunter blood and Vampire blood were competing inside of her body, it made her weak and that is why people often said that she had a weak constitution just like Ichiru.

Kaito didn't want to be anywhere near Kira once the chairman told him everything. He even wiped his mouth and slammed the door behind him, cursing all the times that he'd play-kissed Kira when she might as well have been a Vampire herself. It seemed harder for Kaito to accept that Kira could've been a Vampire than Zero. Zero was uncertain about how he felt about it. He couldn't do anything except for stare at her sleeping body.

Her shoulder was bandaged, her wounds were already healing. The mysterious Hunter that had saved Kira had brought Zero's brothers back and vanished into thin air, leaving a paper flower for Kira and wished her well. Maybe Kira would know his identity when she woke up. If…_if_ she woke up.

"So, she's like me but not like me," Zero said more to himself than to Ichiru.

"She's not a Vampire, no. But she was bitten by a Pureblood, like you were," Ichiru replied. He wouldn't touch Kira. None of them would. In fact the only one who held her hand at all was Kaien, "Instead of the Pureblood's blood turning her, it merged with hers. So she's neither Vampire nor human. She's just a thing."

"She's Kira-chan," Kaien snapped once he entered the room. He closed the door behind him and took up his usual place beside Kira. He decided to tend to her himself seeing as Bakemono was MIA and no one else would touch her, "And it's okay to be weary of her now, but don't be afraid of her."

"I'm not afraid," Zero snapped. He stood up, "I'm…I don't think I've ever known Kira before. If the real her died all those years ago, then the Kira I grew up with is a fake. She doesn't exist…"

"Don't say that, Zero––" Kaien whispered but he stopped when Zero chuckled.

"It all makes sense now," he chuckled. "Why she played Peace Keeper. Why she got along so well with Vampires, because she is one of them," Zero walked over to Kira and leaned over her sleeping body.

The bite mark he'd given her was now overshadowed by the bite mark from the Level E. Her blood seeped through the bandages and sang to Zero, but is anger overwhelmed him to such a great extent that he actually felt like he was about to puke.

Zero kissed Kira's forehead for possibly the last time ever.

"I don't want to see you ever again, you stupid Vampire."

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Vampire Knight. Still don't know who Kira should be paired with...that is all.**

**Please read, review, follow and favourite and ignore all mistakes (I do)**

**Until next time!**

**- SBDI**


	26. Night 22 Battle

Vampire Knight

**Innocence**

A VK Fanfiction

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Innocence_**

**_Night 22 _**

**_Battle_**

The snow fell from the sky, slowly submerging the earth below in a beautiful blanket of white. In anyone's eyes the snow might have been a breath-taking sight but to Zero it was a bad omen. Yuuki had been hunted in the snow – twice. And the Kiryuu Family was murdered in snow. The once joyful and playful cold weather was now a sign of bad luck. But in honesty, Zero didn't know what else could go wrong…

He'd already abandoned Kira. Already separated himself from his now resurrected twin and decided to leave Cross Academy behind him. There was just one thing that he had to do. Well, three things. The first would be to cut ties with Yuuki. The second would be to sign over everything to the Hunters Association and the third would be to hunt down dear old Grandpa…

The first was now laid before him. Behind a wooden door. Alone in a room with another. Zero knocked loudly and waited for Yuuki to open the door. She opened it quickly and greeted him with a smile.

"Zero," she grinned. "I'm glad you're here! The Chairman just called and told me that Kira's heart got started again and that she's alive––"

"Kira is dead," he snapped quickly. His violet gaze drifted to Yuuki, "Kira isn't Kira and I want you to stay away from her."

"Zero? Why would the Chairman lie to me––," Yuuki stopped and her eyes fell down to the old duffle bag Zero had on his shoulder, "Zero, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Association," Zero replied coolly, "And I don't know when I'm coming back. So I need to ask you something before I leave."

"Zero, you're scaring me," Yuuki replied but Zero grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Zero, please."

"It won't be like last time, Yuuki. You won't be able to stop me this time," he said quickly. "So before I go, I need to know," he took a deep breath. It was good. It was finally going to happen, but not the way he wanted. "Was there ever a chance between you and me?"

Yuuki's kind brown eyes widened. Zero couldn't believe that she was surprised but that was how Yuuki's brain worked. Obvious things had to be made blatantly obvious to her. Yuuki's eyes fell down to her hands and she began trembling beneath his fingers.

"Will my answer make Zero stay?" Yuuki whispered in a broken voice. Zero shook his head and Yuuki sighed, "In the future there may be, Zero. In the future we can be together."

Zero squeezed his eyes shut, "Not in the near future. Yuuki," he took a deep breath. "I'm going home," her eyes snapped to his and he offered her a very small smile. "I've been away long enough but I have to go home. So there will be no future for us now. So I will go."

"What about Ichiru-kun? What about Kaito-kun? What about Kira-chan?" Yuuki cried, she clung to Zero's jacket but he slowly took her hands off of him and shook his head, "They don't matter to you anymore?"

"They matter to me but where I am going, there is no place for them," Zero hugged Yuuki tight to his chest, "And there is no place for you. So I have to go."

"But––"

"Kiryuu," Zero turned to see Kaname standing in the doorway with that hooded figure behind him from the park.

"It's you," Zero faced the man. He remembered how he'd helped them at the park while Kira was dying in their arms, and he also remembered him vanishing into thin air, "Kira didn't make it. So we don't need you."

"You don't need to lie to me kid," he held out his hand. "And the plans have changed. You are not going anywhere, but you are coming with me," the hooded figure stepped forward and pulled out a gun. "Even if I have to take you by force."

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

It would be better to have disappeared…

To vanish into thin air…

I could have avoided this life completely like my siblings had I just gone and vanished after the first time I died but I came back and decided to be a hunter. And I never regretted that decision once until now because it cost me my twins and Kaito. How stupid. This power that was inside of me, that helped me resurrect the dead, had frightened off the very thing I had set out to find…I was alone now, all alone because of who I was. I didn't want to runaway anymore…I could quit being a hunter…

I can't do that.

I heard the door open and I frowned, glad that the infirmary had drawn my curtains so I could at least have some privacy staring out the window. When I heard the heavy footfalls I froze thinking Bakemono had returned. I was angry now, beyond frustrated because I couldn't stop running away if he continued to chase me.

I reached over onto the night stand beside me and grabbed a vase that had no flowers. I held it between my knees as I used every ounce of my strength to break the vase apart. The sharp glass cut into my skin and the water spilled onto my lap but at least I had a weapon.

I could tell it was Bakemono because his scent filled the air. I gripped my makeshift weapon tightly. Bakemono pulled the curtain back and I leapt off of my bed and tackled him to the ground, slashing the sharp glass as I did. I finally managed to stab it into his chest.

Bakemono stared back at me with wide eyes, his cuts bleeding all over his pale skin. I glared at him, "If you stop the bleeding now you'll survive but you know I can't kill you, Monster. But I won't let you use me anymore…I'm done with you. I have other monsters to kill."

I stood up quickly, still uneasy on my feet but faster than my chaser. I was in the empty corridor before I knew it, my shoulder slammed into the opposite wall. I ran down the hall and took the stairs two at a time. My knees buckled underneath me…

I crumbled to the ground, hitting my already sore body on the hard concrete. I took a deep breath, dragging the precious air into my lungs even though it hurt. I lifted my head only to see that the main foyer of the Hunters Association was completely empty. There was only the muted glow of the oil lamps. What time was it that this place was empty?

"Do you want to know how I found you, my Kira?"

I was on my feet before I could stop myself. I searched the darkness for the source of the voice that I knew belonged to Bakemono but I only saw shadows and darkness. I ran to the door and pulled it open…except it didn't open. The doors didn't even budge.

"It was easy to find you. When you came to register, a spy on the inside let it leak that you were here to find your precious Kiryuus. That is how Ramona found them and how I found you…it's always good to have a man on the inside…"

Suddenly there was a fire on the third floor. Giant flames erupted from the stone balconies and the heat hit me immediately. And descending down from the staircase like a demon from hell, Bakemono came to me, his face and clothes were stained with blood and bits of his flesh hung from his body. The sight was truly sickening.

He stood below and held out his arms, "There is no place to run, Kira. If you run, you'll die. But if you come with me, I can save you."

"I'd rather die," I hissed. I bolted to the right, through one of the many double doors that took you to one of the Association's many rooms. The fire spread to the rooms below and blocked off my path to the back door.

I passed through another door and I was suddenly tackled to the floor and thrown into a wall. I cursed and looked at the arm that was now wrapped around my throat. And I swear I saw––

No time for that! I threw my head back, knocking my head against my attacker's nose and was instantly released. I whirled around and came face-to-face with Takahiro Kiryuu, one of the Kiryuus I had brought back to life. He looked so much like Uncle Kiryuu and Zero and Ichiru, and the pain of being abandoned by my twins hit hard, just like Takahiro's punch to my cheek. He was strong, stronger than Zero and Ichiru. It was unexpected.

Takahiro grabbed my hair and pulled out a sword, a familiar looking sword. Kiryuu Senji's sword. My eyes darted to his, "I am the way I am because of a Pureblood. According to Zero, that makes me a Vampire."

Takahiro was completely expressionless as his spoke, his dark eyes showing that he had no heart or soul, "I am killing you, Sudikako, and draining you of your blood," he put the sword's blade close to my throat and now I was certain that I saw the Vampire Hunter's tattoo on his forearm, the exact same tattoo that Zero had on his, "Because I am a Vampire, too."

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

Zero was thrown into the backseat of a car. His shoulder slammed against his twin's and the door was slammed and locked behind him. Zero sat up and watched as the hooded guy climbed into the front seat. Kaito was beside him in the passenger seat. He started the engine, shifted into first gear and drove off like a bat out of hell.

"Where are we going?!" Zero demanded angrily, he pulled himself forward, "Stop!"

"You listen to me because this is an order from the president of the Hunters Association!" the hooded figure yelled. He never looked at any of them, "Ramona is still hunting the descendants down but recently she made an attack against the Hunters Circle and the hunters and gave away that there was some corruption within the association. The last Kiryuu is planning on tearing the association apart, killing all the vampires and bringing the worst hunters back from the dead to start an organisation a new. As _Saisho_."

"So what do you want us to do?" Ichiru demanded, "We're not part of the Hunters Circle."

"The Hunters Circle will handle the Hunters Circle's business," the hooded figure replied, "Your mission to take Kira away from here. Far away. To where _Saisho_ Kiryuu cannot get to her blood," he turned the corner. "You are to take her far away and disappear…"

"We're done with Kira," Kaito snapped back, but he never looked at the hooded figure.

"I can't allow that," he replied. He never justified his answer, but he did explain. "The Kiryuu Clan long ago was the best hunter clan around. They were almost impossible to defeat. They are strong and powerful and they hold a lot of influence for the Hunters. However, _Saisho_ Kiryuu Takahiro holds too much influence and has a lot of hate in his heart…if he were to kill the Hunters Circle, you need to be safe so you can kill him."

"Why would we do that?" Zero asked.

"Because you are descendants of the Hunters Circle and if Ramona is successful in harvesting Kira's blood, then not only will you have to fight against your grandfather but your father as well. And he will have to die a second time," the hooded figure said slowly.

Ichiru froze and glanced at his twin. Zero wondered if he thought of his father coming back from the dead would be a reason to keep him alive. But bringing back all the bad hunters – and there were a lot of them – would most certainly kill Kira. And then they would come for them…

"Where is Kira?" Ichiru asked.

"The Hunters Association," the hooded man replied.

Zero sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. They would be hunted now and his father's friends would be on the front line. Kira would be drained and his father would return from the grave, but he would be his enemy…

"The Association's on fire!" Kaito suddenly yelled.

The car came to a hard stop and sure enough, the magnificent building before them was engulfed in flames. Hunters stood on the sidewalk staring up at the building, helpless while their headquarters burned down. The hooded man jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. The other hunters followed and stared at the building before them. Zero watched the hooded man as he weaved past the hunters to get to the front door. He pushed against the door but it didn't budge.

"Where is Kira?" Zero demanded, he turned to the hunters around, "Has anyone seen Kira?"

"The whole building has to be evacuated because of some breach. Bakemono went to get Kira. I haven't seen them come out yet," a hunter explained.

"Bakemono?" Ichiru asked. He turned to Zero, "Kira's still inside, Zero. We have to get her out!"

"How are we going to do that?!" Zero demanded. Then Zero remembered the back entrance. He grabbed his twin and dragged him to go around the building to the back. They could see flames in the windows but Zero knew that it was the easiest door to break down.

He drew his Bloody Rose and aimed the barrel of the gun at the lock of the door. He fired three, maybe four rounds and then threw his shoulder against the door. When the door flew open, all Zero could see was flames consuming everything the Hunters worked for.

Zero grabbed Ichiru's wrist, "Stay close," he drew the collar of his jacket up and ran through the flames, dodging the larger ones and weaving past burning and broken furniture.

Their boots crunched on some glass and that's when Zero actually looked at the ground and noticed that a lot of the furniture had been destroyed and consumed by flames. All evidence pointed out to a fight but Zero couldn't see anyone around. He hoped he'd smell blood but all he could smell was burning wood and cloth, it was messing up his senses. He tried to hear for Kira but the roar of the blames just hurt his ears. He held onto Ichiru tightly, determined to sift through the flames blindly until they could find Kira.

Suddenly, there was someone standing in the doorway to the main foyer, someone that mirrored Zero and Ichiru. And in his hand, he held a familiar blood drenched sword. Zero could smell the blood now, it was as clear as day. Rage burned inside of him like the inferno surrounding them but their grandfather just stared at them.

"You look so much like Senji. It's remarkable, really. But you have that woman's eyes," he raised the blade of the sword, "But there are two of you. It shows what curses can do."

Ichiru suddenly grabbed the Bloody Rose from Zero's grasp and aimed the barrel at their grandfather, "Kaien told us what you did to our mother, and what you did to our father! We won't let you shuffle us around so easily!"

Takahiro chuckled, "Are you really going to kill your own blood, child?"

"We've done it before," Ichiru loaded the gun, "Don't tempt me to do it again!"

Takahiro stopped and stared. His dark eyes landed on the twins, studied their faces, "When I returned, Ramona told me that a Pureblood had killed Senji. I never believed her until I saw him for myself. Instead, I've met the mess that caused his death," he walked towards them. "Senji was a strong, capable hunter. He would've been the best – strong enough even beat that rejected son of Cross. But he decided to fall in love and let his heart get in the way. Hunters don't fall in love. Hunters reproduce."

"Don't come closer to us or this bullet is going straight to your head," Ichiru warned.

Takahiro stopped and stared at the twins, a smile playing on his bloodstained lips, "You know, Mago 1Ichiru, if you kill me you might very well kill your little Sudikako hunter, too."

Ichiru lowered the gun but Zero grabbed his hand and hoisted it back up, "Don't let your guard down Ichiru! I don't believe you, now tell us where Kira is!"

Takahiro smirked again, "Do you always do that? Refer to yourself as we? Lord knows that Kasaragi woman probably encouraged it. You are not a team, you are an individual. You don't need your brother!"

Zero frowned, refusing to dwell on his words, but even the words seemed to hit Ichiru in a soft spot because he wanted to lower the gun again but Zero forced his hand up and made sure it stayed there.

"Don't lose focus. Don't lose sight. Aim straight," Zero whispered to his twin. Yagari told him once some Saisho use manipulative words to try and force the other Hunter to let their guard down. This wasn't going to work, Zero wouldn't allow it, "He's trying to get you to drop your guard."

"I wanna shoot him," Ichiru hissed.

"So shoot him. He's a Vampire. Shoot him so we don't kill him," Zero whispered back.

"You're too late," Takahiro was in front of them, bring his sword down to slash their arms. But Zero grabbed Bloody Rose and pushed Ichiru back and used his gun as a shield.

It was a good time for his powers to come through but instead Zero only had his own strength to rely on. Usually his vampire side would've taken over by now but no vines came to the rescue. Shit! What could he do? Takahiro launched forward and Ichiru ran around him and disappeared behind the doors. He knew he was going to find Kira, Zero just hoped that he'd do it quickly.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

Kaito had always hated that stupid stone garden on the right side of the association but tonight he was grateful. He picked up the stone statue that was placed lazily on the side and threw it against the window. It shattered and he climbed into the burning building. He didn't know where the twins went or why the other hunters didn't question where Kira was but he was going to help her.

He was in a wing that hadn't caught on fire yet but he could smell the smoke. He ran through the corridors, searching for Kira when he ran into Ichiru. Ichiru grabbed his shoulders, "Tell me you've found her!"

"I just got here," Kaito replied. He searched behind him, "Where's Zero?"

"Zero is with Takahiro. I'm finding Kira," Ichiru pushed past Kaito and called out for her but there was no response. Kaito followed and called for her too. He felt bad for writing her off just because her blood mutated. He even felt guilty for rubbing her kiss off of his lips.

Kaito and Ichiru stopped as a loud scream tore through the burning halls and vines erupted around them like an explosion. The dodged the sharp thorns and Ichiru pulled Kaito out of the vines' treacherous path. There was another scream. A girl's. Ichiru launched himself forward, dragging Kaito behind him.

The burst through a door to see an unconscious Bakemono pinned to one of the burning walls and Kira was on a steel table, wires sticking into her skin and drawing her blood, and the flames was burning the floor beneath her. One of the thorns had trapped Kira to the table, piercing through her flesh on her arm and through her thigh. She looked up.

"Ichiru!"

Ichiru leapt over one of the vines, "I'm here. I'm here," he looked at the thorns that had trapped her but he could also feel the heat beneath her and he had no idea when the floor was going to burn away, "We're going to help you. I promise."

Ichiru positioned himself underneath the vine and tried to push it off of Kira, hoping to move the thorns as well. Kaito ran to the other side of Kira and moved to push the other thorn out of her skin. The heat was unbearable and Kaito could feel it through his boots. He accidentally touched the steel table and leapt back. It was boiling hot. Kira was probably suffering.

"We're gonna get you out Kira," Ichiru called out. Kira had her eyes screwed shut, tears streamed down her bloody face.

"Why are you here? I thought you were all done with me," Kira cried out.

"We're here now," Kaito snapped as he drew out his gun and aimed it at one of the barrels. He ignored Kira's cries and looked directly at Ichiru, "Always carry your sword, Kiryuu," he pulled the trigger multiple times and the bullets pierced the thorns, tearing it slowly and releasing Kira.

Her arm was free and she reached over and pulled the thorn from her arm and then started with the needles and tubes from her wrist, her blood spilled everywhere. While Ichiru helped Kira sit up, Kaito got to work on the other thorn in her thigh, while he watched them from the corner of his eye.

Ichiru tore the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around Kira's wounds tightly so they wouldn't bleed out. While he attended to her he explained what the hooded man had told them in the car and that they were going to take Kira away. Kaito wasn't sure he could take Kira way because of what she was and what she could do, but Ichiru explained in such a way that it seemed that he had no choice.

"Who is he," Kira asked as she pulled tight a piece of Ichiru's shirt around her hand that was also bleeding.

"Who is who?" Ichiru asked as he threw off his coat and put it around her shoulders. She was barefoot and only wore a blood stained hospital gown.

"The man in the hood. Do you know him?" Kira asked just as her thigh became free. Kaito grabbed the thorn from her thigh and watched as Ichiru quickly got to work to tend to her wound.

"I thought you knew him," Kaito said. He shook his head. He was drenched in sweat, and there was no time to discuss her hero now. He picked her up, "Let's get out of here first before we turn to a crisp. Then we can discuss Zorro, okay?"

"Fine," Kira snapped, "But I can walk on my own. You can put me down."

"You have no shoes on. Your feet will burn," Kaito scolded. He held her tightly, "So stop bitching so we can get out of here!"

"Fine," Kira pouted. Kaito moved her so she carried her on his back.

"What about Bakemono?" Ichiru asked. Kira stared at him for a long time but Ichiru shook his head, "Leave him here. Let him burn."

"We can't do that––"

"Let him burn!" Ichiru shouted at Kira. She stared at him with wide eyes while Ichiru pointed at the unconscious doctor, "I don't know exactly what he did to you, Kira, but obviously he's been hurting you and I – we – cannot forgive him for that! For hurting you, he'll suffer just as much as you have," with every word Ichiru spoke, the vines wrapped around Bakemono, pressing him against the wall, closer to the flames, "He should suffer more! No one hurts the Hunters Princess. No one hurts you!"

"Ichiru, enough," Kira snapped back and she climbed off of Kaito's back and stormed towards Ichiru. Her blue stare was even, calm but she was furious. Ichiru stared at her for the longest time. The heat burned her feet, they could smell her flesh burning. She grabbed Ichiru's hand, "I won't let what he did to me turn me into a monster. He'd win that way. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to do that…"

"He hurt you, Kira!" Ichiru exclaimed but Kira put her hand on his cheek and for the first time ever, he saw tears fall from her eyes. Ichiru lost all train of thought as Kira stared at him, bloody and broken, more broken than his own twin who was damaged by his very own hands.

"You hurt me, too, Ichi," she whispered and it felt like she physically ripped Ichiru's heart apart.

There was a crack beneath them, loud and fierce and the floor broke beneath them. Ichiru grabbed Kira and ran into the corridor, pushing Kaito out of the breaking floor's path. They were in the corridor, watching as the room they were just in was consumed by angry flames. Bakemono vanished completely without a scream.

Kaito picked Kira up again and he and Ichiru ran down the corridor as the flames rushed towards them. The path they took earlier was engulfed in flames so they had no choice but to go downstairs to the battle below between two Vampire Hunters…a battle between two Kiryuus. Ichiru was prepared for the worst.

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

He'd had many great battles but this one was by far the most difficult. His opponent would get hit over and over again but still he would not back down. Blood and fire surrounded them, but still he fought on while his old alma mater burned to ash around him.

His opponent never took his eyes off of him, countering every move of his and even landing a few blows of his own. The violet of that woman's touch that was once in his eyes was now replaced by the red eyes of the Vampire that marked him forever. Kiryuu Zero even surprised his grandfather by unleashing his vampire ability and suddenly sharp thorns and vines surrounded their battle like an arena. His grandson was quite strong for an ex-Hunter. He was surprised.

"You have Senji's determination when in battle. It mirrors my own. It's remarkable," Takahiro hissed as he held his sword tightly.

"My father was nothing like you," Zero retorted, wiping the blood out of his eye from the cut that Takahiro's mighty blade had made, "He was kind, and loyal and strong. The exact opposite of you."

"I doubt it, boy," Takahiro hissed. "You forget that Senji was trained as a _Saisho_, to be a _Saisho_, even though he claims to have discarded that title it was burned within his blood. And tonight, one of us will walk away a _Saisho_. And I do hope that it will be you."

"If I have to carry that title for killing you grandfather, just as my father had done, then I will wear that title with a big smile," Zero smirked and stared at his grandfather, "After all, I promised to kill all the vampires, too. And you are a vampire, too!"

Zero fired off a few rounds and two bullets lodged into Takahiro's shoulder and stomach. Takahiro slashed his sword, cutting right across Zero's shoulder. Zero launched himself backwards right into the foyer––

"Zero!" he stopped and turned to the stairs seeing his comrades coming down. Kira was on Kaito's back and his brother was leading them. Their eyes met and suddenly Ichiru reached out, "Zero! Watch out!"

Takahiro has launched himself at Zero, but when Ichiru raised his hand, so did Zero and two powerful vines seemed to explode from their bodies and move right to Takahiro. The vines were powerful and knocked against walls, collapsing the building around them. The entire building fell in on itself, heavy stone walls and floors bowed under the weight of the fire. A wall fell on Takahiro and just as Zero reached his comrades and circled his arms around them, and the floor collapsed beneath them, and the building fell on top of them and the descendants were no more…

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

The dust cleared and Kaien stood on top of the rubble, staring down at the remnants of his precious home away from home. There were bodies that were discovered in the building, and piles of ash that could've been vampire or furniture.

His heart ached for his Association and he knew he had to relocate the headquarters. Ramona was still at large and Kira's blood had been found as well which meant that some of it was stolen and Ramona would go ahead with her plans to be rid of the Hunters and the Vampires with or without Takahiro.

Kira was gone…

Kaito was gone…

Ichiru was gone…

And Zero was gone…

Kaien collapsed to his knees, his broken heart felt the absence of his son's absence and he wanted to scream and punish all those that had hurt him. That would take him back to his old ways and he couldn't do that. He had to send Yuuki away with Kaname because they would surely be hunted not only for being the last descendants but because they were Pure blooded Vampires.

He was all alone now. His children were gone. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up at Yagari and Wana. He had to remember that he wasn't the only one who'd lost his precious children, his brothers had lost them too.

Kenni-kun stood beside Katsue and Sasuke, sifting through the rubble like the other hunters. Kenni agreed to be a Hunter which meant that that poor child would see a lot more darkness in his life as well as deal with the loss of his sister.

"We have to prepare for Ramona's attack," Yagari announced as he slowly sat down beside Kaien. "One part of her plan has been completed. She'll come after us now."

"And we have to be prepared for the worst," Wana fell beside Kaien. His eyes were red from crying and he hadn't slept in weeks, "We can't let them down. We have to stop her."

"That would mean that we'd become something else," Yagari blew out a cloud of smoke and sighed, "We were trained as _Saisho_ for a reason."

"Then a Saisho will kill a Saisho," Kaien said as he stared ahead, "A Saisho will be waiting if we fail," he stared at his glasses and threw it to the rubble in front of them. "I hope it doesn't come to that because we have them to think of."

"Maybe we'll be lucky and Ramona will let it go," Yagari suggested. He started up at the clear blue sky and shook his head, "But Hunters never let their prey go."

To be continued…

**The End**

**_§Vampire Knight§_**

**_Innocence_**

1 Mago means Grandson in Japanese apparently. Thank you Google Translate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It has been a beautiful journey and a wonderful adventure! But my dear, dear readers it is not yet over! I do hope that you've enjoyed my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it but it is time to move on to greater things. Like the sequel! I do apologize for long breaks and mistakes but we've all had a good run!**

**I hope you'll follow me to the sequel (Hint, hint, its called CONVICTED) and I hope you continue to enjoy my writing as I have grown! Thanks for all your support!**

**That's all for now! Please read and review, favourite and follow! **

**- SBDI**


End file.
